Memories
by Mango Flavoured Tango
Summary: AC Their marriage was perfect. However take a misunderstanding, a crash and a lost mind. How can they find each other? The circumstances have changed they are fighting for each others death. She can’t remember anything for it is a memory COMPLETED
1. It's Your Fault

**Summary: ****Their marriage was perfect; their child was made of love. However take a misunderstanding, a crash and a lost mind, and they lives are ravaged by choas. How can they find each other? The circumstances have changed they are fighting for each others death. She can't remember why it hurts so much to see that face. And the child she holds is nothing but a mere memory.**

* * *

Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Seed. If I did Athrun and Cagalli would be married right now.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

I woke like, every other morning, but this time to a cold atmosphere. I blinked my eyes to the window, where soft, white and graceful snowflake were descending to the ground. I awed by their crystal like appearance. They were so beautiful and luminous, barricading the landscape in a layer of creamy milk. 

I got out of bed, to walk over to the window touching the clear glass, as if it was never there. It cold, which slowed down the movement of blood to a gradual pace. I felt as arctic as of a sudden as if ice was pelting down the spine of my back, creating a line of frost.

I turned and started walking over to my vanity, where a picture of a blond was and two blue headed people, all smiling and holding on to one another. I smiled and wrapped my arms around myself unconsciously.

"I miss them already." I whispered as tear of sadness trickled down my face. I wiped them off, and stood up to go to the washroom.

I splashed to icy water onto my face to relieve myself of my warm and tired face, to a fresh one. Unclothing myself I stepped into the shower and gave myself a quick clean up. I wrapped a towel around my body, hiding all the scars that ruined my once flawless skin. I wore some black pants, with sleeveless shirt on top of a sweater. I examined myself in the mirror.

"Pathetic" I mumbled.

I walked down the staircase to be greeted by a no one. Of course what would I expect, I was living in a vacant house for crying out loud. It was 9am sharp, so I decided to wander aimlessly. Memories started flooding back of why I was here, why I was alone, and where was everyone?

"Athrun, you stupid jerk." I sobbed "It's your entire fault."

I stared to a wedding band. Only to be replaced five words that screamed out

"_I want a divorce, Cagalli."_

_

* * *

_


	2. The Past

* * *

2 years ago…

Beep, beep, beep…

'Ughhh….' I thought as I covered my ears from the bickering of my alarm clock. I groggily turned over to the flashing light of 6:00 blinking at my now blind eyes. I rubbed my in a fit and rage and annoyance. 'It's too early' I thought as I slumped into the washroom only to slip on a bar of soap.

"Okay, does God have something against my life today" I mumbled to myself as I grabbed the sink to pull myself up. I looked to see my red infuriated face. Yes I'm livid, I concluded. I opened the tap to wash my wash, and get rid of at least, my brilliant shade of ruby I set upon myself.

Taking some water, I splashed it upon my skin. The cool sensation fumed me down a tint, and invigorated my mood. Sigh. I brushed my teeth after and took a quick dip in the tub. After I changed I walked along the hallway ignoring, the yellow sign that said "WET FLOOR" As I reached the stair case my feet slipped, and ended up bombarding down instead.

Now that I was beautifully adorned on the floor and aching, I realized all that commotion must have woken up some people. 'Uh Oh' I thought panicking. You see today was someone's 21st birthday; I planned on setting up a party for him. A surprise birthday party, those whom Athrun figures out before it happen. But, this year was suppose to be different… I contemplated.

I shrieked as a sturdy hand touched my shoulder, as I was in profound thought.

"Cagalli, what are you doing so early in the morning" a person said.

I turned to see, what I thought was Athrun, to be Kira Yamato.

"Thank god" I murmured "How'd you get so early" I asked stupidly, since I knew.

"Oh come on Cagalli, that racket you made might have as loud as a nuclear bomb!" Kira exclaimed.

"Well, Kira you know how much it is Athrun's birthday today and how I go and make a party for him, _and sneak in a quick present_." I told him, the last part known only to my head. 'Shit, no wonder Lacus took me shopping yesterday' I cursed myself.

"Oh right, so you get and make so much noise that Athrun himself comes down and figures it out." Kira shouted.

"Oh, how would I know the floor was all wet, and slippery" I shouted back.

"Read the god damn sign" He yelled

"Why should I?" I yelled back.

"So the next time I won't have to wake up for no reason." He reasoned this time.

"Fine, just go and shoo away" I said.

"Sis?" he said.

"What Kira," I said annoyed.

"Did you get hurt," he asked.

"No, just an aching buttock, that's about it." I replied.

"Good, now I can get some well rested shut eye, without someone interrupting," he teased.

"Yah right, so you can go all mushy with Lacus, without any disruption" I teased back.

Kira had brilliant shade of magenta at that point. Annoyed he started mumbling something incoherent, and went upstairs all fuming.

I smiled 'brothers' I thought 'there sweet and stupid, all in one'.

As I was about to head out the, a thought drifted over my head. Athrun is a light sleeper, how come he didn't wake. Curious, I went up to check my boyfriend. I held onto the rail this time. As quietly as I could, I went to Athrun's room, which was right beside mine. I creaked open the door, and slipped in.

I walked slowly, each step progressively taking me to his divan. Silently as I reach there I noticed a bump in the bed where sapphire blue hair was sticking out. His face although was covered underneath the blankets. It was still only 6:30; Athrun wouldn't be up for half an hour.

With caution I approached and kneeled so I was eye level to his head. I slowly brought my hand up and pulled down the blanket. A sound reached my alert ears as I rapidly pulled my hand back. Athrun as if knowing I was here turned over facing me, looking like a baby in a dreamless sleep. I let go of my breath, comprehending that I was holding it. I watched him as he dozed, his breath uplifting his chest each time. He looked so defined and handsome, it made me blush. 'I'm so lucky to have him' I unconsciously said to myself.

I got up and sat at his bedside. I leaned over to brush hair away. Unsatisfied, I gave him a little butterfly kiss on his jaw. Athrun moved, insentience using his hand to pull down by the waist. He turned me so his face was hiding in the crook of my neck. Through my shock I heard inaudible snores, making me recognize that his was still asleep. I gave a sigh of relief. Who knew Athrun was such a heavy sleeper at times.

"Cagalli…"he mumbled in his snooze.

I leapt. I was so self-conscious at moment to realize that I had a party to plan out. I shook myself awake, and identified my position. Athrun had his legs twisted against mine, and his arms around my waist. I could move my arm at least. I was sideways, and facing the clock which read 6:45. 15 minutes left to leave so I could plan the party, without Athrun knowing. Lacus was awake a waiting for me downstairs. Now I know that curiosity did kill the cat.

I was in a difficult situation. I knew for a fact that if I moved Athrun would wake up and if I didn't move Athrun would still wake up. Oh well I could always, stick with plan C. I placed my mouth near Athrun's ear and softly whispered…

* * *


	3. Plan C

* * *

"…"I couldn't say a word, because Athrun himself decided he was uncomfortable, and stirred, making me slam my mouth at once. 'Oh great job Cagalli, now how are you going to get out of this one' I thought guiltily. Plan C would have been me yelling at him but, circumstances can change ideas, or in this case plans.

It wasn't as if I wasn't in this position before in my life, I mean we have slept together in each other arms (not intimate people). Whenever I had a nightmare, or if the lightning was too loud, I would wrap my comforter around myself and walk to Athrun's room, and he'd be waiting patiently, giving me an embrace to soothe my frightened mind away. It was times like these I treasured.

Athrun moved once again, this time his arms releasing my waist and moving upward, his fingertips brushing along my sides. I bit my lips trying to contain my laughter seeing it stop. However, he had different a different idea. Brushing my sides again I couldn't stop myself any longer. I shrieked in a hysterical fit.

Athrun groaned and garbled my name, and moved his arm as well. I blinked closing my mouth.

"Cagalli," he sighed "What are you doing here so early in the morning." He lifted his face staring at me with those intense emerald eyes.

I of course had no reply, so I mumbled the only thing that came in my mind "Happy Birthday," I said with the utmost stupidity

"Oh, it's my birthday already is it?" he questioned

"Yes," I replied.

"Do you have my present, Miss" he enquired again.

'Oh damn' I thought.

"Well…you see…I kind of…left it…" I stuttered aimlessly still in his embrace.

Athrun on the other hand smiled and placed his lips over mine.

As shocked as I was I replied as softly as I could, ashamed of myself since, like last year I forgot to buy his present, until the day of his birthday. He pulled back and kept on looking at me as if I was a new species discovered. I looked down feeling small. He leaned down and whispered "This has been an excellent birthday so far Cagalli but, it would be even better if you smiled at least once."

I looked up and gazed at him in marvel. I curved my lips up from the frown and gave him a huge hug. "Sorry," I said lowly.

"You know friends never apologise to each other, and it doesn't change if their together you know," he muffled.

"Okay, does forgive me count?" I inquired.

"What is there to forgive, I woke with you in my arms, what could be a better present. The best present although is to know that fact that your mine forever." He answered truthfully.

"Athrun" I whispered.

"Hmm…" he mumbled.

"Thank you." I said my eyes filled with tears of his honesty and love towards me. I felt on top of this world. Nothing could make this day worse, sure I had a horrible, no abused start, being with Athrun just makes my world better… each day, every hour, any minute, every one second, each breath and every heartbeat.

"Cagalli" Athrun said after the moment of bliss.

"Yes," I uttered.

"I love you very much," he announced.

"Me too, even though I probably ruined your special day," I cried, blushing as my tear of happiness just sliding down my face as pulled myself toward him, and hid my teat patterned face.

"My day… Cagalli is by far from ruined, it has been the most perfect day of all, and as long as you and your ideal self share my day, you'll always shine through each of my clouded days." He said and soothed me.

I stopped and we both just stayed there embracing each other. My tear had stopped a long time ago. I smiled brightly thinking how wonderful this day was and how many more were on the way.

"You dressed, Cagalli? Were you heading somewhere?" Athrun questioned.

"Yep actually…" I started until…

Someone banged on the door.

Athrun got up, but I was there to stop him as I quickly reached the door. There Lacus was standing, dressed with an annoyed, no furious look on her face, trying to cool herself down.

"Cagalli," she started, "Didn't we have to go somewhere?" She questioned gritting her teeth.

'Whoops, did I do something erroneous' I thought still figuring out my fault.

I turned back to see Athrun vanished form his bed except, the bathroom door locking.

"Umm…Lacus did I do something wrong?" I queried.

"No Cagalli, but did 'Lacus meet downstairs at 6:30am, for Athrun's party' ring a bell?" she sarcastically replied.

"Oh right…Oh my god Lacus I'm so sorry I was just…"I rambled realizing my mistake.

"Yes, now if you aren't to busy Cagalli…with Athrun, how about we leave." She said annoyingly, but in a calm voice.

"Sure, how about I quickly meet you down in five?" I said.

"Fine, I'll regard Kira on my way. He was asleep when I was leaving," She said walking towards her and her fiancée's dormitory.

As fast as a jack rabbit I ran towards my room, swindling my now dishevelled clothing and hair. After that I speed to Athrun's room again and knocked on his bathroom door.

I could to tell he was in the shower so I grab a random piece of paper and pen and wrote

_Hey, Lacus and I are heading out, Will be back soon, Happy birthday again._

_Love you,_

_Cagalli_

Without reading it over, I slipped it under the door and raced outside where Lacus was patiently waiting for me, in the driver seat. We drove over to Yzak's and his wife house, where the party was supposed to be planned at. Well, there was one problem, neither Yzak nor Shiho know that there is a party planned at their house. Oh I love surprises.

As we entered there driveway, I quickly dialled Shiho and waited for her to pick.

"Hello the Jules Residence" Shiho answered after she picked up.

"Hey, Shi I'm right outside and want you to come outside quick, have news to discuss with you, without that mad husband of yours." I said

I heard Shiho giggle, and answer "Lacus called last night, and told me your 'surprise' news to us. And yes you can have you lover's party here. Let me just get ready to come shopping you with you guys, and don't worry my mad husband isn't coming."

"Damn, thanks a lot Lacus, oh sure Shi, Quick it's 7:30," I replied.

Shiho hanged the phone up, as I did the same with my cell.

I waited and decided to call the birthday boy. I dialled his room number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello Cagalli, what a surprise to hear from you so early. Yes I received your message and thank you for the wish…again," he answered.

"Hi, well I wanted to make sure you got my message since well…yep that's about it," I said on the phone.

"Oh and Cagalli, love you too," he said.

I blushed a light crimson shade and replied "Yes same, and well I should go now, Shiho is here, see you later bye."

"Yes bye, oh and Cagalli, try and get rid of the blush of your, even though it make you very endearing, you wouldn't want me seeing it." He laughed and hung up.

'He knows me too well to comprehend. Yet for some reason I still can't control my crimson cheeks whenever he says something.' I thought in my mind, unaware the Shiho was in the car calling out my name.

"CAGALLI, Get Athrun out of your mind and tell us where you want to go!" Shiho shouted.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I snapped back with "Oh at least I don't go all bubbly when Athrun's around me, unlike how you did."

"Oh yeah, well at least I don't…"Shiho replied, until Lacus intervened

"Both of you, could please quiet down so we can go somewhere."

"Fine!" Shiho and I shouted, slumping back in our seats.

"Okay Cagalli, where are we going?" Lacus asked.

"Seed Mall sounds fine to me," I grumbled.

Lacus acknowledging me started driving out of the driveway and to the mall. I already knew Athrun that knew are surprise party plan, because let's just say it's kind of obvious after years. But, what I didn't know was the surprise in store for me.

* * *


	4. The Black Beach

* * *

As we drove down the long, endless path to the mall, I admired the scenery along the way. I thought about Athrun and our lives so far. In my eyes, I believed we were perfect for each other. What amazes me, is the fact that Athrun and I are total opposites of the apiece other. Athrun is a tranquil, tolerant, intelligent, good-looking, respectful, and well-mannered. Athrun also is mature and has a placid personality. He knows when to relax, and when there is a serious matter at hand. He also keeps me in check, and is prompt in addition. I always wondered to myself what I did to deserve him. 'Life is so strange at times.' I said to myself. 

And you look at my, a full reverse of my charming boyfriend. I am late, rude, impatient, and often mistaken for a boy too 'You know Athrun thought I was a boy too, the first time we met each other…on the battle field' I remembered. My manners are without doubt not first class. And I am loud, and not shy to speak my mind. I have tomboyish traits. I overreact a lot and have a tendency to get in trouble. Even after all that, Athrun's love for me never seen to die. Of course I'm probably the love sick puppy after him.

'I love you Athrun, today is going to be special' I thought as we arrived.

Somewhere else…

The phone rang at the Orb Manor.

"Hello Athrun Zala speaking," Athrun said as he picked up the phone.

"I already know that," a person from the other line replied.

"Yzak…what are you doing calling?" Athrun asked confused.

"Since there's no point in keeping it, your girlfriend is hosting your 'surprise' party at our house, be there by 6 o'clock sharp; since your girl will obviously forget to tell you" answered an annoyed Yzak.

"Sure, I'll be there; you do remember the other half right?" Athrun questioned

"Yah I remember, again how did I get myself into this mess again?" Yzak inquired

"Because I helped you on your 'Asking' day, so according to the law of favours, you owe me." Athrun concluded.

"Right, just make sure you bring your box." Yzak reminded.

"Will do, and is Dearka coming?" Athrun asked remember he was on his honeymoon with Mirr in Paris.

"Yah they arrived today, and said they would make it by 5." Yzak said.

"Okay later then, tell Shiho I send my regards." Athrun said.

"Whatever… make it on time." Yzak said as he hung up.

Athrun hung up as well.

'Cagalli…today is not just going to be my special day, but yours too,' thought Athrun.

Athrun turned to face the clock; it read 12:00pm.

"Only 7 hours to go," Athrun said.

Back with Cagalli…

I came out of the car, and started walking towards to entrance of the mall. Shiho and Lacus lagging behind, I stopped and waited for them. They take their time. As they caught up, we all went to 'No Entry' the place for all your party and decorating needs.

I rushed inside and directed orders.

"Lacus you find the balloons and streamers. Shiho you go look in the banner section. As for me I'll go find us a cake." I ordered

We separated, each of us heading towards our destinations. I headed towards the food section. Looking at all the colourful, luscious and delicious cakes, my mouth watered in desire. My stomach started grumbling at that exact moment too. I was hungry.

I looked at the pamphlet with all the different styles and tastes, trying to deciding on the perfect cake for Athrun. I knew for a fact he'd eat anything I chose, or anything I made. This reminded me of the time I 'tried' to cook one day for Athrun, which ended up in a disaster.

_Flashback_

_I was walking along thinking of our 1 year anniversary coming up. I had to find the perfect present of course. So instead of doing the usual, going to the mall and shopping, I decided on an original idea._

_I would make a meal for Athrun._

_I was slumped, since I didn't know to cook even French toast. So I asked one person that I knew I could receive help on, Lacus. I throttled into my car and to her house. As I got myself in, I surprised myself by seeing Lacus and my brother Kira making out in the living room. I coughed, looking down trying to make them stop. It's not like I mind their lip sucking frenzy, it's them doing it in front of my eyes that bothers me._

_Startled by a noise, Kira and Lacus detached, turning to face me, both of their faces corresponding with a shade of crimson festooned on their faces. Kira started stuttering, saying how he didn't know is I was here. Except, I clearly remembered that loud explosion when I kicked the front door closed as I was walking in. _

_After both of them got their embarrassment out of there faces, I went strait down to business, Kira sitting beside Lacus on an exquisite loveseat. _

"_Lacus…" I started "Do you have any good recipes?"_

"_Why, Cagalli I have tons, let me just go bring them." Lacus replied politely stood up and walked to her kitchen. She came back a few moments later, with a thick book. 'Was I supposed to choose…I think I just ask her for a simple meal, not a banquet for a million' I thought in my mind._

"_Lacus what would you suggest for a simple dinner meal" I asked astonished by the book._

"_Well, how about a nice dressed chicken, with mashed potatoes on the side and garlic bread." She suggested._

"_Sounds scrumptious, may I have the recipe please?" I asked again._

"_Of course Cagalli," She replied looking through her book and talking out the sheets in a matter of seconds._

"_Thanks" I said taking the sheet and heading out "See you both soon."_

"_Oh Cagalli," Kira called out._

"_Yep," I said opening the door._

"_Why do you even need those recipes?" he enquired._

"_Oh to cook for Athrun on our anniversary" I replied shutting the door._

_Kira looked Lacus with a worried look on his face_

"_Remind to give Athrun a Poison Control number so he doesn't die tomorrow." Kira said to Lacus._

"_I unfortunately have to agree, Cagalli and cooking is like teaching cows to fly and snakes to walk," Lacus said with an apprehensive face as well, "Maybe I should check on Athrun after there dinner, just to be on the safe side."_

"_Or save him from chocking," Kira chuckled. "What the worst that could?"_

_That day was saved although, when I cooked the meal I was in too rush of a rush to figure out what basil, and about half of the ingredients were, so I just did what I thought was right and created a disaster. At dinner, before we ate Athrun gave me my present I was a beautiful white gold carved bracelet with charms that represented all my friends, family and him. It was beautiful. As for our feast I set it on the table, pride filling up my insides and ignoring the not pleasurable looks of the people around us. I stared as him as he gave me an odd look. Confused, I observed him as he took a fork and dug it into the hard burnt chicken; he opened his mouth and ate it. He had a distaste look on his face. I of course unapplied by his 'gratitude' yelled at him for not appreciating my meal. He denied saying he loved it and ate some more trying to hide hi looks. I wondered why and tried the food myself. _

_It probably was worst then brain as I chucked the remnants out and hollered in a glass on anything I could get my hand on. I was astonished as how Athrun managed to chew that venom. He clucked and hugged me saying how much he appreciated the work she took to create the meal and how next they could both do it together. I laughed saying, why didn't he just cook the next meal. We ate take out that dinner and as for the dinner it was nothing but a destructive memory of the past._

_End of flashback_

I looked at the pamphlet again, coming out of my memory zone, and kept on looking. I stopped upon a beach cake. The beach, I thought remembering a time when drifting of to sleep wasn't always a good idea.

_Flashback _

_I rode in my car rushing home where Athrun would be just home form a meeting with Alaskan Military to discuss the progress of the elimination of nuclear ammo. I was driving when I spotted a beach 'Why not spend a bit of time there' I thought. I changed my indicator and entered a parking lot. I got out of my car and starting walking towards the sandy coast. I looked up to see the sunset blazing the sky with streaks of magnificence. As I reached the coast I decided to take off my shoes and enjoy the cool evening. My feet melted in the sand with a fresh tingling sensation. I kept on until I reached the water. I blue, clear, shiny creating a reflection of pure bliss._

_I sat down admiring the scenery. I've come here before, but hardly had time too these days since new problems kept on popping out ever so often. I leaned back placed head upon a rock. It was such a peaceful moment, with the wispy breeze cluttering my hair onto my face and the water brushing against my feet. I loved the moment. However, if a person were to ruin it, it would be Athrun. _

_I sighed and closed my eyes drifting of into a blissful sleep. I opened my eyes later on. It was still sunset, or so I thought. I got up brushed myself off and walked towards my car. I looked back at where I sat, not a lot knew of that place, not even Athrun. _

_As I reached home, it seemed different. The mood or look of it was depressing. I wondered why? Opening the door I realized it was empty, a maid came along and shrieked in shier 'happiness' I obviously not knowing what was going on accepted the hug, and watched her run away. I was about to walk away when, Lacus and Kira and a bunch came out all giving hugs and saying stuff like "oh Cagalli," or "Where have you been?" , and "We were so worried,". Annoying by the lack of knowledge of the situation, I yelled "What the heck is going on here," furious by everyone._

_Kira looked at me and said almost tearing "You were gone for a whole night, missing and no one had a clue where you had been." _

_Lacus crying said "We looked the whole night searching and stopped this morning. Oh Athrun probably would have killed himself not knowing where you were."_

_Shiho relived said "He's still out looking for you; I swore he cried at one point in anxiety." _

_After hearing everyone I was so shocked I couldn't breath, did I over sleep for that long, I wasn't even tired._

"_I…I…just" I tried to say, but nothing come out._

"_Where were you Cagalli?" Miriallia said_

"_I…was…at the…"I tried to comprehend._

_The door burst open as Yzak and Dearka came inside with an unconscious Athrun. I was mortified, and ran straight to them. Not giving a damn at the other two rushed towards Athrun._

"_What did you do to him you idiots!" I said frantically._

"_Cagalli, you're back," was all Dearka could come up with._

"_We knocked him out because he was too apprehensive to rest for 5 minutes, with you god knows where! He almost got hit by a truck if we didn't step in to pull him back in time." Yzak replied sternly, then with Dearka took Athrun to his room to wake up after his 'nap'. Lacus and Kira followed them._

_I fell to the floor in disbelief, Athrun was at it all night, he almost died…because of me._

_I started tearing and sobbing, crumbling down to the floor, Shi and Mirr came down beside me._

"_I just wanted to go to the beach; all I wanted was some rest. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I cried _

_Mir and Shi soothed me saying it's was aright and that next time I should inform someone._

_Lacus came down and saw me down, rushing towards me she said it was alright too. And said that Athrun was fine, but had a mild fever. He'd up and about in a matter of a day. I relaxed when I heard about Athrun, but my heart was still in a state of panic. I thanked everyone and started walking upstairs. I went inside Athrun's room and just sat beside him, watching his apprehensive face still worrying about in his state. I touched his cheek somehow thinking he would calm down. I worked. I kept his hand in mine until I unconsciously lay upon him tuckered out from my tension filled head. I was fell asleep right at the moment when someone special woke up from his ordeal.

* * *

_


	5. Surprises and a Proposal

_

* * *

The figure groaned as he was uplifted for his unconscious state. He stirred feeling the weight of a person splattered across his chest. Obviously the person hadn't had a clue who she was laying on. The figure mumbled and stirred some more trying to get the person off and relieve his respiratory system._

_The person or I woke up for the commotion or movement that the figure or Athrun was making. Both our eyes opened in unison, annoyed by each other. Emerald met Gold and we both started in awe at each other magnificence. I looked down first, intense by the striking colour Athrun emerald eyes produced. Observing my surroundings I realized what had happened in the morning. Seems like Athrun was still trying to figure out why I was on top of him. 'I was on top of him I realized' I screamed in my mind and quickly got of him._

_I remember Athrun's state as he came in, and how he got there. Looking over at him he still looked a bit distressed. I was beside him, and he was still observing me. Shock appeared in them as he realized last night events. I was okay, was the only thought that lured in his mind. I knew it. _

_I pulled my knees to my chest, upset at all the trouble I caused. I hid my face and started crying. I felt horrible. _

_Athrun noticed and quickly pulled me to him._

"_It's okay Cagalli!" he said quietly "You're alright aren't you. That's all that matters." _

"_I should the one to say that you jerk," I cried astonished "Look at yourself, you almost got hurt because of me!"_

"_Cagalli, I'm fine see." He soothed, "Just next time be a bit more careful."_

_I said nothing and restricted my crying, to muffled hiccups. _

"_I almost thought I lost you…I just couldn't get the thought of you going or missing even for a little while in my head." Athrun said relieved. "I was with no doubt so happy when you where beside me. I am just thankful to have you my arms once more._

"_I'm so sorry…I just went to relax at the beach…and dozed off there, I had absolutely no idea how much time had passed." I said embarrassed. _

"_Just promise me one thing Cagalli." Athrun asked._

"_After all you've been through, anything" I said_

"_Promise me, you'll never leave me. Promise me, that we have a future and will be with each other. I don't want to lose you Cagalli." Athrun said looking at me straight in the eye._

"_I promise Athrun." I said proudly, as we embraced each other, and initiated into a zealous and passionate kiss, that held a future of us being together, and our love lasting even longer._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed, in happiness. That was the most beautiful and perfect I had ever experienced in my life. It was full of amazing emotion and the loving affection we had for one another. I turned back to the cake book and saw the most beautiful cake, I had ever seen in my life. It was in a shape of two people holding hand and in the background a heart. Athrun would love this cake I thought. And it was in his favourite ice cream flavour too. I rushed towards the counter, to place in my order.

After getting the cake, I went to get some tasty snacks for everyone to enjoy, and rushed to meet Shiho and Lacus at the counter waiting for me. After we paid, we stuffed everything in the car and headed back to our Party Villa. Shiho called her 'hubby dear' as she calls it, and asked if he called Athrun, saying how they totally forgot, or technically I forgot. She turned off her cell and look towards me.

"He phoned a couple of hours ago, knowing you'd forget, but Athrun does know about the party," Shiho said.

"Oh so, King Jule couldn't keep his mouth shut could he," I said

"Oh come on Cagalli, even a 5 year old could figure out the parties you plan." Shiho replied annoyingly.

"Oh yah, what about…"I started until,

"We're here." Lacus interrupted stopping the upcoming conflict.

All three us came out of the car and took out the bags of birthday supplies. We entered the Jule's house and placed the equipment of the floor. I looked at the clock; it read 2 in the afternoon. We grabbed a bite to eat as I jammed the cake cautiously into the freezer. I quickly grabbed a chicken wrap, and ate it greedily. Drinking some iced tea, it started to decorate.

Soon Lacus and Shiho joined me and by 5:30 we had everything set and placed. All the balloons and streamers hanging, and the banner placed up. The food was placed on tables and the music started running. Dearka and Miriallia came a bit late, but joined the preparations. The cake was candled and everything seemed ready in my eyes. Or at least I thought.

I looked at my attire. Nope definitely nothing for and party, I had twenty minutes so I decided to rush home and change, be back in time for the party and surprise Athrun on my way back, since he would here before me.

I told everyone my plan, and started the engine of my car. Kira arrived so I waved to him, before I left. Before I entered the driveway, I saw Athrun reversing out. I hid my car quickly so, he wouldn't see. He drove off without spotting my car. I rushed inside and went straight into my room, I had ten minutes. I decided since I was going to surprise Athrun, why not surprise him in a dress and give him a beautiful present as well. I wore a black knee-length dress. It tied to neck and half of my back was exposed. It was tattered at bottom creating a salsa sort of turning, when spinning. Glittered green and silver fire streaked the dress, creating a nice attractive effect. And last but not least it showed of the right amount of curves in my body. I have to admit I looked beyond hot; I was down right sexy in this 'thing'. For once, Athrun choose a good dress, from that other pink one he gave me as gift. I liked this dress. I fixed my hair into a nice French twist and a few of my bangs sticking out. I wore a black slipper with a heel and rushed out in a tizzy. I had five minutes to go to surprise Athrun.

I drove at rapid pace, two minutes behind schedule, which happened often I didn't worry.

Entering the driveway I sneaked inside. Athrun was already greeting everyone and looking the other way. Same goes with everyone as well. 'Prefect' I thought. I took my slippers of so they wouldn't make a sound. I tiptoed inside and just about to reach him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATHRUN" I yelled as I grabbed him from behind and scared him probably everyone also.

"Cagalli," he said calmly holding onto my hand on his defined chest, so I couldn't escape.

"Cagalli, you scared the living daylights of all of us!" Lacus said touching her heart.

"Sorry, but I love popping out of nowhere." I said with cheek on Athrun's back.

Athrun was still holding onto me, but released me soon after, after twirling me into his embrace. Yes everyone looked at me at that moment. Kira practically had his mouth open in astonishment. Once Athrun saw what everyone was looking at, he pulled me away, looking very awed at what I was wearing, and holding my arms. His eyes widened and he was in utter shock.

"You look…Cagalli you look absolutely gorgeous" Athrun said smiling.

"Cagalli you look so beautiful," Miriallia said.

I knew I was blushing, but still enjoyed the looks everyone gave. Dearka practically fell in disbelief. However, he was still able to say three words Kira, almost regretted saying

"You're…a girl," he said.

"Uh Oh, Dearka you are definitely dead now," Kira said sweat dropping.

Rage filled within me as was ready to clobber Dearka and his stupid mouth. As I was about to take my steps towards him, I was bunged and pulled into Athrun once more.

"Athrun let go of me, I am going to give your friend a piece of my mind." I grumbled.

"Cagalli, since it's my birthday, can you just forget what he said, he's just probably shocked that you just look pretty, never mind beautiful." Athrun said calming me down.

"Fine" I said a shade of cerise on my cheeks, at how Athrun complimented me.

"Now everyone let's go cut the cake." Shiho said, hitting Dearka on the head for him.

We headed to the luminous cake table. Once Athrun's eyes saw the cake, they softened at it.

"Who picked out the cake" Athrun asked

"Who else but, you dear Cagalli, "Shiho answered smiling.

He looked at me with love; I was across him, a cake being a wall between us. He leaned down was about to blow the candles when he stopped. Instead he rose and walked towards me. I confused was about to ask why didn't he blow the candles, when he placed on finger on my lips and just held my hands.

"Cagalli," he started "I want to blow my candles out after I ask you a question"

He paused and started again "I've always have had one wish in my life, which was to find a person who could brighten up my life and just keep a smile on my face. I sought for a person who'd steal my heart, a girl who gave me a beautiful reason to live. After my mother died, I was broken and my life became a living asylum. I lived my life according to my father's vile wishes for revenge. Everything in my life was controlled, until you came along, and mended my broken and depressed heart and filled it with hope. You gave me a new direction, and gave me a new meaning of life. I can remember every single moment with you as if it were yesterday. We swore to protect each other and gave me an emotion I only felt with my mother. Love, Cagalli I love you more than the number of stars in the universe. Cagalli, you're the girl I want to be with, then, now and forever. Whenever, I'm with you Cagalli, I am always complete. Will you do the pleasure of being mine Cagalli? Can I have the honour of you becoming my Goddess of Victory, as my wife? Athrun proposed kneeling and opening a box, which had a ring in it.

I was in blow and surprise. Athrun was proposing to me and I was just standing here. I was already tearing and just knocked him yelling the word everyone was waiting for.

"YES!" I screamed in happiness.

Athrun embraced me on the ground and slipping the ring onto my hand. I gave him a knockout kiss, taking it into a short make-out. Everyone was cheering and congratulating us, when we got up of the floor. I couldn't be more cheerful. This day more of a surprise for me then him, as we both hugged each other again. Athrun that moment blew out his candles, and we all sang "Happy Birthday" to him. He cut cake and gave the first piece to me, or rather stuffed it inside. I annoyed took a piece and splat it onto his face instead. A bit angered he grabbed, and slashed his cheek, against mine, to placed icing now on my cheek. I laughed. And so did everyone else, including the birthday boy.

Athrun and I left to clean up ourselves since we were caked. We entered the bathroom and Athrun cleaned his face off, then I started to wash my face of the icing. A pair of strong arms encircled my waist and pulled me up while I was drying it. I sighed.

"Athrun you made me the happiest person alive today." I said, "You know sometimes I wonder how I ended up with you. In ways I don't even deserve you."

"Nonsense, it's a fact that you and I were made each other." He said nuzzling into my neck. His breath tickled me.

"Athrun stop…It tickles." I said trying to move him away.

"If you think a single breath could tickle you, then what about this" He said tickling my stomach, as I collapsed in his arms in a laughing fit.

"Stop, Stop, please" I said trying to regain my breath. He eventually did stop, as we both looked in front of us in the mirror, him holding me in his arm.

'We were perfect for each other' I thought.

"We should really get back," I said regretting how I ruined the moment.

"Sure, after this though." He said, turning me to face him.

"What?" I asked.

"This…"He said as he slipped his lips over mine, igniting a passion of fire in our kiss. He gnawed at the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I gave it away gladly, as I opened my lip, for his tongue to enter, giving me the utmost of enjoyment, as he tasted me.

We broke apart, catching our breath as we walked hand in hand back to the party.

"Where have you been?" Kira asked nudging Athrun.

"Oh brother dear, just around," I replied.

"Anyways it's time to dance." Dearka replied, grabbing his wife onto the dance floor.

"Cagalli 'dear', make I have the pleasure of a dance?" Athrun asked

"Why, of course Athrun 'sir', I'd love to." I replied

We both walked onto the dance floor, flowing to the music of a slow song. I was a perfect fit in his arm we danced to a few songs. He held onto my waist as we snuck in a few kisses of our newfound happiness.

By the end of the party we were all exhausted. Each couple heading to their own car, regarding the other to reach to their own home, I got in with Athrun. He was driving and reached home in a matter of 10 minutes. I was too tired to get up so he carried me all the way to my bedroom, laid me down and kissed me goodnight. Closing the behind him he left.

I got up and changed to pyjama bottoms and a fitting tank top. I let my hair lose, and brushed my teeth, before deciding to go to bed. A thought came to my mind, as I departed from my room to go to Athrun's. I met Kira and Lacus along the way, unfortunately Lacus was asleep. I said goodnight and went on. I reached his room and opened the door. Apparently he was still in the washroom. I snuck in and hid besides his bed so he wouldn't see. He came out a few minutes later and sat on the other side of the bed shirtless in pyjama bottom. He looked fine, a perfect six pack from the years of being in the military.

"Cagalli" he mumbled with a smile dancing of his lips. He looked so happy.

I went on his bed and hugged him down from his neck, my head on top of his. It seemed he knew I was here and turned to embraced me. That night we both slept in each others arms, content with our lives.

The last thought I had was this

'_Athrun my perfect fiancée_'

* * *


	6. My Stomach Speaks for Me

* * *

I awoke the next morning in a blissful atmosphere. The wind was blowing a gentle breeze that made me has goose bumps. I looked at the time; I was up pretty early, most likely because of where I was sleeping last night. In beloved arms, I turned to look at Athrun; he had a serene look on his face. I snuggled in closer to him. I then realized that it was cold. I wanted to close the window. I moved, or tried to get out of his arms, but he had a good grip. I put my left hand on his shoulder, and saw my ring. It was beautiful. From the rush of the proposal, I totally forgot to look at the ring.

It was a pure white gold, with a heart shaped diamond in the middle and round diamonds in "Criss Cross" (The Lucida). It had about ten smaller side diamonds. It was so exquisite.

As I was examining by striking ring, I failed to notice someone's eyes peeking between my arms, at what I was observing. His emerald eyes obliterated my gaze towards him. I looked at him, while he held my left hand in pride.

"So what do think?" He asked looking at the ring.

"It the most beautiful piece of jewellery I have ever seen" I said still looking at his jewel-like eyes.

"And me?" He said in a seducing manner.

"I'm sorry, but I like my ring better," I said laughing, taking the opportunity to escape will I had the chance. Unfortunately the door was locked, so I was trapped.

"Damn," I said.

"Oh really," Athrun said now sitting on his bed, and gently rising of his bed. And heading towards me, his are folded on top of his clear chest, smirking.

"Yep," I replied not backing down from the challenge.

"Oh so I see, maybe I should just go, since I'm being lowered worse then a ring." He said grinning.

I walked past him and to the window and shutting it.

"Sorry, it's really cold, now where were we?" I asked trying to warm myself.

Athrun frowned and walked towards me, grabbing a comforter, first placing it around him, then me. Now I was being warmed be two things. I leaned back onto him.

"You're so warm," I mumbled drifting back to sleep. It was early so it didn't matter.

I woke up again a little while later. I turned and noticed it was 12:00pm. 'Oh my god, I slept in that late. Why didn't Athrun wake me up' I thought getting of his bed. I rushed towards his bathroom to wash my face. Patting it with a towel and departed from without sanity.

I entered the hall, still in my PJs, and noticed that it was empty. I went to the kitchen and saw a note on the table it read:

_Hey Cagalli, _

_Lacus and I are going out for the day. You know wedding preparation. We decided it to be next week. We'll be out for most of the day. See you later. Athrun regarded us, while you were still snoozing. Anyways he said you were up with a little fever so he let you sleep in. Get well Soon._

_Kira_

Me sick I questioned. No wonder I was so chilly. I placed the note in the trash and went to look for Athrun, Where was he?

As I searched, I failed to notice my attire still. I looked in the living room, the dining room, the library and even the washrooms. Stumped I went to the garden and sat down near the fountain. I was feeling much better for sure, not chilly for one. I looked around the flowers blooming and as if reaching out to me. I kneeled down to smell one, its fragrance was exotic. Strong rushes of wind blew and unconsciously pushed me forward, and crush the innocent popping blossom. I sat cross legged, annoyed at the coil. I was now lying forward in the grass still wondering where Athrun was. The wind calmed down to a swift pace, and created a salsa-like dance in my hair. I folded my arms and leaned my head down still on the soft, bristly grass. I remembered last night and how I was soon-to-be Mrs. Zala. It sounded so right Cagalli Zala. I blushed at the thought. It was odd how anything that was related to Athrun made me flush a shadow of cherry.

I turned over and examined the shapes of the cloud. They were so fluffy and white, full of light that floated above and brightened up the sky. Ever since I was little, I always used to come down to the garden and observe the clouds and create shape in them. I was like a hobby of mine, that I still continue to this day. I sigh escaped my lips in happiness.

A dark shadow covered my body, and a pair of hands covered my eyes. I gasped and then relaxed knowing whose supple hands they were.

"Athrun you scared the living daylights out of me," I said trying to remain angry. It didn't really work well.

"Cagalli, what are you doing out here, your fever could have gone worse." Athrun said a bit disappointed, removing his hand from my eyes.

"I feel fine Athrun, see no fever." I said placing his hand onto my forehead. I saw his face upside down, but it didn't change the breath-taking sight.

"You're right but, still you wouldn't like to have it back." He said smirking.

"Right," I sighed

"You look like an angel back there you know," He smiled "It took a lot of will for me to just take my eyes off you."

I flushed into a deep shade of crimson. Why does he have to make me blush? I sat up with him in front. We drew closer until…my stomach yelled out that it was hungry.

"It seems my angel is hungry as well," he chuckled creating music to my ears.

"Well…I…didn't know," I said mumbling and trying to take the ruby blush off my cheek.

"The blush will go away on its own Cagalli dear, as for you and you're now starving stomach, I go whip up something quick okay." He said giving me a peck on the forehead and getting up.

I looked at him and his sweetness.

"Oh and Cagalli, I love the ducks on your pyjamas." He said entering the manor.

I looked down and realized my attire. 'Whoops' I thought getting up and rushing to my room to change into more, mannered clothing.

I took and quick shower and brushed my teeth. I opened my closet, wrapping a towel around my self. I took out and beige Capri and a long sleeved shirt with slits of the arm and shoulder. I quickly rushed into my clothing and dried my hair. Blow drying it, I wore my sandals and headed downstairs to smell the aromas of food.

I entered at went into the kitchen to see Athrun setting the food and placing pancakes into the frying pan.

"Hey Cagalli, just wait a few minute, I'll be out in a few." He said to me as if psychic

'Must be on of those expert hearing skills Coordinators have,' I concluded.

"Oh sure," I said going the dining hall. I sat and waited. A few minutes later, Athrun came in with a tray of food. He placed it down and I looked at him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

"Did you eat yet?" I asked back.

"Yes why?" I answered

"Oh nothing just wondered, aren't you hungry now?" I questioned.

"Not really, Why?" he replied.

"I thought we could eat together." I answered.

"But I made this for you." He said.

"But, I want you to eat with me," I argued.

"I'm not hungry Cagalli" he argued back.

"Then I won't eat until you eat, tell me when you're hungry." I replied calmly a got up to leave, when he grabbed my arm and made me sit down gently.

"Cagalli will, would you do the satisfaction of eating with me," he asked gritting his teeth.

"Why of course," I responded. I knew Athrun was a tad bit hungry, so I decided to get him to eat this giant meal with me.

I pecked him at the cheek, which seemed to make him smile, as we started to eat. I was delicious. I never thought of Athrun to be good cook, but he always surprises me with something all the time.

"Cagalli," he asked finishing his meal "Do mind coming with me to take some classes?"

"Sure," I replied finishing off as well "What classes,"

"That's the surprise." He said mysteriously.

"A surprise ehh," I asked

'I'll get it out of him' I thought.

"Well since you are ready, let me go change and come back." Athrun said and went up the staircase.

'He looked fine,' I thought. Shrugging, I considerate about where we were going, but Athrun stopped me from going to far.

He comes down in a white casual pocket denim jean, which was hemmed, a green fleeced polo shirt underneath a blue pima cotton half zip mockneck sweater. To top all that off, he wore a boat sneaker. 'He…looked…hot' I thought.

He linked his arm into mine, and walking to his car. Before letting me go into the passenger seat, he whispered into my ear

"You look stunning," as he let go to enter through the driver seat.

'Astonished, I looked at what I was wearing. I admit the slits added a bit more vibe, but I was beyond stun…' I thought the remembered 'that Athrun always complimented me. My asinine head,' I finished and enter the car.

I buckled up as, Athrun started the car. We drove off. I was staring out into the scenery, Athrun brushing my hand every once in a while. We were talking about our time on the island, when he stepped onto the brakes. I realized we were here. Where, I still had no idea.

"Okay Cagalli close your eyes and don't open them please," he asked pouting a bit.

"Why?" I asked

"Just listen," he said

"Fine," I said as I closed my eyes.

I felt Athrun unbuckling me. He then lifted me up and carried me. I kept my eyes closed. I heard a door open and Athrun placed me on the floor.

"Okay open your eyes,"

I did, and what I saw, was a dream come true…

* * *


	7. A Dream Come True

* * *

There in front of me was a passion, I have always in my life want to do, learn and try. And when I first saw the graceful movements, I was inspired by desire. I turned to Athrun and asked him a simple question.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Let's just says, you favourite dipping with nachos helped." He answered.

I laughed and gave his an immense hug.

"Thank you," I screamed.

"But you do know Cagalli; you're going to have to wear one of those you call…retched skirts." He said smirking.

"As long as I'm with you, I could wear anything you want, even that pink dress you gave me on my birthday." I said.

"Okay the change room is there, you're stuff is all ready too, I meet you out on the dance floor," He said pecking me on the lips waiting for me to depart.

"Sure," I answered walking towards the room.

I rushed in looking for my outfit to wear; it was inside a duffle bag, on a bench. I opened it and out came a flowy skirt and an opened side tank.

'Athrun definitely knows what girls wear' I thought, stripping my self of my clothes and wearing the chosen attire my dearly loved picked out. I also found a pair of Gamo stilettos and wore those. I tied my up and stuck on a clip to keep it from falling. I finished and headed out to the lesson.

It was very quiet and the lights were sort of dim. I kept on moving forward and entered a room. I saw Athrun up ahead. As I walked he turned to face me. He gaped at me like a goldfish. I went up to him and held his hand, after he told me how striking I looked.

"So, where the teacher" I asked looking around.

"He's right here," He said.

"Where," I said turning to face him.

"In front of you," he answered.

"You know how to…to" I stuttered astounded.

"Yes, Cagalli dear I know how to dance the Salsa." He said calmly.

"Why didn't you tell, I would have asked you to teach me it a long time ago," I responded.

"That's because you well never told me you were interested, and you never asked," he replied.

"Oh!" I said flushing, "When did you learn?"

"I remember my mother making me go to learn the dance at 11," He said trying to remember.

"And you remember after 10 years," I said shocked.

"Well I do constant practice from time to time," Athrun said.

I smirked at a thought, "Who did you practice with?" I asked with an angry face.

"Well with my teacher one, Lacus two and my cousin 18 year old cousin Amy, you practiced with me when I was 16 I believe," He said not once stuttering.

"Do you always have an answer for everything?" I asked my plan ruined.

"No," I pulled to his side and whispered "I don't know how many kids I'm going to get.

That got me straight scarlet red as I pulled away from him blushing like a tomato. He chuckled and pulled me back making me hide my face into his chest.

"I do have a knack for making you red, don't I" he said embracing me.

"You are so mean," I mumbled finally going back to normal.

"Are we going to just stand here, or do you want to learn something," He asked pulling me out to face him.

I looked at him and gave him nod with a beam.

He walked toward a table to turn on some music. Holding me in his arms we started. He went slowly teaching me the basics of the forward basic and back. He said that a move was loosely defined as a sequence of eight steps. We kept on dancing and I realized a simple rule, if he is pushing backward, step back right, if he's pulling you forward, step forward left. Half a day was spent with taps, steps, rocks, closes and turn and leans. In Salsa the woman is always the mirror image of the man. By the end I felt that I was in perfect unison with Athrun. I was in a toxic realm of intentional hip movement and a marriage of two mind and bodies. Athrun said that in Salsa the male is always the leader. Offended I fought back on his lack of prejudicing sexes. He explained to me that in Salsa it was the role of the guy top lead.

By the end we both were in sync together, but at times I still managed to make mistakes, at which Athrun all said something to comfort me.

"That was the most intense dancing I have ever done in my life," I said grabbing a towel to wipe my sweat. As Athrun did the same to himself.

"I have never danced to admiring in my life." He responded. "Cagalli it was as if we both we fused together during the whole time."

"I'm sorry about your feet, they must hurt with the many times I stepped on them." I said quietly.

"After what happened today, it was worth it," He said staring intently at me in the eye.

"Athrun," I asked?

"Hmm," He replied drinking his water still in eye contact with me.

I walked up to gazing and initiated him in a deep and pleasurable kiss. Shocked as he was he responded with, if not more power. I felt my knees go weak, as he supported with his arms on my waist. I pulled out this time from the lack of oxygen. Taking in a long breath I relaxed. Athrun smirked at me.

"What I was already in loss of breath after the dancing, you can't expect a full make-out with my low oxygen levels." I said a bit annoyed by that simper of his.

I turned to see him gone. I felt something holding onto me from the behind and nuzzling onto my neck.

"You know you look cute when you're all fired up. It adds to your alluring look." He said pulling away.

"Thanks for your thoughts, but I for on am too exhausted to fight back for you comparing me to a dragon," I said sitting down and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Want to go change and walk for a bit," he asked changing the subject.

"Sure I could use some fresh air," I said getting up and walking to my clothes.

"Meet me outside in 20 minutes," He yelled as I went in.

"Sure," I replied.

Just when I was about to go in I turned to see Athrun going inside a change room as well.

Taking off my perspiring clothing I gave myself a quick shower, and then wiped myself in a towel. I quickly changed into my clothes and walked barefoot outside the bathroom. This room seemed to have everything food, a closet of clothes, a fridge, a diminutive kitchen, a seating arrangement and a resting area. There was also a door; I opened the door and looked inside; I was in a small hallway. I had 10 minutes so I decided to look in further. Walking barefoot, I barely made a sound. There was a painting of a woman that reminded me of Athrun. The same sapphire blue hair, the pearly emerald eyes and fair skin, I kept on staring at in until I heard a creak up ahead. I walked a few step and saw another door, looking back at where I came from, which was about 20 steps away, I entered.

Inside was a shadow, I turned to take a peek and saw something I rarely saw. There was Athrun topless, showing all of his smooth, toned, flaxen, and muscled chest. I blushed looking away, sitting on the ground behind the door. He didn't notice for one. I heard him rustle stuff, meaning he was placing his shirt on top of him. I still had to get my hair dry and my bare foot footed. I got up and banged my head on a shelf.

I closed my eyes in pain and opened them to only be stared at by two green ones.

"Ouch," I said.

He didn't say anything, but examined my head.

"No damage, Cagalli you really should be more careful," he said with an anxious look.

"Sorry, I went exploring," I said.

"Oh and peeping I guess, you're still red," He smiled.

"No, why would I be peeping on you," I replied angry,

"It seems you liked what you saw" he replied making turn into the shade of a rose.

"Nnn…oooo, why would…I" I stuttered.

"Come on, let's get you ready, so awe can be off," he said lifting me up into the air and walking through the same doors I did.

"You think 5 minutes are enough to get done. I'll wait to make sure you don't get sidetracked.

"Fine," I said quickly putting on my sandals and brushing my hair and tying it into a ponytail.

"Ready?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, come one" I said grabbing on to his arm as he leaded us towards the fresh air.

As we both stepped out, a breeze blew across our faces, I felt at peace in the tranquil cool and stimulating airstreams. We walked along a path, which lead to side stores. I saw my eyes lust for the frozen, rich, succulent flavours of ice cream. He noticed my bright eyes and pouting face and offered to but ice cream for both of us. I undoubtedly agreed and rushed us inside.

Looking at all the mouth-watering treats made me jump in delight. Athrun smiled at me, making me grimace back at him, as I looked down at the coloured valley and tried to decide which one I want. Athrun started ordering knowing where eyes had set on. Getting himself two vanilla scoops, and two of chunky chocolate cookie dough, we left with me content and a kiss on cheek for Athrun.

We stopped near a bench at a park. It was evening time and the setting sun illuminated the evening sky in rays of red, orange and purple. I happily licked and ate my ice cream moaning in delight at the scrumptious flavour. I looked at Athrun as he ate his in a more mannered way. Compared to me, he was the angel and I was the devil. I sometimes wondered how he could stand me. So I decided to ask.

"Athrun," I called

"Yes," I said taking a lick of his dripping treat.

"How do you stand me?" I asked.

"Why do ask?" He questioned.

"Just wondering…don't you have an answer?" I said.

He sat in thought and a few seconds and replied,

"Well, one your face can be to irresistible to oppose to temptation of making you happy, two I can't seem to stand you being unhappy or crying, and three is that the fact that I am utterly in love so it doesn't matter to me what you do," he concluded.

"That is so cold," I said shocked at the words he said and suffering a brain freeze as well clutching my head trying to get the ache out. As it did I mumbled "I love you too Athrun"

He licked his ice cream again smiling and content. I finished mine before he ate half on his and just looked at him.

"Do you believe that opposite attract?" I posed.

"It happen in our case, so yes" he said finishing his ice cream off.

I instead of asking anything else just snuggled in closer and closed the gap between our bodies creating a warm atmosphere between us and laid my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me and placed an arm around me. We both kept our eyes toward the upcoming future.

* * *


	8. Impossible Dress Finding

* * *

"Ughhh," I mumbled getting out of bed the next morning. I was sore from all the dancing I did yesterday. Athrun and I came back home and went straight to sleep, not even bothering on taking off my shoes. As I laid on my bad, Athrun came in to tuck me inside. First, by taking off my shoes, closing the curtains and pecking on my head, before leaving to his dorm.

I walked into the washroom and washed my face and brushing my teeth. I was still in my attire from yesterday. I undressed and stepped into the shower cleansing myself off. I finished and placed a bath robe around myself. I walked in to my walk in closet to what I could wear. Usually I'd get any two piece of clothing I could find, but after a couple of "forced" lessons, I decided to reconsider.

Choosing an orange classic draped tank and a white laced front mini-shot, I ran to get a pair of white sneakers. I tied my hair up in a tight, but messy bun. As I stepped out, I walked next door to see if Athrun was inside. Opening I saw nothing, meaning 'Cagalli will not see Athrun at all today'. And I was right.

I came down to be greeted by Shiho, Miriallia and Lacus. All of them were eating breakfast. I joined them and started my own.

"The boys are going to be all out today," I heard Shiho say.

"Yep, and we've got work as well you know," Mir replied.

"I still have a ton of preparations for the wedding on Sunday," Lacus sighed.

I just kept on looking down blocking them out, wondering about my own wedding.

'We haven't even started,' I thought.

"Cagalli, quick up will you we have to pick brides maid dresses, today and fast." Shiho said.

I finished and headed into the car with the other in front.

"Today is going to be a long day," I whispered getting into the car.

I observed the world outside, thinking that later today…if I have time; I'd take myself to the beach…with Athrun of course.

"Cagalli what flower do you think will be nice for the wedding," Lacus asked "I certainly have too many favourites to comprehend.

Snapping back to reality I replied "Apple Blossoms are nice."

"Oh Cagalli you have great taste in flowers, Apple Blossoms mean promise you know," Mir said Lacus.

Shiho pressed the brake taking us into a halt. We arrived in front of a boutique. All four of us exited and entered to rainbow of exquisite dresses.

I walked along feeling the material of a row of dresses. A lady about in her mid forties stepped in front of us.

"Ms. Lucas," she said "It is so good to see you again."

"Bertha, Good Morning. I am here for dresses of my two bridesmaids Miriallia and Shiho, and the dress for my Maid of Honour, Cagalli." Lacus explained.

"Oh what a pleasure, right this way ladies," she said leading us toward the back into another that was like a sea of colour.

I was awed. I sat down on a nearby branch as Lacus, Mir and Shi all went out to find their dresses. 'This is going to take a long time' I thought getting to join them; it was relatively 9 in the morning so I started.

Looking through the rows of rows, I searched, just looking at them made me feel suffocated. I heard my name being called and I searched the voice. It was Lacus she apparently found a dress for me. I tried it on, being disapproved immediately.

I looked around as the game began.

Three hours later…

I was utterly exhausted, bored and cranky. Three pathetic hours passed and I still hadn't found a dress or even a choice of dress. None of them were the things Lacus wanted me to wear. We found Mir's and Shi's dresses an hour ago, leaving me frustrated. I walked and sat down the floor near a wall. I was tired, hungry and most all I wanted to see Athrun.

I looked up to meet the eyes of Lacus's.

"No luck yet," She asked.

"This is impossible!" I screamed.

"Oh if this is impossible, wait till the time it comes to choose your own wedding dress," She laughed out.

"Whatever," I said to meet the fabric of dress.

"What's this?" I asked

"Your dress for my wedding," She said.

"But…It's, Lacus it's" I stuttered with a shocked face on.

"It's perfect," She said looking at the dress.

"You're kidding," I said

"No, I'm not. You don't have to choose this, unless you want to spend a couple more hours here,' she said smiling.

Defeated I reluctantly agreed. I went to try it on and everyone was astonished at how in their words 'sexy' I looked. They even added how Athrun's eyes were going to pop out. Next was shoes but I said I would get lunch and they could find shoes for me. I couldn't stand another minute in that store. I walked along the street, passing by people. I stopped in front of a store to tie my undone laces. On my knees I looked around mentally tying. I turned to face the store. I was for suits and men stuff. I saw four familiar boys.

Looking to finish with my shoes I got up and went to the door of the store. I hoped that one of them was Athrun I thought as I opened the door to step in when a person ran fast-paced towards me. He bashed into me sending him and me breaking the glass door on top of us. I screamed as something dug into my arm and back. I looked up to face a gun straight at my fore head. He pulled me up held me tight for more blood to come out.

It seems that the cops were after him. And the worst part of all I was his ransom prisoner. Blood drained from my face, as I began to worry. We were standing in front of the store I was inside and a crowd was staring right at us, one of them being a pair of anxious and fuming green eyes.

"Now listen well girl, not a word from you, you hear," he said darkly a mask covering his face.

I nodded fear being shown clearly on my face. He moved along with me, more blood dripping off my back. We entered an alley, when he let go of me and started to run away. I grabbed a rock and was about to throw it, when someone kicked him to the ground unconscious. He phoned 911 and called them to the location before resuming towards me.

I closed my eyes; I was in so much pain. I looked up, but before I could who he was I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up to meet seven pair of eyes. One of them being Athrun's, I was leaning on him. Apparently I was in the hospital getting pieces of glass out of my back. I cried as hey took out a big one. Athrun's kissed my forehead to comfort me. The doctor told everyone to leave, but being stubborn I asked him the let Athrun remain. He agreed and continued on. I held on him once again scared at the pain that was about to come once again.

As the last piece was out I became drowsy and slept waking up in something other than a white bed.

I was in all pain when I got up again bandages cover my back and arms. I was still holding on to something, but I was too tired to see, since I knew it was Athrun. He was awake, breathing into my hair and rubbing my throbbing back. He mumbled something incoherent and I finding some energy looked up to his eyes.

He looked down and smiled thanking the lord. He took out a tray of food and sat me up set upon his chest. I felt a new peace, as I opened my mouth greedily for nourishment. After we finished I still sat on him as he placed both of us onto the headboard.

"You do have a knack of getting in trouble," He said quietly

I didn't say anything because I knew I didn't have to. I just listened to him.

"You scared all of us really. You woke up after three days you know. You loss close to 3 pints of blood, luckily both Kira and I donated." He said again.

"At one point you gave the doctor a scare losing your heartbeat for a couple of second," He whispered. After a pause he started again, "The robber was arrested and sentenced,"

He held me tightly; he knew I was not at fault for this incident. I looked thinking how traumatized he must have been, waiting for a single answer of relief. I closed my eyes in a state of peace. I opened them again and looked up. Athrun was sound asleep. I smiled he must have not slept in days, in worry for me. I loosened out from him, and started walking toward the washroom. It appears that I was in Athrun's room. I took off the clothes I was wearing leaving my undergarments on. Slowly I took off each bandage creating a mountain on the floor. After that I examined myself in the mirror.

Scars were placed all over my back, a huge gash in the middle. Now I know what pierced through my skin. They were still red and faint. I checked the ones on my arms, only little scratches remained. I wasn't in as much pain anymore. My father once said that if an injury hurts, it means that it is healing.

I filled the tub with nice cool water lots of bubbles. I took off the rest of my clothing and just sank inside. The water stung my wounds a bit then created an arctic sensation. I relaxed surrounded by light floating clear froth. I closed my eyes enjoying even though I'd rather be in someone's arms.

I opened them again, and washed before getting out. I grabbed a towel and dried myself. Wearing my undergarments and a bathrobe I set of to find some clothes and some new bandage. I discarded my old bandages and placed my other clothes in the hamper. I preferred new clean ones, instead of the ones with blood.

I entered the hall, it was pretty quiet. I looked at the clock that read 1 o'clock at night. Not to make any noise I went into Athrun's walk-in-closet took out one of his huge shirt and wore it after taking off the bathrobe. I still needed bandages. I could wake Athrun up, he just feel asleep. I also couldn't wake anyone else up because they most likely were worried as much as Athrun was. Great!

My wounds started opening I went to great a first aid kit. I knew I couldn't wrap it by myself. I knew I had one choice. I waked towards his bed and gently woke him up. He grumbled and groggily opened his eyes. He looked at me and pulled me to him.

"What wrong?" He asked

"I'm so horrible waking you up like that," I said silently gasping feeling as if I was about to tear in pain and guilt.

"No, now tell me what wrong and…" He stopped and examined mine, well his shirt. The blood on it told him everything.

"Sit down please Cagalli," He said.

I did what he wanted. He went to the get some bandages. Taking his shirt of my, leaving me practically naked, I blushed as he touched my back gently.

"This is going to sting a little," he said grabbing some medication and rubbing it on my back. I hissed in pain and grabbed onto his arm.

Then one by one he placed the bandages over me, his cool, soft hands brushing me ever so often.

He took his now bloody shirt and brought out another for me to wear. Tenderly placing it on top of me, he laid me down on too his bed and left to clean up. I felt so fresh at the moment. He came a few moments later, sitting beside me. His hand touched my forehead.

"No fever," He said mostly to himself.

He looked at me, his eyes telling me it was time for some sleep. I pulled him down to me, his eyes astonished and glittering in mischief. I pulled him on to my lips and gave him a passionate, at which he replied diligently. I swirled my tongue into him tasting him as he did to mine. We fought our tongue wrestling as I messed up his hair. He started placing kisses along my neck giving me a tranquil bliss, as he reached up to kiss me again. He broke off unfortunately for me.

"I needed that," He said

"I love you Athrun," I murmured snuggling into him, guessing his next line.

"Me too Cagalli," He said looking at my asleep form, placing his arm around me,

"More than you can imagine," he said drifting of to sleep.

I awoke the next day seeing Athrun gone. There were clothes on my bed and a note.

_My sleeping angel,_

_Tomorrow is Kira's and Lacus's wedding day, and since you were still tired I let you sleep in. Everyone checked on you and left to get the preparations ready. I am probably at florist collecting flowers. Everyone else is decorating. You can either meet everyone a WATCH them work and work a little bit or stay home and relax. Though since I know what you are already planning on, I've got your clothes. Won't be home soon, and will most likely see you and the church. I love you._

_Athrun_

_PS. Make sure you eat breakfast._

Finishing I got up to get ready. I headed downstairs and ate breakfast. A car was waiting so I headed towards the chapel. I noticed I was in no more pain, and that there were barely any scars. I would ask Athrun about it later. Arriving I was greeted by everyone's hugs and greetings.

I looked around the empty hall. We had a lot of work to do. Lacus came by me and said

"At least the reception place is done," She grinned

I laughed and asked I could help, at which she strictly disagreed and said that said help arrange little stuff like flowers, because I still had an injury.

Shiho came in and said "Athrun just arrived with the flowers and left to find the caterers."

We started with Yzak and Dearka on the hall. I taking the most breaks or doing nothing. We finished near the early bird of the night, headed back home and ate dinner.

Athrun came in a few minutes later

"Okay, the food will be ready by 4 o'clock tomorrow, the DJ at 2, the tuxes by 12 sharp and the decorating you took care of right," He said sitting down exhausted.

"Oh thank you so much Athrun, none of this would have happen without you," Lacus said sweetly.

Shiho and Mir headed home with there husbands, getting ready for the big day tomorrow.

Kira went up Lacus getting and early shut eyes, and I moved towards the kitchen getting some food for Athrun.

I came back with a tray and saw him head back eyes closed on the sofa. Placing the tray down onto a table in front of him I watched it breath. I went to observe him closer until he opened his eyes to frighten me. Luckily he reflexes grabbed me in time pulling me onto his lap.

"So what have you been doing today?" He questioned embracing me.

"Oh just stuff here and there, I brought food you know since you didn't eat any." I said sighing in content. He opened his mouth to object, but I was faster "And don't lie," I replied as he closed his mouth.

I took some spaghetti in a fork a placed it in front of his mouth

"You know I am fully capable of eating," He smirked.

"Fine, then eat it yourself," I said annoyed.

He grabbed my hand with the fork and placed it in his mouth to eat it.

"You know stuff from your hand always seems much better," he smiled.

I blushed, as I fed him some more till he was done.

We headed upstairs and I quickly went to my room to change, then going towards his, I flopped onto his bed and slept in his arm throughout the night. Tomorrow was a big day.

* * *


	9. A Sister in Law

* * *

I felt a loud bang of shrill screams. I plugged my ear under the pillow to cover my head. The alarm clock started ringing its exasperating racket creating or in other words a composition of debacle. I moaned, my arm sticking out look for the button, or for goodness sake the snooze key. Finding my side table empty I picked my head to see Kira there holding a beeper. Furious of my sleep being ruined I lazily threw my pillow at him, which missed. He laughed to make me get up to tackle him to the ground.

"What the big idea," I yelled into his ears.

"Don't tell me you forgot what today was?" He asked laughing even more.

I got of him, preoccupying myself in thought. 'What was today?'

A light bulb clicked in my head as I tackled him to the ground again.

"About time sister dear," He said

"Shut up, at least I got it," I smiled smacking him on the stomach.

"Hey you don't want the groom dieing on his wedding day, especially be the maid of honour." He chuckled.

I laughed as we both got off the floor. We hugged each other knowing it was his last day here before moving out with Lacus. I almost cried in sadness.

He left giving me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled a traveled to the washroom, cleaning myself for the big occasion. I had to go to so many places before the ceremony and knew Athrun was most likely to be busy all day before the ceremony as well. I rushed and wore a pair of denim jeans and a one strap shirt, grabbing a pair of flip-flop I rushed to the the foyer to meet, all two girls there.

"There you are Cagalli," Shiho said.

"We've been waiting for 15…" Mir started before I continued.

"No time, we're late," I said grabbing my two friends and rushing towards the car. We had a total of 5 hours.

Arriving at the parlor we headed in the meet Lacus already half way through her hair. I sat down and told the hairstylist the desired hair I wanted. It was a sleek and straight hair twist with a shine a straight bangs falling on one side. After getting shampooed and ironed they divided my hair to create the falling bang effect. When I was done they added some shine to create a glowing affect. They also added a crystal floured sterling silver band around my twist as well.

I absolutely loved it. I finished before everyone else. I took an hour, and waited another half for everyone else to finish. Lacus finished with a bit of finishing touches, and looked like model out of a wedding magazine. Mir and Shiho left with Lacus to help her at the chapel, since their dresses were there with Lacus's, while mine was at home.

I drove at a rapid pace to the manor. Heading inside, the grab a quick bit, I ran towards my room where my dress was inside a bag freshly ironed. I took it out and carefully placed it on the bed. Discarding my clothing without affecting my hair I wore new set of matching panties and bra. I wanted for some odd reason to make them match my green dress.

It was a full length stunning European satin gown. It had a princess seam mock corset top with lace up back and a side zipper. It was embroidered with a vertical beaded rhinestone trim to create detail around the bodice. It had delicate embroidery, which bordered the neckline and shoulder straps, and an A-line godet skirt, making it a two piece. A glittery brooch at the back created a simple sophisticated look that flattered my every figure, and brought out my curves. I wore a stunning silk satin shoe that had a 3" heel and romantic rhinestone-studded straps to captivate my knight in shining armor, or tux in this case.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Athrun's eyes were undeniably going to pop out at this rate. I twirled around loving the feeling of my dress, before grabbing my purse and coat toward the wedding hall. It was packed when I got there at hectic as well. There were only 2 and a half hours before the ceremony started and I was looking for the room where lacus was in. After about a good ten minutes I found them.

I entered in to find the three girls rushing here and there with there clothes and makeup. They turned towards me and pulled me on a chair.

"Cagalli, why don't you have any make-up on?" Mir asked astounded

"What make-up, I don't need stuff on my face," I replied

Lacus knew what I was in for and went to continue her business while I had, foundation, mascara, kohl, green shadow, accenting a brown-golden shade, a bit of pink blush which wasn't to noticeable and some clear lip gloss.

I noticed Mir and Shiho wearing their dresses, blue and orange for the spring theme. I was still in my coat. There was an hour left now. I wished Lacus good luck, and that she was beautiful, before heading out to find the groom and his best man. With luck I found Kira looking as nervous as he could find always fixing his tie. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Relax Kira, it will go fine." I told him sincerely.

"I know thanks," He said hugging me.

I walked away from him to meet Dearka in the hallway; he kept looking here and there, until he saw me a raced at me, stopping abruptly in front.

"There you are," he said in an exhausted voice.

"What happened," I asked

"Athrun told me to give you this," He said handing me a box "He told me to tell you that he bought it and wanted you to wear it the ceremony. If you didn't like it then it was okay."

"Thank you," I said a he left saying "At least he won't kill me."

I grinned as I opened the box to see an outstanding design of a necklace that had rhinestone 'branches' connected together in an attractive pattern. The silver-plated chain was17" long, adjustable down to 12". The pendant part and the matching earrings are both 1-1/4" long. I was awed by its elegance. The colour matched my outfit moreover. I went inside an empty washroom and gently placed the necklace on top my neckline, it glistened against my skin. I took off my original earring and put on the matching pair.

"Just perfect," I said walking out to see the best man attending the guest. I hid from him, wanting Athrun to be surprised when he saw me. I observed him closely. He wore a 3-button, notch lapel, black, super 100's wools tuxedo. As well underneath he wore a point collar shirt, a satin fullback vest and a solid 4-in-hand tie in blue to match the theme of colour. He did look dashing and fine-looking. He sapphire hair was efficiently placed upon his hand and looked ideal.

I was behind the corner looking at him, my coat still hiding the treasure I wore. I sneaked away because he excused himself, to head in my direction. I ran as fast as my heels could take them, to the back of the flourish covered altar; I hid to see Athrun talking to Kira.

I sighed in relief 'Athrun you are not suppose to see me' I said in my mind.

Athrun checked his watch saying that about half an hour was left.

'What' I screamed in my mind, quickly sneaking out and heading to the room where the bride was. Inside my friends were helping Lacus out; I joined them after they greeted me. I quickly took of my coat, earning shrills of excitement form all three.

"OH MY GOD," they all screamed.

"Yah I know, it was hard to hide it from Athrun," I said.

"You did not show it to him right," Lacus asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Who gave you that necklace Cagalli, it looks so exquisite," Miriallia asked

"The guy I am so lucky to be engaged to," I heaved a sigh happily.

"Wow!" Shiho exclaimed.

We continued to talk the time drawing in closer. Doing touch up on everyone we were ready to rumble.

Five minutes before it started we placed ourselves near the entrance. I was acting up on the nerves now, the guests had all arrived and the time had come.

The music started creating a sound of ceremonious melody, Miriallia started off in an even pace meeting Dearka in the middle, starting of the line near the altar, beside the groom. Next was Shiho meeting Yzak and ended on the other side where the other couple was. The flower girl and ring bearer were next, each one stopped in front of one of the two couples. Next was my moment of truth. Gracefully I entered the hall earning a whole bunch of stares. Athrun stood in front to meet me, his face in pure surprise. I had never seen him so astounded. His mouth was about to open, until he regained his equanimity to meet me as a walked leisurely to him. I was in bliss, when linked his arms with mine. We walked in sync to the middle. In my eyes we glowed. Kira come in front of us and stopped.

Lacus came out in a vision of an angel from heaven. Kira was in utter disbelief. I softened and held onto Athrun, seeing Lacus walk up to met Kira to begin their vows to eternal devotion to one another.

The priest came out to begin the vows.

As it continued on I held onto Athrun more, as they exchanged their vows, ring and promise. It was a beautiful atmosphere, the joining of two souls in my eyes.

I smiled in happiness for my brother. A prayed for their future, as the priest pronounces them husband and wife, both of them shared their fist kiss in their new title as the crowd applauded.

They walked down the hall together as everyone exited toward the reception place. It became empty until only the two of us remained alone. I turned towards him, as he placed a sweet kiss upon my lips, savoring the taste and holding me tight on him. I pulled him closer at me rejuvenating the lost flavour. He stuck his tongue inside my mouth and rubbed my tonsil earning a moan fluttering from my mouth to give him a moan. He broke off kissing as I pulled him to a wall as we kissed some more, and he placed kisses on my neck as I pulled on his hair. After kissing hard, we knew we had to stop. Breaking off Athrun fixed himself off. He ruined my make-up and unfortunately I had to put it back on, and fix my dress, hair and overall appearance to not look suspicious.

I pulled him to and empty room, seeing he still needed work on his appearance, I grabbed a brush and fix my hair, spraying hair-spray on to keep it the same shape. I predetermined my dress next unraveling the wrinkles, and straightening it off. I did my make-up next, earning a smirk from Athrun.

"Don't give me that look. As you know I was forced to put that stuff on," I said with a frown.

"I know, it's just you looks so divine right now," He said.

For some reason I didn't blush and replied "Thanks, you look no less than hot,"

"Hot is it," He said.

"Actually no, you look down right sexy," I said getting up and leaning on his chest.

'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING' I thought in my mind.

"Oh!" He said a bit astonished.

I laughed and gave him a kiss on the jaw and lips before turning back to my lip gloss. 'Wow. I must be PMSing. How else am I so daring today,' I thought applying the gloss on my lips.

He came behind me and held me in front of the mirror.

"You know you look absolutely spectacular in your dress"

"Thanks," I said kind of surprised.

"I see you wore my necklace and earrings," He said.

I nodded "It looks beautiful."

"I noticed. You kind of glowed when you entered, I couldn't keep my eyes off you." He said.

I turned and encircle my arms around him hiding inside his coat.

"I'm done," I muffled.

"Okay let's go, we'll continue later on," winking at me before we left.

We entered the reception hall as they were announcing the newly weds. I held Athrun's hand moving around the crowd. The started the dancing as Athrun gently pulled me towards the dancing floor. It was a slow dance as I watched Kira and Lacus dance. Hey looked so content each other arm, just like I was.

Kira stepped between at one point sharing a dance with me, as Athrun shared one with Lacus. We talked about where they were heading. First the couple was going to Switzerland for their 1 month honeymoon, then come back to their new home, which was about a 5 minute walk away. I was so happy for them.

As he switched back to Lacus I went to get a drink. Quenching my thirst with punch, it was time for dinner. I took a seat beside Mir and Athrun as they served Italian. I ate it slowly looking around and the guest. A photographer was taking pictures of the couple outside in the balcony.

As the evening came to a halt, I said good bye to my brother and my sister-in-law in a few tears, we departed. Athrun and I stopped in front of the manor out of the car.

"I going to miss them a lot," I said to him.

"Yes, I will as well, but we'll get through this together," he said embracing me.

"I'm tired," I said yawning.

"Yah, I can see that," He said lifting my body up and carrying me to the room we shared.

I changed into a silk two piece pajamas the top, being a spaghetti strap, and went to the washroom to take off all the yucky make-up leaving a clear natural Cagalli, Athrun came in boxers with no shirt while I was drying my face. I turned to meet to soft flesh, as he started to kiss and nimble on my shoulder rubbing my back in to process as well. I melted in his arms. As he carried me to bed, I moaned as he pleasured me more in kisses and bites of love and passion.

I tried to respond, but with the energy I had left, it was not likely. I looked at him as he started at me knowing exactly what I wanted.

Lying down and tucking me near him by wrapping his arms around me, we shared one last kiss, before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *


	10. The Representative Conversion

* * *

I woke up the next day in strong arms, tight around my waist and legs tangled between mine. I shrugged and tried to squirm out, which proved to be unfeasible. With the space I had I turned to face the calm and sleeping face of my fiancée. He looked absolutely adorable. I brushed some falling bangs away form his face giving myself a perfect view of his masculine and defined cheeks, and chin. His lips were soft and moist into a straight line. He looked flawless.

I looked down to realize my hand were on his hard abs. I felt my mouth drool at there appearance as I noticed how yielding yet, downy and rippled his chest was from the years of battles he had faced in the past. The war had gotten to all of us greatly.

I had lost so many loved ones, but Athrun lost no less either, from his mother to his friends to his father. I had always wondered what his mother looked like. I never did ask Athrun about her, trying to keep to memories away from his mind. Tomorrow, was in the past a tragic date, the day Junis 7 was destroyed, the day Athrun's mother died. The day I know Athrun hasn't forgotten to this date.

Trying to preoccupy my mind with the blissful side of war instead of bad ones, I realized I did gain so much from it. My brother Kira for one, and I met Lacus as well. I made so many new friends and most of all I met Athrun.

I could never really forget when I met Athrun, I happened in the oddest of ways. The island memory was always on my mind. I looked at Athrun's chest and touched the place the scar stilled remained to this date. I checked and yes it was still there. Athrun moved being disturbed, from the sensitivity the scar had on him.

I giggled as he moaned as woke up. He started rubbing my back as I tried to get out once more. However he had other thoughts in his head as pulled my body to him and relaxes. I smirked and took my fingers and brushed them gently along his front. He felt the cooling sensation and started pressing his lip onto the crook of my neck. I shrived in delight as he seemed aroused in some way and moved downwards, kissing in a tantalizing feather-light touch. I moaned and stopped him, to kiss him hard on the lips my hand disheveling his hair to leave it into a pile of mess.

We were about to continue on until there was a knock on the door.

"Great," I said getting up, fixing myself a bit. Opening the door a found a maid, who gave me a package of documents.

"Sir Kisaka, request you to read it immediately Lady Cagalli," she said bowing before leaving.

I looked at the cover carefully, which read _'The Representative Conversion'._ I looked at Athrun whose face was clearly in annoyance of being disturbed. I smiled sadly and sat down near him. He came over his hair fixed as he took the documents and scanned them over quickly.

"Do you know this means," I asked.

"Not quite," he said in a confused face.

"Since I am the Representative of Orb and I and to be married, my husband will also carry that title as well." I said remember the talk I had with Kisaka a couple of months ago.

He didn't say anything but just looked at the papers, one page needed our signatures. He smiled at one page. Curiosity got me as I looked at what he was smiling about. It said how the heirs would also if desired be in line for the title afterwards.

'Oh!' I thought.

"Do you agree?" I asked.

"With what this, of course," He said

I smiled as I got the pens and we both signed the document. Now that that was over we continued from what we left of…

We were downstairs later on and eating breakfast we both cooked with a bit of difficultly from me. We made blueberry waffles and I had chocolate syrup on mine, while Athrun had maple.

Finishing of I went to receive the phone, while Athrun put the dishes away.

"Hello," I answered

"Did any mischief while I was gone?" asked the person on the other line.

"Lacus, my god how are you?" I shrieked.

"We're absolutely fine," She replied

"How's…" I started

"Kira's fine as well, he seems to be enjoying the break," She giggled

"Is it cold there?" I asked

"A bit chilly, but nothing I can't stand," She said.

"What have you done there so far," I asked

"Nothing much we arrived this morning, I called earlier, but the maid said you were busy?" She said confused.

I went red at that moment "Umm...well…see I was…kind of," I struggled to say.

"Oh Cagalli are you being bad," She laughed

I turned red "No… we haven't gotten that far," I said

She kept on laughing and said "I am just joking with you Cagalli,"

"I know, what about you two," I said

"Nothing yet, we'll see tonight," She said

I chortled "Anyways where's Kira?"

"Oh he's…wait I don't know where Kira is," she said questioning to herself.

"How about you go find him?" I said

"Sure, I call you later okay," She replied

"Bye," I said hanging up.

I turned smiling. Today was a great day.

I stretched out releasing my muscles from tension. I wondered where Athrun was. I looked around and found him in the study reading something over. He had a couple of meeting to attend, while I had a day off to go to the doctor's for a check-up. I entered inside and sat down on the sofa behind him. I guess the papers were important. I stretched and looked at the time; it was only eleven in the morning. My appointment was at three and Athrun's meetings were starting and noon.

I leaned back the winds from the open to the porch wrecking my chaotic hair. I looked outside wanting to feel the wind up close. I stood up and walked towards the glass doors. I walked to the edge where the balcony was located. I rested my elbows along the bar. I was still thinking about tomorrow. Athrun was a lot far away from me today, not physically but, mentally. I enter inside and Athrun still hadn't even noticed my presence, he seemed somewhat out of it.

I wasn't going to get it out of him. I have tried a few times before, but he never seems to give in. He looked so depressed. I walked towards him trying to get him at least smile. I gently touched his shoulder. He turned around looking a bit disturbed.

"Athrun…I was wondering if you were okay?" I asked cautiously.

He kind of breathed out and said holding my hand "I'm fine Cagalli; just this meeting is getting to me."

"You can cancel it, or I can go for you. You haven't even taken a break since Kira's wedding yesterday." I said

"No, it's alright." He said going back to the review and plans.

I stayed quiet for a while then said "Is it…is it about tomorrow Athrun?"

He stayed quiet then replied "I haven't really forgotten it, have I," he smiled.

"No," I said "You want to talk about it,"

"It's okay. I'm fine." He said brushing it off again.

This was the last straw. I took my hand off him making Athrun look at me. I had tears in my eyes, when he looked at me. I ran shutting the door hard and ran somewhere leaving a shocked Athrun behind.

"What does he think of himself," I mumbled near a forest. I walked inside through the thick branches tripping over a lose root. Brushing the dirt of my clothes I headed in more knowing exactly where I was going. As I passed through the last bush, I entered what I thought was a paradise.

It was a special place Athrun brought us on our one year anniversary as an official couple to celebrate with a dinner in a magical near a deserted lake. Fresh water filled it and which was clear with a shade of blue reflecting off the sky. A waterfall adorned the landscape, with rock you could climb on. I was wearing a white tennis skirt and a sporty feminine over par top. On top was fitting hood sweater with a 3-strips ant the seam side. I took of my trail-running slides and stepped inside the shallow water.

I walked near the water fall hiding beside the space behind it. I cried feeling useless whenever Athrun was upset. I couldn't do anything. He wouldn't tell me or open up of his pains and despairs he still kept inside. I've always wondered why, and was there a detail or trait in me, so he wouldn't tell. We promised to protect each other, but how come he didn't let me keep that promise as well.

I continued to cry, my tears flowing in a continuous flow of sorrow. I took of my sweater to feel the cool sensation of the water. I became drenched a duration of minutes. I heard some shuffling and a blanket wrapping around my body. The person held me tight bringing me to a dry cave. I knew whose arms I was in and held onto him tauter. He brushed my hair and said soothing word to comfort me. I stopped crying and left jumping hiccups.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled

"You probably don't even know why I am here do you," I asked.

"No, I don't," He confessed.

"Do you not trust me Athrun," I asked.

"I trust you with my life Cagalli," He said.

"Then why?" I questioned

"Why what," He asked

"Why can't you share you're pains with. I know you've been hurting for years. Of all people why can't you tell me," I said

He stiffened in shock. I don't think anyone has asked him this question in his life.

"Because Cagalli, no one ever asked me to share this pain. The memories Cagalli still haunt me," He said sadly "I'm just not used to it."

"I was, am and will remain to share you pains, as I do to you Athrun. Remember how we promised to protect each other. It was both physically and mentally. Let me keep my promise." I told him.

"Thank you Cagalli," He said embracing me.

I was touched by the affection he gave towards me in that simple gesture. He broke off turning his head. He was ready to finally to release and share his pain. His eyes were covered by his bangs. I brushed them off wanting us to have eye contact. This was going to be difficult for him.

"My mother and I were close…" He started, "I loved…no still love my mother very much to this date."

"She didn't deserve to die the way she did. She loved everyone and everyone loved her. My day was always wonderful whenever she was in it. I would come home from school and she'd be there waiting with a hug and ask me to tell her about my day. We'd cook together, play games, everything. Whenever I'd achieve something she would give me a surprise to congratulate my award, certificate, and report card, any little thing would hold her head high. If I had done something bad, she would always forgive my and tell me to be careful. Whenever I was scared she'd soothe me in her unique voice and comfort me."

He paused for a bit and continued

"Then on that tragic day. My mother, friend and the person I loved the most was taken away in the worst way imagined. I felt my heart crack in two pieces leaving it in eternal pain. I cried with no one to comfort me anymore. I became a lone lost soul, being leaded by a thirst for revenge, but I could never complete it. My mother in my heart would always tell how revenge was never a great way to fix any problem. She taught respect, honour, manners and the way of life. She was my light at the end of the tunnel. She was the most important person to me, and for her to be taken by me so abruptly was like my body splitting in two."

He dropped his tears one by one, holding me and sobbing pitifully. I held him tight knowing how horrible it must have felt. Nobody should have ever gone through as much pain Athrun had to go through. He calmed down and I just kept my arm around him. I had nothing to say. My voice just stood still.

"It's going…It's going to be alright Athrun. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. I won't leave I promise." I said truthfully. No one was going to take me from Athrun in his life. Not even death itself.

"I love you Cagalli," He said all of sudden "You might know this already but, you were the reason I became whole once again. If it wasn't for you I know for a fact I'd already have suck in my own pit of hell."

"You gave me a second life to feel again, When we meet, I felt as if my mother had sent an angel to give me happiness once more. This time to last forever," He continued

"I love you too Athrun. Just remember I am always with you in your heart, and will never leave, and if we have to depart it will be together." I said genuinely.

"Thank you," he said sealing of our renewed promise with a kiss of zeal and obsession.

I was still wet wrapped the blanket closely to my body, hiding my see-through shirt that was showing off my bra. We walked to where my slippers were and my soaked sweater for some reason in the deep end of the stream, reaching for it on a rock I slipped and hurled into the water. I still wasn't a great swimmer as Athrun drove in to let my breath some oxygen. I grabbed him as my life depended on it. He chuckled and kissed my forehead to calm my frightened body down. He swam us to the shallow end and placed me down and I carefully detached myself from him.

"My sweater is still," I whined.

He smiled and went to get it. He gave it to me looking down to be respectful, since my top half was practically empty. I quickly put it on and grabbed his hand to the shore. I placed my slides on as we both headed home taking the passage that lead to the back of the manor and entered to get changed out of our wet clothes to change into fresh, clean and dry ones. I had time to reach the doctor's clinic, and due to Athrun's recommendation I went, but with a catch he had to come with me. He sighed and came regretfully. We drove and in the late afternoon sky. Parking we went inside hand in hand. She was waiting as we entered. I brought Athrun's inside not wanting to be alone, since had to take the stitches out five parts of my back. I knew this was going to happen today and I was planning to cancel the appointment take it on a day when Athrun was available since, I knew I was going to be terrified and I wanted him to be with me.

She came back with her equipment, and told me to sit in a comfortable place, after taking my shirt of. After my shirt was taken off, the thing I did was sit on the chair Athrun was in and held him tight. He was a bit red of the face, and just complied with my wish. The doctor smiled at our love towards one another. She started to cut to wire (I have no clue what stitches are and how they work?). I whimpered as she pulled the wire out and placed it on a tray. Rubbing it with alcohol she finished it off with a bandage and went on with the other four. I let my breath out slowly at the last stinging of alcohol and bandage being placed on.

I relaxed and the doctor gave me my shirt and I placed it upon my torso. I still sat down and she said how long it would take for it to heal full and gave me a cream to put it on at night before I went to bed. Taking it we left, and I finally got off Athrun. It seemed that he didn't mind at all. We walked as I tried to hide the pain I was hiding at the clinic. Sensing my pain Athrun rubbed my back trying to soothe it away. It worked in my mind. We ate out for dinner at a simple joint and had Mexican treats.

We spent the rest of our day planning the wedding. Half an hour into it I fell asleep. Athrun lifted my petite body to our room as I spent the rest of the night in a tranquil and enjoyable sleep.

* * *


	11. Cagalli Meet my Mother

**

* * *

**

It was in the middle of the night when I woke with a weird feeling, like the pit of my stomach aching in distaste. I felt something bad happening. I turned to my left to see an empty space.

Where did Athrun go?

I heard the door closing, and got off the bed. I grabbed a sweater and placed it on top of my pajamas and headed out following him.

As he left the driveway, I followed making sure my headlights were off. He stopped ten minutes later. The place looked awfully familiar. He stepped out with a dreary look on his face. He entered through the doors. I followed as quietly as a mouse. I closed the door behind me. This place was where I learned how the dance. I heard a door close, and I followed the noise.

I lost him and myself. Where was I again? I searched and entered a solitude and clean room. I felt a familiar déjà vu all of a sudden. I saw Athrun standing in front of a picture of a woman with short cobalt hair like Athrun's and eyes as bright green as his. She looked gentle and caring. I walked near him and thought 'Was she…

"Hey, about time you came," He said.

I stumbled on the carpet as he brought out of my thought. As I was stumbling I grabbed onto his sleeve bringing him down with me. I was on top of him his front at the bottom and my front pressing against his back. Luckily he supported himself with his arm to prevent himself from falling face first.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I could feel him smile underneath even though I couldn't see his face.

I got off him and his dusted him front and chest off.

"Cagalli," He said holding onto my waist.

"Yes," I said back.

"I want you to meet…my mother," he said pointing towards the picture I was looking at earlier.

"She's beautiful," I said in awe as I was in looking at the picture before.

'Now I know where he got his breath-taking looks from,' I thought.

"Thanks," He said as if reading my mind.

"But how did you…" I said being interrupted

"I've know you long enough to know how you feel about me, in the heart which does include personality and looks," He chuckled.

I grinned slightly embarrassed. I looked at the sliver embodied metal underneath that read Lenore Zala-devoted wife and mother, who was loved by all…

"She must have been someone special. I wish I could have met her Athrun, I really do," I said honestly

"Yes I know, anyways it's late we should go back home," He said.

"Hey, we can stay here if you want. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." I said

He agreed and sat down on a sofa. I saw in brown book, which turned out to be an album. I sat down in Athrun's opened arms as we looked through it.

There were baby picture inside of Athrun and his childhood. He looked like a carbon copy of his mother. I saw him growing and Kira in a couple of them. Both of them looked so endearing playing together. There would be unique story behind each picture and a different view of Athrun in each. I saw a picture of Athrun's family when he was about ten. His father or Patrick Zala for the first time in my life was there and smiling, nothing compared to his faces and expressions I knew of him. He was a happy, content man back than, and most likely since the death of his wife he broke completely and became a vengeful beast. I looked at the picture, Athrun sensing what was going through my mind.

"He's in a happy place now Cagalli. I don't regret him being dead, because he died when mom was gone." He said

I do believe that Athrun's father is in better place now, hopefully with the person whose death broke not just Athrun but perhaps him the most. I knew there was something important I wanted to look at once and I would start it tomorrow.

That night I discovered memories that I knew I would treasure forever.

I woke a bit stiff in the morning. Athrun was still snoozing and I got of him. I shook my numb arm awake due to the fact I was putting my weight on the few hours of sleep I had. I went to change room I went before and there I found a closet of clothes. After taking a shower and brushing my teeth I headed to pick my clothes I decided to wear a Capri with a camouflage pattern, and a black one shoulder strap fitting shirt. I wore some sandal s and went to check on Athrun. I decided to let him remain asleep, since he needed sleep most of all, since he barely got any ever since the wedding. It was eight in the morning and I decided to cook breakfast without Athrun's help. He did teach me plenty of stuff, but I was to keen on always watching and him helping. I got out a frying pan and placed in on the stove. I tied my hair into a messy ponytail and wore an apron ready to go. I went through the fridge seeing what I could make. Seeing eggs I decided on making an egg brushetta, with some flavoured yogurt a Strawberry Yogurt Breakfast split and a Strawberry and cream cheese filled muffin. Athrun loves Strawberries. I made everything without much problem and placed it the table with covers on top. I wiped my hand on the apron. It was close to quarter to ten and I sat down picking up the phone.

I dialed my dear friend Kisaka; waiting for an answer I quickly grabbed a paper and a pen.

"Hello," a child's voice was heard

"Hi Mick it's Aunt Cagalli. Could you give it to daddy," I asked Kisaka's son

"Sure Aunty. DADDY PHONE," He yelled as I plugged my ears.

"Hello," a voice answered replacing the child.

"Kisaka, I need a favour." I asked.

"Yes Cagalli," He said a bit disparaging

"I need two tickets to the PLANTS," I said hopefully.

"Why ever for?" He said

"Just please do it, I'll tell you later," I said

"Fine, I'll book it for tomorrow," He replied

"Oh thank you so much," I cheered

"Okay then, get the tickets tonight." He said.

"Sure bye," I said

"Farewell Cagalli," He said hanging up,

I hanged up as well.

I smiled this was going to be a surprise for Athrun which he deserved. I got off the couch and headed to see Athrun who was awake and stretching his limbs.

"You're finally up," I said leaning against the wall. I looked so divine at the moment. His eyes fluttering like a baby waking up to discover the world, his hair slighting messy giving him a sexy and poignant look, an his toned biceps wanting me to touch and admire them.

But, I had to get him ready for the surprise I was planning. He looked at me with his tired and wanting eyes. Today was a day the in his life broke his family apart. It seemed as though he just wanted to run away from the day and not face its pain, but he knew better. I came up to me gave me peek on the lips and went to get ready for the day ahead. I loved the simple gestures he does to make me know and feel how much he loves me.

I walked back to the table and waited patiently for him to come out, I was reading a book about the PLANTS while I was waiting for him, fifteen minutes later he came down dressed in pair of cargo shorts and a collared muscle shirt. His hair looked straight and silky and he wore sandals. He came down a bit quiet and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed his arm still reading and pulled him down to the chair behind him. I stood up gesturing him to stay put and took out some plates and utensils. I took off the covers filling the room with a tasty aroma.

I sat down and finished the short book and placed it down. I looked at him and held his hand.

"I cooked breakfast today," I said smiling brightly

"I noticed," He said in a joyous mood.

I looked at him "Well aren't you going to eat it,"

He smirked and said jokingly "Is it edible?"

"What do you think, I learned from the master himself," I said

"It definitely looks good, nothing like last time," He smiled

"Hey, you're mean," I said folding my arm with an angry face. I got up to be only pulled down into his lap.

"You know I'm just jesting," He said kissing my neck and nibbling on my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"I know, we should eat or the food will get cold," I said serving food onto his plate.

"Mind feeding me," he asked

"Sure," I said grabbing a fork and taking a piece and placing it inside his mouth. He did the same to me and placed food inside my mouth my stomach cluing that I was hungry.

We headed back to the manor, where Kisaka was waiting. Giving the envelope to me he left. Athrun inquired his visit but I declined the answer telling him that it was a surprise.

I said for him the pack up for a trip which he reluctantly agreed to but packed to nevertheless. We sat down in the evening planning for our upcoming wedding.

"Athrun," I called.

"Yes dear," He said

'Dear that's new,' I thought.

"When exactly is the date?" I asked

"I am still thinking, how about a month after Kira and Lacus come back." He said

"I don't mind but, do you think it will be done in time. I mean two months or now less than two months," I said

"Well if get started right now, we'll finish in time right." He said.

"You know that surprise, it is going to last a couple of days," I said again.

"We'll still be done in time. Now how about we start planning," He said

"Fine," I mumbled

We sat down and Athrun came with some pamphlet of wedding halls and stuff like that. We decided on choosing the place first. There were so many wondrous places and options in front of me, I did have trouble, then Athrun broke it down for me to three and I had to choose one. Wow! A tough decision I had to decide on. One place was a located outside. Another placed inside. But the last one I couldn't get enough of its beautiful pictures. I was glass building that was situated on top of water, where you see the tropical fish underneath the glass floor, which was durable. Next there was a hall, where the walls had an aquarium built in. the beach was right beside it. The hall also had an open roof which looked startling at night with a clear picture of the night sky and stars. You could embellish it any way you desired and they served any type of food, so we didn't have to worry about catering. It seated close to 5000 people which were more than enough and to my pleasure the bride's change room had a hot tub included.

"I know which place I want," I said to him showing the obvious.

He laughed

"So now that we know where we are going to have our special day of unification, how about you tell what dress you're wearing?" he asked slyly

"Too bad because I'm neither telling nor showing it to you until you see me walking down the altar, it is going to be another surprise." I said proudly

"If you get to surprise me with that, I get to surprise you as well. I am going to plan the honeymoon all right and you are not going to know until we get there. Deal," he said

"Deal," I said not backing down.

A maid approached us and called us for dinner. We went and ate the special meal the cook made and went back to our planning.

"Do we order the cake?" I asked

"Yep, and yes Cagalli we'll go flavor testing," He said identifying my next question.

He was righting down some stuff, or rather typing something on his laptop, I sat on the arm of the single seat sofa he was sitting on and I observed what he was doing. He was writing a list. 'How convenient,' I thought.

I read it quickly he wrote when, where and what we were doing next week on planning the wedding. There were some empty days at which I had to decide on choosing my dress, and I was going to go with all three of my girlfriends, including Lacus. I looked at the time which read 8p.m. I stood up and forgot that I still had to pack. I left the room and went to my closet and took out a suitcase. I went to the drawers, where everything was nicely folded. I took some shirt, pants, shorts, skirts, sweater, shoes, undergarments and shoes. It took half an hour but I managed. Now where was my passport, Athrun had it. The tickets were inside my side table and my shoulder bag was somewhere. I searched around the manor for it. I had no clue where it was. I sat down on the bed and a light bulb clicked inside, under the bed it laid a bit dusty but good enough.

I went downstairs and saw Athrun just sitting and relaxing with his eyes closed he must have been tired. And tomorrow was a trip inside a shuttle for a whole day. I sat down on knees in front of him and arms on his thigh, I just looked at him.

"Athrun," I said

His eyes snapped open and he stared into my eyes.

"How about we go and get some sleep," I said

He nodded waiting for me to get off him. I obliged as we went to get some well deserved shut eye.

The next morning I was woken up by my dear Athrun. He made me look at the time. We had an hour to reach the shuttle. I clumsily rushed still trying to get awake and somehow made it to the door with my luggage ticket an all in half the time we had. We drove there at a moderate speed and arrive within 15 minutes to rush. A porter came and collected our luggage as we headed to the departure area. Giving our luggage and showing the tickets and stuff, we headed to our private shuttle and somehow managed to take of on time.

Now here I was unbuckling my seat and looking at Athrun. He looked anxious.

"Going back home after three years aren't you," I said

"Yes. Cagalli have you ever been at the PLANTs before?" he asked

"No, I haven't actually. I've only seen and heard about, but I have never physically been there," I said.

"Why are we going there anyways?" He asked.

"One you missed it, two I wanted to go with you there for my first visit and three…" I said stopping

"Three?" He questioned

"You'll find out when we get there." I said.

"Do you want to stay at my house?" He asked

"Sure, does anyone live there anymore," I asked

"After mother died, my father detested even breathing there, so we moved. I came back often and spend time there when I was still young though," He said.

"And the new home you moved into?" I asked

"It was filled with too much vengeance, I never even called it my home, or consider it a house," He said

I leaned my head onto his arm. There was so much pain in his past, and the war didn't help on bit. We arrived in the middle of the night I fall soundly sleeping. Athrun gently woke me up and we walked to a waiting car. 'Kisaka must have planned everything' I thought.

Athrun drove for an hour and I kept on bobbing my head cueing I wanted sleep.

"You can sleep if you want. I'll wake you up when get there," He said.

I relaxed into the warm seat and finally sleep overtook me.

I woke up being lifted into strong arms. I woke up in a fright.

"Calm down. It's just me." He said

I relaxed as we walked to a soaring and beautiful mansion. It looked brand new and gave a vibe of life outside. I opened my mouth in admiration. The flowers were opening up to the dawn light and the rising sun shined the dew and the surface. It looked like on of those mystical and surreal places you never thought existed.

He placed me down and went to look for something. Getting the key from who knows where we entered to a masterpiece.

"Mother loved this house very much. I nor my father could sell it or give it away." He said.

"It looks amazing. Is this a dream?" I asked.

"No it's my, no soon to be our home," He said

"Really, you not kidding are you," I said touching the place

There were sheets on the furniture. I took them of to meet antique stuff that still had shine in it. I had never seen such a wondrous place in my existence. I knew I would keep visiting this place ever time I had the chance. If I did have a choice to live somewhere I would be this place, and Athrun knew that very well might I add. I went upstairs and Athrun followed I opened a door. Inside was a child's room full of toys and pictures. I could tell this was Athrun's room when he was younger. There was furnished table that was clear of any mess. A shelf of trophies and awards and a little working space, which in the middle had a box, I walked towards it Athrun eyes never leaving my intrigued self.

I opened the box, and out came some weird gadgets they must have been Athrun's earlier projects. There was a flying dragon that I insisted on keeping. He had a worried look on his face, even so he agreed. I later figured out why. The dragon had a knack of spitting out ash and technically barfed a lot if it out covering me in soot. Yes the face Athrun had was in pure amusement as I chased him all over the house later on spilling a jug of water on his clothes. Getting cleaned up rejecting the dragon, we continued or rather I looked around the house some more. I was clearly annoyed at him. I entered the family room and there was a portrait of the happy family. I stood there staring at it. Beside was a family tree. There were generations of the Zala family and was a spot beside Athrun name for his wife, I read the supposed empty space.

_The love of me life who is also known as the Goddess of Victory_

_Cagalli Yula Attha. _

That meant even before the second war he had these feelings for me. I wasn't even his fiancée let alone girlfriend back then. I saw my picture there. It was at the end of the first war and there was a celebration of rejoice. I was in a dress put on by Lacus. Who knew how long ago I developed my feelings for Athrun.

I turned to meet his crimson face. I am the one who suppose to be like that not him.

"So when did you put that up," I asked.

"When I went to talk with Chairman Dullindal in the second war," He said

I walked up to him and embraced him tightly which he returned. How could someone love me so much to know I was his from the start? Meeting Athrun on the island was pure coincidence back then now I know that it was destiny.

He leaned down pushed me against the door, his lips against mine. I gave a squeak, then a gripe of aspiration, one of my hands tangling in his hair. Without breaking the kiss, I placed my legs around his legs, my other arm wrapping around his neck. He nibbled on the bottom of my lip, gently asking for entrance which I gladly gave. He slipped hi s tongue inside my mouth as we tangoed in bliss. We broke apart in a delight.

Athrun decided to take me out and discover his homeland. It turned out to be a surprise for both of us. We visited every place beside the place I wanted to go the most. We did pass it though. So now I knew where it was. We ate out and I saw a lot of places. We arrived at home and enjoyed the rest of the evening in the gargantuan garden of blossoming beauty, after changing into some comfortable clothing meaning pajamas. There was a fountain which I enjoyed greatly as the water sprinkled into continuous flow.

"Athrun I want to go somewhere tomorrow." I said

"Sure just tell me where," He said

It was about time I told him my desire I wanted to do ever since the waterfall experience.

"Athrun remember number three. I have always wanted to pay my respect to mom and dad," I said truthfully. I did believe at that moment that Athrun's parent were now mine as well.

He softened at what I said truly I believed he was grateful for my presence in his life.

I felt tears in my eyes and he had a few in his. We laughed and pressed our forehead against on another.

"You're just one of a kind aren't you," He murmured

"And you're mine," I said against his ears biting it giving him a sensual feeling.

His warm hand touched my cold waist making me shudder.

"How about we go tomorrow, mother will be happy to see you in person. You know sometimes I feel her around the house, as if she is protecting the house me and now you." He said.

I sat up and got off him abruptly going inside and coming out with sheet s and pillows.

"What are you up to," He said slyly.

"Have you ever slept under the stars," I asked

"No," He said

"Today you will," I said grabbing him and bringing to a patch of empty grass. Putting some pillows on the ground I placed him down.

"Now wait one minute," I said walking back inside.

Athrun looked at my retreating figure and said "She really is something," looking up at the stars.

I came back with a bowl of popcorn and some pop.

"What are those for," He asked

"There for us to eat and enjoy the outside with modernized food," I said popping some popcorn in my mouth.

He nodded and laid down I did the same except I was on his lap. I kept on popping popcorn into my mouth every so often putting some in his. We looked at the night sky, keeping each other warm and slept throughout the rest of the night.

We woke at dawn to se the sunrise and headed out the meet the grave of Mr. and Mrs. Zala, who we were soon going to be.

We ate a nice breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast with blueberry jam with a glass of orange juice. We headed of to the place I was anxiously waiting to see.

I went into changed into a fitted three quarter sleeve, v-neck hoodie with light blue and white double skirt and a surf tide sandal. I came out to see Athrun in a fitting t-shirt with a vintage looking track jacket, with a carpenter loose straight jean, and an urban athletic shoe.

We walked toward the car and headed to the where Athrun's mother lay. I stopped Athrun near a flower store and picked out some white carnations and larkspur which meant remembrance and beautiful sprit, what I thought of Mrs. Zala.

We entered the gloom atmosphere and walked along the path passing gravestones with each step. I eyed Athrun he had a frown I squeezed his hand for comfort. We kept on walking until Athrun drew to a halt. We were here.

I kneeled down in front of the stone touching it and picture her face upon it. Even if I didn't meet her, she held a huge significance in my life, like an unknown second mother I never knew. Athrun was right everyone must have loved her. I know I do, even just by looking at her pictures. We placed the flowers down together as a rush of wind blew past us. I felt complete that moment. I was whole. I knew that I was ready to move and marry Athrun proudly and with pride. And no one was going to prevent our promise to one other.

* * *


	12. The PLANTS

* * *

We spent the rest of the week in the PLANTs enjoying the scenery. From watching movies and checking the military base where Athrun joined and learned all of his skills.

I was amazed at how astounding the PLANTs were. I asked Athrun how the PLANTs were created, at which he gave me the most methodical, scientific and extended answer I had ever heard in my life. I punched him on shoulder with an angry look on my face, standing up and walking away. I looked back to see Athrun chuckling.

"Trying to make me feel stupid eh, I'll show him what Cagalli can do when sees angry." I mumbled.

I saw him walking towards him and I quickened my pace stomping my feet in the process and yelling out "You stupid jerk."

I could feel him smirk behind me as I quicken my pace even more seeing a deserted park, in the evening sky. I remembered that tomorrow we were going back home…home. I sat down on a swing the wind slightly pushing me forward. Now here's a thought was I taking Athrun from the home he felt at peace in or was he okay in Orb? I'd ask him later, but for now he's in going to be sweet.

I felt someone push swing moving me forward. I held on tight to the rope, as he push me higher. The creaking sound of the swing was heard each time I was lifted up towards the sky. I knew I couldn't stay angry a him for long, so I decided not to. Timing correctly I jumped forward and landed on the sand feet on the ground. I walked toward a water fountain there and took some sips from it. I turned back to see him gone. He sure has a knack of disappearing. Sighing, I went to go look for him around the unknown place I still hadn't been familiar with even I stayed in it for a week. There was a path up ahead so I decided to discover what would be there on the other side. Looking back to see if Athrun came back from what ever universe he went, no he didn't come back yet. I moved my feet forward taking greater into the unknown. It was a clear path. Footprints showed that people had been here before. I kept on waking. I heard a strange noise something between a howl and a hoot. Breaking my thoughts of it being a flesh-eating creature I kept on moving, this time in a quick jog. I was going downhill all of a sudden. Confused I kept on walking. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to physically abuse whoever was there and jumped on him my mind just scared and using self-defense.

It turned out to be nothing more than my worried Athrun,

I clutched my heart and said "God Athrun you said the living daylights out of me,"

"Where did you go? I leave to get a nice treat for you, and when I come back you disappear into thin air," He said exasperated

"Where did I go, I should be the one asking that question," Poking him on the chest.

"Really now," he said overpowering me with his height.

"You know what, how about you go this way and I'll go that, I need to cool down from you," I said frustrated

"Okay," I said walking the way I came from or where he came from, without letting him answer.

I stopped 'What was I doing' I thought 'he just went to get me something,'

Walking back to Athrun I noticed he started pacing forward not really looking where he was going.

I almost reached him, and called out "Athrun,"

He turned with a sad look on his face, he moved his feet back and slipped into an unnoticed river.

"ATHRUN!" I screamed running to where he fell. I saw him swirling in curves of shallow water downhill. I cautiously walked along the slippery side of the river, tears leaking down my cheek.

Crack.

I heard something behind and I saw red eyes. Shrieking I lost my footing and fell backwards not far behind Athrun. I screamed louder than the time Athrun almost killed me when we first. I felt someone grab my hand as I crashed into the side of the little river, soaking as each second passed.

I looked up to meet Emerald eyes. I hauled myself onto his chest

"Hold on," He struggled to say holding onto a branch

"Athrun," I spluttered out "I need to tell you something,"

"I to have to tell you something," He said looking back onto what he was holding

"Let me tell you first," I said again

"My talking is more important," He argued

"If I don't say it now, then I won't talk to you for the rest of my life." I argued back

"If I don't talk now then we'll never be able to tell each other," He said looking back again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is, the branch we are both hanging on the BRAANNCH…" He stopped as the branch broke loose and we started down the stream. I screamed as he protected me from whenever we were about to crash into a side. I saw a little waterfall in front of us as we fell into the shallow water. I pulled away from Athrun as we fell off the waterfall, the branch we were leaning on behind us. I resurfaced yelling for Athrun.

"Hey Cagalli," I heard a whisper.

I laughed seeing Athrun's state, the braches apparently fell on top him as he fell giving him a hat, hiding him underneath. I walked to in the water, pulling the huge leaves of his head. He looked at me slyly he said "So what did you what to tell me?"

"Oh that I…am going," I said walking away only to be pulled into Athrun's arms

"I'm sorry," He said

I softened "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings. You know me and my temper."

"It's a good thing I do. Don't change." he said

"Why?" I asked

"Because that's the Cagalli I fell in love with," He said

He brought me close to his body, and brought his lips down to mine and met in a tepid, obsessive kiss. It was just like our first kiss in the Archangel, neither of us discerned how long it had lasted.

We broke apart the water from the fall sprinkling down on us, making us glow in the mist produced. I sneezed.

"Seems like someone is getting a cold," He laughed hugging me to keep me warm.

I laughed snuggling into him. I looked to the side and saw the same red eyes that made me fall. I let go of Athrun terrified and fell into the water. Shocked Athrun pulled me into him. I just pointed. He didn't see anything. Frowning I looked, it disappeared. Letting go of my held breath I looked just to relieve myself. I saw it again and this time it was moving towards my. I screamed against Athrun, hiding. He was worried this time. I looked with him and this time he saw it too.

It came closer and Athrun wasn't doing anything to stop it. I looked at him and he just smirked. I looked at the eyes as it came closer. It moved in front of my face and did something Athrun would regret ever being born. It spat ash on me just like a familiar dragon I knew. I turned towards Athrun, clearly reading that he was about to burst. I grabbed the little robot and made it spit on Athrun, annoyed at the moment he splat water onto my face. I glared at him and broke his dragon in half; furious he splattered some more water onto my face. We broke into a water fight. We tied.

"Do…I still…get my…treat?" I said tired.

"Yes, come on I'll give a treat you'll never forget," he said with a seduced voice, lifting my feathery body in his arms and headed towards the car.

I laughed as we buckled into the car. We headed home, and I fell asleep in the car, missing the treat he planned.

I woke to the misty breeze of departure. I was up early and Athrun was still snoozing. I kissed him on the cheek and went to look at this again before we left, but this wasn't going to be my last visit. I would keep on coming to this home and visit. I know that is what Athrun would want too. I visited the family room and took a look at the family tree. Sometime during the week Athrun must have added the _Child of Future Mr. and Mrs. Zala. _I smiled and walked to the garden taking in a look, the shuttle was for noon, and the drive was long.

I sat and I heard the shower run on. Athrun must have woken. I was already ready to leave. My brother and sister-in-law weren't due for another two weeks and I missed them greatly. I thoughts went back to the plaque. I couldn't imagine having a child with another person but Athrun. In as many years as I knew him for, he became my secret of happiness in my life. I clung onto to him, because I never wanted him to leave me, or my side. I felt selfish at that moment. Athrun wasn't a property that you should on; he was the person who loved my life more than anything. I brought an album with me, an album of memories. It was digital so I could update it anywhere. I placed it in the family room in the pocket behind my name on the family tree. (Remember the album, it plays a huge role in the story)

I found Athrun inside his room, refreshing memories before leaving. I hugged him from behind.

"Ready to go," I asked

"Just seeing for the last…"He stopped as I placed a finger on his lips.

"Not the last time Athrun, we'll visit frequently. I don't think I can stay apart from this house for too long." I said my cheek pressing against his back.

He held my hands as he twirled me into his arms.

"How about as soon as we get home, we go and dance." He suggested

"I'd love that." I said murmuring against his ear.

We left for the long drive ahead of us.

We ate breakfast along the way andI quickly grabbed a souveinir for Miriallia and Shiho, even thugh she lived in the PLANTs.

We arrived and paced ourselves to the shuttle knowing we had spare time. After treating my to ice cream we boarded. After about half a day we came back home. The drive to the manor was short and thank goodness for that. I collasped onto my bedan selpt knowing tomorrow I had to be faced by a lot of catching up on Orb, meeting and tons of paperwork. However for now I am going to sleep my cold and adventure off.

* * *


	13. Death was a Second Away

* * *

Paperwork, meeting, speeches, media, blah, blah, blah

"Oh Cagalli a word please,"

"Ms. Cagalli, what is this about your engagement,"

"What about Yunna,"

"Oh Representative Attha a word please, or maybe an interview,"

If looks could kill, them they'd all be in hell right now. How did I end up here right now?

Let's go back a few hours.

It was a serene, break of day like any other. I was giving my body a well rested sleep, which meant sleeping in…late. However, one problem the world was against me. After I was abducted from my valuable bed, someone out put in a cold shower, clothes and all, I have on no account been so incensed in my life.

Screaming bloody murder I ran out drenched ready, my eyes thirsting for revenge and murder for any existing person that stepped in front of me. Athrun came out reading something in his hand. I of course slapped his cheek, pulled his bangs and kicked his shin. I was about to hurt him some more when I turned to here snickering.

Appalled I turned to see a very aggravated Athrun, did I mention he looked very livid too. As I was about to say some sort of request for forgiveness, he shut me up with one looked.

"Cagalli," he said clenched his teeth,

"If you want anything out of me, you'll just stay away." He said trying to keep calm

He picked up his fallen papers and left. I felt so guilty at that moment, but

I tuned and viciously followed the snickering soon to be casualties. I turned and followed and saw Shinn there laughing his head of like a maniac. Let's just say he wouldn't be doing another trick like that again.

I walked out of my room, freshly bathed and wearing a flare-sleeve cardigan floral cardigan finished with delicate scallop edging; with cutaway front. I also wore a mid-calf length softened linen flare skirt with delicate Battenberg lace-trim hem. On a foot was to my distaste but matching high heel strappy sandal.

I was given my schedule last night. I had a meeting in fifteen minutes, and since I wanted sleep, I have of this moment now no clue what so ever what the meeting is about. Walking with on foot, and putting on the other sandal, I was in a mess.

"Why are sandals so complicated these day, what ever happened to Velcro," I mumbled getting into the driver seat.

My phone decided to ring, and at that moment my car wouldn't start.

"What," I said picking up the phone.

"You are supposed to get into the limo Cagalli, you're car in busted right now," My fiancée told me.

I regretted my greeting and decided to apologize yet again "Athrun I…"

Blank he hung up on me.

"Shit," I said chunking the phone and breaking a window.

Not caring I left and sat into the car, not even bothering about anything. The driver drove as I held my head in frustration. There was an overview of the meeting in the seat beside me. I knew who did this, the person who was unfortunately engaged to me. I looked down as quickly scanned through it not caring about whatever happened today.

We arrived and I went inside disheartened. I rushed into the conference room, and sat down in my seat, and began talking. I kept on blanking out throughout the whole thing. What were we discussing again, something about the Orb's military facility and improving its module by adding _new_ features, including improved mobile suits and a disguised nuclear and heterogeneous disaster. I rejected that notion at once, saying what the point of it was when the war was over.

I lost after three full hours of debating; they used my bad mood to the advantage, and infiltrated my anxiety contained mind and contradicted me, using evidences of charts and retarded sayings. Off guarded I agreed. If Athrun were here now, I know for a fact he'd do something, and set the council straight.

My mind was a full throttle at the moment the meeting, Athrun being mad at me, I killed Shinn or rather beat him up bad, and brushed of in a hurry Athrun's friend from the Minerva, and broke a window, I had a dozen sets of late paperwork, a full day of meeting ahead, no breakfast, and twisted my ankle form the high heel of my sandal, and now this.

As I was leaving there was a crowd of gossip thirsty media, 'WHO THE HECK CALLED THEM HERE!' I screamed in my mind, and that all I need.

Now that you know what happened a few hours ago lets get back to now.

My guards weren't really helping, and I stuck against a wall listening to there constant question of my life. I had just about enough.

"GET THE 'BEEP' AWAY FROM ME NOW OR I'LL GET BEYOND INFURIATED," I shouted

They all grew silent and left in a hurry knowing what would happen if they got on my bad side.

I gave a deep breath counted to ten and let go

'There goes my reputation,' I thought and headed inside the car.

All my meetings were a failure. My papers are all screwed, the speeches were rained out and it was eleven at night and I was walking home in a thunderstorm because the tire on the car I was driving was punctured. If that was enough my phone was broken because of my anger.

Today was a horrible day. I was on a deserted highway, a couple of miles away from my car in the 2 hours I walked and I was barefooted. I got tired of the impeded sandals. The worst part about right now was. I called home at the office saying that I was going to be at it all night and would sleep at the office after I'd be done, at which Luna replied that they would tell Athrun and make sure he would go to bed. I finished early underestimating my work load and left, but remember the world is against me today.

I was still walking the rain hammering down hard; I was going to suffer pneumonia at this rate. I sat down on the grass, the manor was too far to walk to right now, and I would collapse at this rate. Did I mention I was lost as well? I looked around my surroundings there was a hidden lane. Deciding to go with my instincts I followed. I walked a shuffled around my coat. I found a rubber band and tied my hair so I wouldn't come in my face. I approached a gate, where a haunted mansion stood. I was shivering at moment and felt a something clawing against my neck. I turned and saw nothing. I gave myself a good breath. I lightning strike was shown followed by a thunder clap. This was just like one of those scary movies, although there were no such things as ghost right?

Gulping my dry throat I opened the gate. I needed to find shelter, and this was my only option. To be honest I was afraid, really afraid. I wanted Athrun at the moment to tell me everything was going to be okay, but wasn't here, nor did he now that I was here. I was already facing the thunderstorms I am still scared of, now this. My day had gone awful already.

Entering the gate I shrieked as it shut behind me. I turned and here I lock. My breath became ragged at the moment. I door of the entrance opened. I was tearing afraid. I huddled down and hugged myself, I needed to pull myself together.

I stood up and walked inside. It was pitch black, and I couldn't see anything, but at least I wasn't going to suffer pneumonia. I had to live right now for my future I promised to Athrun. I searched around the creepy mansion, often hearing screeches. I found a phone and picked it up to call Athrun's room. I waited as it beeped.

'Please pick up Athrun. I really need to hear your voice.' I thought crying

As it was still beeping I heard footstep, there a cold draft in the air. I calmed myself down and heard a sound on the other side.

"Hello," someone mumbled a bit worried.

"Athrun," I cried and shrieked as the thunder hit the rackety house and vibrated the floor making me fall

"Cagalli, Is that you?" he asked "What wrong?"

I groaned and answered pausing in fright "I don't know…where I am…my head hurts…and I'm really scared…Athrun I really need you now," I said crying

He paused and said, "I'll be right their just keep on talking, I'll find you okay."

I heard his car starting and he zoomed off. I was shriving it was really cold, I could barely move my body. Something was gravely wrong.

"Cagalli, can you hear," He shouted

"Are there such things as ghosts" I asked him

"Cag-," He sated to be interrupted.

"There's someone coming Athrun…"I whispered

"Just hold on, I'm almost there." I heard him

I screamed as a force picked me up and hauled my somewhere. I felt scratches on my body, and blood was seeping off my chest. I shook and wailed into the house, my shirt ripping with knife-like nails, what I saw as it attacked was disgusting. With a broken neck, bullets implanted on his chest and a knife sticking out of his head, that thing it was a ghost.

I struggled terrified and somehow managed to get him off as I crawled getting up in the process and ran, I looked behind, it laughed and came after. I cried in horror and reached to entrance I tried to open it but it was locked. I banged on it and slipping down. It came closer and passed though the door and disappeared. I sat and sobbed. I heard some noises and looked up. The lights opened and I saw corpses of women everywhere. Dead, hanging all bloodied and broken and raped, I had to get out now.

"You're next," I heard in a hatful voice

I got up and walked injured towards a window. I bashed into it and broke it. I got up to go through and I heard that same laugh. I hurried and managed to jump out and fall onto the porch. The thing came out and stared down his blood dropping down on me. 'Athrun, please save me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' I thought closing my eyes

I heard yells of my name and the ghost disappeared that laugh never leaving my ears. I shook and shivered the rain falling on me. I felt warm arms around me, but I lay still as a stone. The person shook me and called my name over and over. I didn't say anything and just held him.

I mumbled his name as he carried me to the back home, knowing I just wanted to be there of all places. He carried me in his arms and drove home. Rushing me upstairs he wrapped the blankets around me. I started to doze off.

"Keep awake for of moment," he said

He undressed leaving my undergarment on, that were and bit translucent from them being wet, but Athrun didn't care at that moment, knowing what was his first priority.

He touched the wound of one scratch that sort of tore the strap of my bra and was the deepest, covered my body with a sheet and started closing my wounds. Using alcohol and the liquid band aide, the blood stopped. I just looked at his eyes feeling warm. When he was done, wrapped us both in several blankets, and I broke down sobbing onto him.

I told him my part and how horrible it was, and apologized over and over again. He shushed me down with a kiss and I calmed through his touches. We stayed in that position. My eyes not receiving a wink of sleep for fear, half way through the night I got out of Athrun's arms, and walked around the room pacing, I was still scared and the rain didn't help. I looked at Athrun; he must've had a hard day as well. I create so many problems for him. I smiled at his features. They had so much love and sincerity for me of all people. He's always there for me and is just one of a kind.

I sat down the bedside, and blew on his face, making him scrunch his nose in a cute way.

"Athrun do you ever think you love me enough?" I asked to what I thought to be a sleeping Athrun.

"No," He mumbled waking up

"You have Goosebumps on your arm, are you scared still," he asked

"So many dead girls Athrun, I could have next. I could have hurt you Athrun, just by leaving. I wasn't scared about my life; I was scared and worried about what would happen to you." I said

"I would have…I don't know what would have happened" He said

"How could something dead hurt me," I asked sitting on top of him

"I got a detective on it," he said "A gas was released that caused your brain to react a make you delusional and more alert. It made you think you were seeing a ghost."

"But all the blood and wounds…" I said

"It was a suicidal man who killed and physically and emotionally, luckily you were strong enough to pull through. The mansion exploded when we were in the car. You were too dazed very much to notice," He said.

"So, it wasn't real." I said

"No, physically not, but to you yes it was very real," He said

"But he still attacked me right, at least it wasn't a ghost," I said laying on him.

"Umm…Cagalli, you do realize what you're wearing is really making me a bit…odd," He said sweating a bit.

"Odd in what way," I asked looking at my skivvies, inside smirking to myself.

"You're really making me hard to resist you," He said

"Who's asking for you to resist me," I said getting closer laughing.

I got off and went to wear a new pair of clothes and came out with one of Athrun's huge shirt. Athrun's laid back down smirking.

"What are you smirking about," I asked

"Nothing, I'm just glad my Cagalli is with me and she looks amazingly voluptuous."

I laughed and I slipped into bed, kissing him to hell, and us not getting enough of each other until we feel asleep.

* * *


	14. The Flowers that Held Meaning

* * *

I woke anew the next morning, placing Athrun vast top on top of me, because for some reason it came of last night. I groggily got up, the space on the bed beside me empty. I walked and hiss as my sprained ankle was hurting me with its after affects. I leaned on the wall and hopped to the washroom. I sat on the waterproof couch inside and saw the swelling of my foot. I placed a medicine on it and wrapped it. I didn't feel it last night and didn't realize that it was sprained. Remind me never to wear high heel on busy day again.

I hopped to the sink and noticed something on my neck. There were bite marks, from someone giving me a hickey or in other words a love-bite. 'Damn' I thought, and Luna and the other were here. I was blushing at the moment for who knows what. I rubbed my neck. I heard it usually takes a few days for these marks to go away.

"Athrun you are so going to get it," I mumbled.

I sighed and ignored to embarrassment I would get and entered to shower, taking out all the stress of yesterday and washing it away. I wore my bath robe and went to the reliable closet. I made a sad face not wanting to choose dumb clothes but I had to wear something. So I dropped my robe leaving my body naked and started choosing, first my lingerie, then heading on toward the tops. I wore a lithe, stretchy knit top pairs a 3/4 sleeve shrug artfully tied over a sleeveless shell, and a wide-leg cropped pant, with comfy slides. I left my half up, half down in a clip, and left to meet Athrun's friends.

I wobbled down, screaming in my head in the searing pain. I stopped half ways down the stairs and sat. I rest the just sat, hearing Athrun and his friends catching up. They were laughing and having a good time. I thought and decided to leave them be. I could go and review my future meeting in the garden.

Getting up and quietly reaching downstairs, the other in the other room. I leaned on the wall for support and went to the office. Grabbing the folder I went quickly and quietly to the garden and picked my cell. I sat under a tree shading me, my legs touching the soft grass, as I scanned through the files. I phoned my office and my secretary picked up.

I told her to arrange a meeting later on in the week, because I wanted to reconsider all my decisions. She arranged it and I hanged. I phoned Lacus and talked to her about her honeymoon. She told me they are back on time form a week form now. I relaxed for a bit and went through the folders, and created a speech of my thoughts and was perfectly ready for that meeting now.

I closed the stuff and relaxed for a bit, and checked my foot. It was coloured in a pretty shade of dark red and purple. I decided to have some breakfast, so I hopped to the kitchen. Oddly no one was there. I grabbed some toast, spread jam on it and ate it. 'Yum, strawberry jam' I thought grabbing a glass of mango juice and eating it all within a few minutes. I realized I hadn't eaten for two days, no wonder I was so hungry. Finishing off I decided to greet everyone. I looked in the around and found no one. I decided to phone Athrun, and decided against it since I was sure he was content with his friends. I thought about today. I was in charge of picking flowers for the wedding. I was sad and kind of depressed that I didn't Athrun once in the morning. I felt a bit of jealousy that his friends had Athrun; I was left here all alone. I shook my head of the bad thought and told myself smiling that Athrun really needed a break from me. I went to the balcony, near one of the hidden parts of the manor to be undisturbed to pick my choice of flowers. There were thousand to flowers and I could only choose a few for the wedding. I got a magazine and sat down on the ground and read. Flipping through the pages I got kind of jaded and aggravated after an hour.

I could really use an ice cream. I heard a car pull, and I saw Athrun and his comrades coming out with smiles on their faces, they must have enjoyed themselves. I felt mad at Athrun and how he left me here all alone. I stood up and went where no one would find me, until I cooled down. I went to the attic, a place no one had been in for years. I sat near the window, with the book in my hand and went through it. The book had been given to me by my father. It had every single species of flower in it and its specific meaning. I kept that book very close to my heart. I flipped through it and saw a flower that I believed symbolized my relationship with Athrun; a camellia a flower that meant perfection, and gratitude. I know how grateful in my life I am to have Athrun and how perfect for us our relationship is with one other.

I saw a Tulip (multicoloured), which meant beautiful eyes like Athrun. I smiled lost in my world. I figured out the flowers I wanted by looking at any that symbolizes us. I found them: A Red rose (Love), Stephanotis (Happiness in Marriage), Tulip (Perfect lover), Bluebell (Everlasting Love), Blue Camellia (You're the flame in my heart), Narcissus (Stay as sweet as you are), Orange Blossom (Purity), Stock (Bonds of Affection), Blue Violet (I'll Always be true), Phlox (Our souls are united), and Daffodil (The sun shines when I'm with you). These ten flowers would symbolize us on our wedding day.

I closed my book. My heart was in a state of fluff in happiness. I stood up limping toward the stairway to the third floor. All I wanted was to give Athrun a kiss at the moment. It was obvious that I wasn't angry at any one of them. It in the middle of the afternoon I checked the time and headed downstairs. It was quiet and I heard the television on. I headed and saw no one there. I guess they went out again, not caring as much if I was alive. I frowned and sat down on the couch the phone rang and I picked up.

"Hello," I said

"Oh Cagalli, you have no idea how much I've been dieing to hear your voice," My Athrun said

'That's great. Goodbye," I said smashing the phone on to the receiver unnoticed that in was still on.

"What does that jerk think of himself, he can just go off with his friend not giving a damn about me, and then phone saying how much he misses me? If he really cared, he would be here. And this stupid foot has been killing all day." I screamed.

"Stupid Television, Stupid Athrun, Stupid foot, Stupid Athrun, Stupid flowers, Stupid Athrun…Stupid everything," I said "And I all I wanted was a kiss from him, a glimpse of his face, a sound of his voice. Is that so much to ask for?"

"And his friends don't even talk to me. Why would they after yesterday, they must hate me. And I picked out the flowers for the wedding and Athrun wasn't even there to see my book." I said

"I sound like a baby." I mumbled "But Athrun listen to this I still love you. I just really miss you."

I picked up the phone to call Athrun and I heard.

"I miss you too dear;" He said "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, you heard everything didn't you?" I asked

"Yah, how about an evening just the two of us," He asked

"Sorry, my ankle can't handle anymore pressure for the rest of the day," I said

"We're all at the mall and guess what; I just booked our honeymoon, while everyone else was busy. I know you'll love it," He said

"Really, are you going to tell me," I said

"Of course, on the place ride there where and as for what were going to do, you'll see it for yourself." He said

"Okay please come home soon, before I explode in sadness of being alone." I said

"Where were you today anyways?" He asked

"Well in the morning, I thought it be right to leave you alone with your friend to catch up for a while. I ate breakfast; you and everyone else weren't there. I thought you deserved a bit of time away from me. Then you came back and I felt mad at how you didn't phone or anything. I went and hid, then I was deciding on flowers, you have no idea how happy I was when I decided and I rushed to tell you thinking you'd home, and again you're gone. My phone was open you know. You could have at least called," I said.

"I thought you were resting. I am so sorry Cagalli. They kind of preoccupied me today. I feel so bad right now," He said disappointed at himself.

I sighed and felt miserable, making Athrun feel the way he was

"It's okay; I am at fault kind of, anyways come home soon. I am waiting," I said gloomy

"Hey, I'll make it up to you. I promise. I'll be home as soon as I can. Here Luna want to talk to you." He said handing the phone

"Hello Cagalli. Sorry we've been with Athrun for such a long time. It's our first time here and Shinn being inconsiderate has been dragging poor Athrun and us around." She said

"It's alright. You guys take your time, I'll just here." I said lazily

"Do you want us to pick you up; we're going to the Orb monument." She asked

"No, it's quite alright, my ankle in out of commission and I can barely walk anymore." I said cool with them now.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We'll be home fast today and we can all talk and catch up later on," She said disappointed I wasn't coming, but came back with another way for us to talk.

"Sure, later we'll talk. Take care of Athrun." I said.

"Of course, all of us will take very good care of your fiancée." She said

"Bye," I said hanging up.

Now what was I going to do. It was early in the evening. I ate a snack and just lay outside like always enjoying the sky. I could were a bit orange, with purple and red streaks. I dozed off and took a nap.

I woke up to the sounds of a car entering the driveway; I was in the garden a couple of feet away form it. My eyes were still closed and I heard people getting out. I was hidden behind a bush. I checked my watch it read 6 in the evening. I sat up. I shrieked as I put weight on my swollen foot. That brought attention to the people exiting the car. I sighed. I got up and tried to stand up. With difficultly I did and painfully walked, if you could call it to them. I saw Athrun rush towards me and support me. He lifted my bridal style and I greeted everyone and plenty of hugs from Luna, Meyrin and Stellar. We all entered the manor. We sat in the living room and caught up till late at night. Shinn and Stellar were engaged, as the same with Rey and Luna, plus Meyrin was going out with her boyfriend Auel.

I learned a lot about there lives and I invited them to the wedding. I was in Athrun's arms. I felt a throbbing in my foot again. I screamed in frustration.

"What happened," Athrun asked.

I pouted and said "I swear if this foot stings again, I'll cut if out without care,"

Everyone looked a bit disturbed at my outburst. Athrun told everyone they'd by back in a moment. He took me to the dining room and placed me on the table, unwrapping the bandages, he looked at my foot, bending it and moving. I complained in pain whenever he did it.

"Cagalli, I think its broken." He said

"What," I said

"You pushed it too much today, probably breaking it at one point." He said.

"Just what I need, a hospital," I said falling down lying on the table.

"Don't worry; since it's not severe I can fix it. It will hurt. The main reason it hurts so much it because you kind of displaced it." He said

"No not that again, I died the last time." I said

"I'm here, you can kill me afterwards." He said chuckling placing his hands in position to snap my bone back into place.

I fisted my hand and waited for the pain, it came in vibe of electrical jolt throbbing waves. I whimpered as he finished and he soothed me. As the pain subdued I remembered the mark on my neck for this morning. I pushed him away and folding my arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Look clearly at my neck and you'll see another reason why I was angry at you," I huffed

He looked and clearly blushed at the mark.

"It seems you got too much form my neck last night," I said

He looked down embarrassed at how hard he bit me. I smiled as he looked down and remembered how good it actually felt. I used my hand and lifted his head, to see his eyes.

"However, it wasn't as if I didn't like it," I said smirking

He grinned forcefully and with full passion I gave him something I wanted to do all day so desperately. I pulled his head down to meet his lips and kissed his as softly as I could.

"I love you," I spoke, my voice a whisper, as if I was giving waking up from a fantasy.

I broke from him, and he kissed my nose. I giggled as we returned to the sleeping bunches of couples, each sleeping in each other arms, in front of the television.

"Aw, they feel asleep." I said

"They remind me of us," He said

"When are the leaving," I asked

"The day after tomorrow," He replied

"Aw, do you think I can go touring with them," I said

"Yes, if you keep of that foot tonight," He said "If not, I'll have the pleasure of carrying you,"

"Yes, let's go to bed," I said yawning

"For sure, after this," he carried us up placed me on the bed and moved down to me lip and kissed them igniting them with passion that had been waiting all day. I returned with rampant hunger. I moved closer, hooking my arms around his neck as he griped my waist. His tongue trailed form me lips, to my ear, and my neck where he bit yet again. I moaned hi name, running my finger from his hair to his mouth-watering chest, pulling him to me with force. He teased me with light kisses before breaking off.

We both breathed hard

"That was nice." I said

"Very..."He replied

We slept I reminded myself to tell Athrun about my flower, but that would be tomorrow, I thought sleeping of into my dream world.

* * *


	15. My Future of Blood

* * *

I woke up to sniggering sound fest the next morning. I opened my eyes to see Stellar, Luna and Meyrin giggling.

"What?" I said

"Cagalli, you have a bite mark on your neck." Stellar said.

I blushed, "What do you guys want,"

"We're here to get you ready for our trip today," Luna said

"What trip," I said

Now here I was in the back corner seat of an SUV, staring out the window. I had been dragged, and changed by Athrun's friend (girl's only) into a comfy cotton top in a super-soft rib knit has birdcage and butterflies logo design on front, a black beaded wide band pant and slides. I was then stuffed into the car and was them told we all were having a day out at the beach.

I looked on the bright side at least my ankle didn't hurt anymore. Two, I'd have a day technically with Athrun. Three, I loved the beach. And four, I still had to think about.

Guess who the driver was. If you guessed Athrun, then you're right. Here let me explain the seating arrangement. Athrun in the driver's seat, them Rey in the passenger, followed by Shinn, Luna and Stellar in the second row of seat, then last but not least Meyrin, Auel and moi.

I looked outside once more, when my cell started vibrating. I picked it up to meet the voice of my friend

"Hey Cagalli,"

"Hi Mir," I said

"We're heading off to the beach with Shi and Yzak, want to come?" She asked

"I'd love to say yes, if I wasn't heading there myself." I said

"Oh that's perfect, we'll meet you there." She said

"Yah sure!" I replied

We hung up and I meet the faces of people wandering who was one the line.

"Mir called up, saying she, Dearka, Shiho, and Yzak are coming to the beach as well." I said

"That's great," I heard Luna say

I slumped down to in my seat. I felt a bit odd right now, something I couldn't exactly explain. I was happy and sad, and I had a bit of concern inside. I couldn't exactly show what was wrong, they'd all worry. So I acted like I was okay for the whole ride.

We arrived in a matter of 15 minutes; the churning in my stomach went form bad to worse. It came out of the car last; as I stepped onto the pavement I saw something_ Crash, collision, blood splattered everywhere, a cliff and a single rose. _I took a deep breath what in the world was that. I held my neck. And turned to see everyone, they were all setting something up, and Athrun was laying the blankets out. I decided to go and get a drink. Opening the trunk and took out a water bottle, drinking it eagerly. I heard my name being called, out and I saw Meyrin holding and tossing me a red bag, and I heard her say "Come on, we're all getting changed,"

Everyone went inside; Athrun was walking towards me, but Shinn abruptly grabbed him saying something like "You can go to her later, because we know how much time you two take."

I went down and reached the bag, and suddenly saw slits on my arms blood was gushing out and maggots were coming out of the holes. I fell back in fright. I looked again, they were gone. I held my knees 'What wrong with me,' I thought.

I grabbed the bag apprehensively, and rushed inside. I was in a separate washroom. I heard everyone else, talking to each other. I walked and opened the duffle bag, and took out my two piece bikini. The top was a piped wrap halter top and a low rise string bottom. There were flip-flops as well. Changing, I felt a bit relived that none of those pictures were coming into my mind. I decided to wash my face. Opening the tap, I looked at the water flowing down in a gentle soundless stream. I put my hand into the water breaking the flow and felt the cold water cooling down my sweaty water. I picked up the water and was about to splash it onto my face, when I saw the water change into the colour of blood, and I dropped it, changing the colour of the tiled floor to ruby. I was filled with apprehension; this was getting to be daunting. I looked at my hand and they were stained with the clear colourless water. This made no sense, or was I becoming delusional. Why was I seeing theses things? What did they mean? I heard Stellar come in.

"Cagalli, What are you doing on the floor?" She asked

"I slipped," I said quickly.

She helped me up and I put my clothes away, and went outside to see everyone waiting. I saw Athrun walk up to me and holding me by the waist and placing me down onto one of the blankets.

I saw everyone follow and sit down to. We talked and I put sun block onto Athrun's back, and then onto myself. Everyone voted on what to do. I saw Athrun look at me with a bit of worry he opened his mouth, until I quickly said "It's nothing, just need to get awake." I smiled and he calmed down a bit. All of the boys decided on playing a bit of volleyball, and the Hawke sisters joined as well. Just Stellar and I were left. I lay down and I heard her spoke up.

"I know something's wrong?" She said

"Not really, I'm just having a stomach ache," I said

"Oh!" She said not really believing it, but I didn't want to bother her.

She sat down and we talked about ourselves and our love life. We had a lot of similarities. Like how she and Shinn meet, was sort of similar to how Athrun and I met. We both had a sad past, and much more, a while later my four friends came and greeted us, I introduced them to everyone, and they see to get along at the moment.

I felt someone hug me from behind and kiss me on the cheek. I relaxed into his arms and leaned onto him.

"Something the matter, and don't say no, I'm not dense." He said mumbling to my ear.

"I…" I started too broken off by Mir.

"Lunch, come one you two," She said. I noticed that it was already 1 in the afternoon.

We walked to them hand in hand and there was turkey and chicken sandwiches, salads, bread, fruit and whole lot more.

I grabbed a sandwich and started munching on it. I finished it rather slowly and drank some lemonade. I ate a couple of strawberries and finished last. I felt a bit pale. I helped Mir and Shi with the clean up.

"Cagalli are you okay, you look and bit pale," Shi asked

"I'm fine just a bit achy in the stomach," I said honestly

"Oh, you want to rest," Mir asked dumping all the plates in the trash

"No its okay, I just want to go to the shore." I said

"We're planning a water fight soon, how about you bring your towel and meet us outside." Shi said evilly

I smiled and went to the room where my duffle bag was. I felt my stomach churning and pumping it food up. I rushed to the toilet and threw up inside all of my lunch. I became scared blood came out as well. This was out of my control I had to get help. I flushed the toilet, and washed my mouth. The acid from my stomach burned my mouth and the taste of blood was there as well. I went weakly outside and looked for Athrun. I saw him in a fight with Auel in the water splashing it all over each other and Luna and Shi. Everyone was splashing water onto everyone. I feel down to my knees. There was an excessively quantity of twinge in my abdomen. I was hit with gruesome picture of the dead women dangling by the wire on their necks I saw at the mansion. I was mortified as each dead body feel one by one on the floor lifeless beheaded and their blood dripping from the wire that held its head. Then I saw a piece of lumber beheading a body inside of a car, crashes and a huge pile up forming. I held my head. I saw images of the laughing man as he slit my throat pulling my intestines out. I cried again. I hate the feeling of limitation I had at the moment. I felt blood trickle down my head. I walked to the bank of water where Athrun was. I saw the scars the man left of my chest reappearing. I remembered when Athrun was talking about the gas that made me saw the ghost. I never did get treated. Was this the after effects? So many thoughts came to my mind. I felt death as if my heart beat stopped. I felt something behind me and I saw that same person. Wasn't he in dead I thought scrambling up and that laugh still following my steps, I ran and collapsed onto the shore-line screaming. The man reached my body and brought his knife out. I saw his eyes for the first time. They had a red 'x' on each, making it impossible to see. His eyes were bleeding the blood travelling down his face smearing it in a stain of streaking terror. I heard everyone screaming my name as he plunged the knife down. My eyes widened and I managed to turn. I heard Athrun kicking the man and Rey and Yzak grabbed his arms pushing him down.

They managed to knock him out and seal him to a post, calling the police, but the man died before they reached. I was paralyzed not believing he came back to kill me. What did I ever do to him? My eyes dilated and I was still in shock. Those pictures came back in full force. I felt blood coming out of my mouth and I couldn't understand why. Was I enclosed in poison? I felt myself throw up onto the sand bringing out the troubles inside me. I breathed hard regaining my senses the pictures disappearing. I felt my heart beat at the moment. I felt my body coming back to its colour. Even though I was physically back, my mind still kept the flashes of horror.

I felt Athrun's embrace on me, he must have been worried sick. He was calling my name, as I was surrounded by my friends. I still felt a bit weak. I laying in Athrun's lap and Stellar was examining the problem I had.

"Blood," I mumbled out

"It's was everywhere," I said again

I felt some people gasp and she looked at me more

"She was suffering form chronic poisoning. It is very slow acting, but when it does its effects it comes out strong and with force. Thankfully her body reacted and threw up, or else she would have been gone right now," She said

I felt Athrun hold me tightly. Stellar continued "I can't really identify the poison. It's pretty rare. It caught by breathing the poisonous gas. You can't move at first, then you go straight back to normal. After a couple of days you receive its full effects. I haven't heard a lot but I know for a fact, that Cagalli must have saw a lot of brutal pictures. It's said they can be flashes of your future too."

I stopped breathing "My future," I said

"Yes, but studies have shown that it is not possible, so don't worry," She said

"I'm hungry," I mumbled

They all smiled knowing I was back to normal. I shivered from the lost of nutrition.

I gobbled the pizza they brought and I told them to go have fun, because I was fine. I even urged Athrun, but boy was he stubborn. I was sitting in his lap, still a bit weak. I could barely lift my legs. I felt the sun's rays hit my face. I really wanted to be in the water. I saw everyone not really in the mood for playing, after my close call. I nudged Athrun, and pointed to the shoreline. He smiled lifting my body. Everyone followed. I was laid on the sand, Athrun and everyone beside us. I splashed my feet in the refreshing feeling of the water. I wobbly stood up and pulled Athrun face first into the water laughing out loud. He came up spitting the salty taste out of the water. He grumpily splashed water towards me, but I moved out of the way so, Yzak could receive the blow. Shiho was laughing and Yzak smirked and threw water onto her face. It became a full blow water fight. I giggled sitting down with the water up to my waist, my legs floating along the water. Everyone else was still overrunning everyone else with water. I smiled, I felt so strong at the moment. I had still not told anyone about my image, which I suspect to be my future. Stellar had said that it was unlikely to happen, and that calmed my thoughts down a lot. I saw Athrun laughing and enjoying himself. He hasn't done that in such a long time. I could feel him happiness vibrating around me.

It was nearing the evening at that time. I was sprayed on by water, by Shinn. I got up and chased him around the water, and managed to get him. I lightly swam back and decided to attack Athrun. Hushing behind him I pushed him forward, but his hand grabbed my arm bringing me down him. He lifted me from underneath and I floated above the water, my arms wrapped around his neck encase, he dropped me. I felt a tide pass us and push us forward, but Athrun stood tall, protecting me. I saw everyone on the shore getting dry, which left us to have a bit of time ourselves. I yelled out to them that Athrun and I were going to spend some more time in the water, at which they replied they were going to stay in the sand. Athrun looked at me with a smirk.

"I just want some time with you, alone time," I said emphasizing the last part.

"Why, can't get enough of me," He said

I kissed him on the chest and snuggled into him, "No, I don't think I can,"

He smiled he swam us towards the rocks where the tide splashed onto the rock spraying us with some water. I went down and dipped in the shallow water. I felt Athrun eyeing me. He came towards me.

"You are okay right," He asked

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's just say I'm still a bit shaken," I said

"I heard Stellar talk about the pictures," He said "You want to share them,"

I stood quiet for a bit. I leaned on a rock. He grabbed me from behind

"It's okay, you don't have too," He said

"You should know," I said

"You can tell me when you're ready," he said nuzzling into my cheek.

I sighed and turned to face his face. His eyes were sparkling and the sun shined through them bringing new life. I was entranced by their admiring colour and his facial features. He looked like one of those Perfect Greek Gods, if only we were back in time, everyone would have worshiped this figure. I looked down to meet his perfectly toned muscles and the colour of swim shorts he was wearing. They were blue half moon water shorts, which perfectly matched his hair. I realized how much of an observing person I was. I felt how hot breath on my face, as he unexepectedly leaned in for a kiss, brushing his soft and delicate lips against mine into a sizzling and enticing kiss. One of which we haven't had for days. I missed his tepid and moist lips against mine. I felt him massage my mouth as I unexpectedly opened it letting him slip his tongue, spreading fire in my mouth. My hands were wrapped around him and pushed my body closer to combine it as one. I felt him brushing his finger tips giving me a tingling sensation. I felt him hard, and I couldn't do anything but smile in the kiss. We broke, and we leaned in for a second, until and hurled down by a huge tide. I came up, splattering the repugnant water out. I looked and felt one of my straps from the back being pulled.

"We're not done yet," He said seductively into my ear.

"Well I am," I said sprinting on a quick swim to the shore, but somebody hadn't had enough off me, as Athrun caught up. Dipping his arms under mine, he caught me, and placing butterfly kisses as over my neck and shoulder making my mouth let out a sigh of contentment. When he fished we headed back to where everyone was doing something.

Shinn and Stellar were enjoying there time together relaxing with Shinn's head on Stellar's lap. Luna and Rey, well Luna was building and sandcastle with Meyrin, and Rey and Auel were holding a bucket of water ready to splash it on there girls. Shi and Mir were talking and Dearka and Yzak were playing one-on-one soccer. I went to grab my towel as my fiancée did the same. I dried myself of the water and went and pushed Auel into Rey so, they'd fall on top of each of their girls, with that water on all four of them. The girls screamed alright. I decided to talk to Stellar. I sat down and heard quiet snoring from Shinn.

"Stellar?" I asked

"Yes," She said

"Mind doing me a favour?" I asked

"Sure," She said and pushing Shinn's head of her lap and helped me bury him under the sand, coating him in a warm thick layer of polish. We giggled, and we went to Mir and Shiho. Shiho gave me a high five and I grabbed a snack, leaving Stellar with them. I grabbed a small salad, and put some dressing on it. I heard a beautiful of a flute playing. Spellbound by it, I quickly finished my food, and went to see who was playing it. I saw someone who I never...

* * *


	16. I Want You, Not Him

* * *

I saw someone who I never thought to be seen again in my life. My eyes widened at that face. I felt someone cover my eyes. I moved them in a rush to see that person gone from where he was sitting. I turned around to see Athrun grinning. I laughed, and turned back to the spot. Still empty, I psychologically gave myself a slap on the face. I must be hallucinating again. Turning back from the spot Athrun wrapped his arms around my waist, pointing towards the evening sky, the sun was setting. One my favourite things to watch, I sat down on the sandy shoreline, my fiancée's head gently on my lap. I heard a yell, which meant Shinn just woke up with sand inside his mouth. I saw him walking angrily towards me. However he was stopped from getting to close, since Stellar came gave him a quick peck on the lips, turning him into a shade of tomato.

I laughed and looked down to see Athrun's calm face sleeping, his breath going in a rhythmic pattern. I yawned and laid my head on a blanket we were sitting on, the face I saw earlier forgotten. I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up later, at the night sky, to see everyone around a fire talking and roasting marshmallows for fun. They most likely let me sleep because of what I had to face today. I kept my mouth closed, and my body still, so they wouldn't be interrupted. I looked to see the vast blanket of sparkling stars above. I stared at their wonder. I heard them all laughing, so I sat up and was unnoticed. I saw a familiar figure, one which was supposed to be dead. I saw him look at me straight in the eye, he got up and walked up towards me, my eyes were wide open, and my brain trying to register what the hell was happening.

He kneeled down and said "Cagalli, is it really you,"

My mouth opened, but nothing came out.

I turned to and instead looked at Athrun; he gave me a confused look, and I looked into his green eyes, which told me he was on his way. I looked back at the person and just said "Yes,"

I gave me an embrace that turned my face cherry. I broke away and asked, "Weren't you suppose to be up there,"

"That is quite a long story," He said

I sniffled and cried that my friend was alive and well.

I stopped and looked towards everyone, they all had look that yelled out something, plastered on each of their faces. I said "This is my friend Ahmed; he was with me during the first war. I was in Africa, in a group called the 'Desert Dawn', where I met him. He died in front of me, and now he's back, and I have no clue why?"

He laughed and I asked him, if he knew everyone. He replied "Just their names, I was playing my flute actually."

"Okay I'll introduce you to everyone properly," I said

I grabbed his arm and started off, "This is Rey Za Burrel: quiet, polite has a great aim with a gun, good polite as well; Lunamaria Hawke: Quiet, but open-minded, fun, cheerful and a great person to be around, also she is engaged to Rey; next we have Meyrin Hawke: Sister to Luna: she is shy, and very friendly she is engaged to Auel, who'll you see next; Auel Nieder: very impatient like me and enjoys taking up challenges; Dearka Elsman: arrogant, not as cocky and before, very annoying and knows when to act smart though; Miriallia Haw: thoughtful, caring, sweet and somehow feel in love with Dearka and is his wife, but they look okay together; Yzak Joule: very aggressive, best friend Dearka who got his arrogant attitude, and mature; Shiho Hahnenfuss: serious, carefree, aggressive when needed, and somehow ended up with Yzak; Shinn Asuka: Impulsive, good pilot, umm very strange…; okay next we have Stellar Louisser: my twin, calm, caring and is engaged to Shinn; Lastly we have Athrun Zala: he is calm, quiet, and excellent pilot, very good with a gun, gentle, mature, not best around people, loyal, disciplined and my wonderful fiancée."

The last part seemed to have made Ahmed off. He grimaced and said "You have a fiancée?"

"Yes, Why" I asked

"But what about us," He asked

"What about us?" I said confused

"Cagalli, I love you. I'm the one you're suppose to be with," He said holding my hand

"Ahmed, I don't have those feelings for you," I said breaking away from him

"But why," He asked

"Because I love Athrun," I said, trying to get him to understand.

"What does he have that I don't?" He asked

"I don't know, but I fell in love with him, not you," I said

"Oh I get the case, it's because he's a Coordinator," He said tauntingly

I walked up, and slapped him. Tears started falling down and I broke down. I felt someone, hold me, and I just sobbed on him.

"Just leave," I heard Athrun say soothing me.

"Wait, I'm sorry Cagalli, I didn't mean it. Please forgive me," I heard Ahmed say.

I looked and saw that he meant it,

"It's okay." I said

"I'm sorry. You and Athrun look nice together. I was just late." I heard him. I looked up at saw an approval in Athrun's eyes. I gave Ahmed a hug and we made up as friend. I asked him if he needed a place to stay, he said no that he was living with his mother. I asked him if he was coming to my wedding, He said he wouldn't miss it for the world, and left.

I saw Athrun skipping stones with Yzak and Dearka. They were competing, and for some reason Dearka was wining. I sat down a bit away, the wave splashing along my legs. I felt someone sit beside me. I saw Meyrin.

"Rough day for you wasn't it," She asked

"Let's see, I almost died, I saw my future I think, my friend proclaimed his love for me and now I think Athrun is ignoring me because of Ahmed, even though we are friend that guy still never did say he didn't love me." I said sighing

"You know, Athrun will always put your happiness before his own," She said

"I know, I just don't want Ahmed coming between us, or Athrun thinking I'll be happier with Ahmed, because I'd kill myself if he'd say that," I said

"We all know how much you love Athrun, but you have to let him know what your feelings about Ahmed are," She said

"He's just my friend, and I said that clearly in front of him," I said

"Just clarify it with him, trust me, it'll make a huge difference, I you say it to him personally." She said

"Thank Mey," I said giving her a hug.

I got up and went to look for Athrun, It was late and I still didn't see him, I heard everyone saying we were leaving. I walked up to the car and I saw him there sitting on the driver's seat. I walked up to him, only to be blocked by Mir

"Hey Cagalli, we all decided to have a girl's night out today at your house," She said

"That's nice," I said not really hearing

"Oh yes the boys will be at Shi's house after dropping off everything at the manor," She continued.

I was still not hearing her, just looking at his face.

"Okay," She asked

"Okay!" I said

"Good now change out of your bathing suit," She said pushing into the change room I was once in before, this time with Luna and Stellar there.

Grumpy I sat down and changed into what I was wearing before; I put everything into the duffel bad and headed out to an empty car. He was gone; I sat at the hood of the car and heard the crickets chirping in the night sky. I would tell him in the morning. No, I would tell today. I waited and everyone came out. We stuffed the truck with our bags and headed home; I opened the door, and met our beach stuff, nicely put into a pile and the side. We changed into our sleeping attire and had a blast until midnight, where everyone all fell asleep after the day's excitement, everyone except me.

I wore and hooded sweater over tank top, landed above my bellybutton and my silk bottoms, I quickly wrote a note on where I would be, and left to see my beloved.

Driving in the empty streets for about ten minutes I arrived at the Joule estate. I quietly went out and parked made sure my headlights were off. I sneaked out of my car, and using a pin I opened the door. Athrun had taught me the art of silence, which worked really well. I made no noise and enter inside. The living room was quite clean and I walked upstairs, taking off my shoes, leaving my socks on. Passing by quietly with a house of Coordinators and a natural was going to be difficult. I came and checked all the doors, and found no one. I headed to the third floor and reached the home theatre, and there on the floor was Shinn Rey and Auel sleeping soundly, on the couch was Dearka snoring and Yzak was on the single couch. And Athrun was no where. Confused I quietly closed the door. I sighed and looked some more around the house. I came to a door opened and I went inside, to see it empty. I saw that the balcony door had been opened, and the curtains blowing. Curious, I went and stepped outside. The wind felt so good, I decided to take my sweater off embracing the cool breeze.

"Cagalli?" I heard my name being called

I turned to face my fiancée gently leaning on the railing. He was wearing pyjama bottoms and his shirt was opened, so you could see his chest clearly and his shirt blowing in the wind. I smiled at him and squeezed into his arms so my back was leaning onto the rail and I could see his face.

He looked down at what I was wearing, and seemed impressed. I smiled and said "Still thinking about today,"

"I want you to tell me what you want," He said

"That's why I came," I said "I want you, and only you,"

"Ahmed is just my friend. You're the one my heart holds, not him," I said

"That's a relief to know," He said

"Good, I just wanted to make sure you knew that, and if you dare say, I'll be happier with him, then I swear kill you," I said

He chuckled and pulled my forward into his warm embrace. I heaved a sigh in content.

"What were you doing up, anyways?" I asked

"Just thinking about you, as always and how much problems you went through today," He said, "And I couldn't do anything but watch,"

I frowned, "Watching is more than enough, especially with your eyes, just looking into them makes me feel better,"

"Why didn't you tell me about the stomach aches, or that you were feeling bad," He asked

"I was, but when I came, I just kind of collapsed, and that thing came and…" I said pausing

"It's okay, he's gone from the world, so you don't need to worry about him," He said

"Yes, I never did tell you about the flowers I chose," I said changing the topic.

"Want to tell me now," He asked

"But look at the time," I said yawning.

"Then how about tomorrow, after leaves," he suggested

"Why can't they stay, till our wedding," I mumbled dozing off against his torso.

"Sure, I'll ask," He said lifting me up and placing my on the bed of the room I entered to find him, and slipped inside beside me. I turned and snuggled against him and he placed a kiss on my forehead falling asleep after me.

I woke up the next morning in a state of bliss; Athrun was actually beside at the moment. I saw his face and brushed some of the bags that blew onto his face away. I took my finger and rubbed his cheek, making him stir a little and squint his nose. I decided to wake him up in a cruel way. I brought my mouth near his nose and bit the tip of it. He reacted and pushed me down laughing and him rubbing the pain of his nose away.

"That wasn't funny," He whined one arm on his nose, and the other holding me by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry; your nose is so cute when it squints. It is just so hard to resist it," I said giggling.

He blushed and frowned getting of me and folding his arms, cross legged. I was standing on my knees and placed a quick kiss on his nose, making him turn red. I laid my head in his lap and looked up. His blush away and he diced to tease me now.

"You know you have a very cute bellybutton," He said this time making me turn red. I pulled my shirt down and stopped my hand

"Same with your anger, when you get all fired up, it makes me want to take you at that moment, and when you're hair is all went after you shower, Wow! And…" He tried to continue on and with his interests about me, until I shoved him to the ground, with face between, anger, embarrassment and a pout.

"You're just beautiful, aren't you," He finished

I stopped and gave him something he deserved at the moment. I leaned down and placed a kiss upon his lips, at which he replied and we enjoyed the early morning with kiss and bite and embarrassing moments.

I was at the breakfast table, the girls and the boys together, No of girls changed because I was at Shi's house, two the other were in a rush to look for me to care. After they found me on top of Athrun, they relaxed and went to fetch their own boy. They all loved what each of their own girl was wearing and we all headed down to breakfast. We had waffles, made by Athrun and I, and egg salad by Stellar and Mir. We had a great breakfast and the boys changed, as we headed back to the manor. I came inside to hear the ringing sound of the phone. I picked up and said "Hello Cagalli speaking,"

"Cagalli, guess where we are?" I heard Lacus say

"No, where are you," I said

"Well, turn around," She said

I did and turned to face and meet her blue eye. I went and hugged her.

"Oh my god I missed you so much," I said to her.

"Is only Lacus going to get everything, or are you going to give a hug to your brother," I heard Kira say.

I broke away form him a run and greeted his opened arms. As we broke both of them were feasted by everyone's greetings.

We all sat down and Kira starts of the conversation with "So how's everyone,"

At which everyone replied the they were fine,

"What did I miss," He asked again

I laughed and said "Oh nothing, we went to the beach yesterday, these people came, I died almost twice and my one of my supposed dead friend asserted his love toward me,"

Let's just say if Kira's eyes widened any more, they would pop out,

"WHAT!" he screamed, Lacus mouth was opened and we explained everything in a matter of couple hours.

"Wow! Are you okay sis," He asked

"I'm perfectly fine, nothing more than the memory is left and a few scars," I said

Everyone sat down to eat lunch when Athrun asked his friend if they could stay until the wedding and the happily agreed. We had a happy, quiet and peaceful day.

* * *


	17. Pick Your Wedding Dress Day

* * *

The next day was a day, I would never forget. It the pick your wedding dress day, which meant being dragged around and trying out over a billion dresses. I would have Lacus chose one for me, but I wanted to impress everyone with the fact that I know how to dress. All the girls went with me, while all the boys went with Athrun for tuxedos for the groom, the groomsmen and the best man or Kira.

I woke up early for the big day, and had a few minute of alone time with Athrun. We got up and I went into the shower. Brushing my teeth and washing my face, I exited in my bath robe all to see a hot and handsome Athrun changing. I was red at the sight. I turned away and walked toward the closet, to pick out my clothes. I took of my robe, to leave myself naked, until Mr. Zala came in looking for socks. I shrieked and picked up my bath robe, placing it in front to cover me. He smirked at me daring and moving forward, I blushed and moved back, until I reached the wall. He came closer and closer and whispered into my ear "We aren't even yet,"

I darkened my blush remembering what I saw and shrivelled down. He came down with me and kissed my cheek.

"I can always wait…until our night," He said grabbing his socks and leaving me with a tantalizing kiss.

I let out a breath and mumbled, "I can't wait either,"

I got up and wore my underwear and bra. I quickly chose some clothes to wear. I checked to temperature to notice it was relatively warm, so I wore layered white and violet circle cut skirt, with a white short sleeve V-neck Henley. On feet were flats with straps and my neck had a beaded scarf. I clipped my hair up and went.

I saw Athrun in the washroom. I walked and embraced him from behind.

"I'm going to miss you," I mumbled

"Then how about I come with you," He suggested

"But I don't want you to see my dress," I said this time my cheek pressing his back.

"Then you have to go," He said

"Fine," I exasperated trying to leave but he grabbed onto my arms. He turned me to face the mirror. He had his arms around my waist and said "Perfect,"

A flash was seen, and I saw Meyrin and Luna come in.

"What a Kodak moment," Luna sighed

I laughed and kissed Athrun on the earning cat calls before leaving.

I grabbed a bowl and ate some cereal, with some milk, washing my hands before leaving.

I was in the passenger seat with the window opened and enjoying the last bit of fresh air I had, before I would be congested in a room full of dresses. Soon after we arrived at a store. Luckily for me, it would be the only store I had to visit and where I found my piece of heaven to wear down the aisle. There was only one problem, there were close to five thousand dresses, and I had to choose one.

I entered with a water bottle and looked at the large hallway of dresses, Stellar whispered into my ear, "This is going to take a long time."

I nodded and took the first step. Walking into the first lane of dresses. I took one out and showed it to the. Thumbs down, because it was not me.

Everyone showed different dresses me and I tried on close to fifty dresses in 6 hours. There were so many, and we barely broke three thousand. I walked and walked along the lanes, everyone split up. I kept on shaking my head in disgust as passed by a few revealing ones. I went back to see everyone exhausted. I had energy left, and I told them I'd stay and look for a few more hours. The disagreed, but I somehow managed and got them to agree and go home and rest for the rest of the evening. I turned on my phone in front of them and told them I would be back in three hours maximum, and if I wasn't call me. I also told them to send a car, so I could come back.

I waved as they left, and told the receptionist that I would be here for a while longer. She said okay and went back to her calls, but I noticed that she was Pac Man. That showed me how much of a secretary she was. I walked and continued off, and felt my phone vibrate. I picked it up and heard my Athrun

"Hey Beautiful, where are you?" He said in a sweet voice

"I'm still here. I sent everyone back to relax. I mean Lacus just came back yesterday and she needed. Everyone else looked like wrecks, and I had way too much energy to stop my mission." I said

I heard his chuckled.

"Want me to come?" He asked

"No, there might be a chance you might see my dre…" I stopped and noticed something beautiful on slipping out of a cover.

"Cagalli!" Athrun said

"Wait one sec Athrun dear," I said putting the phone between my ear and neck, and undoing the cover. What I saw was a masterpiece.

"Oh my god!" I said astounded

"What happened," He asked

"You are going to get a nosebleed when you see me in this dress Athrun," I said touching the fabric, "Wow,"

"Really, eh does this mean I should pick you up," He said

"Yah sure, but make sure you don't pick while I'm trying it on," I said

"Sure quick up, I'm outside waiting." He said

"What?" I said "Wait, what you mean outside."

"Yes, Lacus told me that you needed a ride," He said

"But that was for after I chose the dress, what if I didn't find it," I said

"I would wait until you did finish choosing, then I know for a fact, you'd phone me, and I would pick you up," He said

"Aw, you're so sweet. Just wait I have to try this dress out and get it, pay for it and do the fitting. How about you go and ride in your silver Saleen for half an hour, I'll be done by then Athrun." I said

"Or how about I come in and watch you," He said

"Watch me change or look at my dress," I said

"Well, I'd like to see both, but I know you won't let me." He said

I made a face and said "You deprave," and shut the phone.

I smiled at his joke, and went to try on my masterpiece. I wore it carefully and touched its delicate features. It was a white, one piece, strapless, A-line gown with corset back. The gown features an asymmetrically draped petal shaped satin panel revealing embroidered tulle lace beneath. The crystallized lace also fans from the waist to the train hem at the back of the gown. I have heard that if you wear white, you were a virgin. I knew for a fact I was so I didn't mind.

The dress was made for me; it hugged my curves creating balance and showed each cleavage. I decided to get it. I took it of and wore my clothing; I decided to get my shoes. I called a lady who said, she would deliver the dress dry cleaned, pressed to the hall on my wedding day. I thanked her and called Athrun. He seemed to sense that I was finished and his car was outside waiting. I grinned and entered to receive a reuniting kiss, from his of our long separation from each other. I told him I needed shoes and he drove me to a store I hadn't been in before. A lady in her forties came out and came out.

"Oh Mister Athrun, it is so good to see you again," She said greeting Athrun and giving him a hug.

"Same wiht me Ella, I want you to meet my fiancée Cagalli," Athrun said showing her to me.

"Oh she looks just like what I imagined her to be. Oh what a beautiful girl, your mother would've been so thrilled to meet her." She said making me blush. She pulled my and gave me a gentle hug. She broke and held my hand.

I looked at her and she said "Oh my I think I have embarrassed the young girl." Athrun laughed and pulled me into his arm

"Yes and she looks so cute when she blushes," He said. I gave him a glare and nudged him. I pushed him and sat down on a chair, annoyed and folded my arm across my chest.

Both of them laughed. I frowned, the blush still evident on my cheek, I looked down to cover my face. I heard someone walking and lift my chin. I met his emerald eyes.

He turned and said to Ella "You know what Ella; even after everything I just can't stop my love towards her, because Cagalli is just perfect."

I looked at Ella who said "Yes, you are a pair."

I looked at Athrun who was looking at me.

"You know what you are," I whispered.

"What?" he asked

"A stupid jerk," I said making Ella laugh.

I hugged Athrun and whispered in his ear "But your mine," and bit it.

"Now Athrun, why don't you tell me what your precious Cagalli drinks." Ella asked

"She love hot chocolate," he said

"Okay I'll be right back," She said leaving.

I leaned back on the chair and asked Athrun "Who is Ella, Athrun?"

"She was one of my mother's close friends, she always visited me and I have a close bond with her." He said

"She seems nice," I said.

Ella came back with a cup of black coffee for Athrun and hot chocolate for me.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate and asked Athrun a question "Athrun, how can you drink that stuff,"

He looked at me and said "Because I can,"

I said looked at my drink and lost my appetite thinking about black coffee.

"So Athrun, you came here for your fiancée's wedding shoes, didn't you," Ella asked

"Yes, do you have any that match a white dress," Athrun questioned.

"I have a few," She said getting up to get a few pair of shoes.

I got up and sat of Athrun's lap. "How do you know what colour dress I have," I asked

"Because I know for a fact you mumbled the colour white at one point during our conversation," He said remembering.

I probably did and got up to only be pulled down back onto Athrun's lap.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"To me seat," I said

"No, you aren't," He said wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head in the crook of my neck. I relaxed and we had a peaceful moment. Ella came in and brought in three pairs of shoes.

"You two are so adorable," she said place the shoe, slipper, and sandal.

I looked down, at the choices. All of them were beautiful and I asked Athrun, which one he liked between the sandal and the slipper. He chose the slipper. I liked it to, and we decided to get it. I looked at the slipper. It was stylish elegance Open Toe Sling back with 2 1/2" Heel. There were delicate silver straps, glittering rhinestone with vie-shaped detail, and the supportive clear vinyl on the vamp, Also, a soft, cushioned mid-sole. Strong leather outsole makes it a metallic silver stunner as well as comfortable as it was striking.

We went to pay for it, but Ella disagreed and said to take it as a wedding present. I gave her a hug and asked if she was going to be at the wedding she said of course and we left. We put my shoes in the trunk and Athrun gave a shocker, by presenting proudly a set to wear at our wedding. I knew I cried at how beautiful it looked, it was an 18kt white gold, 30.71ctw round and pear shape diamond necklace. It had several dangles from 1"-1 3/4" long. It came with a pair of 14kt white gold, 1.50ctw round diamond 3-stone earrings, 9/16 inch drop. And if that wasn't enough he gave me a 14kt white gold 8.00ctw diamond cluster bracelet, 1/4 inch wide. (The total is close to $23,999.97 of all three things, who knew diamond was so expensive)

I closed the box and gave him a huge kiss. He returned obediently. I loved everything about today, even though I thought it was going to be bad. I sat at and leaned as he drove us back home.

"Athrun," I called

"Yes," he said looking at me for a brief moment before going back onto the road.

"I love you," I said sincerely

He smiled and replied "I love you too Cagalli,"

We arrived home and I met all the girls.

"So," Luna said starting a conversation

"Did you find a dress?" Meyrin finished

"Yes," I said simply walking upstairs.

They all squealed and said "Where is it,"

I said "In the shop, and is going to be delivered on the day of the wedding, so don't get your hopes to high,"

They all frowned

I gave them a bag and said "I bought the shoes with Athrun,"

They looked and very amazed at how beautifully crafted they were. We they were finished I took them and put them in a safe spot. I them changed into long sleeved crochet knit tunic, with crop trouser and drawstring attached to front waist, and embroidery and bead to detail hem. I waked barefooted to them and showed them the set Athrun gave for my wedding

They all screamed "OH MY GOD" and I just said "At least I don't have to go jewelry shopping.

I put it away, and I started I told them about today. They were all excited and happy for me, I felt so lucky. I told them I was hurry so I headed down to eat. I went to the office and prepared for the meeting tomorrow, this time with Athrun. I looked over to see the file opened; I knew Athrun was reading it. I flipped and reviewed it, before and headed to the kitchen.

I heard a glass shatter and I went a followed the noise, what I did know was the fact that I had stepped on a few and turned to see the mess. The maid dropped a plate and was cleaning it up. I asked her if she needed help and she said no. I insisted to which she diverged. I walked and grabbed a sandwich, my feet leaving a trail of blood. I heard a shout, I turned and slipped on my own blood sliding at the person and making him fall.

"Oww," I moaned

"Cagalli, are you crazy, there's blood dripping from your feet," Athrun said in worry.

I looked and said "Oh, I didn't really feel anything,"

Athrun picked me up and placed my on a coach, and I noticed blood dripping from it. I looked horrified. I saw Athrun bring back tweezers and a first aid box. They didn't hurt coming in, but I screamed when he took them out.

"Oh great, as if my back wasn't enough" I said

"You should really be more careful Cagalli, I hate to see you in pain" He said

I sighed and bared the 15 pieces of pulling of material out of my foot, and Athrun gently rubbed some disinfectant and painkiller of on the wounds. Wrapping my foot, he asked me to stand slowly. I did and for some reason I winced and eventually did stand. He looked at me and frowned, lifting me into the air; he brought me to our room and asked me if I wanted to change. I gave him a glare, and told him to guess. He smiled and brought out a chemise. I told him to turn, he did and I changed. Finishing I tossed my clothes onto his head. He caught them instead and I frowned. He came and kissed my on the top of my head, telling me to go to sleep. I laid and he left. The time was close to 8 in the evening. I tossed and had trouble shutting my eyes and falling asleep, until at 8:45, I decided to find Athrun. My foot was hurting as much, and I stumbled as I walked looking for everyone. I went to the porch of my room and saw them all playing a game. They all sat down and I sat down, because my feet started to hurt. I looked at them through the gaps. They looked like children, but it didn't matter because we all knew how to relax from the world and enjoy our life without the memories of war.

I smiled and wanted to play, but I could barely stand up. I lay on the floor and stared at the night sky. I heard them all fall onto the floor and I heard

"Where is Cagalli?" Luna asked, "She's missing all the fun."

"She stepped on glass and scrapped the soles of her feet," Athrun said

"That's a shame. Cagalli would have enjoyed this time." Lacus said

"Hey Athrun, that was one sweet necklace you gave Cagalli," Mir said

"Thanks, it thought it would look perfect on her," Athrun said sheepishly

"So guys, who wants to go swimming?" Shinn asked

"Look at the time Shinn," Meyrin said

"So, I don't care if your not, I am with my girl. Right Stellar," Shinn asked

"Sure Shinn," Stellar said getting up and joined him.

Everyone followed them inside. I heard it and sat up. If I know Athrun he would check on me. And I was right. I heard the door open and I saw Athrun walk and step onto porch.

"Hey, what are you doing here," He asked

"Just wasn't feeling very sleepy," I said laying back down staring up at the moon. Athrun looked at me. He saw how the moon shined it radiant glows on me making my flame with its ray of magic. I saw him stare at me.

"What are you looking at me like that for," I said

I kneeled and held me in my arms.

"I'm so lucky to have you Cagalli," He said

I smiled and he broke away and said "Want to swim?"

"Sure, am I able to," I asked

"Yes, you're not standing in any way." He said. He lifted me up and gave me a one-piece swimsuit that had full coverage of a one piece with a sexy figure flattering look, keyhole front, tie at neck, mid-scoop back, mid-cut leg and fully lined. He got him-self a pair of green trunks matching the color of my swimsuit. He left to change, while I did the same to my self. I finished and he came out, with towel. Lifting me again he twirled us and carefully walked with me in his arms, downstairs to the pool, where everyone was changed and waiting. Athrun carefully placed me on the edge of the pool, and everyone surrounded me. They looked asked me how I was feeling, and I told them I was fine. They entered the pool, and Athrun came up to me and gave me company. We had an enjoyable time.

* * *


	18. Cakes, Cherry Blossoms & Carnivals

* * *

I woke, with irritated feet the next morning, but I was okay nevertheless. We had a great time yesterday. I got up and noticed a note on the side table.

_Cagalli,_

_I'll be attending the meeting for us today, so don't worry there won't be any signs for nuclear aircraft in our nation. I want you to keep your feet up for as much as you can and later in the day we'll go and choose our cake. I love you._

_Athrun_

That is so sweet I thought getting and standing up without much difficulty. I walked to the washroom and got cleaned up. I left and changed into a trendy creamy green runched tube top, with black soft velvet beaded waist long wide leg pant. My feet were adorned with pretty thong dress sandals. I parted off my hair into five separate pieces in the front and gently placed each one at the crown of her head, and then secured each piece with a light-brown bobby pin, placing each up and under to hide pin. I wanted to be ready for when Athrun arrived and it took me a total of forty-five minutes to get ready. I walked down and was met by Lacus

"Cagalli you look so pretty today, mind telling me why you're all dressed up?" She asked

"I don't really know, do you think it too much?" I asked

"No not really but as Athrun would say you look perfect" She said, making me blush

I heard the phone ring and I picked up

"Hello," I answered

"Hey," I heard a voice

"Ahmed, how are you?" I said

"Fine, I was just wondering if you could come to the carnival with me and everyone else," He asked

"I would have loved to, but I have plans, is the offer still open for the evening," I asked

"Yep, I'll meet you and everyone at the Plaza away from the Expressway okay." He said

"Sure I'll tell everyone to meet you there at 5 okay,"

"Okay," He replied

"Bye," I said

"See you than," He said hanging up

I did the same and hung up.

I sat down and Meyrin and Luna came down. I was flipping through the channels. 'Boring, dumb, stupid,' I thought in my head as each channel passed, until I saw Athrun and Kira on one of the news channels. It was about the meeting and their notion had won apparently of banning nuclear 'toys' in Orb. After that some reporter discussed about our wedding, and he replied each answer with clearly and in a diplomatic tone. I laughed at some of the answers he gave, but the meeting ended a while ago. Why weren't they home?

I saw them leaving and I turned off the television. I leaned back on the sofa and called Lacus. She came and said "Yes Cagalli,"

"Did Kira or Athrun phone any time earlier?" I asked

"Yes Kira said that he and Athrun would be home by 2 or 3 o'clock because they have an unexpected meeting and paperwork to handle." She said

"Thanks and oh yes tell everyone, we are going to a carnival in the evening and we have to reach there by 5," I said to her, and told her the location

"Okay and where will you be," She asked

"I'm going for a walk and then when Athrun come home, tell him to call me and then we'll be off going cake shopping." I said

"Okay then and Cagalli, even though I told you before, you look very pretty," She said

"Thank you Lacus," I said smiling and leaving to walk behind the manor. I smiled and checked the time, which stated 11 in the morning. I walked through the lane and over a bridge. There I reached an open field; there was a tree on top of a hill, with a bolstered swing hanging form it. I sat onto the large swing and laid on it. The wind blew me up and gently rocked me into the air. I brought my mini laptop that was Athrun's and opened and wrote all my flower I planned on having at our wedding, Finishing that up, I grabbed my cell phone and text messaged to Athrun say 'I miss you,'

He replied 'me too'

I wrote 'How long will it take?'

He answered with 'about two hours'

I frowned and wrote 'oh, okay then bye'

He ended with a 'bye and love you,'

I sat and observed the world around me and looked up into the tree's growth through the decades, and as a new branch formed in its year. It was a cherry blossom tree, one of my favourites. I smiled as a few petal fell onto my face. I can't believe how my world was just so right and prayed that nothing would happen. I opened his lap and looked through his album. Half of them were pictures of me and our special moment. I don't know how but he managed to get my baby pictures and what I looked like as I was growing. I felt my life flash in front of my eyes. I took a copy of the pictures and transmitted them to the album I left at our other home in the PLANTs. I went on the internet and found some article about Athrun and apparently his fan club. Who knew there were so many stalkers in Orb?

I went through our wedding data and realized that the date of our wedding was in three and a half weeks time, which wasn't much. I sighed and leaned onto the back part of the swing and slept for a while, only to be woken up by my cell phone.

Picking up, I answered yawing "Hi,"

"Cagalli, why aren't you at home?" I heard Athrun say

"Where's home," I slurred waking up

"Okay, just tell me where you are," He said

"Oh sorry, I was just getting up. I'm at. Wait I'm at the swing in the open field and you know the rest; see you soon, while I get some more shut eye." I said hanging up

I said something to myself and shut my eyes again.

I felt someone around me and I awoke to green eyes. I warmed at the sight and felt his hot breath in my ears "We need to go,"

I said "Really,"

"Yes come on," He replied lifting his into his arms and pecking my on the lips, refreshing them.

He made me hold the laptop and he walked us home, so he could change. It was about three o'clock when we reached home. I ate lunch, while being told by Stellar, Meyrin and Luna at how pretty I looked, I thanked them and Athrun came downstairs dressed in plaid short sleeve shirt and desert cargo pants with sandals. I stood up and waved good bye telling them we would meet them at the carnival.

I sat in the car while Athrun talked to Shinn for five minutes, before coming in.

"You look very amazing today, mind telling me why," He said kissing my shoulder.

"No reason, do you think it's too much. I'll go change then," I said

"I don't mind at all, but your irresistible look is making me want to have a bit of fun with you,"

He looked at me and grinned taking my seat belt and buckling me up, brushing his hand against on my breast on purpose, making me blush. He chuckled and started the engine. He drove us to a place I had never been before. I unbuckled and exited and looked inside the new environment. I felt Athrun place his hand around mine and squeeze it

"Come on," He said taking me inside a decorated place, covered with pictures and model of desserts and tasty treats.

I surround by sweets and felt as if I was in candy land. I felt my mouth water in delight at all the yummy goodies. An old man came out this time and recognized Athrun immediately. I had no idea Athrun knew so many people in Orb. I sat as they talked, about me and why were they here, and what Athrun had been doing. I introduced myself to him and he greeted me back in the same manner. I felt so left out. I sat on a chair looking at my surroundings; I saw a huge book and decided to look through it.

They were full of cakes I saw a **Blossoming Romance which was a** three tiers of dreamy lemon butter cream and sweet vanilla piping are layered with fragrant garden roses and lilac-hued geraniums. **Fairytale Fanfare was five** layers of white chocolate cake, wrapped in white and ivory fondant, are elegantly decorated with classic swags, rosettes, hand-painted flowers and crowned with pale garden roses and sprigs of lily of the valley. **A Tower Of Roses consisted of **six breathtakingly beautiful sculpted tiers of snowy butter cream are dramatically highlighted by hundreds of red roses. **Vineyard Jewel had **a classically constructed five-layer white cake is frosted in elegant butter cream and heaped with glittering grapes, aromatic roses, seeded eucalyptus, ivy and fresh hydrangea. **Haute-Couture Confection contained **shimmering layers of pearly pink fondant are given the Midas touch with a glittering wash in gold details. The four-layer stunner is edged in fondant petals and sculpted roses. **Embroidered Chic had** six layers of sumptuous white cake are embroidered with tiny sugar paste stephanotis blossoms. To soften the classic silhouette, white sugar roses, tulips and stephanotis are clustered in delicate arrangements. **The Sweetest Garden was** six small vanilla cakes are frosted in pale butter cream, arranged in a slender tower, and covered with clusters of sugar paste roses, lily of the valley, stephanotis, ribbons, ivy, and bridal lace and, of course, butterflies. **Very Victorian which had** Four layers of golden strawberry cake are wrapped in fondant, regally piped, set on sugary pedestals and covered in Victorian roses, ribbons and jewel-encrusted fans. **Falling Flowers was **five layers of fondant-wrapped white cake are neatly stacked and covered in a cascading spray of sugar paste roses, tulips, stephanotis, orange blossoms, ivy and morning glories. **Sweet springtime was a delicious **four layers of smooth butter cream are tiered, frosted with bas-relief flowers, and adorned with a charming bouquet of pastel roses.

I was as in amazement when I looked at all the picture. I looked up to see Athrun looking at me straight in the eye. The man was gone and he kneeled down and looked at what I was doing.

"Athrun I like this cake," pointing to Four tier square cake with swag and rosebud side design. It was displayed on pillars with silk roses cascading down the front of cake, there were two tone frosting flowers, are cascading down with scroll piping and ribbon accents. French butter cream and stylish dot piping make this simple beauty a classic, with fresh garden flower arrangement it completed the enchanting cake. It was shimmering with a layer of fondant that added a glittering touch.

"Yes it looks nice, you want it?" He asked

"Sure, but do you like anything else, we don't have to have this one," I said

"No, I'm fine with this design and the blue flowers add with the ocean affect of our theme," He said

"What flavor do you want?" I asked

"How about a mix of flavors, since we have four layers on our cake," He said

"Okay, do we try any," I asked

"Yes, he's coming outside in a couple of moments," He said pulling me up and switched positions so I was sitting on his lap and his head on top of mine.

I was his breathing vibrate into me. I felt a jolt of passion erupt inside of me. I turned and faced him, his eyes were closed, and just as I was about to pull him down, I heard him coming and placing the flavors of cake on a tray and putting it on a table.

"How about you two try these while I go attend some work, call me when you have decided," He said leaving.

I got of him and he opened his eyes followed me and we sat down at a table, me savoring each bite of delicious cake, that came in my way. There was a **Gourmet Carrot Cake**; fresh carrots are combined with coconut and pineapple to create a super moist cake. Layers are topped with delicious cream cheese frosting. **Chocolate Orange Truffle Torte;** Chocolate cake layers are topped with Belgium chocolate truffle and then with fresh orange European butter cream. **The Moist Raspberry Torte**; French Genoise cake layers are topped with homemade raspberry filling and Bavarian cream, and then sprinkled with white chocolate flakes. **Orange Dream Torte**; Fragrant ground hazelnuts are folded into delicate orange Genoise cake layers, topped with orange mousse line butter cream, and sprinkled with white chocolate flakes. **Lemon Poppy Seed Torte**; poppy seed Genoise cake layers, are spread with fresh lemon mousse line butter cream, and topped with white chocolate flakes, A fresh taste experience. **Hazelnut Truffle Torte**; fine ground hazelnuts are enveloped into Genoise cake layers, topped with chocolate truffle ganache, and then generously spread with Grand Marnier butter cream. **Tiramisu**; this version of the Italian classic, has rich yellow cake layers that are moistened with espresso, covered with Grand Marnier cream filling, and topped with dark chocolate flakes. A latte lover's favorite. **Raw Apple Cake**; a funny name, but a fabulous cake! Fresh apples, walnuts, and cinnamon are combined into super-moist cake layers, and then topped with oodles of cream cheese frosting. If you love carrot cakes, this is the choice for you! **German Chocolate Cake**; Heavenly, light chocolate cake layers, are topped with chocolate butter cream and luscious coconut pecan caramel filling. I believe this is the best German Chocolate cake you will ever eat! **Chocolate Amaretto Torte**; Dark chocolate cake layers are frosted with chocolate Amaretto butter cream then topped with big cherries and Belgian chocolate bits, dark decadent and delicious. **Chocolate Bavarian** Cream Dark chocolate cake is filled with homemade Bavarian cream, and then topped with raspberry filling and milk chocolate bits, a wonderful taste combination.

I looked at Athrun and he tried some of the cakes, he was absolutely adorable. I told him that I'd choose two and he would choose the other two flavors. He agreed and picked out the Raw Apple Cake and the Tiramisu. I picked out of course the German Chocolate Cake and the Orange dream torte. Athrun stood up and said "I'll go tell the order okay,"

I replied "Sure, I'll go and wait in the car,"

He gave me the keys and left, while I went out the door. I started walking, when a car blew its horn at me, I stepped back quickly. I looked up and faced both ways this time. No cars. I walked over the road and into the parking lot. I sat note hood and enjoyed the fresh air. It was roughly half past four and I decided to tell Athrun if we could quickly pick out the Wedding invitations, before heading to the carnival, even thought we would be a few minutes late. Athrun came out and reached the car in a matter of seconds. I turned my head to face him and covered the sun fro me, using his body.

"Tired?" he asked

"Not really, just enjoying the breeze," I said

"Anything else you want to do," He asked

"How about wedding invitations," I asked

"All right," He said, sitting on the hood beside. I looked as the sun shown on his features and how the wind blew and created an exotic atmosphere around him. He looked at me and smiled. I lost my voice. I sat up and roughly pushed him down the glass and intertwined my fingers with his. I smiled a little and looked up at Athrun, who was starring at me with desire overflowing eyes. I was the first to lean forward and kiss him affectionately on the lips. Athrun dropped my hand and raised it to rest it on my frosty cheek as he kissed back with the same echelon of ardor. Slowly I leaned up onto his knee, my body leant closer to him as his arms draped around my waist pulling my in front of him as his kisses trailed down to my neck and collarbone. I pulled away and kissed him on the nose, and got off him. He sat up and looked at me annoyed. I got off the hood and quickly went to the other side as Athrun tired to grab my arm. I moved as Athrun moved each time he walked closer to me. He kept on trying to catch me around his car, until I tripped and fell in his arm. He kissed me on the cheek and sat me down in the car.

I giggled and I placed my belt on. He came after with looked at me with love. He kept on looking at me and I grabbed his ear making him wince.

"Come Athrun, let's go and choose the design," I said

"Fine," He said a bit ticked off. He started the car and drove us to an elegant card shop. We chose a photographic wedding card with an arch and flowers barricading down the card. It would say our names along the frame and a picture of us holding each other in love. We said we would give him the guest list as soon as possible.

It was time to head to the night ahead of enjoyment. I looked at Athrun he drove us home since it was getting chilly and my shoulders were exposed. I got out and asked Athrun if he needed to change. He told me he was fine. I ran inside and undressed quickly grabbing beaded runched top with a military style Capri and over my top I wore a track top with the zipper opened. I wore a pair of sandals. My hair was the same and I rushed out grabbing some coffee and dounuts for us to eat in the car. I saw Athrun in the car tapping his steering wheel. His window was opened and I passed the food to him, which he gladly took. He placed the coffee in the holder and placed the snacks there as well. I sat down and we drove for about fifteen minutes and stopped in front. I got out, brightened by the lights of the blinking amazement. I saw Athrun finishing off his dounut. He came up to me and placed his hand in mine, and we started first of all looking for the group. There were all apparently waiting for us at the entrance.

"There you two are, we've been wondering when you two would arrive," said Shiho.

"I guess choosing stuff does take its time," I said

"Anyways let's go inside and enjoy," Lacus said

I greeted Ahmed and apologized to him for being late. He accepted and said if I wanted to go and try to win a stuffed bear. I agreed and turn to see Athrun talking with Kira. I left and we arrived at a place where we had to shoot targets. I aimed and hit 7 out of eight targets, which didn't get me a bear. I was determined to get one for Athrun. I tried again this time got it. I cheered and hugged Ahmed in happiness. I choose the bear that said 'I love you' and turned to see Athrun look at Ahmed in discomfort. I ran up to him and gave him the bear. He seemed to cheer up and I waved goodbye the Ahmed, saying I'd go o another ride or place later. He said okay and left. We were walking and I looked at a pizza stand. Athrun understood and walked us towards the stand and got him a slice and getting himself some spaghetti. I ate my munched on my slice and finished it. Athrun gave my a fork and I joined him, twirling the noodles around my fork I tried to get it all inside my mouth. I followed it and felt something warm. I looked up and met Athrun's eyes. He placed bite the spaghetti off and placed his lips on my. I blushed noticing all the people, but relied nevertheless. We broke and I heard cat calls from Dearka. I chased him and gave him a kick on the shin, we might have fractured it, but like I cared.

I saw Athrun chuckle and finish his food and brought me onto the Ferris wheel, one oh my favorites. I enjoyed the e time we shared, and all the sweet moments we had that day. We played games and went on more rides. Finally we rested on a hill, where the fireworks would be starting. My head was on Athrun's lap and everyone else was forgotten. Athrun said asked the flowers I chose, and I told it to him. He asked if there were any specific meanings to them, and I told them to him. I saw his eyes softened and he leaned in and placed a tranquil kiss on my lip in the moonlight as we broke the fireworks increased our passion and we had blissful moment.

* * *


	19. Absolutely No Clue

* * *

The week passed by with ease of planning and ordering for our wedding. Athrun and I spend most of our time out and getting flowers, or choosing the decor for the wedding. The DJ was chosen and we told his team, when and where they should arrive. Today we were suppose to choose the guest list of close to 3000 people and show everyone the wedding hall. Last but not least we had to rush in decorating because we had two week until the big day. We decided not to place the flower until the night before.

I woke up today with an unexpected cold. I grumbled and noticed Athrun up, and I knew he was giving me and bit of rest for the day ahead. I got up stretching and walking to the washroom. I did my business and took a shower. Washing my face of any sleepiness and went and changed into something. I wrapped the soft towel around my petite body and walked to my room and opened my drawer, where my charm bracelet and my engagement ring laid. Slipping those on like everyday I went to the closet and grabbed a chic blue one shoulder runched top, a side tie knee skirt and a sassy platform pump with ankle strap and multiple toe straps, including one braided strap. Quickly wearing the clothes with some linear earrings, I rubbed my eyes of there tiredness and sitting down trying to get my headache of my cold. 'Too much movement makes me dizzy' I thought and slowly got up and focused my eyes. I decided to get some medicine. I sneezed before going down. Holding onto the bar, I descended. In my blurry sight I saw people sitting at the table. I heard my name, but I ignored it and went to the medicine cabinet. I focused my eyes and opened so I could clearly look. Taking two pills of some sinus and cold, I went and poured a glass of water and swallowed the medicine and gratefully cooled down my burning throat. I felt a bit rejuvenated and sat down at on an empty seat and placing my head on the table.

I felt someone rub my back and whisper "Cagalli, are you okay,"

"Stupid cold," I mumbled

He asked, "Do you want to eat?"

"No," I said

"Well, eating helps. I'll go and tell someone to get you some soup okay." Athrun said

"Sure, I'm just tired." I said

"Want to go back to bed, you seem red," He said

"No, we have work today" I said to him.

"But, how will you get better if you have no energy?" He asked

"Medicine," I said

I heard everyone laugh, and Kira said "Don't worry we'll see the wedding hall with Athrun and you can stay home and sleep."

I objected saying "No I'm fine, just give me five minutes,"

"How about this, I'll surprise you with the hall all decorated and everyone will help okay," He suggested.

"But I want to do it too;" I whined lifting my head and continued "It's just a little cold."

"A little cold that could get worse," Lacus said.

"Well, we'll wait till them," I said standing up, trying not to get dizzy, "See I'm okay."

"Cagalli, don't be stubborn, you've done more than your share last week, a day of rest won't kill anyone," Rey said.

"Then why don't all of you stay at home too," I said challenging

They all smirked and said "Fine."

I sat with a frown. "Now you can't say no," Shinn said

"I hate you guys," I said

I saw Dearka pretending to stab himself as said "Save me."

I got up furious at their antic and walked kind of shakily upstairs. I kicked my slippers off and fell on my bed face first hiding myself in my pillow. I made sure to lock the door. I heard a knock and I yelled "Go away," in a congested tone.

I heard my name in Athrun's unique voice that was only meant for me.

"What do you want? How could you have sided with them?" I said

"Because I love you, now will you let me in, or should I open the door," He asked

"No," I said

I heard the door unlock and I grabbed my blanket and covered myself. I heard footsteps and a weight pressed upon the side of the bed. I sighed and said "I feel worse right now."

I felt my blanket being pulled down and I meet emerald eyes. Athrun's cool hand brushed my hot cheek making me shiver in my own trance. He leaned down and said "Do you still want to go?"

I was speechless, and opened my mouth. He leaned in, but I stopped him from placing his lip on mine "You'll catch my cold if you come to close," I said smirking

He frowned and rose to get the thermometer; he placed it inside my mouth and in about three second a ding was heard throughout the room. He took it out and said "I think you have and head cold."

"No wonder my senses are all clogged up." I said and quickly grabbed a tissue and sneezed. I felt as if I could chop my head off with a butcher knife at the moment.

I heard the phone ring, and Athrun picked up, he talked and at one moment looked at me kind of reluctantly, then agreed. He hung up and said "They are going to the hall…um they'll come back quickly and we're going on a picnic later on, which is courtesy to Lacus and all the girls."

I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "What was that for," he asked

"For just being you, why I can't give you a kiss," I said

"If that's a kiss then what about this," He said, slipping his lips over mine and placing me in heaven. He pried my mouth open and created agitation inside me mouth. I felt my throat dying in desire and he swirled his tongue into my mouth mixing my fire and ice together in one movement.

"Or this," He said breaking my passion and touching my warm neck with his hand and started to place feather-like kisses on my neck and gently nipping it and creating pain, then adding pleasure by blowing his breath and making me wet. He broke off and I was breathing hard.

"So what would you call those," He said

"I have…absolutely no clue," I said gasping and roughly pushing him off me saying "Now you're going to be sick."

"Not likely, I don't really remember ever being sick, unless I've been injured." He said

I looked at him and remembered that coordinators were immune to diseases, so I believed him. I lay and said "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't now, want more kisses or absolutely no clues," He said chuckling.

"How about you go and create the guest list, while I sleep and according to you rest, then more absolutely clues," I said yawing

"Anything for you," He said kissing me on my temple before leaving saying closing the door "I think I left a mark though."

I moaned and went to the mirror in the washroom. These days I loved the bites Athrun gave me on my neck and I admired them. I felt that each had showed how much love Athrun possessed for me in his heart. I felt something strange. I wondered if I would be a good mother. Let's see what if I wasn't patient with the child, or what if I screamed at it. A baby was such a delicate thing and I was definitely not in any appearance motherly. Lacus and everyone I knew had a face of becoming a mother, but me? I felt apprehension and I wanted to clarify this thought with him.

I walked and felt my headache going away. I walked upstairs to the library, where Athrun would be working then reading for a while. I opened the door and entered the vast room with bookshelves. I walked inside and saw him on a table looking through a couple of files, his laptop opened and I noticed him and that he had already reached a thousand people. I placed my arms around him through his neck and placing my head on top of his and said "So, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, the media will be a good hundred, and I haven't added the Orb government which will be another thousand most likely, then people from ZAFT and the PLANTs will be great so, approximately a thousand, so the that's about already three thousand people. And the rest will be any other people left."

"That's great," I said not really caring

I felt him pull me down onto his lap and he asked "What's wrong angel, you seem a little down."

I looked down and turned to meet his eyes. I leaned onto his chest and asked "Do you…never mind." I said

He made me face his eyes and said "What was that again,"

I took a deep breath and said "Do you…Do you think I'll make a good mom?"

He looked at me and softened his eyes and embraced me "No I don't think you'll make a good mom, you'll be the world's perfect mother to our baby." He said

I whispered tearing "Thank you,"

We stayed in that position, until I feel asleep gradually. I woke up and noticed it was early in the afternoon. I remembered Athrun's last words to me before I feel asleep _"You'll be the world's perfect mother to our baby."_

I sighed and looked and checked my fever, there was nothing and I felt a little bit normal. I got up and felt something locking his arms around my waist. I relaxed and laid back down into their comfort.

"No fever," He said more like a statement.

"Nope, because you made it go away," I said laying in those arms feeling their warmth vibrating around me.

"Are you feeling any better," He asked

"Yes, just a bit hungry," I said

"No kidding, you didn't have breakfast."

"What happened," I questioned

"You feel asleep and I placed you on our bed, then I quickly finished the list, and e-mailed it the personto print and send the cards to the guest. After all that I came and took a nap here." He said

I looked and gently touched his cheek saying "I love you."

"I know, I do too," He said

"You better," I said laughing and snuggling closer to him.

"I wish this day doesn't end," He said

"Why?" I asked

"Because, we get to be together all day today," He said

"Oh!" I said "So, you don't to marry me or become the mother of our babies either," I said slyly.

"If that's the case, then god quickly end this day, finish our wedding and let us start our business," He said

I smacked him on the shoulder and said "You are very bad,"

"Nope, just frantically in love with you." He said initiating a kiss which I returned happily. However, it stopped soon when the rings of a loud phone replaced my whinges in the room.

Athrun broke away and answered the phone "Hello."

He talked with the person for a couple of minutes, my body underneath him but not squished since he lifted himself up. I could smell the cologne he was using and noticed that he still wore the amulet I gave him when he supposedly killed Kira.

He hung up and I tugged on the stone, it was in the same condition as it was when I gave it to him. "You still wear it," I said

"Of course, how could I throw something as precious as this, it represents us," he said

I blushed and tugged on looked at the amulet some more, and said "You do take good care of things, don't you?"

"I guess so. I like my stuff in great condition, to treasure it forever," He said

"So who was the person on the phone?" I enquired

"It was Yzak, telling us that we're going to meet them at the orphanage by four sharp." Athrun said

"What time is it now?" I asked

He looked up and said "3, why?"

"Because we need to get ready," I said pushing him off me and heading to take a hot shower. Discarding all my clothes I stepped inside the shower, while Athrun came into the washroom.

"Need some company in there," He asked

"Nope, I'm fine," I said turning on the shower and moaning as the hot massaged my back bringing it in paradise.

"I'm getting jealous," I heard in my relaxing shower.

I heard him step inside and he whispered "You look beautiful by the ways,"

I turned and noticed he was inside the shower and looking at me, I blushed and said embracing him "You are one heck of a pervert, but all mine."

He shivered at our contact and said "You want me to show you how much of one I am?"

"Sure, in the hotel where our honeymoon is and right now, you are taking your shower, because I'm done." I said rubbing some shampoo in his hair, stepping out and wrapping a bathrobe around me. I went and chose out my clothes yet again. This time I wore matching lingerie and then a trendy black runched long sleeved top and a white gaucho wide leg Capri pant. I heard Athrun coming out of the shower and was only wearing a towel at the waist. I took some Women's ranes and wore them. I saw Athrun coming in wearing his towel and was drying his hair with a towel. I looked up and noticed how focused he was at choosing his clothes. I noticed his torso was still a bit wet from the spray in the shower and I got a towel and dried him. I them took out a soft green long-sleeved shirt that was tipped in heather grey to give it a layered look. I saw him give and approval and he took out a white boot cut jean. He turned to me and I nodded my head. I pecked him on the cheek and he pulled me into a kiss, finishing by pecking my neck he broke to change. He took off his towel to reveal that he was wearing briefs. I saw him smirk as he pulled on his jeans. I left hair down and noticed that Athrun had finish changing and was observing me. I went and got my slouch bag and saw Athrun wearing some slip on shoes. He was done and we walked to the car and headed out. We arrived in just about ten minutes and saw everyone enjoying their others company. I stretched and felt my body being lifted. I giggled and saw Athrun looking at me.

"You look gorgeous right now," He said

"Thank you, but I am nothing compared to your cute end," I said

He blushed and dropped me down to meet everyone.

I met Lacus and she said "You look much better now,"

"I feel refreshed, thanks to him," I said pointing to a red looking Athrun.

"Is something the matter with Athrun, he seems to be a bit red," Lacus said

"Athrun isn't very used to being complimented, so I told him he had a cute butt." I said laughing

She laughed as well "Well Athrunis atype of person who is bashful of his physical appearance."

"Well take one good look at him in short with no shirt and tell me it is nothing to stare at," I said

I heard Miriallia say "Right on Cagalli, I think it's true too."

She came over and we laughed so hard that tears were coming out in all three of us, we fell on the ground and brought attention over to us. Kira, Dearka, Yzak, Shiho and Athrun came and helped us up, but we managed to fall down all over again.

We calmed down and I said "Miriallia, what would Dearka say about that,"

Mir said "Well that would give him the green eye, wouldn't it,"

Lacus said, "Well if I had a say, I would agree with Mir to,"

Kira pulled on Lacus and asked "What happened to you three,"

I said to them "We were debating on Athrun's looks and I said that he was something to stare at, they all agreed with me."

Dearka grew in anger and Kira was stared at Athrun, while my fiancée was blushing like a Christmas light.

"Oh Dearka, you know Athrun is nothing compared to you," Mir said cooling him down.

Lacus said "Of course I can't choose between Kira and Athrun."

Kira turned at Lacus and said "Well, I think someone needs convincing at who is more good to look at, eh Lacus." Lacus gave Kira a kiss, and said "No I think I like my Kira better."

Shiho smirked and said "You know I just realized how hot Athrun really is, I mean Yzak on the other hand…"

"Don't even start it Shiho," Yzak growled interrupting her. All three of them walked in there separate ways.

Athrun walked towards me and said "That wasn't very nice."

"Oh but you looked so adorable all red in the face," I said giving him a peck on the lips. "Better?"

"Much, come one time to eat," He said holding onto my waist and we walked to meet the children.

We had a peaceful evening, but what was more important to me was that my cold was gone, YES!

* * *


	20. Decoration Mean Disaterous Sharks

* * *

The next day was the official start for decoration. I woke up and felt fresh and was freezing. I had an urge to go skiing, and then I decided maybe tomorrow. I walked to the washroom thinking, what was left to do for the wedding. We had finalized the flowers, hall, cake, tuxedos, my dress, food, music, photographer, media, guest and we only had to decorate, choose bridesmaids dresses, get the hairstylist and make-up person, and…that was about it. If we could finish all that this week then we could go skiing. Perfect.' I thought 

Changing and doing my regular routine I walked to the trusty closet of clothes, took about 15 minutes to choose a top. Grumpily I wore a Shirred Halter top with a denim guancho. I wore some sneakers and tied my hair up, and found Luna in the hallway just waking up and going to her fiancée's room. I smiled and remembered how I used to do that. I walked down and noticed how the house was unusually quiet. Confused I went downstairs and entered a ghost town. Not seeing anyone I checked outside to see them just relaxing and having morning coffee I the sun. I joined them.

"Hey, a change in the day today," I said

"Yes, we believe coffee in outside gets us more awake," Stellar said

"Anyways when do you people want to decorate," I asked

"We'll leave a bit after breakfast." Meyrin said.

"Everyone else said they'd meet us at the place by ten," Athrun said greeting me with a morning kiss.

I drank some juice and lay down on the grass. I heard everyone talk and Luna and Rey came down a while later. Observing my surrounding and breathing the air inside my lungs, I was told to come inside and eat.

There was a lot to eat, and I filled my stomach greatly. Yesterday's picnic was scrumptious and I enjoyed my time with the children. We made cupcakes and I got to decorate them. I remembered it clearly, a lot of icing and one m&m. I smiled and fished off the breakfast. We took a break before heading out.

We took two cars, and I sat in the passenger seat beside Athrun. We reached there in half an hour and I noticed how beautiful it looked in the morning. A truck came that had all the decorations inside, that had all the table cloths, banners, the altar, everything. We went and met Lacus and Kira who were waiting patiently. After a while Dearka, Mir, Yzak and Shiho came. It was a good thing I wore sneaker because I knew I would be running around all day.

We started by doing the reception. There were close to 800 tables in there, and we had to do each table in the same way as the other. I showed them what I wanted for each table. First a bordered blue table cloth that feature a blue print, then I took an aquatic garden vase, which had sea shell and blue gems inside to the middle and told them that this was the center piece, the flower would go in later. Then came the three candle holder and reached to the height of the vase, but would be shorter because of the long-stemmed flowers that would be going inside the vase. Them came the plates; it was clear white, with a blue border and had a sandy texture, in the middle was a heart shaped as a sea shell that said 'Athrun and Cagalli'. I told them there very five plates to be placed on each table and on top was a wire snowflake napkin ring, with the cutlery beside wrapped in a ribbon that came already prepared. The party favours were next a seashell votive candle in a box, an Adirondack chair cardholder which had the planning of the evening. On top of that rhinestone treasure chest favour box that held green and blue flip-flop sandal candles, seaside jewel pen set and a gift bath. I told them the night before we would sprinkle blue rose petals on the table and do the flowers and stuff. I requested the chair to be blue and wrapped with a ribbon, and on the back held a species of fish. The table was also decorated with seashells, gems and other miscellaneous items.

We finished the tables in a matter of 5 hours, while the electricians did the light and placed the ribbons of wonder. We replaced the curtains with streams of seashells and opened them so you could see the coral reef outside it, and the fish living in there.

The banners were placed and I finished all the major stuff by early evening. I sat down on the ground, exhausted. My hands felt like jelly. I did close to two hundred table and we still had to do the hall itself. I got up and walked and saw that the reception hall was officially complete, expect for the flowers. I looked for everyone and realized they went to get a bite to eat; I was stubborn and said I wanted to stay and continue. 'I should have gone.' I thought. They took Athrun forcefully with them. There were four thousands seats in front of me and they were ready, just everything else wasn't. I had a cramp at that moment for over operating myself. I sat and tired to take it away. I didn't work so I decided to walk a little. I went to the shore outside the wedding hall. The sun settled and I went to the end of a harbour, missing a sign that read 'Beast lie here at night, take caution and stay AWAY'. I sat down, the water touching my now bare feet; the cramp was going away slowly. I knew that just underneath me a whole colony of life was there and I wished I could see it. All those colours I saw before captivated me.

I lay on the wet harbour; I felt something touch my feet. Opening my closed eyes I looked down to see a fish swimming between my toes. I smiled at the little clown fish. They were usually shy of human of bid creature. I heard a rumble of the clouds and it started raining lightly, mist the place. I lay back down enjoying the sensation of the mist. I heard the engine of three cars and I saw the group holding umbrellas. They didn't notice me because of my location. My feet were still dangling, and the water rose to my knees. I heard them talking, I sat up and waved at them. I heard Athrun scream "Cagalli you're going to be sick at this rate," and walk towards me and reached the entrance of the harbour, with Kira and Shinn.

"Wait, I'm coming," I said steeping up and just missing being the lunch of a viscous animal.

I walked and I force pushed the harbour and made me fall onto the slippery wood harbour. I saw something bite into the wood, and it wasn't your average beast. There was a hammer sharp ripping the wood and spitting it out. I froze at its sight. I moved back to the other side and saw a looked back to see a great white behind me. I screamed in fight. I saw my distance to the shoreline, which wasn't far. I crawled and the two beasts started beating into the wood, loosening its hold that was connected to the entrance. I screamed as I was knocked down again. I pulled my hand away quickly as I saw one of the sharks try to bite me. I heard people walking onto the harbour; I looked up with my scared eyes to see a dreary Athrun. He reached his hand out to me and pleaded for me the grab on. I reached and just as we were about to connected the whole harbour capsized. I was flushed underneath water, and saw the two beasts at me. I let go of all my breath and was hit on the head hardly and lost my consciousness.

I woke up spluttering out water and salt. I spat out the yucky taste and met amethyst eyes. I hugged my brother and shivered in fright and trying to regain the red in my body.

I was inside the hall, and noticed that Athrun was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my god Cagalli," I heard Kira say in total relief

"Wh-ere iss Athhhruunn?" I asked.

"He's getting cleaned up, the sharks kind of bit him," he said nervously

My eyes widened in worry and I got and looked for him, even though I was supposed to be lying. I found that they had taken him home. I told everyone if they could do the all pf the hall, and that I was fine. Shiho drove me home and I was anxious to see his face. I ran inside and went upstairs to our room and saw a doctor just finishing up on Athrun. I sighed in relief and he she told me how a shark tore off a part of his side torso and said that after all the stitches it'll look just as new, with a tiny scar. She noticed that I was still blue and said that I should change into warm clothes and rest tomorrow. The doctor said before leaving "He'll wake up tomorrow because of the medicine, sleep well."

I held my head in frustration and changed thinking 'How could I have been so stupid.'

I walked towards him, sort of angry that he had to come after me. Getting myself injured would have been much better than him. I sighed and saw his torso wrapped tightly around in layers of bandages that was when I started crying. "Athrun how could you have been so stupid, you idiot, it's my fault. I was supposed to get hurt not you." I yelled at his sleeping form. I heard the phone ring and I answered "Hello."

"You okay?" asked Meyrin on the other side.

"Just great," I said sarcastically.

"Hey you know it not your fault," She said

"It is and you of all people know it, if I wasn't stubborn and just went with you guys, then maybe…maybe he wouldn't be here right now. He looks so pale Mey. I just want to jump back and grate those stupid sharks bit by bit." I said incensed

"Well that isn't a good idea, and it's not your fault, how would you know that there were sharks there," She said

"There was a sign," I said

"Come on, you couldn't have expected to see it in dark skies," She said

I sighed defeated and replied, "It won't take away the pain he's been through."

"What about all the pain you've been in," She said

I paused and she hung up. I turned back to Athrun mumbling my name in his sleep, calling me, to reassure him that I was alright. I held his hand and whispered "I'm okay," in his fragile sleep. It calmed him down and I gently placed him on my lap, which brought him back to sleep. I heard some noises in the hallways. A knock on the door came to my ears, and I said quietly for them to enter. Everyone came in to see if Athrun was alright. I said he was and them they told me that they fished all the decorating, beside the flowers. I gratefully thanked them and told them that, both Athrun and I had to be in bed all day tomorrow. I asked the girls if they could choose their bridesmaid dresses, to which they happily agreed to. They said goodnight and left.

I bobbed me head and fell asleep, but the dream of Athrun in pain kept on disturbing my sleep. I restlessly woke up and remained awake. The sun came out later on and I felt shuffling in my lap. I heard Athrun groan in ache. I brushed his hair with my hand and he nestled into me more.

He let out a breath and tuned to meet my eyes.

"So, you're awake?" I asked

He looked at me innocently and nodded. He sat up with a bit of difficulty and noticed the bandages around him

"One of them got me I guess," He spoke

I looked at him in surprise and said "It's my entire fault isn't it."

I felt his gaze on me and he leaned in to give me and embrace, but I pushed him away.

"Don't do that, you know for a fact that those wounds were for me, not you." I said whispering the last bit.

"Do you remember our promise?" he asked

I sighed and nodded. He said "Then it's not your fault, now are you going to give me a hug or what."

I looked at him and cried I his embrace, yelling out at him as well. I broke and he kissed my temple soothing my worry for his injuries away, like a current itself. I told him he was strictly supposed to be bed rested today and he quietly agreed, reminding me of the same. I cursed and took a hot shower, before returning. I wore a comfy pair of Sassy short shorts that had a military camouflage design on it, a scoop neck tank and a military camouflage hooded sweater. I came back and noticed Athrun staring off into space. I walked up to him and told him I had to bandage him. He looked down my long legs being shown to him and nodded his head.

I took off all the icky bandages and looked at the bite the vicious shark gave him. There we also several teeth mark on him as well, that were fading away. I frowned at the opened gash and touched it gently. He winced and I carefully placed some medicine on top of the wound. He stiffened at my touch and relaxed. I carefully tide a long bandage around him, covering him in several layers and he sat back down and I lay my head on his legs.

"Does it hurt?" I asked

"Not anymore," he replied

Breakfast was served in our room later on and we ate it in peace. Everyone came up a while later to see and awake Athrun who happily met them. They left with the girls to do the shopping and he lay back down and started reading a book.

I just stared at him and got a few hours of finally sleep.

I woke up to an empty bed. I heard the shower going, which simmered my anger, because Athrun was supposed to be in bed. I got up and went to get some chocolate. Sitting down I opened and 140g of candy coated coca goodies. Munching on them happily I heard Athrun groan. Curious, I opened the door to see Athrun that he forgot he towel. I blushed at his nude form and tossed one over to him. He looked up at my face and said "Like what you see."

I shut the down quickly and walked downstairs, I felt so misrepresented. I then remembered that I like my beloved chocolate in the room, so charging back up I opened the room to our room and sneaked inside. I walked my feet touching the cold floor until I reached the bag. Grabbing a hold on it I began to walk back downstairs, until a green-eyed person blocked my way.

"You're supposed to be resting, go and rest." I said

"I would if I could tie bandages," He said

I flushed and we sat down so I could again bandage him. Finishing off, I looked proud at my work. I stood up to leave again when Athrun pulled me down, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed me, pouring every solitary feeling he felt for me, in the past, present and future into that affectionate contact of my lip on his. I replied with equal, if not more force, but we were quickly interrupted by screams coming form downstairs. We looked at each other and smiled.

We broke apart and walked downstairs together to meet several eyes. Mir came up with Stellar and they ripped me from my treasured Athrun to show their dress. It was a fabulous halter silhouette in satin, featuring scalloped detailing on the both side splits as well as along the empire waistline. The halter neckline is also delicately embellished with crystals and beads.

"There perfect," I said to them

"And guess what, we found matching dress shirts for the boys and for Lacus the colour will be a bit lighter and the dress shirt for Kira is the same." Mir said

"You guys are the best," I said giving them each a hug. The males joined us later on in the den and spoke again "I am thinking, if we finish all the work this week, then we can spend a two day stay at the mountains going skiing and snowboarding,"

"That's a good idea, what's left to do anyways?" Stellar asked

"Well we have the hairstylist and make-up person to get and I think that's about it, beside the touch ups for the hall and the flowers." I said recollecting.

I heard them all yell in excitement because the plan had been finalized. The rest of the week was official appointing all the people and finalizing the date they were suppose to come and the specific time, and the hall was lighted, furnished, decorated and done.

We packed the night before getting everything ready for the nice break ahead. I felt so exited that night I could barely fall asleep. I looked at Athrun who was only wearing boxer and noticed that his wound was only a scar now. I touched it gently and he wrapped his arms my waist, my head chest against his and his head hiding in my neck, kissing it gently before falling back asleep. I unperturbed and feel asleep, unknown to me, a new bite mark on my neck forming. The next morning was the start of another adventure, there was only one problem…I didn't know how to ski…how did I some up with a break like that. There was one thing I could do, watch Athrun and skate.

* * *


	21. Snow, Skiing, Skates & Snowballs

* * *

I woke up the next morning and havoc started inside the manor to get into the car for our blizzard of an adventure. I wasn't worrying like everyone; instead I peacefully slept on the couch making sure to stuff something in my ears, to prevent my eyes from opening. 

I felt someone shuffling me gently; I opened my eyes slowly and met a pair of blue eyes. I groaned and unplugged my eyes, replying to whatever she yelled at me with a "What."

"We are leaving in less than an hour, when are you planning on actually getting up Cagalli," She replied

"Now," I said simply, stretching and walking to my room. I went to the washroom to take a nice cold shower and went to change into something. It seemed the Athrun already took out my clothes for me, so I wore his choice, which was a silk blend turtle neck and cargo dress pants with cuffs. I wore some cargo boots as well, they were soft. Content with my attire I went and took out my snowboarding jacket, and went downstairs, ready in with twenty minutes to spare. My luggage was already packed last night and was in the car, so I didn't need to worry. I cursed myself, that I forgot my skates upstairs. I went up and looked around my closet. 'Where could they be?' I thought in my head.

I searched around and finally found them, in the bathroom drawers. How they got in there I had no idea. Rushing downstairs I quickly stuffed the skates into my suitcase and sat down. It was still warm where the manor was right now, but I knew that one hour away, if I had wore anything skimpy, I'd be freezing.

I heard my name being called and I going outside to the voice, I noticed everyone was in the car, except me and they were waiting for my arrival so they could leave. I went inside the large car that we had and sat beside Lacus. Athrun was driving yet again. Why couldn't another person drive?

We drove for about close to three hours and, all of us were currently at a pit stop us to eat. There was Italian at the place and I got some lasagne for myself while other people ordered their own stuff. It was already snowing outside and I admired their appearance. I hadn't seen snow since…well before the first war. I noticed Athrun was looking at me and I winked at him. He came back to reality after that. I smiled and ate my lunch quietly.

We went back to the car and to my happiness Athrun was not driving and instead sitting beside me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and whispered "Athrun,"

He turned and looked at me and I continued "I don't know how to ski."

He chuckled and said "I'll teach you then."

"What if I cause an avalanche?" I questioned

"You won't," He replied

I believed him and for the rest of the ride I calmly slept on him. Later I waken up be my new teacher. He told me that we were here, and I got up instantly. I looked at the mountains with awe and so did everyone else. I felt Athrun's arm wrapped around from behind and he said "It's beautiful isn't it." I nodded and leaned back on him earning a picture from Mir.

We took out our luggage and Athrun took mine for me, while I walked empty handed. We entered the renovated lodge and got our keys to each of our rooms. I shared mine with Athrun, and everyone else did with their own loved one. I noticed that our room was pretty nice: a king sized bed with lots of cushioning, a seating area, a closet, and drawer and television with a hundred channels and the washroom was connected to a pool and a hot tub, and from there you could get to everyone's rooms. I liked this lodge. It was about early in the afternoon and I unpacked and took out my hat, gloves, a scarf and ski googlies. I was ready to cause an avalanche. I saw Athrun talking to everyone saying how they all would meet later on for dinner, and they could each do their desired activity.

Every couple departed and Athrun came over to me and said "Ready?"

I nodded and said "But you're not."

He agreed and got his equipment. I just watched him as he quickly put his equipment in a duffle bag with mine as well. I wore my hat and stood up to leave, until he said "you're forgetting something."

Confused I looked around to see what I forgot. A light bulb clicked and I smirked, walking up to him I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed his lips gently. He replied and tangled his arms around my wais and kissed back with a bit more intensity. We continued on, each taste being savoured. I drowned myself in his lips, and let out a shuddering moan as we broke and he kissed my cheek, while I finished by nuzzling his neck.

We walked inside the lodge and reached the place we would get our skies. I chose a yellow one, while Athrun got blue ones. We wore our equipment and I didn't put my skies on until we reached the snow. Athrun came down and helped me all the way. He taught me the basic stuff, like moving and stopping, turning and just regular skiing.

We went down small slopes at first; I fell half way through one. Athrun laughed and I threw a snowball straight upon his face. He smile turned into a smirk and I was stuck with my bottom to the floor and my skies stuck in the ground. 'Great,' I thought.

He walked over to me and I started apologizing, his smirk grew and I started panicking. I closed my eyes and waited for an impact of ice, but got none. I opened one eye and saw him holding out something, his hand. I held it and he pulled me up into him. I sighed and said "It's getting late, we should turn in."

He agreed and I said "Athrun"

"Hmm," he replied

"One question, how do you take these things off?" I asked

Later on, we were inside the lodge cuddling up against a fire drinking hot chocolate, gradually everyone reached there, soaked form the snow because they got caught in a blizzard that happened. I snuggled in closer, until I gradually fell asleep in the blanket that was wrapped around Athrun and me.

I woke in the middle of the night to the harsh winds of the snow. I was in bed and for some odd reason Athrun's arms weren't surrounded on my body. I wasn't going back to sleep so I decided to go and skate in the indoor skating rink, it was always opened. I changed into a brown French terry boot cut pant, with a long-sleeved sweater with stand up collar and cuffs, over a stripped tank. Grabbing my sock I slipped through the door, opening emerald eyes.

I walked inside the long for a good ten minutes until I reached the vast, but empty room. I went in and sat down to put on my white figure skates. I took the guards off and went on the ice, gracefully entering. I had been skating since I was a toddler and was pretty advanced at the sport. I believe figure skating was form of art, I practiced on my own and no one, but Kisaka and father knew of my passion towards the ice. I glided through the clear glass refreshing my feet with it memories. I skated for a good hour doing jumps, turns, axel, loops, salchows, flips, Lutz and finally edges and turns, and spins, my trance-like enjoyment made my unnoticed to smiling eyes.

I finished and sat on the ice, getting my breathing back to normal. I heard familiar glides coming my way.

"That was stunning, Cagalli." My fiancée said kneeling down

"Well that's what you get after years of practice," I said panting

"You never told me you could skate, we could have spend the day here, and I could have admired you all day." I heard him

I flushed "You never asked."

I looked up and at him and noticed how awed he actually was at my performance.

"How about we spend tomorrow here?" he asked

"Sure, after I try skiing on a more challenging hill and learning how to snowboard, make snow angels and have a group snowball fight," I said listing everything I wanted to do. I saw him frown and said "But before everything I want to skate with you."

He grinned and said "You know I caught everything on camera" taking out his multipurpose cell phone.

I blushed and said "How experienced are you in skating?"

"Not as much as you, but I can manage a quad," He said

I gaped at him and said "Not as much, yeh right"

He laughed and we went back to our room, where we spent the rest of the night. The next morning was officially the last day. I wore some warm clothes and met Athrun at the outdoor skating rink; he looked breath-taking in the contrast of snow. I met up with him and I took some warm up circles around him. I never did skating with a pair, so I didn't know what to expect. I turned out to be a great change, we did side to side stuff, combo spins and spins. It was fun trying to get Athrun to match my speed at one point, but he did it without much trouble. Next we did some of that most exciting, yet dangerous stuff, the death spirals. The looked so well done on television, but were a real trouble. I managed to do some and accomplished a masterpiece. My favourite stuff was next with throws and lifts. I felt as if I was on a cloud floating away. I had an amazing time. We attracted an audience unconsciously and earned a few minutes of applauding. I felt my cheek go red in pride and embarrassment.

After that I watched Athrun's talent, which was exceedingly enthralled me. I went take a hot shower and after that, Athrun was busy trying to escape people who were begging him the skate again, thank god I didn't perform. I laughed at him and he just pouted at me, which made me giggle some more. I grabbed my snowboard and heading up to the tutoring person, which apparently was a guy name Daniel. He seemed very familiar. I went up to him and asked "Are here to teach snowboarding?"

He replied "Yes, why you want to learn."

"If I didn't want to, then would I ask you that question," I said dryly

"Okay, relax lady. I'll teach you." He said

"Never mind, I'll just go and ask someone else." I said turning back to get Athrun, since he would be so much better than that idiot.

He looked at my retreating form and smirked, hiding the devil that was inside him instantly as that smirk.

I walked back down the hill; hopefully Athrun had somehow managed to escape those people. Athrun was too much of a gentleman to say stop to them. I reached the spot and saw it empty. I looked around to see Athrun sitting under a tree looking like a lost puppy. I went up to him, the snow crunching under my feet and asked "Athrun do you want to teach me how to snowboard?"

He looked up and his brightened at my eyes. He got up and embraced me, saying "I missed you so much, never leave me with girls again."

"I promise." I replied

He taught me how to snowboard and we finished all the things I had on my list, what was left were a group snowball fight. I gathered everyone at a clear place full of perfect packing snow. I made myself a fort and started the battle royal. It was girls against boy and I was the captain. I devised a plan which was carried out with precision. After a victories and defeats, we tied against the boy and packed our bags to head home.

I enjoyed my time there, and I knew that one day we all would come here again…

The rest of the week was simply finalizing a making sure all the caterers and music and people we set to come on the day. We placed the flowers on the night before and had a full nine hours of sleep. I knew it was a good idea to do all the major work before, so we all wouldn't panic in the last day. We had our party the night before so tonight we had our much needed sleep. I met up with Athrun and said "So last night as a bachelor Zala, how are you feeling?"

"Well I'm thinking of reconsidering tomorrow, what do you think Ms. Attha?" He replied

I pushed him on the bed saying "You wouldn't dare,"

He abruptly pulled me by the waist as said in a husky voice "Oh I wouldn't dare to do that of all things, right soon to be Mrs. Zala"

I nodded and we hugged in how after wars and pain we were here, and tomorrow we'd be joined together as one in front of the world. I looked at home and Athrun picked up my chin and saw some tears leaking out of my eyes.

"What's wrong, don't tell me you don't want to get married." He said

I punched him on the shoulder and said "No, I'm just so happy, that everything feels so dreamlike."

He pulled me into a kiss and replied "I'm most likely more contented than you,"

We spent the last night as single in bliss and a lot of kisses, to greet the smiling sun shining on our wedding day.

* * *


	22. I DO!

* * *

I was woken up really tenderly the next morning. I felt and strong hold on my waist and someone whispering into my ear to get up.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled

"Cagalli, get up please," He said into my ear

I shushed him and stuffed my head under the pillow, trying to block that evil person from waking me in my slumber. I felt soft and supple hand going underneath my shirt, touching my skin. Next, thing I was doing was laughing my head off, trying to escape the clutches of the tickle attack. My eyes opened to meet green and amused eyes. I looked at him and he said "Will you get up now?"

I said "Well I'm awake, do you expect me not to get up and just stay in bed."

"Hmm, what are you going to do once you get up," He asked

"You're on to something, what is it?" I asked

"Don't tell me, you forgot what today was, and I thought you loved me," He said simpering

I folded my arms and said "Well it is either a day, a birthday, an anniversary day, a holiday, or…"

"Or our wedding day," He said interrupting

I agreed and said "Or our wedding day…you mean that's today, well what are you doing get off me," I said trying to pushing him away.

"Sure, after this," He said giving me a taste of his lips and kissing me with passion "Our last kiss as and engaged couple. See you at the altar."

He got off me and left the taste and softness of his delicate lips, still lingering upon mine. I shook my head went to the washroom to take a long shower, for the day. I was then wearing a black V-neck ruched sequin trim top with a low rise Capri pant. Slipping flip flops on I went to eat breakfast, after packing my suitcase, just in case.

I was given a full stomach and I looked at the clock that read nine in the morning the ceremony would be 3 sharp, meaning six hours. I knew it would take a long time for me to get ready, let alone everyone else.

I met all the girls at the hall, which I transported to by a limo. They were waiting for my inside and I took a couple of minutes of breathing fresh air, I looked at the new metal made harbour now and had a recollection of the incidence that happen a few days back. I shuffled inside and was met my torture, my dress hadn't arrived and some things were running a bit behind. I took a deep breath and said "Okay does anyone know what the telephone number of that dress shop was?"

Stellar handed me the number and I called them, figuring out that it was half and hour away, I calmed down and bit and handled everything else which included, telling the music people to move to the proper place, ask the staff to spray the flowers and asking the electrician to fix the fallen light and to make sure the food would be ready on time. By the time I finished, my dress had finally arrived and time was limited. I went in the changing room and told everyone that I'd surprise all of them at the altar, they were all disappointed at the fact they couldn't see the dress, which was in its huge cover hanging.

I let the hair stylist come in and the make-up person. I got up after half an hour from the hot tub that renewed my back and took all the stress away and the two ladies all ready to attack. I put on a special pair of lingerie that Athrun would learn off tonight. I closed my eyes as one off the ladies used a hot curling and iron stuff for about an hour and took half and hour more to finish. In the end my hair was curly, straight and braided. My hair was tied into a half up and half down do, using my own hair and clipped in s specific way to add volume the band was a large braid itself. The tied hair was wrapped with a curl as well. The rest of my hair fell and the types of hair gave me an exotic look. At the front was straight and one side of my head held more than the other adding a flip. We she was fished, I was awed at my own appearance, saying "It that really me."

She replied "Of course, you have no idea do you how beautiful you really are, princess,"

I said "My names Cagalli and thank you so much," giving her a hug.

She added a crystal tangle tiara and left with a "At this rate, your fiancée will faint."

I heard my friend screaming outside and asking her what I looked like, but she told them what I requested, which was to wait and be surprised. They all groaned and went away.

Next was the make-up lady, who was none other than Merna.

I said "This is it no Merna."

She cried and nodded. I took out the cover and she was in utter shook and how beautiful it looked. She said "Did you pick it out?"

"Yes and I finally found it after 5 hours," I said laughing

She helped my put it on and I placed my slippers on and took out the expensive jewellery Athrun gave to me as a present, but I had a surprise store for him today as well. I phoned my brother while Merna was tying my dress with the ribbon at the back.

"Hello," I heard him

"Hey Kira, it's me." I said

"Cagalli, missing your Athrun already," He replied

"Shut up, it the black bird ready," I said in code

"Yes and don't worry, I'm taking care of it." He said

"That's why I'm worried so much," I said laughing "Merna that's to tight, I can't breathe."

"What happened?" I heard Kira say

"Nothing Merna is suffocating me with the tying of the dress," I said as Merna finished with the dress

"One question," He said

"Sure anything," I said

"Why is it that I didn't know my sister was so pretty till today," he said

I turned around and saw my brother looking at me with pride.

"My sister's all grown up," I saw him, open his arm. I went and entered the hug.

"Thank you, but you weren't supposed to see until the ceremony." I said

"Well too late, but don't worry I won't tell anyone, how amazing my sister is," I heard him say and placed something in my hand. I looked down and saw the box. I opened it and saw a K and an L, and in between was a child. I looked at the small charm and knew it was for my charm bracelet. I turned it around and read it 'My first niece,'

My eyes widened and I looked up and saw Kira smiling. I screamed so loud, probably the fish must have heard it. My out burst brought attention, but Kira blocked them out without creating much fuss.

I went and said "How long have you kept this from me,"

"Well I didn't know until last week, and Lacus is a month along. It came to me by total surprise." He said.

"But how do you know if it's a girl," I asked

"Lacus and her motherly credence," He said

"Yes I guess a mother knows best. I'm so happy for you, does anyone else know?" I said

"Besides Athrun no, we are going to tell everyone at the reception, if you don't mind," He said

"Of course I don't" I said clipping the charm onto my bracelet that I was wearing like always. He left and I looked at the time which read that I only had an hour left.

I sat down and placed the slippers Ella gave to me, on my feet and admiring its beauty radiating off me. I got my make-up done afterwards. It was a simple style, but I glowed in it, the happiness of this day brightly shining on my face, like a new life.

I stood up and looked at myself. I felt so beautiful and for some reason incomplete at that moment, and the nervousness of the attention about to come to me being pulled as each second passed. Breathing a breath in, I calmed down and accepted my exquisiteness in the dress. I smacked my head, remembering that I had to put on Athrun's jewellery set. I called for Merna and she placed to on me quickly, before leaving to sit on her seat in the audience.

"Now I look complete," I said to no one in particular. I looked at the clock that read I had ten minutes before the ceremony starts and another ten, before my entry. I drank a couple sips of water and kept on breathing, to calm my nerves away. I sat down and looked around, my bouquet in hand adorning me some more. I looked at my wrist and all the charms on it. I had a specific charm for each of my friends and now family. I delicately touched Athrun's charm, which was a heart, and knew I was ready for whatever came next today.

I heard the opening music and the chorus being sung, I knew I had to get up, for my time was soon and my appearance to be shown to everyone. I opened the door and walking, my dress flowing behind me as like a stream of milk. I slowly reached the doors that were separating me form the world, and my loved one. I closed my eyes and thought of my father, who would've been here and encouraging me. He is still near me guiding me with each step I take. I heard a key change and the doors opened, awing everyone that came into my field of view. I looked on the other side and saw Athrun there and charming as every, with his eyes widened in astonishment. I took a graceful step in side and walked along the coloured carpet in an even pace, enhancing the room in luminosity, with each step I took. I heard a few cries of happiness, all my friends' were in approbation and had genuine faces plastered upon there face. I gave them all a bright smile of my own content.

After that, my golden eyes never left Athrun's emerald ones, which were twinkling in pure joy. I reached to him after an eternity, which in reality was a matter of minutes. I saw him take out a hand, which I anxiously took. He guided to my place and our union started. The priest came out looking very proud of us, and started…

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Cagalli Yula Attha and Athrun Zala in matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one spoke and he continued "Very well, I would not have accepted anyone defying these two untainted love for one another. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together. Put on then, as God's chosen ones, holy and beloved, compassion, kindness, lowliness, meekness, and patience, forbearing one another and, if one has a complaint against another, forgiving each other; as the Lord has forgiven you, so you also must forgive. And above all these put on love, which binds everything together in perfect harmony. Now Cagalli, you may say your vows"

I took a deep breath and started, "Athrun, when we met it as enemies between the walls of war. You spared me, realizing that I was a girl. After that we talked and learned how much of the war has affected us. You treated me with care, and created an unknown desire in my heart. We left as enemies and I learned your name as we departed, meeting up again with death of you close, at my hands. I gave you something you keep to this day. After you came back at our side we finished off the first war and I received my first kiss. We grew closer and I knew that you were the one for me, even if you didn't love me back. I felt my heart just was taken out of my body and given to you. After the second war had came with me, and left back to the battle field. We became stronger and now and somehow we here together. My love for you wills never die, and I promise that I will never hurt your trust. You and only you rules my heart and the memories will never fade. My love at times isn't patient and kind; and at time I have been jealous, arrogant and rude. However love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right, even though I do. Love bears all things, and believes all things, hopes all things and endures all things. I what to just say, that my love, even though doubtful will never end for you."

My speech poured out all my emotions. The priest spoke up once more "Now Athrun, will you say your vows,"

Athrun looked up to my and started "I still remember your eyes from the island. You never seemed to leave my mind. I'd remember thinking of you constantly and your voice singing into my ears. I also felt my heart flutter whenever you were in my presence. Your smile was one of the things that caught me one, in realizing how much I loved you and the fact I wanted to be with you forever. I knew how broken I would be if you weren't here," he said placing his and on his hear and continued "Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself. But I love and have desires and to which are: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night; to know the pain of too much tenderness; to be wounded by your own understanding of love; And to bleed willingly and joyfully. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; to rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home at eventide with gratitude; And then to sleep with a prayer for the beloved in my heart and a song of praise upon my lips. And the only person I believe to share that is with you Cagalli. I promise to cherish you smile, your presence and each time your heart beats, in its rhythmic tune. I promise you that I will keep on continuing each and every promise we have made in the past and continue them on in the future, with your smile guiding my way," finishing off and leaving tears in my eyes.

"Now repeat after me, Cagalli" the priest said "I, Cagalli take you Athrun to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

I repeated each sentence he said with passion leaving my body and each word came out.

"Now Athrun repeat it as well," the priest said after me

Athrun said "I Athrun take you Cagalli to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Now may we have the rings," the priest called. He took hold of one and said "Cagalli, place this ring on Athrun, saying your vow."

I took the ring and placed it on the tip of Athrun's ring finger saying "I Cagalli give you Athrun this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," before completely placing the ring onto him.

Athrun did the same saying "I Athrun give you Cagalli this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," and slipping the ring onto my finger.

The priest finished off "Two are better than one, because they have a good return for their toil, for if they fall, one will lift up his fellow; but woe to him who is alone when he falls and has not another to lift him up. Again, if two lie together, they are warm; but how can one be warm alone? And though a man might prevail against one who is alone, two will withstand him. Now by the power vested in me by the Nation of Orb, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Athrun held my hand and we slowly leaned in and he placed, a soft kiss on my lips, and I wrapped my arm around his neck, deepening it and broke earning an perpetuity of applauds.

The priest said in the end "I present to you the newly married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Zala"

The guests stand and applaud, as we then lead the recessional out. I held Athrun's hand and we were in a room for photographs before the reception. Athrun whispered in my ear "My god I almost fell seeing you coming,"

I smiled and said "That's the reaction a person got, unknown to you."

The photographer took some picture and we did some poses, before he left leaving us alone. "So how does it feel like being Mrs. Zala?" Athrun asked

"Nothing different but I feel so happy," I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, how was your first kiss as being married officially," He asked

"I'll show you," I said placing my lips on him earning a groan form him as he held my tight and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My lips locked against his overpoweringly, the shockwaves ringing through us both. I moaned and a vibrating whisper in between. A knock on the door was heard and we unfortunately broke. I smirked as Yzak came in saying how they need to came to the reception hall. We told him, we'd be there and he left.

I fixed a bit of my make-up and asked Athrun "Are we leaving today or tomorrow,"

"Tonight, why," He asked

"Can I change before we leave," I said

"Sure, that's why we are going home before we get on the aircraft." He said

"You really don't want me to know where we're going right." I said linking my arms with his before we headed out.

"No, you just relax and wait for all the surprises," He said walking us to door and greeted by applaud form the whole audience. All the girls came up after me and looked at my dress.

"It looks so beautiful," Meyrin said admiring the fabric.

I laughed and said "It was worth it the see all of your faces,"

We all laughed and I was given present after present. I was a good thing I had a present table set. We had a nice three courses meal and it was time for the speeches.

Everyone came up one by one, each of them giving a speech of our relationship with one another and how close we were as friends. I had a lot of toast and I had never been any happier. Kira announced his new title as soon-to-be father and I was the first one to react and congratulate him again. I had never been happier for my brother as well.

Next was the dancing and Athrun and I shared the first dance as a married couple. We were in perfect sync and I eventually laid my head on his shoulder and embracing him. I shared a few dances with everyone else and enjoyed the evening. I met up with Kira alone and said "We need to get black bird out," since everyone had left and it was just the gang.

"Already on it, just bring Athrun and the gang out the back in ten," He said sneaking away. I went back and pulled Athrun to me.

"Athrun," I said in a tone so he would suspect me" I just have to go outside for I while, I'll be back in a few."

I heard him saying to some people he'd be back and I walked through the back doors into the chilly night sky. I heard people snickering behind me. I smiled and said "Hey, sharks want some dinner," laughing and turning to face my husband trying to stop me from going to the harbour. I wrapped my arms around him and said "Don't worry I won't leave you so fast."

"Cagalli, don't do that. Everyone come out, you guys aren't really good at hiding." He said

Everyone came out and we talked, on cue I covered Athrun eyes and said "Don't peek I have a surprise for you." He did as I said and a pair of headlights came out.

Kira came out and everyone was speechless, except for a "Wow!"

I said "You ready?"

"Yes," Athrun replied

I took out my hand and saw him, looking at him new car. He just was widened in shock. He touched the hood of it and asked "How did you know I wanted a car?"

"Because I love you," I replied

He looked at it, then me and said "Thank you," embracing me.

"Is it a good wedding present," I asked

"Nope, it's just right." He said

I turned to everyone and waved good bye, since we were leaving for a month and I gave everyone a hug and was asked the question "We're did you get that car."

"I got a person to design it and they made it, and modernized it too meet Athrun's standards. I guess they did a pretty good job." I said

Athrun said farewell also and we left to get our luggage and for me to change. I smiled as Athrun roared his new engine and drove us to the manor where the butler was taking our luggage out. We thanked his as we both went inside to change quickly. I decided to wear a dress that would meet up to the standard of my dress and I found one. It was a Sexy Black Embellished Ruched Halter Dress. A sweetheart neckline segues to a prettily ruched front, which creates a cascading ruffle down the center, ankle length in front, with a soft, floor-length train in back, which was tied at the back. Athrun wore a pair of beige dress pants and a simple yet fitting coloured dress shirt that matched the colour of my dress. My hair was left as is and I wore some black beaded strappy sandals, and Athrun wore black dress shoes. I leaned against the door as he finished off though I still wasn't done. I just couldn't get enough of watching him. He walked towards me, lifting me up in bridal style and walked us to the car. I smiled and leaned on his chest, listening to his heartbeats, which beat only for me.

I said "So how's it like being a Representative of Orb?"

"Not different, but knowing that I get to gladly bear you for the rest of my life, as mine," He replied.

He placed me in his new car and he drove us to the airport/shuttle base. That really helped giving me clues about our destination, I thought sarcastically. I heard him tell the porters to get the luggage on his transportation which he gave in numbers and letters. The porter understood, but of course I didn't. We walked to a private waiting area and Athrun asked "You want anything?"

I replied, "Sure, get me an ice cream sundae to share."

He said okay and left me behind. I sat and leaned my head back, I was exhausted. I heard footsteps coming in and out. I snapped my eyes opened and saw Athrun coming with a mixed layered peach and strawberry layers, peach for me and strawberry for Athrun. He placed it down and said "Did you pack clothing for summery weather?" he asked

"Yes," I replied and took a spoon into the ice cream and placing it into my mouth. He did the same.

I heard an announcement come on and Athrun said "Time for us to go, but first," taking out a silk band to cover my eyes. I whined but he lifted me in his arms and we walked through some doors and I felt very anxious to know where I was being transported to. After a while I was set down and the blind fold came off. I was inside a cozy jet.

"So we're going somewhere on earth," I said

"Yes, clue number two." He said

"Two?" I asked

"I asked you about the luggage, that was clue number one," He said

"Okay, so it's on earth, a place that is going to be warm." I said

"Yes, no for the third it is somewhere in the Caribbean's," He said

"Oh," I said then "But Athrun there are about a billion islands there."

"Sorry, but those are your only clues," He said

I pouted and lay on his lap. He brushed my hair as the jet was up and flying. In a matter of hours we reached a small island and I finally got the answer I was thirsting to get. The island was called Nevis. The plane shifted to the ones that would land on water and I held Athrun tightly as we set down on a new adventure that was just full of surprises.

* * *


	23. Honeymoon in the Beyond

* * *

We got off the plane and were greeted by a crowd of cheery people, welcoming us to their island. I smiled and greeted them as well. We sat down in a car and I checked everything, and was trying to fix into my head that I was finally Athrun's wife. Everything in this island was beautiful, even though it was late in the night. I noticed how lush and tropical their forest was and the eye-catcher here were the golden beaches. 

We arrived in a private and secluded villa, near the beach, much to my pleasure. There was a swimming pool and a spa. The staffs were already there to serve us and I was shocked, just looking at the decorated enchantment. I enjoyed just looking at my surroundings. I heard Athrun tell the staff that they had the night off, and just to come back in the morning.

I moon was shining and I went and sat on the couch. I stretched my woken muscle out, after being in a plane for a few hours. I felt awake at that moment and I wanted to explore. I got up explored the villa, getting in tune with everything, since this was going to be my home for the month. I heard my name being called. I went down the stairs in a rush and tripped on the last step and landing on something oddly enough warm inside of the carpet.

"You really should be more careful," Athrun said

"Sorry," I said facing him

I stared into his eyes and was lifted into his arms. I said "I'm still probably trying to fix into my head I'm your wife."

"Want my to give you treat," he asked

"Treat," I asked

"Yes, this is a treat every new Mrs. Zala gets," He said smirking

"Oh really," I said grinning and giggling.

In his arm he carried us in bridal style to our suite. He laid me on the bed and gave me a kiss on the kiss, making my hungry for more. He kissed my soft skin and touched my swollen lips. He placed his lips on my collarbone and nipped it lightly making me moan. Fluttering kisses along my neck, he returned to my lips. I pushed his down so I was on top of him and laughed. I pinned him down and kissed him, until he couldn't take it anymore and pushed me back into the soft sheet. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his strong waist. Our groans and moan coarsened out the room, and we'd interrupt up each other with heated kissed and touch, with my heavy breath buzzing in his ears. He couldn't get enough of me, and found heaven later on. We gave each other sensations we never imagined. I took a breath sore form the love that occurred. He lay beside me on the bed and I sighed in content.

"I love you," I mumbled closing my eye lids and pressing my body to him.

He wrapped him arms around my nude form and said "Me too," kissing my forehead.

We both fell asleep after making love and stealing each other virginity away.

I was woken up the morning, by the sun's rays shining on my eyes. I covered them with an arm and turned my head and snuggled into Athrun. I felt him brushing my back. I shivered at the touch and felt him placing the blanket higher on us. Our legs were tangled with each other and I fully on top of him, my head upon his chest, but his warmth from his body was spreading and igniting a fire inside me. I fluttered my eyes open to meet his green ones.

"How did you like my treat?" he questioned

"Beyond words, how did you like me," I said in a seducing manner.

"Very sexy and hot," he replied pulling me into his arm and wrapping his arms around my waist, making me face him. I was still naked but, that didn't stop him form admiring me.

"Where are we going today?" I asked placing my head on his shoulders.

He rubbed my arms and said "A lot of places,"

I stretched out and said "Well how about a shower and we get ready to go,"

"Sure," he said following me into the tub. We showered together, and shared a few kisses in the process before finally getting out and I wrapped a towel around myself. I stretched as I felt Athrun kisses flush through my shoulders. I relaxed as he started massaging them and waking me up to a blissful atmosphere. He nipped my neck and released me, from my pleasure. I walked and opened our suitcases. We didn't unpack last night, due to our pleasurable activities, and I placed every article of clothing on a hanger, and placing it into our closet. I noticed Athrun picking up our clothes we took our last night and put them in a laundry. He came and helped me afterwards. We finished later on, and I finally came out of my towel and changed into a blue unique design sequin tube top and black jagged skirt with an asymmetrical hem, a wide waistband, with a rhinestone applique, showing off my long and according to Athrun creamy legs. I wore a sandal with Stylish platform wedge features a flirty ankle wrap. I looked at Athrun who staring at me. He was still in his towel. I walked to him and placed my arms around him and pulled his towel off exposing him. To my misfortune he had briefs underneath. I pouted

He chuckled at me and embraced me saying "Still can't get enough of me eh."

"No, you're kind of irresistible," I said. He went to the closet and took out Stuff Plaid Short Sleeve Shirt Bias-cut pattern amps up the interest in a soft cotton shirt, cut with a point collar and slightly curved hem. He put on cargo short and some sandals.

I said "Nice, now where are we going,"

"To eat breakfast and form there more surprises," He said. I smiled instead of making a fit and we left. I knew after last night our relationship had grown closer, since now we belonged to each other, mind and now body wise. We ate a nice breakfast outside the villa and now we were in the car driving to an unknown destination. I kept our swimming suit inside the trunk and towels and an extra pair of clothing incase. We arrived at the Equestrian Centre. I got out of the car and held Athrun hand as we entered.

"So, we're going horse back riding," I asked

"Yes, why you don't want to," he said kind of disappointed.

"Athrun don't jump to conclusion, I'd love to ride, especially if I get to ride with you," I said grabbing to his collar.

He held my hand and said "Well than let's go."

I moped and said "You definitely know how to ruin the mood,"

"Oh really," he said slipping his lips upon mine, surprising me totally. I returned it back and was melting into the kiss. He broke up and said "Happy,"

"Very," I said and as we entered the vast and empty land of green. There were horses everyone galloping around. I was amazed by the creature.

We were at a desk, when Athrun asked "You want your own horse, or share one with me,"

I thought about it then said "With you, since if we are going to ride around, I won't have a clue on where we are going."

"Fair enough, you get to choose the horse, okay," he said signing some forms. Athrun asked me to keep my bathing suit underneath my clothes. I did as I was told. We went to the stable and I choose a white stallion. She was so pretty. We got a saddle on and she was so calm during the whole process. Athrun lifted my up into the front and he was behind. We galloped through the trails; both of my legs were on one side of the horse, because I was wearing skirt. The scenery was magnificent, with the open field and the flowers. I was leaning on Athrun and his arms were wrapped around my waist and the reigns placed in his hand as he guided the horse. We were going to cross a stream, and I told Athrun to go on the path. He smirked and went through the shallow water soaking all three of us. I kept my eyes shut the whole time

"We're here," He said. I opened my eyes and we were somewhere that had a little sheet waterfall and gentle stream passing as well. There were caves and the shore was covered with a slab of rock, the water was fresh.

"Wow!" I said getting off the horse and patting it for a job well done. Athrun came off to and placed the horse somewhere to relax. He came up to me and said "You want to strip for me,"

I whacked him and said "You are so bad," taking off my shirt and skirt to reveal my bikini that got Athrun's jaw dropping. It was a striped halter one, but the affect was the same. I jumped into the shallow water to the caves and went exploring. I heard a rustle and turned to see Athrun pin to the wall in his trunk and started kissing my neck. I turned my head to give him more access. He bit a spot a left a mark forming. Giving my lips some more of his magic, he stopped and looked at me. I touched my nice hicky and said "Gosh, you can't get enough of my neck."

"I can't help it, if it's calling my name," he replied.

I laughed and we set and explored the caves and that part of the island for the rest of the day. We had a nice dinner that was Greek cuisine. The rest of the week we explored the historic of the island.

Today we were going to see all the beaches, the part I was looking forward to the most.

I woke up and instantly got Athrun up to go. He was being very stubborn today, which was a first. He mumbled and snuggled more into my lap. I whispered "Athrun come one, get up please."

He grumbled and got up. I gave him a kiss to apologize, one which he gladly took, with no comments. He showered and he I awaited to give him, his clothes. After coming out he was all misty. I walked into the washroom as he was wrapping his towel on. I lay his clothes on a rack and I saw him walking to dry his head. I had a thought. I came up to him and said "Athrun."

He looked up with bright eyes and answered "yes dear."

I pressed him on a wall and traced his abs and making him aroused. "I was wondering if…"

"If…" he replied

"If you knew…" I said moving my finger down.

"I knew…" he said

"If you knew what I should call you…" I said wrapping one arm around his neck, while my other arm was playing with him monster that wanted a good me inside of him.

"You should call for what…" he said

"What I should you, like the way you call me dear; I should call you something too…" I said murmuring against his ear.

"How about Sweet…" he said leaning towards me.

"Sure…" I said laughing and finally taking Athrun towel, removing it and saying before leaving "Calm down your erection sweet."

Athrun yelled "Wait till tonight dear, you are going to get it good."

I laughed and gave Athrun a wink as he came out all dressed. I wrapped my arms around him and said "Sorry, I just love to get you after me, as for tonight that I shall be waiting for."

He smiled and we left.

Driving to an empty beach we did so much. I started of by making a nice huge sandcastle, with Athrun help of course. I loved how he'd come to aid whenever I needed him, whether for my life of building a sandcastle he would always be there. After that I took some sand. I behind him and dumped it all over his head. I sprinted away form him, as he ran after. I stuck my tongue out at him and tripped on a rock, flying me forward. I was caught by my faithful Athrun and instead of punishing me he kissed me on my forehead.

"You're so sweet," I said to him

"Yes, I know and I love you." He said

I smiled and we both had a long lip lock frenzy. After that we went sailing. I absolutely enjoyed that. I watched Athrun surf and we both tried wind-surfing. It was a wonderful day.

For the rest of the week we went scuba-diving and kite surfing. Kayaking was another thing we did. We cycled and hiked the week after exploring the new world we both we in. I tired golfing on of the day and it ended up as a disaster. I hit the manager's head and he had a concussion. He was alive to my relief. The island had so many different things to look at. From carnival to casinos, it had everything. We went shopping and I bought a new wardrobe for both of us. We took picture after picture and bought plenty of souvenirs. We took a three day cruise to see some other places of the Caribbean's like Puerto Rico, but loved the fact that we returned to Nevis. Today was our last day on our honeymoon and I was enjoying every piece and bit of it.

First I spent a whole day at a spa, relaxing with Athrun by side as we both had a nice couple's massage and relaxed for tonight we were going dance at a club. I was looking forward to bring in Athrun's arm in dancing with him. The last time we danced was at our wedding and I was anxiously waitng for tonight.

We visited the beach once more, before the dancing and I kept a bottle of it as a memento. Athrun smiled at my cuteness as he called it. We went to our villas and I changed after taking a long and hot shower with Sweet that delayed our time, into a Blue Satin Tie Three Layered Ruffle Bottom Dress, and wore a simple blue rhinestone vine-style necklace and a dress shoe with a soft suede upper in a tapered one band slide sandal style, with stitched edging and a lovely sprinkling of multicolored glittering gem detailing. With a touch of lip gloss I was done and went to meet Athrun who was dressed up nicely.

We made sure to pack our bags and placed them in the trunk of the car. After that we drove to a beach bar and entered. I held Athrun's hand as we passed through the entrance and into the energized crowd. We sat down on a table for two and Athrun said "Want something to drink?"

"Sure, how about some coke," I said nicely to him. He got up and left. Some of the people here were already drunk and a person reminded me of Dearka and Auel, when they were drunk, they collapsed within half an hour on their girls, which was a hilarious sight.

A lady came and sat down on Athrun seat and said "Enjoying you time?"

I looked up and said "Yes this place is beautiful."

"Are you staying for a while longer." She asked

"Actually we're leaving tonight," I said

"We?" she asked

"Yes my husband and I," I said

"Oh, so you two are here on you honeymoon," she said

"Yep, by the ways I'm Cagalli," I said reaching my hand out.

She took it and said "Pleasure, I'm Ann."

Athrun placed my drink down. He grabbed and chair and sat down with us, after introducing himself to Ann.

"Actually I'm here with my son on a vacation," she said later on

"Oh that's nice," Athrun said

Ann called her 10 year old son over and introduced him to us "This is Jack."

I shook my hand towards him and we became friend in an instant. I learned later on the Ann's husband died in a hit and run accident and both of them were getting away from those memories. I felt very sympathetic toward Ann. She told me her son was a half, which meant Jack was half of a natural and half of a coordinator, and he was treated very badly. I thought about the fact that Athrun and I were going to have a half as well if we had a baby.

Athrun placed an arm around me and said "But, it won't change the fact that Jack is a human and our world is full of them."

I felt a bit better and saw Jack walking around depressed. I walked to him and said "Jack."

He turned around and I saw tears in his eyes. I gave him a hug and said "You're not different; you unique got that, and remember you being a half won't change our friendship."

"Thank you Cagalli. Can you be my big sister?" He asked quietly.

"Of course, if there isn't a problem with you mommy." I said turning to Ann.

"There is no problem here," Ann said

"How about one day you two come to Orb, we would absolutely love you guys to come and visit, right sweet," I said

"Yes I would like that as well," I heard Athrun say.

"Of course we'll visit, but for now we have to go back home," Ann said getting up to leave.

Athrun took a couple of picture and they left. Athrun held me tight and said "hey, no tears, they'll come and visit home, and as for our baby he is only going to human like us."

"How about we dance?" I said smiling

"Sure," he said

We danced the whole night a finally got to practice a bit of my salsa.

We left to go home and I knew I would miss this place very much. The golden beaches, the horses, every little thing we did here was etched here and our first night as a married couple and Jack. We drove to the airport and flew off, returning back to a place where was our own.

* * *


	24. OUr Baby will be a Half

* * *

We arrived early in the morning and were greeted by all of our friends. Athrun's group went back to the PLANTs and life was normal. 

The next day we arrived, we were going to have a party and I had to unpack. I was woken up in Athrun's arm and gently opened my eyes. I saw that Athrun was asleep and I decided no to wake him up and just let him sleep in today.

I stretched out my muscles and saw Athrun grunt and flop onto the place my body was. I smiled at his childish actions and went to take a refreshing shower. The pressurized water woke up all my muscles. I moaned at the relief I was getting. I sadly came out half an hour later and waked to grab a bath robe. I found one of Athrun's and slipped it on instead of mine. I took a sniff of it and I melted at the fragrance of Athrun on the material. He definitely kept his belongings clean and neat. I took a towel and dried my hair and leaving the hair drier with the rest of the wetness. I went and changed into a taupe runched tie neck cami with a denim wood bead and abrasion Capri. My feet had Tan medallion thong sandal and I opened the balcony enjoying the morning breeze. I stepped and got a glass of orange juice and drank it while the flowers woke up and blossomed.

I heard grunts later on, when my juice finished and I went to see Athrun sitting up on the bed and technically looking for me. I placed the glass of the side table and his eyes focused on me and he pecked me on the lips before disappearing into the washroom. I sat there disappointed at my morning kiss. Oh well there would others later on in the day. I heard the shower run and I sat on the bed looking over at a meeting both Athrun and I were going to. It was about some boring politics and I was not interested in it whatsoever.

I heard Athrun later on asking for his bath robe. I flushed at my forgetfulness and quickly handed him another fresh one of his. He thanked me and continued on with his routine. I went downstairs to see a breakfast table full of food. I thanked the cook and helped the maid with the setting. I heard the phone ring and I quickly picked it up to meet my sister-in-law's voice. She asked me if I wanted to go dress shopping for tonight's party. I said okay and told her I'd meet her at the mall after my meeting. I asked if I could bring Athrun along, to which she replied with a yes and that, she was bringing Kira along as well.

I hung up and went to meet Athrun already waiting for me at the breakfast table. I sat down and we ate a nice meal. I kept on looking at Athrun the whole meal.

"Is there something on my face," He asked

I blushed getting out of my trance and said "No, I was just looking at you."

He smirked and said "Rather staring."

"I can stare at what's mine, right and it's not as if you don't."

"Right, by the ways we have a meeting today." He said

"I remember, and then we have to go shopping for my dress for tonight," I said

"Okay, how about we go now dear?" he asked

"Am I dressed okay for a meeting?" I questioned

"They won't mind that much, let's go," He said taking a hold of my hand and taking us to the car. We drove for a fair bit. He stopped and dropped me off the front, while he parked his car. I entered to the air conditioned hall and shivered at the change in temperature. I heard the door open and saw Athrun enter he held onto my waist and we entered and took our respective seats.

The meeting started and it was basically about Athrun and his new title, what would happen and more boring stuff. There was a topic about halves and I paid close attention to it. The council asked us if our baby would be a coordinator or natural, since technology could alter our child's gene to make it according to the council a normal species.

"Our baby will be a half," I spoke furiously, getting up and leaving the room in anger.

"How could you people even suggest a choice like that," Athrun said standing up.

They apologized to Athrun and were ashamed at the ethics they presented verbally and wounding my soul

"There's nothing different between Coordinators, Natural and Halves. They are all part of the same race which is human and I suggest you keep that in mind. This meeting is now adjourned." Athrun said rushing off.

Outside I was stomping all the way to the car mumbling profanity about those bubbly over-weighted political jerks. I realized that the car was locked. Swearing I sat down on the pavement and noticing the heard of discriminators coming out followed by a concerned Athrun. His eyes showed relief as he came towards me and lifting my body in his arm, comforting me.

I saw the council looking down in shame and my eyes showed forgiveness and they set on their way.

I broke away from Athrun and told him I was alright. He held the door open and I slipped in and sat down in the car. I buckled myself in and saw Athrun look at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, about the meeting…" He started

"It's alright…I'm alright." I said interrupting him.

"No, you're not. Stop fooling yourself and I just want to say don't worry about what others think, it's going to be our child, not there's okay," He said

I smiled and said "Yes. Come on everyone is probably waiting for us at the mall."

We drove for about a bit and reached there. I stayed with Athrun for the whole time, as he parked the car. We walked to the mall and met up with Lacus, Shiho and Miriallia all with there husband waiting for us. I greeted them happily and we entered my doom hours of imprisonments in changing continuously, but I was used to it by now.

We ate first because I was starving. I ate some Mediterranean cuisine and shared a bit of Athrun's Chinese food, without his permission. We had a good laugh when I everyone about the time I seduced my own husband, which got Athrun's cheek all red, and all the husband of my friends, when their wives told us about their embarrassing moments. I laughed so hard I fell of my chair in my fits, attracting everyone's attention. Athrun helped me regain my composure and we left the food court to a dress shop.

We separated sexes and went to the dress shop. I tried on a variety of clothing but in the end I somehow ended up from dressed to lingereie. We were the only people in the store, beside the female manager. I stepped out and every one of my friends looked at me.

"How did I end up in this?" I asked

Shiho said "I have absolutely no clue, and by the ways look at us."

I did and they were all in some sort of lingerie.

"Hey at least it's comfortable and gives us a break for those scratchy dresses," Mir said sitting down on a bench in the change room.

"It's not fair, how come Lacus and Shiho are always the first one to find their dress?" I whined

"For one I'm not picky in choosing my dress and any dress on Lacus looks good," Shiho said

"Where is Lacus?" Mir asked

She came in dressed and said "Umm, you guys should really go change."

"Why? I need a break for all this changing waste," I said lying on a couch. My two friends also agreed.

"Okay fine, but it's not like I warned you," Lacus said

"I don't really care," I said closing my eyes.

I heard gasps and heard deep voices; I opened one of my eyes and saw three men looking down at their wives smirking. I grabbed the closet thing near me and cued Shiho and Mir and in sync we all threw an object at each of our husband sending them away with a bruise on each of their head.

"Those perverts," I mumbled

I changed into something reasonable and went out to see a frown on my Athrun's face. I walked up to him. I heard him say "How was I supposed to know they were undressed there."

I regretted my decision to hurt Athrun back then said "Sorry kind of over-reacted."

He looked up and his frown was there and he left saying "I'll come back later, maybe when you have actually finished."

I was annoyed. It was just a mistake, I was suppose to hit Yzak, okay maybe I'm lying but still I was close to being naked in front of his friends and he didn't take his friends out.

I sighed and chose a dress quickly and told everyone I was leaving for home and I'd meet them at the hotel. They agreed and I heard my friends beating there husbands on peeping their friends, except for Kira.

'I'd placate Athrun later that is if I find him soon.' I thought, remembering how Athrun was still mad at me and thought about looking for him first. I knew he was still in the mall because I checked if his car was there, which was so I went back inside and looked for him. I walked through the crowded mall and looked at every store I thought Athrun would be in. With no success I decided to wait for him by the car. I rushed outside and found out that his car was gone. I was officially angry. I took out my phone and noticed I had several missed calls from Athrun. I smacked myself realizing I left my phone on vibration for the meeting and it was in my bag at the mall.

I phoned him and found out that he wasn't picking it up. I had no ride because Athrun was with me for the whole period. I kicked a rock. I thought about what I was going to do. My friends had left by now and they thought I'd be with Athrun. I called him again and it was still on messaging. I left a message saying, I'd be waiting at eh mall for him.

I wondered how strange it was that the Representative herself couldn't get a ride. I sat on a bench waiting and phoned my friends at the moment and since I had such great luck, they were all out of reach. How odd was that?

I realized that the hotel was a short distance walk from here, about twenty minutes. I got up and looked to if Athrun had come, which was a negative so I text messaged Athrun that I would walking to the hotel and that I was sorry. Lifting my feet I walked to the hotel. I reached there on time and quickly entered identifying myself. I asked them if I could use there phone. Generously giving it to me I dialled my manor. A maid picked up and I asked her if Athrun was near. She said he had come than he rushed out after looking at his phone. I hung up and knew Athrun would be here soon. The manager offered me a glass of water which I took. I was treated like I princess, which I hated, but stayed calm.

I heard Athrun's voice and decided to scare him more. I hid in his car as he inquired about me. He came back dejected and I held my breath as he shut the door. I saw tears in his eyes and I felt so guilty. I exposed myself and said covering his eyes "Guess Who?"

"You have no idea how relived I am do you?" He said

I went and sat on his lap and he said "I'm so sorry Athrun."

"It's okay; you at least told me where you were." He said

I gave Athrun a kiss and sat on my seat. We drove home and I quickly entered followed by Athrun. We were already late and I still had to change. Taking a five minutes shower I dressed in my Velvet Torch Cross Back Dress. It was a flirty dress that has a V-neck that leads to a crisscrossed strap at the back, wearing a pair of one strap sandal sand left to greet and patient Athrun. We entered the car and left towards the hotel I was in half and hour ago.

I exited and we went to a whole change of environment. There were party decorations everywhere and our friends where throwing some confetti. I had a spectacular evening.

I was in the middle of the dance floor enjoying my dance with Athrun. He finally forgave me honestly and I did notice a couple of bruises forming on Yzak and Dearka's heads form their wives, but I would never hurt my Athrun, physically or mentally. 'Yeah right,' I thought.

It was an unusual day with more to come, but I was ready, and now that Athrun was with me I had nothing to stop me and the piles of paperwork and meetings tomorrow.

* * *


	25. Pink Means Postive, I'm Pregnant

* * *

Two months Later… 

I woke up to the rays of the sun light drawing in my room and shuffling. I opened one eye to see Athrun packing a suitcase. I remembered that today he was going for a one week meeting in the PLANTs and I had to stay behind with Orb. Even though I tried my hardest to go, for some reason or other I lost. I moped around yesterday disappointed at the fact Athrun was going to me away from me for a whole week. 7 days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes and 604,800 seconds. That was a long time. Worst of all Athrun did not in any expression say that he going to miss me or that he didn't wan to go without me.

I silently remained on the bed my eyes closed and listening to Athrun's movement. I heard him zipping the suitcase and he left the room. I sat up and felt a tear roll down my cheek. 'Like he cares, stupid jerk of a husband.' I thought. I wiped the drop of water away and walked glumly to the washroom and cleaned my face of any evidence that I was going to miss my husband. I showered lazily and changed into sliver striped pant with a matching sweater over a blue runched top. I sighed at my despair and kept on waiting for Athrun to do something, but it never came. I wore some running shoes and tied my hair into a pony. I told the maid I was going for a jog and I asked her where Athrun was, to which she replied he left.

"What!" I screamed.

I dialled my irresponsible husband's cell and heard it ringing at home. I swore called my secretary and asked her if Athrun came to the office, and she said "Yes."

I asked her where he was, and she told me he was in a busy meeting and didn't want anyone disturbing him, which included me. I knew if I was in a cartoon show, fire would be coming out of my ear. I gave the maid a letter to give to Athrun when he would come back and I ran off towards wherever my feet took me. I arrived at Kira's home and without knocking I went inside. I heard them all exclaim, when I came in and I just sat down folding my arms. Lacus came by me and said "What's the matter Cagalli?"

"My ass of a husband is leaving for a week and didn't even once reject the idea." I said

"Well anyone could use a break from you," I heard Kira chuckle coming inside.

I frowned and left of in rush, shocking even Kira at my sudden action. I ran towards an unknown destination and knew I had no clue where I was going, but that didn't stop me. I sat down under a tree and thought about what Kira said. I knew he joking, but that didn't take away the reality of the thought. I felt a few leaves fall down and I looked up to see two squirrels arguing. It reminded me of myself, always arguing and creating havoc. I stood up and realized how stupid I had been so far. So what if Athrun wasn't going to miss me 'even though I know he will,' I knew I would miss him greatly. I walked out and somehow found myself on a proverbial street. Sprinting home I that Athrun's car was parked and I knew he was already worried on where I was.

I entered our home and I felt Athrun's stare baring me

"What?" I asked

He placed my note in my hands and had a frown on his face.

I read what I wrote

_You stupid jerk,_

_How in the name of God do you think you can just leave without even saying goodbye, say you let alone won't miss me? I am so close to the feeling of hating you at your coldness towards me. I have to spend one whole week in here and you there and you didn't even object to that idea. Okay fine stay away from, see if I care._

_Your wife_

I flushed and looked up to see Athrun's poignant eyes. I was ashamed at my feelings and I felt myself breaking into tears and just hid myself in him. I said "How come I can't go?"

He rubbed my back and said "Because you have to manage Orb and the progress here."

"But yesterday or even the day before, when the arrangement was made, you were so distanced and I felt that you weren't going to miss me or even never mind…" I said breaking from his embrace and walked away only be pulled into his arms once again.

"Who said I wasn't going to miss you, I was just so busy the last couple of the days with the arrangement and the fact I was going to be away form you was really getting to me. Are you going to be alright, because I can stay back and ask…" He said

"No, I'll be fine, just make sure you call me everyday and message me as well," I said interrupting him.

"Promise, now do I get a kiss?" He asked

"Of course," I said placing my lips over his and kissing him for a long period of time.

We broke of and he left afterward leaving me alone in the home for and whole week.

The next day was one of the strangest things that had ever happened in my life. I woke and rushed to the washroom and threw up. I had no idea what happened I just thought it was a mild case of food going in the stomach. I wiped my mouth and kept up with my regular time. I changed and went downstairs to eat some breakfast, after a while I threw that up as well. I felt really apprehensive to ask for some medical advice, but said to myself if this kept up to a continuous number of day then I'd go. I went to a couple of meeting later on and had no barfing whatsoever, which relived me a little. The council had served my favourite fruit-peaches, but for some reason I hated the orange coloured treat. To be mannered a forced the fruit down, but in the end when I was alone I threw it up and just rushed home.

The next day wasn't any different I was tired all day and knew I was losing some consciousness throughout the day, but luckily I didn't faint. I met up with Lacus who was about four months along.

"Hey Lacus," I greeted

"Oh Cagalli, it's so good to see you." She said

"Same, when's my niece coming?" I asked

"In about two months," She said proudly

"That fast?" I asked

"Oh coordinators bear children at a faster rate then natural Cagalli," She said

"How did you know you were pregnant?" I asked

"Well Cagalli I was barfing every morning and I was really scared because I didn't know why, but then I remembered a night with Kira and put two and two together. You know being pregnant really has odd symptoms," she said laughing.

"How did you know for sure," I asked

"Well I went to the doctor, but you can also get those pregnancy tests," She said

"Oh, anyways is Kira treating you fine?" I asked

"I have no idea how he survived me so far, I get mad at him for no reason and have odd mood swings, but my cravings are actually normal, which relived him a lot." She said

"Well compared to a lot of people you probably are one of the easiest pregnant people," I said

"Okay I'll go now, I am expecting Athrun to phone actually, for some reason he didn't yesterday, but he e-mailed and said he would toady for sure," I said waving good bye.

I drove to a shop and remembered Lacus's word

"Well you can never be too sure," I said to myself and went inside.

I bought the test and went home, without being noticed, which was a miracle. I heard the phone ring and I rushed to pick it up, knowing it was Athrun

"Hey," I said panting

"Hey Dear, where were you?" He asked

"At Lacus's, how is it there?" I asked

"Okay, but I really miss you though." He said

"Not as much as me," I said

"Well you have people there, and I have old political hot heads," he said chuckling

I laughed as well and thought about telling him about my sickness, but decided to finalize the problem and then tell him, if it was the news I expected.

"Hey, you there?" he asked

"Nothing, I just missed you voice," I said

"Don't worry, I'll be home before you know it," He said. I heard a person calling him.

"You better go I guess," I said

"Oh sorry Cagalli, the hot heads want more arguments, but I'll call you tomorrow and hopefully no one will disturb us," He said hating the world there.

"Okay bye, love you," I said

"Yeah same, bye" he said hanging up

I hung up and looked at the bag. Taking a deep breath I went to my room and locked the room. I went to the washroom and opened the package and read the instructions carefully. I performed it and learned I had to wait for ten minutes, which became ten lifetimes to me. I heard it ding and I slowly walked to my destination. I closed my eyes, picked up the reading and opened my eyes to the colour pink.

Pink which meant positive…

This meant I was pregnant…

I was going to become a mom…

To the child created by our love…

I was so happy…

I screamed in happiness and had never felt so happy in my life. I was heard by my maid who asked me if I had a problem, to which I said no, wanting Athrun to be the first to know. I decided to surprise him, with this news when he came back, and I knew just how.

The rest of the week went by positive and I was anxiously waiting for his footsteps. Today my Athrun was coming back and I was jumping all day. His shuttle would land in the afternoon and I had plans for the evenings, which included a revelation of an important fact. I dressed in shirred ruffle feet. I could feel air of romance in this soft pink, sleeveless knit top cocktail dress. Shirred details on the side of wrap front top add a fresh verve of life to this form fitting flattering dress. Flirty and flowing silk chiffon skirt creates a stunning cascade of ruffles on the skirt, perfectly trimmed by a fabric flower at the waistline. I knew Athrun would love me in this dress. Slipping a pair of two band ruffled sandal I went to the car, to meet Athrun at the shuttle docking area. He was in a private shuttle that would arrive around three in the afternoon and it was only eleven in the morning. Time did pass slowly for me that morning. Before leaving I had a sudden urge to puck, heading to the nearest washroom, I emptied out my stomach of this morning's breakfast. Brushing my teeth and fixing my face I said to my baby "Happy now, you are going to make mommy hungry at this rate."

Petting my stomach I went to the car to get my props for tonight. I went inside a baby store and looked around at all the adorable things, for any small newborn. I decided on little shoes and chose pink for a girl and blue for a boy. I felt biased, but too late. Paying for my shoes I saw an ice cream truck pass by, getting vanilla, I ate it at a nearby bench and remembered whenever Athrun would buy us ice cream.

"Soon you'll get to meet daddy, and he will probably more excited about you than me," I said.

Looking at the time I had three hours to go. I spent my time pondering over my time with Athrun and our life, in the past, present and future.

Driving towards the airport I received a call from Lacus, saying Kira and her would be there. I reached there and knew I was pretty early. I met up with my brother and technically sister and we talked until those words of Athrun's shuttle landing were heard. I got up and for some reason, my baby was acting up. I quickly excused myself and rushed to an empty washroom and puked. 'What great timing,' I thought.

I went out after washing my mouth and I had a tooth brush handy in my purse, for emergencies, since I knew stomach acid, really ate your mouth. I went out and took a couple of sips of water and went to exit Athrun would come out off and saw Kira and Lacus there. I wondered if how Athrun was and how was his trip. I sat down knowing too much thoughts would be stressful. I kept my palms on my hand and my elbows on my lap. It was then I heard the voice I was dying to hear.

"Cagalli," I heard him say.

My head went up and I ran into his embrace. We stayed in that position for a good while and I let go of a few tears of happiness, and we shared a kiss filled with passion, but were soon interrupted by our spectator. We broke and Athrun greeted him as well. I felt our baby doing jumps as well, and I placed a hand there to calm us both down. We headed out and we departed in different direction, with Athrun and I, and Kira and Lacus.

We headed home first and on the ride Athrun said "I missed you so much."

"I know, but I have plans for tonight, _and a few surprises_," I said the last part in my thoughts.

"Really, can't wait and you look beautiful by the ways?" He said

"Thanks, I thought you'd like the dress," I said timidly

We entered our manor and had dropped off Athrun luggage and were currently in our room, so Athrun could change for tonight. He came out in boxer and went was about to go to the closet till I forced him to take a nap since I knew he was exhausted. I placed him on the bed and I went to the washroom. I felt a sudden exhaustion and leaned against the wall. Regaining stability I went to back and saw Athrun already fast asleep, 'He must have had a busy and tough week,' I thought.

I took my purse and went to the car, asking the maids and workers to keep the noise level down because Athrun needed his sleep. Opening the door of the car I put the shoes inside the purse. I placed that in the car and went to drink some apple juice. I enjoyed it and felt refreshed. A couple of hours passed and I was reading some files on the meeting Athrun went to and he came down dressed and asked me if we should go. I gave him an okay and made him a cup of coffee and got him to drink it before we left.

He drove us to the sea side Chinese restaurant and we sat in one of the best seat outside near the water. We ordered and I couldn't help but smile on the day. We ate and I took a bit extra, since little guy was hungry. Finishing off I said we were going to walk. He obliged and we left the beautifully decorated restaurant and headed to a floral park, where you would connect to the beach and I wanted to tell him at the first sight of the new moon tonight.

I slipped my hand into his and he smiled as we walked into the flowered path.

"Isn't it beautiful today?" I asked

"Yes, but not as beautiful as the person next to me," Athrun said making me blush.

"Well, how about we sit here, before going to the beach," I suggested.

We sat down and I was on his lap, admiring the flowers that were enjoying the last rays of the sun.

"You're up to something," Athrun answered rather than ask.

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"I have know you for close to six years, so I know when you have something in your heart," he said

"Okay, fine, but that is for later," I said admitting a bit.

We walked to the beach after a while and I took off my slipper and held them as I sat in Athrun's embrace on the sand watching the sun set and reflecting its rays on us. I saw everything getting ready to sleep and I saw a few dolphins and went excited seeing them. We watched as the pair of them played and swam, at on point splashing us with water. I laughed at Athrun's surprised face. The sky gradually went dark and Athrun said

"Maybe we should head home," He said as the wind picked up and standing up/

"Wait, I have to tell you something." I said starting.

He sat down and I was nervous at that moment.

"Well I have… okay how come I can't say it now," I paused.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Athrun asked a bit worried.

"It's nothing bad, but Athrun…here I'll show you," I said reaching for my purse.

I took out a bag and gave it to him. He opened it and I knew he was confused by the shoes

"Girl or Boy?" I asked simply

"For what, Kira and Lacus, you know they are going to have a daughter." He said

I smiled at him and whispered "Not for them, for us my sweet, you are going to be a daddy."

I sat back and watched his face registering what I had said. It glowed and I saw a smile replace his confused face. I knew how happy he was and how much he waited to finally have a baby. He lifted me up and twirled me in the air in happiness yelling out the fact that he was going to be a daddy.

"Oh Cagalli, you have made me so happy!" he exclaimed kneeling down to say hello to our unborn child.

I knew how happy he was and I said "I'm happy that you're happy."

He gave me a kiss that day, one I had never experienced before but I was a wonderful feeling, knowing how Athrun's happiness was radiating everywhere.

I broke from the lack of air and said "Hey baby, you're daddy is really happy you know that," rubbing my bumped womb.

Athrun said "I love you Cagalli."

"Yeah me too very much, oh and so does junior," I said

That night we greeted our joy with a lot of love and happiness, but I knew of all the people in this world Athrun was probably the one who would love our child the most, and he showed in that night with gestures and words, some of them which were just so pure. We reached back home and I went to the washroom and looked at the bulge on my womb. I still had to go to the doctor for my check-ups.

Athrun came in and admired my form. I blushed and went to change, but Athrun held me and said "Can't wait for the big tummy."

I smiled and said "Actually I can't wait for him to start kicking."

"Him?" Athrun asked

"I just have an odd feeling, our baby will be a boy," I said

"Okay, how about we go to bed," he said

"I'd loved too," I said.

I changed into some night clothes and lay on the bed an arm of Athrun wrapped around my baby, protecting it.

* * *


	26. Hypomethane Syndrome

* * *

The next day, we told everyone of our soon arrival, and they were just as joyous as me. 

After that we went to the doctors for a regular check up. We didn't sit in the waiting room for long, because she was expecting us. We sat in her office and she came in.

"Good Afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Zala, I'm Dr. Roberts, but you can call me May," She said.

"Nice to me you, umm am I suppose to do something?" I asked

She laughed and said "You must be nervous since it's your first baby right?"

I looked at Athrun who was trying to hold his laughter. I huffed and said "You're not helping Athrun; I thought you wanted a baby?"

He went serious after and said "Yes this is our first baby; we just want to know what to expect and have our little guy checked up."

She said "Sure, well before asking question, let's get Cagalli checked."

I laid on that bed for the patient and she examined me with a few machines and took a few blood samples and told us to wait for a few minutes. I sat and Athrun passed me a bottle of water. I drank a couple of sips from it and he said "You okay Cagalli, you seem a bit red."

"No, I'm fine, just making sure I don't need to throw up," I said

"Haven't you thrown up too much today? I mean, where all that stuff comes from?" he said.

"Well Mr. Zala, when the baby wants to throw up, it'll chuck out anything," The doctor said coming back.

"Are they okay?" Athrun asked

"They're perfectly fine, but I expect regular check ups every week you two, make it three." She said

I saw Athrun relax and I said "Umm, when does the morning sickness end."

"Well Cagalli you are in your first month and you told me you started recently, so in about ten weeks they should end," she said

"Ten week," I said moaning.

"Well Cagalli, can you come back later on in the week, so I can take another blood test, this one is fine, it's just regular test." She said

"Sure we'll come by," Athrun said.

"One question, you are a coordinator right?" She said

"Yes why?" Athrun asked

"Oh nothing, it's just I need to know these things, a baby of a Natural and a Coordinator have chances of certain complications…but, so far I haven't seen any in Cagalli, so there isn't anything to worry about." She said and left.

I stood a bit shocked, regaining my mind, I saw Athrun a bit tensed at what the doctor said. I went up to him and said "Hey, don't worry our baby will make it through, after all whose the mother."

He embraced me and said "Yes but…"

"No buts, come one we're hungry," I said interrupting him ( you wonder why Cagalli prevented him from saying those words, well you'll see soon)

I saw Athrun smile and we after asking some questions to the doctor about my diet and a book to keep up informed on each stage on the pregnancy.

We went home and prepared lunch together and had some bonding, until Athrun told me he had to go to meeting about the creation of a new law and a peace treaty renewal with Scandinavia. I asked if I could come, but he insisted that I rested today, to which I agreed. He asked me if I wanted to be dropped at anyone's home and I said the orphanage, because Kira and Lacus were going to be there. I wore a stylish white silver sequin twist detail top and military style adjustable length Capri. Placing white sneakers on me, I went to a patient Athrun, sitting in the car and tapping on his stirring wheel.

He drove me to the orphanage and I was feeling a bit moody at the moment and we arrived. I gave Athrun a kiss goodbye and he left reluctantly.

I walked up and was surrounded by children in a instant. It had been a while since I visited and I felt a bit guilty. Lacus moved the children away and I noticed her grown belly. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. She left the children with Kira as we sat down to talk.

"So how're you feeling?" I asked

"A bit bloated, but I am so excited about her coming," she said

"I bet you are," I said

"How's the little one in you," She asked

"Active, but it lets me sleep at night," I said laughing

"I bet it is," She said

"I think I need to throw up," I said running to the washroom.

Athrun came back after hours and stayed with us for the evening, and we left after eating dinner. I asked Athrun at home what he had to do throughout the week.

"I have a few meetings with you with the Scandinavian people and I unfortunately have to go to conference on the day you have to give your blood test." He said

"Is there a problem with me going instead of you," I asked

"Cagalli, I don't want you to do any stressful work, so be happy I am even letting you go to some of the meeting, and besides, our baby is going to die of boredom in a room full of politicians," he said hugging me from behind and touching my belly as if asking our guy.

"You're right, but try to come home early so we can spend time together," I said leaning back onto his chest.

"Do you think you can go your own on Friday?" he asked

"Yes, don't worry; it's just blood test and a report. How hard can it be?" I said and I saw Athrun kneeling in front and admire my little bump after lifting my shirt.

"Our baby is going to be perfect," he said touching it gently.

I softened at his affection for the little guy even now. We spent the evening and early night star gazing and I eventually feel asleep, and Athrun lifted us into our room and placed us on the bed, sleeping beside until the sun woke us up, or in my case, our baby.

It was Friday and Athrun and I were still sleeping, but our little guy was wide awake and was churning my stomach, telling me I should puke. I opened my eyes and moved to notice Athrun's arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I tugged on them, but they didn't shift.

"Athrun!" I said

He moved holding on tighter.

"Get off me now," I screamed.

He didn't sense any problem and most likely forgot the morning sickness I had to not budge, I grew furious and yelled "If you don't move right move, I swear I am going to throw up right here, right now on you!"

His eyes opened and he quickly let go as I sprinted into the washroom and threw up all of everything I ate last night. I felt Athrun rub my back to soothe me down, and it worked much to my relief.

"I'm so sorry Cagalli, I totally forgot about the morning stuff," I said looking a bit guilty

"I know, and its okay I'm sort of used to it by now," I said

He took out a breath and said "I fell so bad that you have to go through all this."

"Hey, don't worry it'll all be worth it in the end for us, and as long as your by my side like now, I don't regret a thing I have to go through," I said

I brushed my teeth and showered waking up. There was now a clear unnoticeable little bump on my stomach, proving to me, that something was living inside. Athrun had noticed it too and couldn't be happier. I changed into some casual clothing, while Athrun put on his uniform for the conference today. The past week we renewed our treaty with Scandinavia and accomplished a few other projects like the destruction of extended laboratories, and the liberation of children residing in those institutes.

I saw Athrun trying to find a tie, which I saw beside me. I took it and walked up to him. I placed around his neck and did it for him, surprising him. Fixing his collar I pecked him on the jaw and turned to walk until, he grabbed and kissed me on the lips and going to my neck, enjoying the soft skin, before leaving. I gladly gave him the time.

I waved good bye as he left from his car. I felt as if my life was perfect at that moment.

I drank a milkshake and left toward the doctor's clinic. Reaching there I went and greeted the secretary who told me to wait in a room. I sat on one of the chairs and read a magazine until she came. When she did, she took a routine check-up and a couple sample of blood.

"Well Cagalli, I'll be back in a while, but so far you both are doing great I am going to see something," I heard her say, but her voice sounded off, as if she was hiding something.

I sat in the chair a bit apprehensive; I could feel that something was wrong. I shook my head and remembered to think on the positive side to the moment. I was married to Athrun and I was soon going to become parents and I was just excited for our future together. The most important fact was our children weren't ever going to live in a war circumstanced environment. Even thought we lost a lot of precious lives, we were alive and together. I remembered the first time I met Athrun the little island. There were so many fond memories held there and I sometimes wondered whatever happened to that place.

I smiled a little to myself and May came back with a frown. I knew something was wrong.

"Cagalli, could you sit down for a second please?" She said exhaling a breath.

"Is there a problem May?" I asked

"It's…there is problem," she said sadly

I felt my world fall down and crush me.

"You have…" She started

"Is my baby going to live," I said simply interrupting.

She paused and said "The baby is absolutely alright, it's you Cagalli there is a problem with you."

I froze, "Me!"

"Do you want to call your husband," she said picking up the phone.

I took the phone from her and put it down for her saying "No!"

She looked confused and I said "I'll tell him…later, what's wrong."

She didn't looked convinced and but let it go "You have a chronic disorder called Hypomethane Syndrome. It is a disease in the blood cell which is rare. There is no cure besides abortion, but it doesn't stay lifetime. Your next child won't create this syndrome for you. However there have been failures in the uterus and some mother become sterile, and are not able to become mothers anymore."

I felt tears sting my eyes, but I held them back as she continued

"If you leave it, you have chances of dieing, but it doesn't become fatal for you after labour. As a doctor I advice you to give up the child, no matter how much it'll hurt, you have a chance of restarting without problems." She said trying to convince me

"But this child deserves a chance to live. Athrun and I want this child. Do you have any idea how attached we are to it. Do you?" I asked

She said "I bet I do, but this is the best for you."

"To hell with this," I said screaming "I don't care about my life right now. I looked at how much Athrun really wanted this baby. He needs this, and this is the least I can do for him."

She sighed and said "I know, but have ever thought about how much it is going to hurt your husband if you go away?"

I paused and said "I know," smiling "but of all things in the world he wants this."

"Cagalli, how sure are you? Do you really want this?" She asked

"I don't know right now, but I do know I will give birth to him," I said

"Well if you are sure, I can't say no, but I will try my best to find some sort of remedy," she said

"Is there one?" I asked

"Yes but the chance of it working is only 5, and that is only used after labour," she said.

"Well then, we'll see then, but I request you to please not mention this to any soul being," I said pleadingly

"Even though I would right now love to go and tell your husband the most, no worries I won't, but I want you to really think about you for once and him, there is still time to restart," she said

I smiled and said "No, I'm sure this is what's best for all three of us and hopefully I'll make it through even if I have only 5," I said

I saw her tear and said "You take too many risks Representative Zala; hopefully you will fulfill your title as a Goddess of Victory."

I gave her a hug and said "thank you so much."

I saw her leave and I left as well.

I walked to my car and drove to the beach, a place which held sanity for me. Sitting along the deserted shoreline I broke down crying and my sobs becoming harder and harder as my breaths became ragged in desperation of the nightmare I received through the most precious child inside of me and growing as each day passed.

How could I destroy such an innocent baby, who still yet didn't have a chance to see the world?

How could I destroy Athrun's dream of becoming a father to this very child?

I knew I couldn't even think of doing something as horrible as destroying a living thing that hadn't seen his father physically. I heard my cell go off and I controlled my heaving body as best as I could before answering it.

"Hello," I said and bit shakily

"Hey Cagalli, it's me Kira. Lacus and I were wondering when Athrun was due home and we could all go out and celebrate our happiness," he suggested "Wait Cagalli is there any problem?"

"No not at all I was just at the beach and a crab scared me. Athrun and I will definitely come, but I'm not sure if we can do it today, since Athrun is coming home late. How about we go tomorrow?" I said trying to not stutter, and managed.

"Sure, I'll tell Lacus after making her spicy sundae," he said

"Spicy sundae, wow do you think she has…," I said

"No, this is actually a first I have to get this on tape, ok bye," he said

"Bye," I said flipping of the phone and breaking down once again.

I knew I should let go all my tears now, so I could hold them for the future. I stopped my tears after half an hour and I heard my phone go off once again. It was Athrun this time. I wondered how long I was going to keep this secret from him of all people hiding it. However, I was determined for him to not know and hopefully in the end, everything would turn out all right. I picked it up and said "Hey Sweetie."

"Hey, I'm on a break, so I thought I would phone you. Any problems at the doctors," he asked

I felt my tears streaming down once again, but my voice was fine, "No, everything is perfect and so is the little guy."

"And you?" he asked ignoring my last statement.

"I'm happy," I said

"Okay I'll be late tonight, so please go to bed and rest. I have to go, and I love you Cagalli," he said hanging up.

"I love you too," I said to the dead line. Standing up I went to my car and opened the door, sitting in the driver's seat. I felt rushes of the wind pass by me. I sighed and drove back home. I arrived in a matter of minutes and sat down to read and watch the news. Athrun was on at one point and I heard people ask if the news about him becoming a father was true, and he said "Yes," with a smile on. I smiled as well and kept on watching him for a few minutes, before they changed the topic. Turning the television off, I felt so depressed. My eyes gradually drooped and I fell asleep, taking all my tension away in my nap, but the nightmare remained. Later on when my eyes opened and the clock ticked eleven o'clock in the night. I realized that I had skipped dinner and my baby was crying out for food.

I lazily got up and made some dinner. Satisfying the little guy I stood up to go upstairs, when I heard a car driving into the driveway. I knew it was Athrun and I stayed on the bottom step, the railing blocking my view of him. He came in and I knew he was exhausted. I saw him place his coat on a rack and loosened his tie. Dropping his brief case he walked to the kitchen and drank a glass of water.

"Rough day?" I asked

He turned and noticed my spot. I saw him smile and he walked towards me saying "You have no idea."

He kneeled and I said "Want to sleep?"

"Yes, but didn't I ask you to go to bed without me," he said lifting me up and carrying us to our room. He placed me down and went to change. He came back and said "You seem quiet, any problem?"

I opened my mouth to reveal my secret than quickly said "Nothing, I guess I'm just tried."

"Okay, then how about we sleep?" he said

"Sure," I said falling back to sleep once again, but in my mind I was battling between telling Athrun and not. He did need to know, and this decision deserved his say. I knew I would tell him tomorrow. I kept that in my mind until; he did something to change my decision.

Knowing I was asleep he placed an arm around me and said "Thank you Cagalli, for this child. I know you'll protect it, like I am, for both of you."

* * *


	27. A Night Spend With Tears

* * *

Other people please read the stories on my profile and review to tell me 

I woke to our baby and retched in the washroom yet again. I had gotten used to it by now. I saw Athrun on the bed still sleeping, and I purposely didn't bother him because I knew how hard he worked yesterday. As he snoozed he mumbled out something that had shocked me beyond my mind. He tossed around the bed saying how he didn't want me to go, and how he couldn't live without me. I was crying in my mind, hoping that it was just a dream and that; it wasn't connected to my problem. I shook him up and said "Athrun, wake up."

He stiffened and opened my eyes, relieved to see me.

"I thought you left me," he said

"Why would I go from you?" I asked feeling guilty.

"Cagalli…I just…please don't do anything that would separate us," he said

"How so?" I asked

"Nothing those complications the doctor said that could happen, were getting on my mind," he said as he lay back down on the bed.

I held a breath and said "but there's nothing wrong so far," thinking that nothing had really happen.

"But still if anything were to happen I just want you to know that even if the baby is our number one priority, don't do anything hasty…that would hurt you," he said not looking straight into my eyes.

"I won't without knowing we'll both get through it," I said

"Did something happen yesterday, you seem a bit distanced?" he questioned

"No, nothing I just gave a blood sample," I said looking down.

He held my chin so I could face him and look into his eyes, and he said "What was that?"

I knew there was no escaping he already knew there was something odd happening that he didn't know "I…"

RING

We turned and looked at the phone. I picked it up and to my relief it was May. She asked me if I could come and discuss the due date of the child. I agreed and said we'd be there shortly. I told Athrun and got up to change. I turned back and said "Nothing happened yesterday Athrun, and will happen, trust me. The little guy will be fine and I'm fine."

He seemed convinced and I went to shower saying only to myself "At least for now, I'm fine." I showered and changed, while I was showering Athrun was thinking only one thought 'There's something wrong, and trust me Cagalli I'll figure it out for all of us.'

He got up and followed me into the washroom.

We were in the car driving, and I got a call from Lacus saying how they would meet us later on. We arrived and were sent to the same room. She came in smiling and she was going to discuss the due date.

It was supposed to be born six months from now and that since it had for some reason a few more genes from Athrun; it was going to be born earlier.

"That's great, May can I have Cagalli's progress reports and the reports of the blood sample please," Athrun said to my surprise.

I was shocked, but noticed that May was calm and she looked I gave her a look saying, 'What are you doing?'

I saw Athrun look through the file and had a reassured look on his face.

"Thanks, it's just I felt that there was something Cagalli was hiding about the pregnancy, but the reports say she's fine, so I'll believe it," he said afterward.

"Oh no problem at all, Cagalli does have a knack of secrecy, but there is nothing wrong with the baby right?" May said

"Right," I said, "Anyways Athrun could please get me some water, because I feel a bit queasy."

He looked concerned and quickly got up to get me something.

"You should really tell him Cagalli," May said, "I can't hide you forever, because symptom of illness will arrive and Athrun will ask you and me, what answer are you going to give him? It's his child as well, shouldn't he know what happening because of it. I know he is going to lose something more precious than a child and that is you Cagalli. I know how much Athrun love you. You can't do this to him, knowing there is only 5 of chance coming through this and staying. If anything happen, Athrun might become a part of the walking dead. What's going to happen then?"

I looked down, "Then this baby will help him through his life in a form of me and, I know Athrun will live for the little guy."

"And for just how long, why would you force him to live when his reason for living is gone," she said

"I…"I started, but saw Athrun rushing in with some water.

"Here, we wouldn't want something bad happen to you now would we?" he said passing me the water

"No we wouldn't," I said drinking it gratefully.

"Okay, we'll be on our way May," Athrun said getting up, "Cagalli come out in five, I'll go bring the car from parking."

He left after I said "Sure."

"Don't make the same mistake I did Cagalli," she said

"This isn't a mistake, it's creating a life," I said

"Stop being stubborn, do you know how many lives you'll affect," she said

"It'll be worth it in the end, this baby will be the light at the end of the tunnel and I know that I can hope to have a future with him and most of the important things in the world have been accomplished by people who have kept on trying when there seemed to be no hope at all," I said

"Just tell me one thing Cagalli before you leave, promise me you'll tell Athrun about this," she said

"I will, I don't plan on leaving without a goodbye." I said

I went out and saw Athrun waiting.

"You sure take your time," he said

"Sorry, the elevator was taking it's time," I said and entered the car.

We drove to a restaurant where Kira and Lacus were waiting patiently. We ate out and talked about our past, and a question popped out, 'What you do if something happened to me?'

I saw Athrun gave a look and he said, "If something were to happen to Cagalli, I don't think I could go on. When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving much advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a gentle and tender hand. A person who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a person who cares. That person as you know is Cagalli and really my world would fall apart and become wrecked. Now that the baby is coming, I think about that same question and even now I can't decide. I mean I love both of them more in different ways. I love Cagalli the most and our little guy is special too. I just don't know."

Kira said, "I know what you mean Athrun, once a child comes, your world really does change and you decide who you love more, but the thing is you don't have to chose, you just love."

"What would happen if you had to choose?" I said quietly

They all looked up at me. I couldn't keep it anymore. It was just too hard. I stood up and walked quickly into the ladies room, ignoring the protest everyone was giving me. Lacus came in and said "What happened?"

I said "What would you do if you had to choose?"

She looked at me and said "I honestly would not know, but I'd follow my heart."

"What would Athrun do?" I asked

"Of all people Cagalli, you know the most," she said

I swallowed the lump in my throat and said simply knowing I couldn't hide it any longer, "Lacus, I have a problem."

I saw her eyes widened and she said "What?"

"Hypomethane Syndrome and my survival if I keep the child is barely 5 percent," I said immediately crying and sitting on the floor crying on my knees. I looked up and to Lacus and saw her tearing as well she came up to me and gently hugged me, making me cry even more. I saw Kira and Athrun come in and I saw each of them take their wives and tried to calm them down.

Kira managed to get Lacus and Athrun brought me and the other two outside so we could have some privacy.

I had soaked Athrun shirt with my tears and I didn't want to face him.

"Hey, it's alright." He said

I said "I'm so sorry Athrun, I didn't know. I just wanted you to be happy, please don't tell me to give it up."

"What are you talking about?" he said

I fell to the floor, and I heard Lacus say it for me, "Athrun…this may hurt you a lot and Kira you too, but Cagalli has a problem."

That was all Athrun needed to hear, he came down to me and the first thing he said was, that shocked me, "Is Cagalli going to make it?"

Everything that May said came back, about how Athrun would feel and I fainted at that point form stress.

I was waking up, until I heard a conversation and decided to pretend to be asleep.

"How could this happen?" Kira said

"Athrun, you haven't said anything since Cagalli fainted, and when I told you about her problem, at least say something," Lacus said

"If I have to choose, I need Cagalli." He said. Kira and Lacus left to go home after that.

I opened my eyes and said "No, Athrun we are going to keep him."

He looked at me in a relived face and embraced me saying, "I can't take the chance of losing you Cagalli, I know how much we want this, but we can start over."

"No Athrun, you said yesterday that you know I will protect the child, and I am going to do exactly that. Doesn't he deserve to live," I said

"What about you? Am I supposed to just let you go? Is the baby all that matters to you? Don't you even care about what I think?" He said

I stood up and went to the wall he was leaning and facing. I took one of his arms and placed it on my womb, "Feel him Athrun? He is waiting to see his daddy for real, for you to hold him and tell him how much you love him. Can't you give that to him?" I said crying.

He looked down to where his hand was and held me and started crying along with me.

"I don't want you to go in the end. I love you Cagalli," he said sobbing

"Don't worry nothing will happen to me, I can survive through this," I said

"With what 5 out of a 100 chance," he said

"It's more than enough," I said

And for that night was spend with tears, until I spelt from exhaustion.

I woke up on the bed and I saw that Athrun was gone. I went to the washroom and took a shower, and remembered that Athrun knew what was going to happen. I rushed and changed and went to see Athrun. I found him in the study, on a table with books, files and his laptop on. I went up to him and said, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

He looked up surprised and said, "I know how stubborn you are, so I'm going to try my best to make sure you make this out alive."

"Don't you trust me?" I said

"Right now, no," he said simply

A bit disappointed I sat down on a chair behind him and watched him go through sites and archives. A few hours had passed and he had just come off the phone. He had a defeated face on and sat back down,

"Stop it for a while Athrun, at least eat something," I said

"I'm alright, why don't you go?" he said

"I won't be able to eat, unless I know you ate something, come on, he's hungry," I said

"Keep him starving, all our problems are because of him," he said

I got up abruptly and did something I had never done to Athrun. I slapped him for the first time in my life and screamed, "So this is the problem. You are going to blame it on something that isn't even alive Athrun. How could you be so cruel you bastard? How about I just kill him? Would you be happy them knowing how I …I,"

I fell to the ground and starting crying. I felt Athrun wrap his arms around me, but I tried to push him away, "I know…you love…him…don't tell me you don't want him…because your lying," I said between my sobs.

"I'm so sorry Cagalli; I just don't want to think about how you could…" he said

I shushed me before he went on and calmed my tears, saying, "I promise you Athrun, I'll try me best to make sure we all of us have a future together, but you have to promise I ever something were to happen, you'll live for him."

He nodded and we knew that whatever would happen in the end, we would never separate, because we lived in each others heart and would remain there.

2 months later…

Athrun and I had been really close for the past two months. It felt as if he was cherishing our time, just in case. Today I was going to have my very first ultrasound, and Athrun was probably most eager to see our son, even if it was though a screen. Even though Athrun had wanted me to abort the child, I knew if I did his heart would break in two more harder than if anything were to happen to me because, Athrun really cherished the child whether he knew it or not.

My niece was finally born and I was happy beyond the word of happiness for Lacus and Kira. They named here Clare and I jumped and screamed at how cute the baby was. She had Kira's hair, but Lacus's eyes and skin. Her personality was definitely from both, she was an angel.

I woke up before Athrun as usual these days, because of our active baby. I showered and stepped out of the shower with a towel. I dried myself and looked at my growing bump. It was noticeable that I was pregnant and I really was enjoying the little bump. They grow so fast.

I saw Athrun come in like every morning.

"Look who's here this morning baby," I said

"Good morning Dear, and baby," He said kissing my on the lips and my stomach.

"Good morning sweetie. Take a shower, while I go and change," I said leaving Athrun to get ready.

I changed into a Lavender purple floral print sheer top with a low rise two pocket flared jean and some causal sandals, and went downstairs to start breakfast. Athrun joined me ten minutes later and we cooked yummy food. Placing it on the table we ate and I did my regular throwing up later. I saw Athrun rush after me as usual to soothe my stomach and rubbed my back in gentle strokes to help me get away from the sea sickening feeling.

"Thank you Athrun," I said brushing my teeth.

"No need, this is going to be our baby right," he said quietly. He still hadn't gotten over my problem and was always sad underneath his façade. I gave him a hug which he returned.

We stayed like that, until I reluctantly broke to atmosphere by saying, "We should really get going."

He nodded and we went to the car. He opened mine for me, and I entered. I placed my belt on and Athrun drove at a steady pace, but I could feel Athrun's excitement. We arrived on time and went to the same room we had always been in, whenever we came here. May came inside later with a few machines which I knew was the ultrasound. I took off my shirt lay on the bed. I asked Athrun to sit beside me, which he gladly did.

"So Cagalli, I finally got a hold of the drug we are going to use during your labour. This actually has been recently created, so there is a greater chance of your survival, but I'll give you two, make that three details about it later," she said brightening me up that I glowed.

She applied some gel, on me and I said, "He's sure gotten bigger hasn't he."

"Yes, Athrun do you mind turning off the lights," she said

Athrun got up and switched off the first couple off lights and came back beside me. I held his hand as so took a rod thing and placed it on a gel. On the screen, though blurry was a picture of our son growing. It was the most remarkable thing I had ever seen in my life.

I watched Athrun look at the screen in awe. I looked at May who was looking at Athrun as well. She looked at me, and by her eyes I knew, she had realized why I decided to keep the child. She put the rod in different places and Athrun's eyes were glued to the screen as he saw our baby, as if it was physically in front of him

"Isn't he perfect Athrun?" I said

The pain became over whelming for him. I knew it. He was going to have a hard trouble accepting my decision, when he knew how deep his affection were for the baby, his heart was had always been set out for me from the start.

"Yes, he's wonderful," he said truthfully, yet it had a hint of despair.

I could see May already sprouting tears, as she finished off and took, much to Athrun's annoyance the ultrasound pictures and the screen with black.

"I'll give you to the video, before you leave," she said

I got my progress report and the video as we left. May slipped a note in my hands before leaving. I knew I would open it in private later. We went home afterwards and, Athrun told me he had a few meetings to go to unfortunately. I accepted it and waved goodbye from the door.

I took my chance at reading the note

_Cagalli,_

_I know this may come to you as a surprise, but I would like to discuss the baby and the Syndrome with you privately, after seeing Mr. Zala, I knew telling this in front of you wouldn't be right. Please arrange a meeting as soon as possible, and make sure Athrun is not with you._

_May _

I knew this was serious. I called her later and arranged a meeting later on this week, but I had made sure Athrun was unaware of my plans, as I waited out the week to hear the news, that would change my life in a new direction completely.

* * *


	28. What Am I?

* * *

The day of Friday had finally arrived and I was right now anxiously waiting for my time May to arrive. Athrun was at a meeting and I told him I probably was going to take a walk for a while. She came in with a smile.

"Oh Cagalli, thank god you came. Actually I have good new…and bad ones as well," she said.

"I'll hear the good one first," I said

"Well a recent study was researched on the disease you were suffering on my request. I had no idea how shocked the Chairman was to hear about you and immediately set up all the team of scientist upon your case, and we've found an elucidation, but there are side backs. Well now you have a fifty percent chance and there aren't even cure if it'll work to your benefit or death. But they are still continuing the development and are trying there best to make sure you live through this. You are much admired Cagalli, and your people as well as the world and PLANTs are praying to for your continued existence," she said

"You should have told me to call Athrun, do you have any idea, how happy he would have been," I said a bit shocked and stood

"Well Cagalli that is the good news, there still is the bad one left," she said

I nodded, sitting down and said, "I guess now's the best time to tell me."

"There are certain things I found in your blood, that shocked me ant first. You aren't a complete Natural. And because of that your case is severe…a bit painful as well. There is going to be a feeling in your third trimester (6th month) as if something is eating you from the inside…and you are bound to puke blood out. This won't affect the baby…but there's a slight chance to problems that could happen to the guy, but there's nothing science can't solve. The problem is mainly your affects. They are going to be gruesome and I know that if Athrun knew about these problems, he'll force you into abortion. I know he'd make sure that you would not go through any pain," she said

"What!" I said completely horrified

"There's an extra detail. Some women have committed suicide because of all the pain, or aborted the baby once the serve affects started," she said

I froze in complete shock and felt my head pulse in pain, as it was acquiring all the information. If I was not a Natural, then what was I?

I felt May shake me to get me back to reality, but I got up and left. And she let me knowing my life and turned for the downhill slope. I down in my car and saw my cell ringing from Athrun. I turned my phone off and drove to a place very familiar to me.

Walking up the step and onto the lane I came across a stone, the stone of my father's. I kneeled down and bitterly cried at myself. Why was all this happening to me? I heard another car park up and I hid my face and sobbed. I felt warm hands surround me and a familiar scent perked my nose. I turned and cried on him, until my loud cries, because muffled hiccups. I felt a soft kiss placed on my temple calming me down completely. I heard him say, "Something bad isn't it. You usually come here when you've heard something bad."

"I really hate you," I said sarcastically

"I know, mind telling me what's on your mind?" he asked

"Nothing, I'm just afraid of our future I have a 50 percent of survival now, and I guess these are tears of joy," I said and decided to keep nothing from him and told him also, "I also learned that I'm not a natural, coordinator or a half."

He finally understood the problem.

"What am I? A thing that doesn't belong anywhere," I said

"Don't you dare say that, you're Cagalli Yula _Zala_, married to a person who in crazily in love with you, becoming the mother of his child and an idol to many people in the earth and PLANT and is now the Queen of Orb, who's citizen just adore you now matter what is in your blood," he said

"Thank you Athrun, what would I do without you," I said

"Yeah same here," he said solemnly.

Three months later.

A lot had had happened in the last three months. My belly had grown to become a size of a watermelon and I had a lot of morning sickness that didn't leave until a week ago. I had some mood swings and at one time I raised a knife on Athrun because he forgot to put the strawberries in my milkshake. Other than that one experience I was a pretty easy pregnant mother and my cravings weren't wild.

Today we were going baby supply shopping and I was very eager for this day. I slept early last night and woke up late for some reason.

I opened my eyes and shielded them from the rays of the sun. I turned to my side to see Athrun gone and I sat up carefully, my bloated stomach in front of me. The baby hadn't kicked yet so I was worried about that, but May convinced me that it was nothing to worry about. I stood up and walked carefully to the washroom door. The baby had been pressing on my bladder a lot theses days and I made trips to the washroom so many times that I once fell asleep on my way there once and collapsed on my bed at all the runs.

I opened the door and took a nice shower and came out to collapse on the ground panting at my heart feeling as if was stab repeatedly in the same spot. I felt my head pound in pain and I threw up at that moment that was half full of blood. I coughed and could feel the churning in my womb as if it was worried about its mother. I cried as I felt a scratch etching inside my esophagus yelling out that it was in pain, I sat against the wall and endured the pain for a while and puking out parts of the problem, my body trying to get rid of my blood that was dying as each second passed

After a while my body was at peace and I cleaned up my mess making sure that I left no evidence of what had happen. I weakly got up and leaned onto the wall for support and went to my close shacking the headache forming due to my loss of blood, I changed into a belly basic maternity Grecian mesh top with Japanese weekend maternity low rise stretch jean with a comfy shoes.

I went downstairs and saw Athrun making breakfast for the both of us and I walked down the stair and went and sat down.

"Good Morning beautiful and baby," Athrun said kissing neck and kissed my bloated stomach before placing the food on the table. I didn't feel like eating but forced the food down for the baby and for Athrun's sake so he wouldn't suspect any problems.

"When are we going shopping for stuff today," I asked finishing off my food.

"This afternoon," he said staring at my intently looking a bit apprehensive.

"Okay, I'm going to get more juice," I said standing up.

"No need I'll get it for you," He said making my sit down and poured a glass for me.

I drank it gratefully and said, "Any meetings this week?"

"A few but, I going to cancel all the meeting 2 weeks before your due date just incase and to make sure your alright because I'm not sure you'll be able to get around that easily," he said

"It's alright I'll manage," I said trying to retort because of effects that could happen in front of happen and I knew that if Athrun knew he'd ask for me and I could live because if the baby was gone, then I'd live with no problem, because they were attached to this baby.

"No, I want to here for both of you," he said, "And anything could happen so it's better if I was here, with you and him."

I mentally groaned but I knew I would be happy if Athrun was with me because at this point of time I really needed Athrun's support. He finished his breakfast off and said if I needed anything because he had to look over some document. I said I was going to be outside reading and he dropped my off under a tree and made sure I was comfortable before leaving. As he walked away I felt so lucky at how much love Athrun showered on me even knowing that he should have hate for me that I chose the baby's future instead of ours, since there would be no problems the next time. My chance of living was still half so I either lived through my labour or I died. The PLANT and Earth Alliance were still working hard and May gave me a letter which made me cry at one line that said they hated themselves that they couldn't make sure I would even make through this.

I sighed and hated myself that I hid the secret of the problems for three months and the incident that happened this morning. I felt so horrible that the person who loved me unconditionally, I kept him out of my problems when with promised each other to tell each others our problems. He always followed them and I couldn't but break the problems every single time.

I saw Athrun open the door to the balcony and I waved at him, knowing he'd be watching me. I smiled at him, even though my heart was crying.

I opened my book and read a story about life and death. I was half way done when that feeling started to come in the pit of my stomach and I felt the same pain that happened before. I hugged myself and kept my head hidden shivering at the electrical stings pulsing my veins and burning them making them exploded and jerk at my muscles and like acid broke through them and decayed it material. I felt hot tears flow down and I took deep breath and felt my body calm down and my tears kept on flowing at my shivers. I stopped them forcefully and was relived that no puke or technically blood came out. I noticed the beads of sweat and I wiped them off. I looked up and saw that Athrun had checked up on me and I lay back of the truck of tree taking god that Athrun didn't see me, but for how long could I hide this from Athrun.

I got up from the ground holding onto my womb protectively and walked to the back door to get inside. I took my book with me. On the side walk in saw something shiny and noticed that it was a coin. I knew I couldn't reach down and pick it up so I left it and dropped my book. I sighed at my state. I couldn't reach down and get it. I placed my hands on my hips in frustration and frowned. I looked down to see my book vanish and I heard someone chuckle. Realizing whose voice it was I immediately smiled and turned to Athrun holding my book in his hands flipping through the pages. He closed it and handed it back to me.

"What bring you here?" I asked

"I saw you getting up, so came down finishing my work to see my beautiful Cagalli with a frown and saw the reason why. It's a good thing you frowned rather then reach down and try to get the book," he said

"Thank you. I wouldn't try that anyways. What if something happened to the little guy, I'd never forgive myself, since I promised to protect it," I said then realized what I said and shut my mouth quickly.

"Yeah, I wonder how I'll forgive myself for even letting you go through this," he said sadly.

"Athrun, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…I just," I said

"No need, I know how your passion towards everyone and I know you'd give up you life freely without caring for other," he said interrupting me and leaving, "Get ready by noon we'll leave then."

I let my tears flow as I heard how Athrun felt about my decision. He still didn't accept it but, I knew that deep down Athrun was only confused that he had to choose between two precious lives in his world and even though he verbally wanted me, in his heart he was wrong.

I felt a draft of wind pass and I shivered at its coolness. I rushed inside and saw some hot chocolate on the table. I sighed knowing Athrun left it for me and I drank it, silently crying that he still cared even if I was so stubborn.

I stopped my tears and I went to the washroom to wash my face. My eyes were puffy and I used the cold water to hide them. I felt my stomach churn and I quickly went to the toilet and threw up and cup of dead blood that was blue. Terrified I washed my face and went to sit down on the couch trying to calm myself.

I heard the clock ring that it was noon and Athrun was already honking the car outside. How punctual. I wore a sweater and went outside to see Athrun already buckled up and waiting for me. I sat in my respective seat and buckled myself up. I waited for Athrun to start the car, but he had other plans

He held my hand in his and I turned my head to face him. Using his other hand he placed his thumb on my cheek saying, "I'm sorry Cagalli. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just still frustrated about the whole incident and I don't want you to go through any pain. Of all people in the world and universe, you deserve to be happy, and I just want to say is that even if giving birth to this child will brighten your life and make you the happiest person in the world realize that there are a lot of people love you, and don't want to lose you. I know you'll go through this, but make sure you don't go through any pain, because I can see you happy, but I can't stand to see you in pain. You do deserve the baby, but not pain mentally…or physically okay."

"Okay," I said and I placed kiss on his lips silencing us, in our moment where nothing mattered.

We broke and he kissed my temple starting the car and drove us to a furniture shop.

We entered to a variety to colorful, designed and different shaped cribs and I grew in excitement seeing them all. I saw Athrun look at some in interest.

"Ready to choose your bed baby?" I asked the guy within me

I felt our baby kick in reply, making me freeze and bringing Athrun's attention to me.

"Cagalli?" he said rushing towards me

I placed he hand on the spot the baby reacted and said, "Athrun wait look at this. Baby this is you daddy want to say hi."

I felt the baby kick in the spot Athrun's hand was and I saw his brighten in happiness and he had a face of pure awe and he said, "Our baby kicked. That is amazing. Cagalli he knows who's his daddy oh I love you so much," kissing me on the lips at that moment. I was lucky that we had the shop to ourselves for the afternoon. I moaned as he slipped his tongue in my month savoring my taste as if he was afraid I would vanish the next moment. Our tongues battled out and Athrun was the victor as he groaned vibrating the kiss as I gently bit his lip. He held on to me tightly and I we broke, our forehead connected regaining our breath

"Wow, you must be really happy," I said

"Not as happy as I am now," He said

We regained ourselves and went around the shop looking for different pieces of furniture. We bought a crib with a rounded back piece adds a unique look to the crib. It was simple and elegant styling lets the natural beauty of the beech wood. The crib could be converted into a full bed with the back piece becoming the headboard. It had a single drop-side rail, a slide-out drawer underneath for additional storage, and large casters were the crib's primary convenience features. We had requested the crib to blue and green with a bit of yellow and polished. Next we got a changing table that matched the crib and had two convenient storage drawers, two shelves underneath, and an included changing table pad which made this a very practical addition for the nursery. We bought a dresser and had in done in the same colors as the crib and the changing table. After that we bought many other items like mattress, rugs, toy boxes, diapers, toys, bike trailers, walker, bouncer, diaper bags, a high chair, jogging stroller, a photo album, chairs, lamps, and comfortable rocker, mobiles, monitors, baskets, a whole lot of bedding and cradles.

"What's left," Athrun asked after a while

"Just the clothes, seats, stroller and a lot of accessories." I said dragging him into another store

We did every thing I made a place for everything couldn't wait for everything to reach its spot. Now all that was left were clothes the part I was looking very forward too.

We were in a special store and I was so astonished by all the clothing and was happy that I bought a huge closet and two smaller dressers.

"Athrun…wasn't it great I bought all that clothing space?" I said to a napping Athrun. I smiled at his cute form. He was really tired and I decided to let him sleep. Kissing him on the nose I went to my heaven of baby clothing. I bought a cute plaid shirt and tons of bodysuits, a few pair of overalls, short talls, cuddle coats, tees, sweaters, jeans, pants, swim trunks, shorts, a striped rugby shirt, a couple of two piece footed set, and two pieces, a robe with slippers, pajamas, t-shirt, long sleeved shirts, sweatshirt, hats, piles of socks, a few jackets and bought a lot of shoes. Making sure to buy different stuff for different months I was saddened in depression that there could be a chance I wouldn't be able to see my baby in all these clothes I bought with love. I shook my head saying, "At least Athrun won't have a problem in buying clothes for a while," smiling.

I paid for all the clothes which came in the end to twenty bags, and made sure all the furniture was coming tomorrow by delivery and all the other stuff was in the car. We brought a truck with us because Athrun knew I'd be shopping a lot for the little guy. I put the twenty bags in the car little by little and came back to see Athrun starting to get up.

"You were sleeping through my twenty bags worth or baby clothes sweetie, but I finished. How about we go home?" I said already knowing the answer.

We drove home and I had a peaceful night that would be changed tomorrow completely.

I woke up to a truck coming in with all the furniture. I saw that the placed all the furniture in the spots I had desired and the room was painted as well. I was so joyous. Athrun and I finished all the touches by the evening. With the clothes folded, and the bedding tucked, I picked up a call from Lacus who was saying that everyone was going to a picnic and asked us if we wanted to come. We agreed and we currently in the car heading to the evening skied picnic.

"Ah, doesn't the fresh air feel nice Athrun," I said with the window opened and the breeze blowing on my face.

"Yes Cagalli make sure you're careful, you on you last month and you need to be careful," Athrun said

"I'll be careful," I said as we were parking

I greeted myself to Lacus and my niece was currently in her third month and everyone else. I noticed that Kira couldn't get enough of his daughter.

I thought my problems were gone, but they came at the most unexpected time. We had just finished dinner and I was helping Lacus with the remaining food, even though she insisted, that I should rest. I forced her to say yes and Athrun, Kira, Yzak and Dearka were all flying kites because of the breeze and Yzak was winning so far as the highest kites. I smiled as Athrun waved at me before trying to prevent the kite from going out of control. I waved back and walked to put the dishes in the garbage, when that feeling came again. I grew scared as I felt my head pound and my breath became unstable. I felt those same knives and this time they pierced my heart through the middle. I screamed at the pain for the pain and feel to the ground trying to put the pain away, but it didn't. I turned around and sat grasping my womb. I my consciousness slipping and I threw up more blood that I thought I had.

My breath was reducing and my lung on over-drive. I felt tears slip down and I felt something burst and it hurt so much, I forgot how to feel. I heard people rushing to me and I felt Athrun shake me. I coughed more blood and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Cagalli," I heard Athrun yell, "Wake up! Someone call an ambulance damn it."

An ambulance arrived and I was placed on it being driven into the emergency room with minutes and heard doctors arrive and May.

"This has gone more severe than I thought it would be," she said

"What the hell to do mean more severe!" Athrun yelled

"These pains were suppose to happen because of Cagalli's blood and she didn't want you to know because she knew you'd force her to abort the child," She said

"What kind of doctor are you, letting my wife barf out blood, without letting me know of all people," Athrun said letting out a few tears.

"She knew how much it'd hurt, but you know why Cagalli stood all this. It was because she knew how much happiness you'd have if you held this child in your arm's just once," May said, "She knew how much deep of and affection you had towards him, but you know what she said to me. She said that the baby's name had to start with an A because this baby was going to be a twin of his father. She told me that inside her womb, the baby that was forming was gentle with her and stood up to her, just like how Athrun does."

Athrun broke down and said, "I love the baby. I really do, but I can't live without Cagalli. She means everything to mean and deserves to live more than I do, why God couldn't just choose me instead. Give me all the pain and just give her a smile."

"Because god gave women the joy of birth and life and man to love that life like the mother," She said

"Doctor, the patient something is different, but this isn't like any other case of the Syndrome, it is more dangerous, her blood loss and death blood cell, have required a C-section of the child immediately. It strange thing is that she had also dilated." A nurse said

"How did that happen?" May said rushing to the operation theater

Athrun followed and I opened my eyes. I saw Athrun's emerald eyes and relaxed. I felt a contraction and I let out a small cry.

"Cagalli!" Athrun said rushing to my said and held my hand and gave me a hug

"I'm…I'm scared Athrun," I said

"I'm here, there's nothing to be scared of now," He said

"I'm sorry I hid everything from you," I said

"It's okay, but please how will I keep my promise, if you don't tell me your problems," he said

"You will let me keep the baby?" I asked

"There no choice, but yes because you're going to become a mom sooner than expected," Athrun said

"What?" I said

"Cagalli, unfortunately you can't give a natural birth, because of the disease you have, but please be strong…After a few hours your baby will be alive and breathing on his own, but then…the trouble for you start…I know you won't go back, but I just want to say that the prayers of billions of people are behind you. You should…no have a responsibility to accept all there prayers and make through this okay. And I've heard true love never lose, and Athrun's love for you is beyond anything. You have to survive for Athrun and to hold your baby with Athrun too, right Cagalli," May said

I nodded my head, "Don't worry I'll live, I just request one thing can you let Athrun hold my hand throughout the whole process?"

"Even if I said no, Athrun would force his way through," She said laughing

"I definitely would," Athrun said

I was put under an anesthetic and felt I was half asleep. I felt a hand gripping my own and I relaxed under the pressure and love surging through it. After that everything seemed to be a blur.

Athrun looked at my form holding onto my hand tightly, as the doctors were performing the procedure.

"Don't worry Cagalli, all of this will be over before you know it," he said to my sleeping form

May was at the moment stabilizing Cagalli's heart so it would produce more blood and said, "Nurse bring all the A-type blood we collected from earlier, hopefully it'll last for the hours that Cagalli is going to be in surgery and hopefully their won't be any more problems then there are already."

"May, what problems does she have now anyways?" Athrun asked

"Her blood cell are dying at such a rate, that her heart cannot keep up with and now the baby is being affected because it needs a bit blood to survive, since it hasn't completely producing its own blood. So we have to complete her C-section, put the baby on a monitor to make sure it's alright and hopefully no surgery, but then Cagalli has to fight with her heart to try to keep it beating, since it has been over-stressed for to long and it could at any time stop beating," May said.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked as May started strapped an I.V. to make sure I had enough fluids and medication.

"Yes, you can bee strong for both of them, because it isn't going to be easy for either one of them," She said.

Athrun nodded as the procedure started. She made a horizontal incision in my stomach and uterus just above the pubic hairline. She then careful lifted the baby through the incision. The baby's nose and mouth was suctioned and the umbilical cord was clamped and cut.

Athrun heard it cry and it became the most memorable music he had ever heard. It was placed in a blanket and into his arms. He wailed and whimpered quietly after a while in Athrun's arm. Athrun looked up and saw May rushing to close the cut uterus so more blood wouldn't come more than what already did. She sewn it shut with dissolvable stitches while my stomach was closed with either stitches.

"Athrun, you have to give the baby to the nurse for a second to give him his shoots, but it's healthy," she said

Athrun nodded and handed our child to the nurse and brought his attention to me.

Now was the time our problems would start and pain that would etch in our mind for life.

"Okay, nurses get the antidote they made and put a visible up on the microscope, time to get rid of that bacteria," May said, opening my heart and placing a thin tube in my main artery and said, "Well now we wait."

"How long do we wait for?" I asked

"I honestly don't know," she said sitting down on a chair.

I looked at Cagalli, she had a pale face on and I felt my heart stop as a nurse came in and say, "Doctor, the child is not breathing and has a high fever."

And at that moment Cagalli's heart beat stopped…

* * *


	29. A Miricale of Love, Aiden is Born

* * *

Athrun felt his own heart stop hearing the beep of the heart monitor on me and Athrun saw May in a tizzy. She had to save someone.

"Athrun, go to the baby and please put a breathing apparatus on him, and call Doctor Lavender to the room, to prepare for surgery. We don't have much time. I'll stay with Cagalli," She said pushing me out of the room as I rushed to our baby.

Athrun did what she told me and felt tears sting his eyes as he saw our baby sweating uncontrollable and called the doctor who rushed in and checked the child.

"His lungs are congested. He must have surgery done. Quickly get the anesthetic nurse and prepare the operating theatre and please hurry. Mr. Zala would please stay outside for a moment," She said

Athrun nodded and touched our baby's forehead and saw it instantly calmed down and had a stable breathing rate, but he was still in danger.

Athrun went and sat outside and saw the red operating sign turn on. All of his friends were outside as they saw his grave face on. Athrun looked at one of hands. He promised to make sure he'd be holding my hand throughout the procedure and he broke it in an instant.

"Athrun, you need to be strong," Kira said

Athrun nodded and let his tears out, of his worry for me and their child lives, happiness of their baby's birth, but sadness for both of the pain they had to go through.

May on the other hand was going hysterical because for ten minutes I had only beat her heart twice and her survival at this velocity would depreciate.

"Athrun," I whispered once, which could have been last.

"Nurse go get here husband, he'll the only hope we have now," She said as she used C.P.R again and an electrical apparatus to help.

Athrun rushed in and saw me lay there motionless growing paler as each second passed.

"She called for you," May said

Athrun walked up and slipped his hand in her.

"Try again," he said

May did and again it was unsuccessful

Athrun kneeled beside her and whispered in my ear, "Cagalli, you said you'd live through this didn't you, why aren't you awake then Cagalli. You can't go, you didn't even she the baby. He…You have to see him at least once."

May cried as there was no response and with anger tried the procedure again with all the force she had for the last time.

On the monitor you could see a line squiggle as I lived once more…

Everyone's presence in the room, eyes went in tears and Athrun beside my bed held my hand; his head resting beside my body was shaking with tears of happiness.

May breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Athrun she's going to be alright, but you have to let her rest."

Athrun rose and kissed my forehead and said, "I love you Cagalli."

"Mr. Zala the young baby just came out of surgery and is perfectly healthy, would you like to see him," a nurse said

He walked out and met everyone and shook his head up and down, giving everyone and a reason to be joyous.

Athrun walked to the baby's room that had just come out of surgery.

Athrun took a breath in and kissed the baby's forehead as well, saying "I love you, you troublemaker…just like your mother."

The baby only had an I.V attached to him and Athrun picked up the delicate child as Athrun didn't want his child to wake up in an alien room, but rather in the arms of his father.

The baby fluttered his emerald eyes open and yawned very cutely. He looked up at his father and recognized him immediately. He gurgled and shuffled in Athrun's arms

"Hey little guy, awake eh, want to see mommy?" Athrun asked and the baby replied by opening and closing his mouth as if saying yes. Athrun smiled for the first time today and went took the baby to the I.C.U, where I lay and Athrun sat on a chair as our baby looked at me, but didn't do anything, like Athrun to make sure I got my rest.

Athrun looked at me as the baby fell asleep in his father's arms.

"Cagalli, thank you so much," he said placing the baby in a crib and lay his head beside Cagalli finally falling asleep.

Hours had past and I opened my eyes.

I looked at the world around me. I was still in pretty weak shape, but managed to sit up. On one side was my dear husband sleeping. On the other was the angle that had been growing inside my womb for six months growing and I saw it for a first time. I started crying as I picked him up from the crib and saw that he had messy blue hair like Athrun, my skin and cheeks, Athrun's nose and ear. He looked like a duplicate of Athrun. I placed in my arms and saw him getting up, and sparkling the room with his emerald eyes, which had a tint of gold. I was awed and he smiled at me making me tear some more.

"His smile is just like his mother," I heard a voice say.

I turned to meet Athrun's eyes, and I nodded hugging the precious child in my embrace and my tears of happiness still slipping. I saw Athrun standing just as proud at our child. I smiled at him and the baby sniffed. He was hungry. I had him drink my breast milk and Athrun sat there watching. He ruffled the baby's hair and sat down.

"What do you want his name to be?" Athrun asked

"Well I have one name, but you first," I said

"No, I want your name even if it is either Tom, Dick or Harry," Athrun said

"Okay…Aiden," I said quickly

"Aiden?" Athrun said

"Yes Aiden, after his father Athrun," I said

"Sure it's perfect Aiden Zala, our baby," Athrun said as our baby finished his milk and I passed him over to Athrun, who burped him and fell asleep once more in his father's arms. I smiled at the picture and I fixed my shirt, and the gang came in with present.

"Oh Cagalli, we were so worried," Mir said hugging me instantly.

"Oh he's so cute," Lacus said looking at the sleeping baby in Athrun's arm. Athrun passed him to Lacus to carefully held him, knowing that he was just out of surgery.

"Wow, my first nephew," Kira said, after Lacus handed Aiden to him

I smiled as Shiho came up and gave me a hug

"We missed you," she said and gave me a present.

May came in later and saw the touching moment.

"Well this is some welcoming, but Cagalli I do expect an invitation to the party, alright. Anyways I need the name of the baby and Cagalli you have a few test, but we can do those later. I am going to take a long nap and will meet you later for the test. Oh and the little guy need to have a check up," she said

"His name is Aiden," Athrun said

"Cute name, I'll make sure to right it's meaning on his birth certificate. Aiden Zala the Survivor," She said hugging my as well and leaving. Everyone took a turn gently holding Aiden, but Yzak was the most apprehensive.

"What's wrong dear, a baby to soft for you," Shiho said

"No, I just don't want to hurt it," He retorted

"Well, in just a few months, you are going to hold your own child," She said

Yzak gaped like a fish and Shiho shut him up with a kiss. I laughed at Yzak's expression but stopped, as I felt a bit of chest pain and winced.

"Cagalli! You know you just went through hell, be a bit careful," Athrun said placing Aiden in the crib and handing me a glass of water.

"Sorry," I said frowning.

"Hey, it's okay, sorry for being a bit mean," he said

He embraced me and I was finally warm for the first time in days and happy.

Everyone left and I met Clare before Lacus and Kira left. She met our sleeping son and was excited to see another baby and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

I looked at Athrun, who was checking on Aiden, and gazed at him keeping his face etched in his mind. I softened at the sight. He really loved Aiden. He turned and saw me looking him. I scooted over and Athrun sat beside me and placed me on his lap and kissed me for a long time, as he skimmed on my neck placing soft and delicate kisses and pecks on my collarbone, and I moaned in pleasure and content. Coming back to my lips I finally broke from him, as he finished my biting on my neck. Biting his ear, he stopped and groaned. We fell asleep again in each other's arms.

I woke up, refreshed and saw Athrun still sleeping. I stood up, and dizzily sat back down, remembering it was my first time up, since the surgery of my heart. I slowly got up again and adjusted to my feet on the ground. I walked over to a woken Aiden and his eyes brightened at my sight. I smiled and picked him up and gave him a toy as he smiled and engrossed himself with a plushy elephant and found its trunk and with it. I saw him look Athrun who was sleeping. I stood up with him and brought him to Athrun. He was still looking at Athrun and I placed Aiden beside Athrun, supporting his neck and his back was supported by Athrun who shifted sensing automatically his child, but was still sleeping. The baby looked at me and placed his finger in him mouth. I giggled and feed him. I saw May come, while I was burping Aiden and after succeeding, she spoke up,

"Well you seem happy, well Aiden needs his check up and you need your tests," She said

"Wait, I'll wake Athrun, so he can be with him," I said getting up with the sleeping child.

"Okay tell, Athrun he'll meet the child specialist in room 311 and you meet me on the 5th floor, second room to your right, okay?" she said

"Definitely," I said as she left.

I sat down on the bed and whispered into Athrun's ear, "Athrun sweetie, get up please."

Athrun opened his eyes and rubbed eyes, shifting and sitting up. I wrapped Aiden in a blanket and passed him over to Athrun who happily took the sleeping child and said, "So, I really am a dad, aren't I?"

"Yes and a great one, Athrun do you mind taking Aiden for his check up?" I said

"No, not at all," he said

"Ok, you'll meet the doctor on this floor room, 311, okay. I have to go for some test." I said

"Do you want me to come," he said

"I would love it, but I don't want Aiden to be alone, with some stranger looking at him, without his daddy," I said

I saw Athrun smile and he got up and kissed on the forehead, "Yes, now I'll meet to later okay."

Kissing his cheek and Aiden's I left to get my test done, while Aiden was getting checked up.

I took the elevator to the fifth floor and went inside to a room with a whole bunch of machine. I saw May and a nurse inside. I sat down and she said, "Cagalli, it's so good to see you again. This will take only an hour, why don't you wait for a second I have to finish this."

"Sure," I said

She quickly jotted something down and I kept on looking around. It was a fairly large room with a lot of equipment and actually not in the color of white, but a light orange and pale green.

"You have no idea how many people are thanking god to hear that you were alive," May said.

"Oh I think I do, it's probably their prayers, that I'm even alive," I said

"And Athrun's belief you'd make it through, he was probably the one with the most pain, unlike physical, mental pain can definitely take a toll on a person, but he got life's greatest gifts, you and Aiden. He is a petite Athrun isn't he?" she said smiling

"Yes he is, and I wouldn't want him any other way. And as for Athrun I am going to give him such a big treat for putting up with me till now," I said thinking of what I could give him.

"Like a night of love making," May said

I blushed a deep shade of red, "Well I don't know about that."

She laughed and said, "I don't think so either, because Aiden most likely won't sleep for a night for probably a month."

"Well, I have a whole month of staying awake don't I," I said

"Well, so far, Aiden tries not to bother you when your asleep, for even a child he already has a lot of age," May said

"Just like Athrun, but with a cute temper, that happen rarely," I said

"How about we start?" she said

"Okay," I said a bit apprehensive, because I didn't want any problems.

She took a blood sample and x-rayed every part of my body, but mostly my chest. I waited patiently for the procedure to finish, because I wanted to see Aiden and Athrun. She then checked all my system, but examined my circulatory the most, and had a few frown on, making me nervous. She them checked my stitches and finished off with a few more blood samples and a scan of my brain.

She shook her head at the reports and turned to me saying, "Cagalli, I'm sorry to say, but… You…have…no problems at all."

I took a moment to register what she said. I looked up and saw a smile on her face. She gave me a hug and I left thanking her a billion times, before leaving.

I rushed and bashed into a man. I apologized without looking at his face and went to the third floor to see Athrun and Aiden, just coming out. I saw him look up at me and I decided to play a trick on him. I put a frown on and went to him quietly. He sensed something and saw my frown.

"Anything wrong?" he said walking to me and placing an arm around my waist, after passing Aiden to me.

I placed Aiden in his crib after kissing him and turned to Athrun who had a worried face on. I embraced Athrun, and he grew more concerned. I shook and said, "Athrun I am perfectly healthy."

He registered everything and picked me up and twirled me making me laugh he stopped and hugged me tightly, "I'm never to lose you again," he said

"Never," I said

Our baby then took that to yell in joy. We laughed and I held the baby and Athrun wrapped his hands around my waist. We spent that evening in sheer bliss with our son and the fact that we were intact.

May came back in and said we could go home if we wanted, and that was what I wanted to do the most. I saw that Athrun brought a change of clothes for me and Aiden. While I changed, Athrun did Aiden and was pretty proud to have accomplished it and changed his diaper as well. I peeked a couple of times and saw how gentle he was with Aiden.

I came out in a black laser cut tie back top with a low rise sage mini skirt and some strappy sandal and saw our baby in footed bodysuit and was wiggling around, being free form the blanket. I bet he was excited to go home.

I saw Athrun laugh at Aiden, you was dancing in joy. I went up to the two and picked up the energized boy and turned to Athrun, "Ready?"

"Whenever you are," he replied ready to leave. He brought a bag and I saw that Athrun bought a SUV that seated 5 people. I saw Aiden's seat already at the back and I sat with him, until we reached home.

Upon entering, we were meet with confetti and balloon and a banner which read 'Congratulation Athrun and Cagalli and Welcome Aiden'. Everyone was there and they had set up a surprise to my surprise. Aiden cried since he was woken up by the noise and had a pout on his face.

"Oh look Dearka; we have a little Cagalli temper." Yzak said

I looked at Aiden who had a pissed look for Yzak. We all laughed and Aiden, who was in Athrun arms, gently falling into sleep.

I went up to Athrun and said, "I should feed him, before he falls asleep, I don't want him to be hungry."

Athrun smiled and handed the quiet Aiden to me and I went upstairs to the nursery and feed Aiden, after burping him, he fell asleep and I kissed him good night and turned on the monitor connected downstairs. Just as I was leaving the room, Athrun came in and I bumped into him. He caught me just before I fell.

"Athrun you scared me," I said placing a hand on my heart

"Sorry, but I wanted to see if you two were alright," he said as I stood. He went and checked Aiden who sleeping like an angle.

"He's wonderful, isn't he?" I said

"Yep, but there is someone I know who I brave, beautiful, sexy and can be compared to a goddess," Athrun said trapping me against a wall.

"Oh, I wonder you that could be," I said

"She's just my wife with golden eyes and is right in this room," he said against my ear.

"Oh really, why don't you tell me by kissing her," I said

"Sure," he said, slipping his lips against and nibbling on the bottom asking for entrance. I gave it to him, as he explored my mouth and ignited a moment of passion. We broke as there were a knock on the door. It was Lacus, asking if they were coming down.

We all went down and had a wonderful evening and May came by. Even if the night was early, everyone left so our family could have a restful night. Aiden was a pure angle. I only woke up twice that night, and which was only because I had to feed Aiden, for the rest Aiden was sleeping peacefully, and Athrun woke up often though, just to check on Aiden. Both of us created a bond with Aiden which was connected to the heart.

I had a well needed rest, and the next day was even greater.

* * *


	30. Our Life was Perfect

* * *

Two months had passed since that incident and Aiden had grown into the cutest baby I had ever seen in my life. He was very energetic, taken of course by me, but knew when to act serious, that trait from Athrun. 

My health was much better and for us, our life was perfect. Athrun had so much love for Aiden that I was shocked at some time. Aiden had been eating with the formula, but Athrun told me, that whenever I could, he'd like me to feed Aiden. Our baby slept by himself for the whole night and Athrun had some well needed rest, without getting to check on him.

I woke up today and saw Athrun sleeping in a state of bliss. I rubbed my eyes and listened to the baby monitor and heard our baby breathing calmly. I yawned and slipped my feet off the side of the bed and got up. I stretched into the rays of the sun. After taking a shower, I changed into some clothes, and walked to Aiden's room.

Opening the door quietly, I saw Aiden fluttering his eyes open, and yawning and stretching, just like I was. A giggle escaped my lips and I saw Aiden turn his head to see my face. His face brightened up and he gurgled happily. I walked to him and picked him up placing him in my arms.

"Good morning Aiden. Today mommy's going to bring you outside to meet Mr. Sun, and then later on you are going to be getting a bath. Last time didn't go well right Aiden," I said to the little baby who laughed, as I remembered the fuss Aiden had put up on his first bath, and the two baths we gave later on that couldn't be even considered a normal bath.

"Now, that isn't something to laugh about, you have to be clean, but for now how about you eat, then we'll go outside, after saying hello to daddy," I said to Aiden, who was shaking in excitement in my arms.

I sat down on a sofa and feed Aiden, some of my milk. I knew he like this milk well than the formula and I feed him more, than Athrun giving him a bottle. After he finished I burped him and kissed him on the cheek like always. I changed his diaper afterwards and replaced his clothes with a baby knit baseball pant and a baseball sweater over a baseball bodysuit, so if he got warm I could take the sweater off. I placed a pair of slip on shoes on him and he was ready. I went to the washroom with him before going to meet Athrun. Washing his face and putting on lotion we were set.

With him, sitting in my arm, we went. I opened the door to Athrun's room, who was still sleeping. I walked to him, and Aiden knew he was supposed to be quiet, so he didn't wake up his daddy. I kneeled down, so Aiden could kiss Athrun's cheek and I placed a peck on Athrun's lip before, grabbing my sweater and leaving.

We went to the garden, our favorite place and Aiden. I saw him reach out and touch a flower. I sat down under a tree and saw the sun in the middle of the sky shining on us. The birds were chirping and placing a blanket on the ground, on the soft grass ground I laid Aiden on the blanket, with me beside him, the leaves on the long branches of the tree shading us.

We laid there on the ground and I looked up to see on the balcony Athrun up and searching for us outside. I waved noticing that Aiden had preoccupied himself with his shoes and let them go and took a breather. I smiled at him and saw Athrun signing me if he should make breakfast. I nodded blew a kiss and he left laughing. I giggled and see him take the kiss and keep it in his heart.

"Time for mommy to eat baby," I said to a confused Aiden, but he smiled anyways.

"You are so cute," I said lifting him up and walking to the manor.

I was met to the aroma of fresh waffles. I went to the dining room placed Aiden in a playpen, and I saw him instantly occupy himself with a big ball. I kissed him, before leaving. I saw Athrun put out the last bit of pancakes on a plate and placed them on the table. He kissed my lips and I pulled him down to intensify the kiss even more. We had our moment and Athrun left to greet our son and in that while I poured juice and put maple syrup on the waffles.

Athrun came back, and just as I was about to eat my first bite, the phone rang. I went to get it and said, "Hello?"

There was no answer.

I said, "Hello," again and yet there was still no answer. I hung up.

"Who was it?" Athrun asked

"No one, just a blank call," I said

We ate our breakfast and I couldn't help but wonder who the person on the phone was.

We finished with the dishes and went to our sleeping baby, who should have been tired by now. Athrun and I looked at each other smiling at our baby. Athrun picked Aiden up carefully and said, "I'll put him in his room, after that I have some work to do, but we'll watch a movie, after Aiden's bathed and sleeping and them, if he wakes up, we'll go the shore for the evening."

I nodded as he left.

Sure enough we did watch a movie. It was deathly scary and I couldn't help but hid in Athrun's arms and peek to see the parts where something came out. I thanked myself to coming out when the parts were scary. As the movie finished, I rushed to our baby's room sensing that something was wrong, which was right. Aiden was crying and Athrun came after me and heard our child weeps. Athrun went to pick him up we wondered what was wrong.

Athrun managed to quiet him down, but Aiden was shaking as if something grave happened. I wondered what was in his mind. His breathing stabled after I held Aiden for a while.

"What do you think happened, he never cries Athrun," I said to my confused husband as well

"I really don't know Cagalli, but I think we should just calm down and watch over him carefully," Athrun said looking out the window and searched the scenery for any misplaced object. Finding none he returned to put a smile on Aiden's face, and managed it after a while and placed a smile on my face, making me forget what happened just a while ago.

It was now bath time for Aiden, and he was very reluctant to even take off his clothes. After doing that, everything for him became a disaster. We filled up and a tiny little tub for the size of an infant with lukewarm warm and bubbles this time, unlike the last couple of time. I checked the water and Athrun brought a naked Aiden in a robe. I laughed at how cute he looked. Athrun gave Aiden to me and he sat on the other side of the mini tub. Aiden looked curiously at the white foam. A clear bubble floats towards him and popped on his nose, making Aiden scream in delight at the new thing he saw. He sat up and reached out for another bubble and used his hand to pop it. Athrun chuckled and I smiled and this reminded me of the crab on the island Athrun and I got stranded on.

I took this opportunity to slowly and gently placed Aiden in his bubble filled tub. He had no problems this time. He laughed with joy as a group of bubbles floated by him and he clapped his hands. I laughed at him and Athrun rubbed a baby shampoo on Aiden and softly lathered it in Aiden's hair, his blue covered with foam. I pulled my sleeves up and put Aiden in a laid position as Athrun poured water on his hair taking out all the soap. Aiden relaxed in my arms and sighed. I loved this baby to bits.

Cleaning his body, Aiden finally lost his fear of the water and enjoyed the warm water.

I saw Athrun get up to get a towel and open it so I could place Aiden in it. I did and Aiden was wrapped in a soft yellow towel and we could see that Aiden was tired. I was to grab his clothes and diaper. Athrun placed the baby on the changing table and dried Aiden's body and hair. I gave Athrun the body lotion and Athrun tenderly rubbed the lotion on Aiden's supple skin. Athrun put on the diaper and a bodysuit only on and a pair of sock and placed the sleeping child in his crib and I tucked him in the blanket. I was a bit wet and I told Athrun that I was changing. I saw Athrun putting on the monitor and followed me into our room. I went to the closet and was deciding on what to change into.

Athrun took out a vintage style polka dot tube dress. He looked at me and said, "How about this?"

I was surprised and said, "Sure, why not."

I wore the dress he took out and it was really comfortable and spiny. I liked it. It did my hair in a clip and saw that Athrun was waiting on the bed taking a nap. I lay after him on his stomach. He held my hand and said, "You look cute."

I giggled and said, "Thank you."

The time passed by and we held the time alone gratefully.

"Athrun, what would you have done if I was gone and you had Aiden," I asked wondering

He stiffened and said, "I'd live thinking how you were still connected to me through Aiden and just live for him, thinking I was a day closer to reaching you."

"Would you have found him another mother?" I asked

He sat up so I was in his lap, looking into his eyes.

"No," he said simply.

I didn't retort, because deep down in my heart I wouldn't have wanted someone to take my spot, which was pretty selfish of me. Athrun as if reading my thoughts said, "It's not being selfish Cagalli, even though I bet people would force me to marry someone, I would never give her the love I gave to you, because I wouldn't feel right. My heart belongs to you and if there were to be another woman in my life, it would be only as a role of raising Aiden, because I know how my life was without a mother and I know you being in the same position as me wouldn't want Aiden to be motherless."

"Yes, but nothing going to happen to me, because I'm not planning on leaving you two that fast. Even though if I look like I'm gone, I'll fight god and make sure I live," I said

"Can you promise on that?" Athrun questioned

"Yes, I promise," I said

"Now I believe you because my Cagalli would never break a promise," he said

"You sure know I wouldn't," I said as Athrun leaned to kiss me but we were interrupted by the sounds of Aiden shuffling. Athrun helped me off the bed and we went next door to see Aiden sweating and making small cries in his sleep. I held Aiden and tried to wake him up. Athrun helped and Aiden snapped his eyes open and stopped moving seeing his parents. He whimpered in my arms and reached out towards Athrun. I gave our baby to his father and Athrun held him close, saying soothing words and Aiden eventually calmed down. Athrun said, "How about I go get his bottle, I think he's a tad bit hungry."

I nodded a bit worried and saw something move outside. I rushed to see what it was, but it went. I closed the window and the curtains, keeping a protective grip on Aiden. I looked into his eyes, and I felt as if he was telling me to be careful. I wished I had the power to read his mind.

Athrun came back with a bottle passed it to me and Aiden sucked on it hungrily.

"I guess you were right," I said to Athrun.

"Do you want to go out, I think Aiden could use some air," Athrun said since it was early evening.

"Sure, I want to visit Lacus and people," I said

We changed Aiden and left to the car. I packed some bottles of milk, diapers, a changed of clothes and other things in a bag. Athrun took Aiden and strapped him in his seat.

We drove to the orphanage and we met by a group of children and my brother and sis-in-law. We had a snack there and a nice conversation with Kira.

"So Cagalli how's Aiden?" Lacus asked

"He's fine, but today he's been a bit scared," I said

"That's odd?" Kira said

"We don't know why, but I think he's been getting nightmares, about something. I don't know what though," Athrun said an Aiden in his arms.

"I think it's about…" I started when Clare came in and said hello to Aiden, she was already a year old, since one my wedding she was a month old in Lacus's womb. She started to talk as well.

Clare left hugging everyone in the room; she was such a sweet little angel.

"Lacus your daughter totally went after you," I said, "For sure there are going to be lines for her of boys."

I looked at Kira, whose eyes were budged out, "Yeah, I will definitely physically hurt any hormonal boy who dares to be near Clare."

"Now Kira, we'll teach our daughter to know here differences between good and bad people, and don't you dare think boy are going to be like that, you were once a hormonal boy, by the ways," she said.

I laughed as Kira blushed at his outburst and nodded to his wife's word. We ate dinner after and I gave Aiden his food and we had a lot of food. Finishing the iced tea I was drinking we said good bye to them and the children. Clare had picked a flower for me and I thanked her. We then drove to a beach not far away; Aiden was pretty excited to be near the sea. He grew a fondness to the miles of blue salty water, like me and I took my slipper off rested my feet in the cool water, with Aiden in my lap. He adored the sand and the sea shells he'd see, or the animals, like starfish, or seagulls and the often jumps of the dolphins. His hair had grown a bit, and was kept messy and spiky on his had, but it made him absolutely cute.

Athrun came with ice cream, and I ask him if it was okay for Aiden to eat some. Athrun gave some of his strawberry since it didn't have any things inside and was smooth and creamy. Aiden loved the strawberry flavour.

"Now I know why I ate a lot of strawberries during my pregnancy, you absolutely love strawberries Athrun," I said

"Yep, I guess Aiden got my taste of strawberries," Athrun said licking his ice cream, as I ate my own. Aiden frowned at me and pointed at the cone Athrun was eating.

I smiled and said, "Athrun, you stole Aiden's cone. That wasn't nice."

Athrun looked at Aiden and laughed holding the cone and giving Aiden licks. I was lucky Aiden didn't eat chocolate ice cream. I got up and asked, "Athrun want to get you another?"

"No, I'm fine," he said as Aiden finished his ice cream and he ate the cone.

I nodded and I threw my garbage out and joined my two favourite people, looking at the colours of the sky changing as the sun was on its way to setting.

Athrun cell rang and Athrun picked it up talking with the person for a while before turning the phone off.

"Guess what?" Athrun said

"What," I said cleaning Aiden's mouth.

"There are fireworks going in the town square and everyone's going," Athrun said

I smiled and said, "Let's go."

Athrun held Aiden and took out a hand and helped me up. I dusted myself off and we went to the car. The town centre was quite a ride from where we were. It took us close to half an hour to reach the place and it was quite crowed, but people let us through, knowing who we were. I heard them saying how cute Aiden was and I smiled at them. They had so much respect for me, that sometimes I worried I would let them down one day.

We met up with everyone in the night sky; I hadn't seen them in two months and was quite glad about today, while somewhere else…

A radio buzzed and a man with dark green hair and yellow hair picked up.

"What?" the man said

"Make, sure you're there on time. We don't want our plan back firing," the guy on the other line said.

"I'll reach there, you make sure you don't miss the target, get a clean shot at our dearest Representative." The man said.

"I'll do my part, but remember we need her," the guy said

"This is going to be fun," the man said smirking

"I've truly had enough of these people," the guy said

"I know, but that child. I think he'll be perfect bait," the man said turning off the radio.

"Cagalli Yula Zala, eh don't worry you'll soon be where you belong, as for Athrun Zala he'll be out of your picture soon enough. Time for the evolution of man to go into one and that is FLASH."

I sneezed for some odd reason and saw Athrun talking with people before the sparks of colour started. Aiden was with him and I noticed that he was getting restless.

'Probably because of the fireworks,' I thought as I needed to go the washroom and told Athrun. Aiden however, started crying and took a hold of me. I was confused at his behaviour. I held him and he calmed down and I started to pass him to Athrun, but he started crying again.

"I'll take him with me," I said walking away, but than Aiden wailed loudly and Athrun came near. He quieted down and we both were confused.

"I don't think he want to be away from you," I said looking at Athrun.

Athrun looked at Aiden and held his arms out, but Aiden wanted something else, and it wasn't just one of us. He wanted both of us to be near him. I passed him the Athrun and said to Aiden just believing that he'd understand, "I'll be right back okay Aiden."

Aiden whimpered and stopped crying and I decided to quickly go to the washroom, so Aiden would be alright. I went to a strange enough, empty washroom and did my business. I came out, and that was when I felt something strange.

"Are you ready, you only have one shoot," the man said in his position.

A gun was shown on top on a building locked on me. I saw Aiden crying loudly and Athrun was trying his best to quiet him down. Aiden's eyes locked onto mine and he reached out to me. I smiled at him.

"Are you in your position, because you can't let it hit her you know," the guy yelled.

"I know," the man said.

I looked up and saw something. It was a gun locked on to me and I froze in fright. Athrun looked up as well and a shoot was heard. I heard my name being yelled out. I saw Aiden cry and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground…safe.

Swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at the person on top of me. He was bleeding and I realized he had been shot. The man got off me and took a look at his bleeding arm and Athrun rushed to me, seeing that I was alright turned to the man. Aiden was frantic and was finally calm after being in my arms, while I was trying to register the thirty seconds.

I saw my friends all surround the man and I looked up to see the gun gone and, but he thumbed someone before leaving and I saw the smirk on my supposed saviour and realized instantly that it was his doing.

I finally looked up to his face, and seeing it, and knowing the personI yelled shocked, "YOU!"

* * *


	31. The Broken Frame

* * *

"Cagalli, you know him," Athrun asked

I looked at that guy and he said, "I'm sorry, but I don't recall ever meeting Ms. Cagalli."

"But," I said

"It's okay Cagalli; I think you're in shock from what just happened. How about you go home, with Aiden," Athrun said.

I looked at that person. He had a smirk on his face, as if he knew I knew that he was trouble. I let it go and went up to the car, and sat in the seat with Aiden in my arms. I looked to see Athrun and my friends talking to the man, and I was pretty sure, after he supposedly saved my life, they wouldn't believe a word I said.

Aiden was looking at me with his emerald eyes and hugged me tightly.

"I love you too," I said and he fell asleep peacefully for once today.

I strapped Aiden in his seat and walked around to the driver's. I heard a shuffle in the bush and ignoring it, I drove home.

Upon arriving the phone rang and with Aiden in my arms and messily picked up.

"Hello," I said

With no answer I hung up and felt confused about today's event and drank a glass of water.

I took Aiden upstairs to his room and placed him quietly in his crib. I went to the window and reached my arms out to close it, but stopped hearing a shuffle from Aiden, I went to check to him and he was moving his feet against some toys. I removed them from the area and went to change into some a silk tank top that land above my bellybutton and matching pants. I wore a mesh robe that flared at the arms and went to the washroom to wash up for bed. I wasn't really tired. I went out and remembered I had to turn on the monitor. I went back to Aiden's room and switched it on and remembered to shut his window, lock it and close the blind and see-through curtains. I watched Aiden for a while and felt my stomach rumble in hunger. I went down the stair to the kitchen and was met by the aroma of soup. I ate a bowl of it and was about to go up, when I heard the main door open. Knowing that it was Athrun I smiled and went to greet him and tell him about the man and that I knew him, since at the place there were too many people, but what I came to was a bit of an annoyance and shock.

Athrun came in laughing with the guy and they seemed as if they'd known each other for ages.

"Athrun what is he doing here?" I said with a hesitant tone.

"Cagalli, since he saved your life and all, he asked me that he was looking for a job, and I thought it would be important to get you a bodyguard, so here he is," Athrun said.

"How do you know we can trust him," I sneered

"Well Ms. Cagalli I knew you'd ask me that and I think after what had happened today I can assure I'll make sure your protection comes over first, than my life, " the man said

"Cagalli I know you're apprehensive, but trust me, I'll do anything to make sure you stay with us," Athrun said coming over to me and embracing me, "After today I can't risk it."

"But," I said

"No, you will have a guard and I want to get to the bottom of who did the shooting, Daniel and I will be working to figure it out, since he is well informed with the world," Athrun said

"Fine," I said

"Thank you," he said, "by the ways he's Daniel Mane,"

"That's nice," I said as Daniel came to shake my hand, but I rejected it and walked to the stairs.

"Cagalli," Athrun said sternly walking up to me and grabbing my arm

I saw the fury in Athrun eyes for the first time, "It would be great to apologise, now."

"No," I said

"You're just…how can you be so rude," Athrun said

"What he's my guard, I'll treat he like he's supposed to be treated," I said

I saw Athrun raise his hand to contact my cheek, but it never came. I looked up and saw Athrun place his hand down. I felt tears sting my eyes and I saw Daniel standing there smirking and checking me out with lustful eyes.

"How can you trust someone who you've known for half an hour and treat me like this," I said looking down and ran up to Aiden's room and locked the door.

Athrun looked at his hand thinking how he almost slapped the person he loved.

Daniel put a face on and said, "I apologise Mr. Zala, I guess I shouldn't have come, I think I should take my leave."

"No, it's was Cagalli's fault, she usually isn't this rude and I just don't know what wrong, I think I'll talk…" Athrun started to be interrupted.

"I suggest you should stay away since, she seem hurt and might blow up more, you should wait until she calms down," Daniel said.

"I guess, but do you have a place to stay or would you rather stay at the manor," Athrun asked sadly.

"I have residence, and for now I should leave, it was nice to meet you all," Daniel said.

Athrun saw him leave and missed the evil eyes as he left.

"Cagalli," Athrun said sighing.

I was sitting in our baby's room tearing at how angry Athrun would get, when I wasn't the culprit at all. He trusted the person who was trying to kill me and that Daniel was going to be trouble for me. I don't expect a smooth happily ever after now, I thought

"Athrun," I said sighing.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Cagalli," I heard Athrun say

"Go away," I said

"Don't make me come inside forcefully," he said

"What do you want anyways, first you bring a stranger how and tell me he has to stay near me, next you try and slap me, and now you're threatening me," I screamed at him on the other side of the door waking up Aiden and bawled out at my sudden outburst.

I groaned and heard the lock pick and I went to Aiden and soothed him down, but it didn't help. I saw Athrun and just as he was about to touch me, I gently placed Aiden in his arms and left.

"Cagalli, wait," he said and I ran outside to the cool night sky. I heard a shuffle and saw Daniel come out. I glared at his face and moved away, but he grabbed onto my arm to prevent me from getting any father.

"Now wait just one moment Ms. Cagalli, I haven't finished my talking with you," he said

"That's Mrs. Zala to you got it, and I don't have time for this," I said tugging my arm for release.

"Feisty aren't we, alright _Mrs._ _Zala,_ but enjoy these days for now, because there won't be any soon, since you'll be somewhere else." He said leaving, but not before brushing his finger on my breast.

I slapped him and said, "Keep you dirty fingers away."

He held his cheek, smiling, "I'll get you for that."

As he left I felt my heart calm down. That Daniel disturbed my personal space, and I didn't want that to happen again. I sat down on the bench and clutched my head in just an outburst of emotions of anger, despair and worry. Deep down I felt and knew my bad times were coming and a test of trust for Athrun. I knew that the only reason he trusted Daniel was because of me. Everything that had happened was because of me. I heard footsteps and didn't bother looking up, since I could remember that sound anywhere. I heard the person kneel in front of me and say, "I'm sorry Cagalli."

I looked up to his guilty eyes and took my feet up and placed them on the bench and faced away from him. A gust of icy air blew past us and I shivered. I felt a sweater on my shoulders and a weight behind me, I felt arms pull me into his warm chest. I grabbed him and held him tight, afraid that the next moment he'd leave. I had so much love for Athrun even if he hated me, my love would never die, because I probably was at fault. I felt him stoke my hair and he murmured apologizes to me continuously. I nodded and accepted it. I felt him hold me tight, knowing another challenge was around the horizon and our trust needed to me strong, but somehow our line of trust was becoming thinner and it was because of that man, who seemed to be more than just a devil, but something more. I felt tears prick my eyes and as I remembered his last words before he left. He'd get me.

I wanted to tell Athrun about him until he said something that made me reconsider, "I trust Daniel with you, and he saved your life and just gives him one chance, just for me."

I looked into his eyes and said, "How do you know, he could just be wanting my death,"

"Then, why did he save you," he said

I had no answer and said, "I don't know."

"Then how about just give him a chance and if he does something, tell me," he said

I nodded and said, "Why can't you be my bodyguard?"

He laughed and said, "Then who will look out for Orb, and Aiden."

"I guess," I said smiling and slept in the arms of my loved one.

The next morning was the last time I'd ever wake up so blissfully. I was sleeping on the bed and Athrun had a grip on my waist, refusing to let go and wanted me to stay, which I gladly did. I turned around so I was facing the sleeping red knight. He looked absolutely breath-taking, this brought back to the time on the island when Athrun was snoozing, leaving his prisoner unattended. He looked just as cute, but he grew quite a bit from then. I heard Aiden yelling into the monitor. It seemed as if he learned what it was for. I giggled and moved to get of, until I realized the arm. Now I had to choose, stay in the warm comfort of Athrun and kiss him in a good morning, or have to step on the cold floor and visit my awaken child, the child for sure.

I pushed on Athrun's arms, but with that muscles in triceps proved to be impossible to budge. I smirked and I remembered something. I placed my cold hand on underneath Athrun's shirt giving him goose bumps and traced my nails on his abs and he immediately released me. I guess I knew one of the ways to relax my husband. I got of the bed and a rode after my feet touched the cold floor. I went around the bed and peck Athrun on the lips and the cheek before I left, unknown to me that I arose the knight awake.

I went to next door to see Aiden playing with a toy with excitement. He recently discovered that it could talk and he couldn't get enough of the strange sounds. He gurgled happily whenever it stopped and turned it on again. He looked at my and flashed me a smile of love. He reached his arms out, dropping the toy instantly at my sight and laughed. I picked him up and he hugged be the best he could with his little arms. I held him close as Athrun came in through the door connected to our room, in his boxer and yawned.

"So you're up sleepy head," I said I sat down to feed Aiden with his bottle. Athrun came and placed a hand on Aiden's forehead and stroked the top of his head and Aiden just had glee in his eyes when he saw his father. After Aiden finished his milk, I passed him onto his father and those two had there time together. I prayed that no one would take this happiness away, but deep down in my heart, I knew these smile would vanish soon. I needed proof against that Mane, and I needed it fast, because he needed time and I couldn't give it to him.

I went to our room and took a shower. I knew that there would be many ways to get evidence, but he was smart and cunning. To get him I needed to unfortunately get close to him and I took that moment to pray that everything would turn out okay in the end and that the trust and bond Athrun and I had wouldn't break through these times.

I came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my petite frame. Even after being pregnant with Aiden my figure and shape maintained. I changed into a Stylish Black Drape Front Sequin Trim Top with a Trendy Low Rise Pants with Flare Cuffs and a trendy causal sneaker because today I had to go shopping for Aiden's supply and I personally liked to get them because Aiden was our baby.

I dried my hair with a towel when I heard the bell ringing. I yelled out to Athrun to get it, but he said he was busy, and requested me to get it. I groaned and rushed downstairs to answer it. Opening the door I was faced with the eyes of the enemy.

"You," I growled

"Well good morning to you to, Ms. Cagalli. I'm here on my duty, heard you were going shopping ma'am," he said brushing through me inside the house, "Nice place you got here, but it'll some be gone from you, right Cagalli."

"What are you talking about? That would never happen anyways, and I am married if you didn't realize that, so kindly regard me in that status Manes," I said sneering at him.

"Right your husband; he's quite a bother, in the ways of our plans. You know you might want to reconsider your thoughts," he said

"Why are you letting me know you're bad idea anyways, all I have to do is say it to Athrun and you'll be gone," I said

"Oh that's what you think, but you see, he won't believe, and make that your family and friends as well, they are too blinded by my act," he said grinning

"Proud aren't you, well we'll see who win in the end, my love and trust or your act," I said trudging up the stairs to tell Athrun

"You might want to be careful Mrs. Zala, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your son now…would you," he said

I froze at the step I was and whipped around and faced his eyes full of iniquity.

"You wouldn't dare," I said

"Try me, all it takes is one shot, if you take out one word," he said pulling out a gun, "I do have my contacts, one call and say bye to your little child."

I stiffened and said, "What do you want?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he said taking a seat on the couch as Athrun came downstairs a minute later fully dressed with Aiden. He passed our child to me and I held him dearly, afraid of the man in front. I didn't want to risk Aiden, so I kept my mouth shut, the only thing that could fix my life.

"Anyways, I should go now Cagalli. I have a meeting soon, and have to go," Athrun said coming over to me and pecking my lips and kissed Aiden's forehead saying, "Now Aiden, make sure you take care of mommy alright."

Aiden in replied laughed, making me smile.

I hugged Athrun and he left, making sure to tell Daniel to keep me safe.

"Don't worry sir, Mrs. Zala protection is in capable hand," he said putting up his act.

Athrun left waving goodbye. I had worry in my eyes and he saw it, but left and I knew when he'd come back…questions. I held Aiden close and he looked at me and glared at Daniel, burning a hole in his back because he turned around.

"Wow, some attitude that child has, but of course he is one of us," Manes said

"You're a half," I said astonished

"Couldn't you tell, but I have to say little guy, your mother is something, make a person or two blind with her look and body," he said looking lustfully at me.

"You sickening lecher," I said

"Probably, I haven't had a good lay in a while. I'm sure you can satisfy me," he said walking towards me.

"In your dreams, I by myself only belong to Athrun and no one else. I would never allow myself to do such a disgraceful act, because I unlike you have a heart. Only Athrun has that right," I said

"Yes, Athrun the Prince of Zaft, the saviour of the PLANTs, the King of Orb, he is truly a hero among people, respected, loved, perfect. A husband, father, that Zala really is something. Lucky dog, I say. He's done nothing, yet people love him." Daniel said

"He's done more than what you could not have done even in a million year, you that low. And don't you dare say anything about him. What do you know anyways? Where were you during the wars," I said

He smirked, knowing he's touched a soft spot which was Athrun.

"You know torturing Athrun would be nice, especially since it would be the person he loved most doing it," he said

"What are you getting at," I said

"Nothing much, just watch out Cagalli, because you're soon going to bring tears in your eyes and that husbands or your, not to mention your beloved nation. Each and every one of them will have nothing but hate for you, and you'll be doing it," he said laughing

* * *


	32. Seven Days

* * *

"You know torturing Athrun would be nice, especially since it would be the person he loved most doing it," he said 

"What are you getting at," I said

"Nothing much, just watch out Cagalli, because you're soon going to bring tears in your eyes and that husbands or your, not to mention your beloved nation. Each and every one of them will have nothing but hate for you, and you'll be doing it," he said laughing

I looked at him in sheer anger and placed Aiden on the floor, "I have so clue what you're talking about. Why would I wreck everything? I honestly think you have lost your mind."

"Seven days," he said

"What?" I said

"In seven day, my team will arrive and Orb will let them in to destroy their own country. Lets us see what the Queen Zala can do to stop this, without using her mouth," he started

"I can do lots, you made a huge mistake in telling me, now let's see how you can stop me," I said

His laughter coursed throughout the room, slamming into my ear of its shroud intensity. It felt my back crack against a wall as I was pushed on it with a force. My shoulders were gripped, I felt pain spread my head,and I felt a concussion coming along.

"See, this is how weak you truly are. You can't do anything, because you can't say why. What are you going to do when the world asks why Cagalli?" he sneered

"I don't need to give an answer this world trusts me," I stuttered, trying no to fall into oblivion.

"Oh, well I better do something about that right. The world trusts you. Don't make me laugh. In truth you can't trust yourself, let alone the world. Even Athrun is starting to question." He said

I took my hands and pushed him off me, trying to stabilize myself. I pressed a hand on my head and slithered down to the floor. I couldn't prevent my body to stop, I was too weak.

I heard cries echo the hallway and I felt Aiden crawling to my aggrieved body. I looked up and down and met the eyes I fell in love with. He went on my lap and took my hand and placed it on his cheek and kissed it. I held him close and he was talking away in his alien language, but I understood him perfectly.

"How cute, little Aiden has come to the rescue," he said leaving the room.

I stood up with Aiden in my arms and trudged upstairs. The shopping was cancelled for sure. I went to my room and locked the door. There were no wounds on my physically, but mentally I was paralyzed in horror.

I sat down on my bed and with Aiden asleep in my arms and seeing his calm face, I fell asleep instantly.

It was in the evening when Athrun returned home. His home was quiet much to his surprise and he saw as he opened the door Daniel sitting and reading a book, and flickering his eyes to the surveillance cameras and turning back to his book.

"Nice day Mr. Zala," he said looking up and saluting

"Quite enjoyable, but I missed my wife and kid a lot," Athrun said smiling

"Well sir, they're both upstairs. They must be exhausted from the shopping spree they had. I placed the bag into the nursery," he said

"Thanks Daniel, you can call me Athrun and I think you can go home now. You can come back tomorrow," Athrun said

"Sure Athrun I'll take my leave. Have a nice evening," he said

"Same," Athrun said as Daniel left from his sights.

Placing his briefcase down, Athrun trudged upstairs while loosening his tie, to see his family. Even though it had been three months since Aiden came into his life, he was still trying to accept the fact that he was a father, and sometime asked himself, what did he do to deserve this paradise?

Opening the door he immediately smiled at the scene. Cagalli was sleeping sideways on the middle of the bed with her knees on the side dangling from the bed, with Aiden in her arms, like a teddy bear. The looked as if nothing could affect them. He walked towards them and sat down beside his two lives. As soon as Athrun sat Aiden's eyes popped open and telepathically he knew his daddy was home. Athrun noticed his eyes looking around, but since he was behind Aiden, Aiden couldn't see him. Athrun chuckled seeing his son, until Aiden broke apart from his mother hold and fell down back on the bed. Aiden looked up to see his father and gurgled happily spreading out his arms to be in Athrun's hold. Athrun obliged at once, and held his son with pride and joy.

I heard sounds in my sleep and wondered what was going on. I slowly opened one eye and saw Athrun playing with Aiden. I smiled immediately at the touching sight.

"Your home," I said breaking the silence

"Yep, came home early, because I missed you guys," he said

"Ok, did Manes leave," I said bitterly

"Yes, I heard you two went shopping," he asked

"We did?" I said in a sentence and a question

"Yep, let's see what you got," Athrun said going to the adjacent room and came back changed and with bags, "I guess Daniel wasn't joking."

'How did that happen?' I thought

I was preoccupied in my mind, thinking that I could tell Athrun about Manes, since he wasn't home. This was my chance.

"Athrun I have to tell you something important," I said

Athrun looked up from the bag of toys and Aiden who looked a bit angry.

"Yes," he said

"It's about Manes," I said

"Well, Cagalli was there a problem today," he said

"Well, no, but it's just that he's been…" I said, until a phone call came. I groaned and went up to get it in the hallway.

"Hello," I said furiously

"Bad move Cagalli," I heard a voice say and froze

"You," I said

"I have a gun locked onto your child and I'm telling you he won't be saved, tsk tsk tsk. How sad that kid only lived for three months," he said

"No, please I won't say anything, just don't hurt him," I said with tears pricking my eyes.

"Good, if you think just because I'm not there, you think you can talk, you're wrong. Just make not to make that mistake again," he said hanging up.

I placed the phone down and rushed to see Aiden. He was throwing the toys Athrun gave him away. I knew why? It was because of Manes. Everything was because of him.

"Cagalli, do you know what's wrong with him?" Athrun asked worried

"Nothing he's probably just hungry," I said

Aiden however was pulling on Athrun and kept on talking in his baby words, that of course Athrun didn't understand, but I did. If Aiden could talk, then my problems would have been gone.

"How about I go and give him some milk," Athrun said placing a kiss on my forehead and leaving with Aiden in his arms.

I felt my breath coming out forcefully, Aiden was safe and Athrun was alright, but I couldn't risk them anymore. I had to keep my promise to myself to sacrifice everything, but with my husband's and child's lives intact.

I took the bags, which Manes probably bought and placed them in the garbage, where they belonged. A box fell out and I picked it up. I tore the wrapping open and looked inside. It was the number 7. I took it and chucked it out the window. Nothing was going to happen to Orb, nothing, at least as long as I was around.

I was at the top of the stairwell and to my surprise the gang was over, and were talking to Athrun. I went to the bathroom to hide in a mask of happiness. After successfully doing so I went downstairs and greeted everyone with a smile and hugged my friends. Shiho was starting to show since she was now that she was two months from delivery. Lacus came with Clare and she was also two months form being one and Kira and Lacus were so joyous. I had a bad thought, thinking if I was even going to be there during my friends' proudest moments.

Clare was being quite an angel sitting quietly and playing with her toy. I felt a burn in my back and I remember the bash I had with a wall. I knew there was bound to be a bruise there and I tried not to show the painful sensation spreading on my body. I asked everyone if they were staying for dinner and they said if sure. Dinner was already prepared by the cook and I took it out and set the table, and took Aiden, since it was time for his dinner as well. I left with him in my arms and took him to the dining room and placed him on a chair with me and he drank his milk from the bottle. He was so small, yet he could do so many things already. I was so proud of him.

Once he was finished and groaned mentally and winced as I got up and I noticed Aiden looking at me angrily. I blushed at his look which reminded me Athrun and that if he saw my winced face; he'd scold me for not telling him, with the face that Aiden was giving me.

"You're definitely like daddy aren't you," I said to him and placed him on his seat and went to set the table. After completing that task I placed the food and drinks and went to call everyone.

I went to call them, and we all sat down and ate dinner. We had a nice catch up time, but I was quite distant from them now and they knew it.

We were all outside enjoying the evening sky; I was with Aiden on a bench looking out at the vast garden in front. The flowers were all closing their buds for a night of sleep as the sun dropped a mist of dew on the petals. With the sun shining and sparkle the water droplets, I felt like I was in heaven. I felt shuffling in my arms and looked down to see my baby boy reaching to touch a flower. Successful he took it and placed it on my nose. I giggled and said, "Thank you Aiden."

He smiled and yelped a pair of arm picked him up from behind.

I laughed at Aiden's face, which looked shocked, yet confused.

The pair of arms turned Aiden to see the face and Aiden, immediately shown in happiness and gave his uncle a hug.

"He's definitely got Athrun's charm with the ladies. I'm pretty impressed at my nephew," Kira said picking up the flower my son gave to me

I laughed and said, "I guess he does; a pure natural charm."

"Anyways Cagalli I'm going to bring my nephew over to Lacus, you mind?" Kira asked

"Nope, go right ahead, I'll be there in a while," I said as Kira nodded and left.

I sighed and lay on the grass, the streaked sky replaced by a blanket of stars and a vortex of black.

I looked up at the stars and thought which star was my father? I had been searching for one for quite some time, but I never really found one. A shooting star and I quickly closed my eyes and placed a wish upon the flash of flicker. After that I heard voices surround the scenery, and I looked up to see the gang all looking down at me

"What?" I said

They gave no answer and pulled me up to meet the eyes of a person I hated.

"You," I growled

"Now, Cagalli don't nasty. You should be nice to him, plus he's our friend and you can be a bit accepting." Mir said

"Friend, sorry but that thing doesn't deserve to be my friend. I accept him as one thing and that is the job of my body guard. I've had enough of his face today, and I don't need him sickening my life even more." I said and trudged inside taking Aiden with me, "Also my son shouldn't be influenced by such a monster."

"Is it because I'm a half Mrs. Zala," I heard his voice say

I turned around to meet my friends' shocked face and his act of sadness

"Get out now," I said

"No," I heard another voice say

I turned and saw Athrun looking at me with fury and I saw my friends like that as well.

"Fine let him in, but remember that you're turning against me," I said

"We will go against what wrong and this time your wrong Cagalli. Daniel hasn't done anything to get your hatred and you're treating him like trash," Shi spoke

I opened my mouth to retort but I knew I couldn't because of Aiden's life and so I just said one thing, "I can treat whoever I want badly."

"But, Cagalli why, what did he do to you?" Lacus said

I wanted to cry for not being able to tell them, but I couldn't I could see guns behind already locked onto my friends and I just said, "Well it's because of…"

"You have no answer, right Cagalli. It's seems that all you can do is hate, and now you're breaking our trust by acting this way," Kira spoke

I felt Aiden bawl at my friends and I saw Athrun come up and take him from me. Aiden didn't fight his father, but he kept on crying.

"I don't want Aiden to hate people in biased way Cagalli and if he's near you he will. Please just tell us now why? If you don't I can't support what's wrong Cagalli you have to do open your mouth," Athrun whispered

"It's just him," I said walking back, "Just him," in a whisper as I left to go inside and tears flowed down my cheek.

I ran up the stairs and into my room. Making sure to lock the door I went to sit on the bed and wept. Calming down after a while I went to the window and saw the people who were once my own, trying to act nice to Daniel. The guns were gone and I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't care as much if my friends and family were away from me hated me. As long as they were fine, to hell with everything, I couldn't risk Shiho's child, Clare losing her parents, Dearka and Mir looking to have a family and most of all I wouldn't dare risk my baby's life and Athrun's. I saw Aiden head on the shoulder's of Athrun looking up and me. He had a sad face on and he reached a hand out towards me. I smiled and kissed my hand placing it on the window, and Aiden smiled and placed his hand down and saying words to supposedly Athrun. I hid beside as I saw Athrun look at Aiden and looked at where he was looking.

I remembered the first time I saw Daniel and how I knew he was a killer

_Flashback_

_I woke up with my skate and started walking down a deserted hallway, trying to get to the skating rink. I heard sounds being yelled out from the banister. Curious, I snuck behind a wall and peaked to see what was happening. _

_I saw two figures, and blushed seeing a couple together having their moment. I saw the guy break away and I saw a glint in Daniel's eyes sparking up from the fire. I left, not wanting to destroy that moment, but I made a mistake leaving those two._

_The next morning I after my night with Athrun discovering my talent of skating and woke up to have some skating fun with Athrun. I met the guy from last night as a snowboarding instructor, who was also known as Daniel. Thinking he was an idiot I left. The morning after I saw the newspaper saying how a young girl was murdered after being rape. It was the same girl Daniel was making out with the night before. To my shock Daniel was the criminal, but he had run away. I knew from then he was bad news and now he was after me._

_End of Flashback_

I looked at the clock that rung 12 o'clock. It was late and now I had six days to make sure my country was not to be destroyed and I'd stop it no matter what.

I went to the washroom and washed my face from any remnants of tears and walked downstairs to get a glass of water, so I wouldn't explode. I took a glass of poured it water inside and drank it calming myself down. I saw a piece of paper which read about a group of halves requesting permission to enter Orb. My eyes widened and I decided to take action, fast because they were entering in the morning and Athrun accepted. I slipped on shoes and ran outside. I was thankful my friends were at the back in the garden. I cursed myself and wrote a note, and rushed into a car and rushed of the office to change the approval.

After arriving, the guard saw me and let me in and I ran to Athrun's office and sat down on his desk and opened his computer. I looked around his files and found the information. I changed the acceptance to deny and printed it out, signing my name and faxed it out quickly. After doing that I felt my heart calm down and I sat down on the changed, until I remembered that I needed to go home. I walked out and thanked the guard before leaving.

Hopping into my car I drove slowly home, apprehensive to actually arrive. I didn't want to go home anymore. I was actually worried about the group of halves actually entering or my denial getting there before they enter. I entered the driveway my mind still confused. I walked out and since I was all occupied by worry I tripped over a rock and fell forward scrapping by leg. I swore and took my keys and hung them in the key holder and moaned mentally as my friends decided then and there to come in. I quickly dragged my hurt knee out of sight, before they entered and I went to the den. I took out a first aid box and sat down, placing my leg up on the table until I heard the door open. In came Mir. I quickly moved my leg down and she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to clean my mind," I said gritting my teeth mostly because of the scrap.

"Well what is with the first aid box?" she asked

"I like bandages." I said unconvincingly

"Yes, you should since we all saw blood in the hall and outside," she said taking a seat beside me.

I groaned and said, "What are you here for anyways last thing I remember I was hated."

"We don't hate you Cagalli. It's just that we're confused at your behaviour. You're not like that," she said.

"Well maybe it's because of circumstances," I said picking up my leg and looking at the blood and dirt on it. I opened the box and cleaned the scrap first. Next came the disinfectant

"Circumstances?" Mir said

I changed the topic, "Usually Athrun would put this on whenever I was hurt. It would never hurt as long as he treated my wound," I said solemnly applying the product and hissing at the sting.

"Cagalli, do you want me to call him," Mir said

"No, I have to learn to do things on my own now. I can't rely on anyone anymore," I said

"What about us, didn't we say we would handle every pain together," Mir retorted

I smiled and said, "No one can play with betrayal and death." I said wrapping the bandage and finishing up.

"But you can share your problems, which fix everything," Mir said

"I know, but I'm with what I'm doing," I said

"Hurting the people who love you," Mir said

"If that the case, then yes," I said

"Cagalli, what's wrong with you," Mir said angrily

"I have memories," I said walking out and passed the gang who were sitting outside.

Mir came out after me and said, "What do you mean?"

"You heard me, and now figure it out," I said bitterly and walked up to get Aiden. He was sleeping in Athrun's arms and I continued, "I'm going to call it a night. Have a nice life."

"Cagalli," I heard a voice and turned around

"What?" I said to Athrun

"What happened to your leg?" he said

I smiled, turned around and said, "It hurt this time."

I saw his face and he looked surprised and I whispered, "Good night everyone and hopefully you all don't hate me."

Athrun looked at my retreating figure.

"What's wrong with her?" he said frustrated

"I have no idea," Dearka said.

"Mir did Cagalli say anything to you," Lacus asked

"She didn't talk much but, she's up to something. I feel as if she's fighting something or doing something alone. I have can't tell if it's good or bad, but she's doing it alone and says that if it hurts us then so be it," Mir said taking a seat and sighing.

"I believe it's because of me," Daniel said, "I think I should leave Orb. I don't think I belong here. Mrs. Zala has said that as well, and I think she's right."

"No, Cagalli's just confused about the sudden events. I don't think it's because of you. She's not used to including other people in her life, but still she's never this rude to anyone," Athrun said

"What did Cagalli mean by it hurt this time?" Yzak asked

"Oh Cagalli was saying how whenever she was hurt, it was usually Athrun who'd wrap her wound, but this time she did it herself," Mir said

"Yeah, it was actually always me. I didn't realize that," Athrun said

"You two really are something," Lacus said sweetly

"Yeah, but she now a whole world away, and she's not coming closer, she's hiding something and I will figure it out," Athrun said

"I guess we should leave, it's late and we have another day tomorrow. We're greeting a group of halves to Orb right?" Kira said

"Yeah, they're actually refugees from parts from the world who aren't accepted because of the mix. This is getting frustrating." Athrun said

"I know, we'll leave now Athrun see you tomorrow and try to get Cagalli to open up. She's really distraught right now." Shiho said standing up with Yzak.

"Bye," they all said to Athrun and left.

"I'll take my leave again Athrun. Am I coming to the greeting?" Daniel asked

"Yes, I'm bringing Cagalli as well, plus you can help me with the people since you're one of them," Athrun said

"Sure, Good night," he said leaving

Daniel went into the car and dialled a phone number and said one thing, "She fell didn't she?"

"Yes sir, you have six days left sir. The shell is arriving soon," a man answered

"I'll be done before six days," Daniel said hanging up, "Cagalli tsk tsk how sad. Six days and you're gone. Now to change the real secret you're hiding to a false one."

Athrun went up to the Aiden's room inside where I was tucking our son in his bed. I opened the window a bit and saw Athrun looking at me and he walked up to check Aiden, as I slipped into our room.

I went to the closet and took out a pair of silk pyjamas; I undressed and slipped on the tank top of the pyjamas and then the bottoms. I went and brushed my teeth and walked out to see Athrun changing. I went to my side of the bed and slipped under the cover, closing my eyes, definitely not sleeping. I heard him go into the washroom and come out. He sat down the bed and said, "I know you're awake and we need to talk."

"I think we said enough today and it's late. Go to sleep." I said facing the wall.

"Cagalli, please just for one moment," he said

"Fine, what?" I said sitting up and faced him.

"You know I love you right," he asked

"Yep I do." I said

"Do you still love me?" he asked

I opened my mouth and said, "How can you ask such a stupid question?"

"Do you?" he said

"Yes, of course I do," I said

"Then tell me the truth," he said, "If you love me then tell me what's going on."

I looked at his eyes and they were burning in love.

I looked at the window and saw those eyes again. The ones I hated. And I knew I couldn't tell.

"It's late, we should turn it," I said looking down. I looked up and saw him get up, "Where are you going?"

He turned and said, "I got my answer. I'll be in another room. You seem to be lost right now."

I saw him leave and as soon as he left. The figure left and I lay back down only to cry the night away.

* * *


	33. Port Problems and Hating Country

* * *

Athrun walked to his son's room and sat down on the couch. He was really confused about his wife. He trusted her more than his own life, but did she not trust him with her secrets. He held his head in frustration and thought of all the pains Cagalli kept to herself. She did everything for a reason. And he was going to find out. Cagalli trusted him and either someone was keeping her mouth shut or she was doing to keep herself quiet. Either way he'd figure it out, whether she likes it or not. Now the question was what was going on in her mind? And how would he solve it. Maybe a day out with people would be useful plus there was a surprise for Cagalli tomorrow and hopefully she would be back to her old self again.

Athrun lay back on the couch and closed his eyes. He wasn't used to sleeping without Cagalli in his arms, and decided to go back. He didn't care at the moment if how Cagalli felt, but he knew she needed him.

Athrun stood up and before leaving he checked his son, who was sleeping peacefully. He went to the next room and saw Cagalli's knees pulled up and her head resting on them. He saw her tears stricken face and frowned. What was wrong with her?

He walked up and noticed that she had fallen asleep crying. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. He still loved Cagalli more than his life and didn't want her hurt, but she needed to trust him more in her life, and needed to take risks, but just make sure he knew what was going on.

"I love you," he whispered falling asleep with his most treasured thing in his life.

I felt my body waking up to the rays of sunlight. I covered my eyes with an arm. I sighed as I was covered in darkness. I realized something. This wasn't my arm. I looked up and saw my sleeping blue haired prince. I shrieked and fell of the bed. I held my heart, calming my frightening conscience. My breathing went back to normal and I looked up to meet two green eyes.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I said getting up and groaned

"You really don't like me anymore do you?" Athrun said sadly

"Don't talk like that. Of course I don't like you. I stopped liking you when I was 16 and you gave me my first kiss," I said sitting down on the bed.

"Do you hate me?" he asked

I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips, most likely last one. I broke away and said, "I think Aiden proves how much I hate you."

"Do you love me?" he asked

"According to last night, your condition meant no, but you know how much I love you right?" I said

"Then why can't you tell me your problems," he said gripping my shoulders, "Why do you have to burden everything? Don't you trust me to protect you and secrets, problems, everything? We're supposed to protect our love Cagalli. Let's protect it together."

I looked down, "I can't."

"Then tell me you will. At least you can do that," he asked

"I promise I'll tell you. Of course I'll tell you, but I can't right now. The circumstances are like that," I said

"This isn't going to affect us?" he asked

"Well…I…," I said until the phone rang. I saw Athrun pick up furiously and talk to the person on the other line.

"What?" he said to the person

"I'll be right there," he said hanging up

"Cagalli get Aiden ready and yourself, we're going to the port for a sec," he said getting up and went to the washroom, "We'll talk later ok."

I nodded and followed after him. He took a shower, while I was opening my eyes and waking up, and then went to get our little baby up.

I walked to the nursery, at least Athrun still believed in me. As I approached the crib I saw my little baby already awake and waiting for me. I happily picked him in my arms and gave him some milk. After changing his diaper and cleaning his face, I changed him into an adorable set of the comfiest, coziest, coolest look for little wave riders-in-training. He wore a cute ringer tee had a fun distressed screen-print and as an extra adorable touch a matching pull-on pants say 'Wave Rider' across the bum. He looked so cute. After I kissed him on the cheek, I searched through his drawers for a pair of little shoes. I found the perfect sandals which were tan and had an orange accent and trim with Velcro straps. Now the little prince of orb was ready. I brought him to my room where, Athrun had just finished changing into his clothing. He brightened at the sight of his two favourite people and came over and said, "My, our little baby is looking so cute, isn't he."

Aiden gurgled in glee and reached out for his daddy. Athrun took Aiden in his arms and I said, "I'll be done in a flash, can you wait 15 minutes?"

"Yep, I'm not in a rush, but quick up," he said, "I'm taking Aiden outside, meet you there."

I nodded and showered quickly and set out in a towel and went to my closet and took out two articles of clothing that matched. I took off the towel from my body and put on a pair on lingerie and then wore a ruched floral asymmetrical tube top, and slipped on a low rise sage pant. Approving my attire I went to get a pair of glittering dress slides with smooth metallic leather upper is completely covered by three rows of glittering crystals in metal linked settings. Two strap slide style with twisted center detail, smooth lining and metallic faux leather topped cushioned foot bed.

I grabbed Aiden's bag of things and outside quickly and saw Athrun buckling up our son. I placed the bag in the back and went to my rightful seat, and once we were all inside. Athrun drove us to the port, for some odd reason. My mind clicked and I remembered last night and how I changed the document. Did they reach in time? Panic spread through my body and I said, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to greet a group of halves," he said

"Are you sure?" I said

"Yes, the phone call reminded me to be there ok," he said

I quietly sat back down, as he parked. I was fiddling with my fingers non stop. I jerked as a hand touched my shoulder.

"Cagalli?" I heard Athrun say

"Hmm," I said looking up

"We're here. Is there something wrong?" he asked

"Nope," I said, getting out. I was in deep shit.

Athrun brought Aiden in his arms and slipped his hand in mine and we walked together as a family for the last time before our happiness was destroyed. We just reached the port when our friends were there. They were all apprehensive near me, I could tell. I saw regret in there eyes, but they weren't going to forgive last night.

"Umm, Athrun I'll just be over there. I have to get Aiden's bag," I said as Athrun placed the keys in my hand I quickly left there eyes. I went to the car and a call came up.

"What," I said to the unlucky number, in my life

"Nice job keeping the act up Cagalli," the voice said

"Hah, an act what about your lies you," I said

"Yes me, six days left…Your friends are gone, but Athrun is going to be difficult I think. I think I need to do something about that," he said

"Just try, Athrun will never leave. He trusts me, doesn't he, then why will he go? Think about it Manes" I said hanging up

"After today, you might want to think about that again Cagalli," he said laughing to the empty room.

I got out of the car with the bag and furiously out and slammed the door shut. I felt steam pass through my ear and my body boiled up. I felt it all go away at the reality Manes told me. At this rate Athrun would be gone, and it was because of that bastard. My mouth…I punched the wall in anger. Why couldn't I talk? Why Aiden of all people? Why not me? Why couldn't he say die, and he'll leave them alone? Why make me hurt the people I love break their trust? I calmed down. I felt my hand and fingers hurt. I walked out and saw Athrun and Aiden smiling with everyone. I smiled at seeing everyone, but what about the halves?

I could say at least something about them couldn't I? As long as I didn't say who I was safe. I walked up to Athrun and saw a man coming up to him. He was whispering into Athrun's ear and I saw his face change drastically. Worried I hastened to him and said, "What happened?"

I saw fury in his eyes. There was a storm brewing in his emerald pool and he was fighting something, which I figured out soon.

"Cagalli why?" he said

"Athrun I was just about to talk to you about that. I declined the arrival of them for a reason," I said

"Why because they were thrown away from their countries because they were halves Cagalli," he said

"Yes, I mean no, they're dangerous. What?" I said comprehending with what he said

"Cagalli…I thought I could honestly trust you. I stood by your side through thick and thin, but now you've gone too far. Daniel was okay, but this. They have been starved and tortured by our own people. You are one of them. How could you reject your own people? They were just refugees, unaccepted for their blood, and you threw them away." He said

I didn't know if I should believe him. Manes said this week seven day. Some of his men could have mixed with the people, and no matter what I couldn't risk it.

"I'm sorry Athrun, but I can't go back on my decisions," I said strongly

"Cagalli!" my friends yelled

"You heard me, I have rights with Orb don't I, so there. I gave my decision. I don't want any halves entering Orb. I don't care where they live, but they aren't entering," I said

Orb publicly knew what I said and probably hated me now, because the media was here and they took each word I said to their hearts and became furious.

I looked down, not meeting anyone's eyes. I wish I had a gun to blow off that smirk on Manes' face at the moment. He loved my torture, each and every bit of it. I turned around and said, "Athrun, Aiden will want his milk soon, please give it to him." I walked away trying not to stagger. The hate pointed at me was heart wrenching. Now the country I loved detested me, and friends hated me and Athrun was hurt in his heart by my action, but I knew he still believed in me, because he would have said something.

I went to the Parliament building. The media there was tight, and everyone was giving me looks. Ideas of my removal for the government was already starting I said only one thing in my mind. Just wait for five days, and then I'd give the resignation myself. Kill that bastard, hopefully without my baby being hurt. I wasn't weak, not anymore.

The next few days I checked all of Orb's port arrivals and arrival on there own. A large group of halves were needed and I eliminated all the acceptance of their entrees to denials. I was starting to get the picture. All my questions had one answer and that was the word half.

Three days were left and yesterday Athrun himself voted on my removal which would happen soon, so I couldn't make any decisions. I hadn't talk to him for days but whenever I came home I'd hear talk to Aiden and that was enough to fill my desires. I hated myself at how much he loved me. How could a person love me so much? Why when he's hurting himself. I met Aiden at night, when Athrun was supposedly asleep and I'd cuddle with him and hold him in my arm protected. Aiden would never be hurt. Never…

Orb was safe I knew that. I carefully analyzed every part of Orb and kept a look out myself. There were no arrival of halves for the rest of the week and I had become lost at what Manes said to me. On the seventh day his team would arrive and destroy Orb, but no one was entering on the seventh day, it had only been till the sixth. Then what?

I was walking along the hallways pondering in thought with files in my arms, when I crashed into person. I was too focused in my mind to actually yell at the person to watch where he was going. Was this all a joke? His whole team couldn't all arrive in one day, Orb would detect that. I would have to wait till the seventh day for this, but for now I had to resign tomorrow and kill the bastard, then I'd be free to open my mouth. As long as Manes was alive I was shut off.

I sat against a wall, until I heard a voice, "Cagalli,"

I looked up and saw swirls of jade. I looked down immediately, "Athrun what are you doing here at night?"

"Apparently bashing into you, here," he said handing me all my fallen stuff.

"Thanks," I said

"I really am gone from you aren't I," he said sitting on a couch and turning on the television. He patted the seat next to him and I sat down.

"Athrun it's not that. Remember I told you that I will tell you just wait till tomorrow evening, everything in your mind will be clear okay," I said

"Cagalli, I know you like to do everything by yourself and for a reason and with your heart, but sometimes use me, because you know I won't let anything happen," Athrun said, "And no matter what other people, I still believe in you and remember that, just don't go any farther because I really can't stand more."

I nodded and said, "I won't do any big anymore." I kissed his cheek quickly and got up to sleep. Two days.

Outside the window…

'Perfect,' Daniel thought in his mind, 'Tomorrow evening and that'll be it. Cagalli watch out, because you just made yourself fall into a new trap.'

* * *


	34. Torn Apart

* * *

Today was it. I was going to quit my job as the Representative of Orb and I was smiling after a long time. Life played such pathetic tricks and now I was ready to play with life itself. I stretched out and opened my side drawer. Slipping my bracelet and ring on, I went to the washroom to get ready for the day ahead. Hopefully everything would go as planned. 

As I was in the washroom, I kept encouraging myself not to cry, or break down. Be strong this is for Orb's future. I felt moths flutter in my stomach and I couldn't help but throw up at my discomfort. I shivered a bit and quickly slipped my gun in one of the pockets of the cargo pants I changed into and wore a halter top on my torso. Pulling a light sweater on top of that I went to Aiden's room quietly and saw the little angel sleeping calmly. I held him in my arms and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Wish mummy luck," I whispered in his ears, placing him in his crib and silently left the room unnoticed. I saw Athrun sleeping on the couch and I couldn't help but frown at his state. He was still in his suite and his hair was all tousled. As quiet as a mouse and placed a kiss on his cheek and left the house smiling. This was it.

I took a deep breath and drove to the beach first thing. I took a deep breath of the sea water and dipped my feet at the harbour. I smiled as I thought how there would be no sharks attacking me this time. The beach had so many memories. Good and bad.

I drove next to one of my favourite places in Orb. My father's grave. Placing flowers, I asked my father to protect my family, my friends, and people who I was to meet. I held my tears and stood up walking away from the last memory of my father. I passed each of my friend's houses. Keeping each of their faces etched in my mind, I went to the stop I had anticipated for, the parliament house. I saw the rows of garden beautifully placed and blooming. It was early in the morning, but I had to this fast, to continue my other business.

My footsteps clicked with each step I got closer the doors. I smiled unconsciously at the people who looked covered in guilt with their hastened decision at my removal, but it was needed. I was going to figure out everything out today.

I entered the grand hall and looked at the painting of my father proudly standing there. I walked up to it and touched the plaque. I traced my finger at each of the letters, absorbing the engraving. I walked along to my picture that was there, with Athrun by my side. I smiled in happiness at the picture. I heard coughs and I turned around and saw a crowd.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone soon," I said smiling

They looked at me as if I lost it, and I probably did.

"The papers are up right. Well I'll sign them and send them to Athrun's room okay," I said turning and walking up the stairs instead of taking the elevator and I passed through each floor. I wanted to treasure everything, and the people watching me noticed. I walked to my office and closed the door so nobody noticed. I sat on my chair sinning around. It was funny how childlike I could be when I was married, a mother and once ruled and country.

I saw the papers in front. I flipped the pages and noticed how I had to sign a lot of pages meaning that I had to read. I sat on my chair comfortably and read each page and word carefully to make sure that there weren't any mistakes.

After a while I finished and closed the file. A word caught my attention. I looked at it closely. A unique name for a group, there was something wrong. I quickly signed the papers and turned onto my computer. I went to a site that seemed similar to the word. It was password blocked. I cursed and thought carefully. There was one thing Manes kept on mentioning. Taking a lucky guess I typed down a phrase. To my surprise it was accepted and I quickly looked over the document shocked at what I figured out. What if this was a joke. Maybe Manes was pulling up another trick. I was fighting two sides, so I transferred all the documents to a disk and placed it in one of my pockets. I took the file and walked the Athrun's office and opened the door to a neat room. I sat down on one the chairs and placed the file carefully onto his desk. I saw a family picture of us and I smiled at how happy we were, but that was then.

I placed the frame down on the table and got up to leave, but then I remembered the disk. Confused on whether put that on his desk as well, I sat back down to think. I held my head in frustration and angrily placed the disk in at the bottom of his file drawer. There done and over it.

I copied the disk once more to our house in the PLANTs. I knew in my heart that the information would be safe there. I walked out his office. Today all my questions would be answered.

I took a deep breath and said to a person walking by that I was done, and that once Athrun came to work, would she please tell him read the papers over and make sure I signed in the proper spots. She had a glare at me and I smiled leaving one of my homes. I groaned at my foolishness and forgot to bring all my stuff with me, but nothing was important so I forgot about it and left it there alone. If people wanted to throw it, than it was their decision.

I sat down in my car and felt a desire perk up. Accepting it I drove to of the bases where my gundam was being kept. I drove quickly to the base. It was already the 2 in the afternoon, I guessed that time really flied today. They let me inside the base and seeing who I was. I guessed the news of my resignation hadn't reached them. Odd, probably Athrun hadn't look over my file.

I stepped out and was met by a bunch of soldiers standing straight. I didn't have to guess what they were thinking so angrily I spat out, "Don't worry it's my last visit, trust me."

Instead of glaring they saluted. Confused I asked, "Am I missing something. Don't you people hate me as well?"

They all smiled and Colonel Todaka came out and simply smiled, "You think simple actions like those at the port, will make us stop believing in you Representative Zala?"

I smiled and said, "The world stopped believing."

"Well, this part of the world knows who the real Cagalli is and she wouldn't do anything without a reason. Fight quickly, so Orb can go back to its normal state," he said

"Thank you, Colonel, but I must request one thing, in case if anything happens. Please watch out for Orb and them," I said

"Them?" he questioned

"You'll find out soon enough, I think. Hopefully what I learned was a joke, or we could be in for another…never mind, I wanted to see my gundam before I'll be expelled from all my rights. I resigned today, and the word will come soon, so I'd like to quickly get this over with," I said

He nodded and opened the doors for me to get to my Akatsuki. I adjusted my eyes for the brightness and saw it spectacular state. All of our gundams were in Orb. We kept them still instead of destroying them and I was thankful for that, because at the rate I see it, we would need them soon.

"Todaka," I called out

"Yes ma'am," he said

"If and only if something were to happen to me, I want you to pilot this suit," I said cheerily

"Mrs. Zala don't talk like that, nothing will happen to you. I'll be gone before you even think of death," he said in a furious tone

I laughed and said, "Yep, I don't think I'll leave that fast, but just as a thought."

A person rushed in saying to technically get me out.

"I guess it's time to go," I said sadly, "Please take care of Orb. I'll look out for it the best I can, but by the looks of it, I don't think I can do much."

They all saluted me as I left.

It was time to face him and make sure that a black soul like his never poison other people's lives again.

I drove to an empty home. It was early in the evening and I was hungry. I made myself a sandwich and ate it in a fast pace. I drank some juice and sat down on the couch.

I heard the phone ring and I picked it up and said, "Hello."

"Cagalli, it's me. I dropped Aiden at Lacus' home and I'm coming home in about an hour with Aiden and maybe Lacus and Kira. We have to talk about now, since you resigned ok?" Athrun asked

"Yeah sure, did you give Aiden his milk," I said

"Yep," he said

"Athrun you'll find out everything today ok," I said, if all goes as planned.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," he said and hung up.

I sat back on the couch. I could feel a headache coming on. Today was the perfect time to tell them. This would all be over soon. I heard the door ring and I head my head and got up to answer it.

"Mrs. Zala how nice to see you," Manes said making my headache worse

"Get out now," I said

"Not so fast Cagalli I didn't even come in," he said barging through the door, "We have business don't we?"

I got angry and picked up the phone and said, "I'm calling Athrun, so leave now," I said pressing only a button, when I he kicked the phone out of my hand dropping the receiver.

"You," I said

"Now come on Cagalli. Don't push it. Little Aiden's life is on the line," he said

"Fine what business. I don't' have all day," I growled

"So what did you think of my trap," he said seating himself on the couch

"A pathetic joke," I said, "So it was all a trap."

"Nope, you stopped half of my men," he said, "But the other half is still waiting to destroy Orb and because you unaccepted the people from entering port, they will simply call it revenge."

"Nice try," I said

He frowned, "Well see,"

"You know if Athrun heard you right now, you'd be shot right now," I said

"Oh! Zala's going to get his hands dirty. I think my act will make him believe. It's worked till now hasn't it, and your pathetic friends," he said

"Don't you dare say anything about them with your tongue, you don't deserve the right to say stuff without knowing the truth," I said

"Truth, like how Athrun doesn't know the truth about me and how I'm a killer and how you were my next target and how I threatened to your darling son to get you to comply," he said laughing

"They won't know anything," he said

"Just leave," I said

"I'm not done yet," he said, "I told you that you're soon going to bring tears in your eyes and that husbands or your, not to mention your beloved nation. Each and every one of them will have nothing but hate for you, and you'll be doing it. We'll your country hates you for sure and people have cried at your behaviour. As for your husband, he'll cry today. You tortured your beloved Athrun. The world doesn't trust you anymore Cagalli. And now I'm going to separate a mother from her son."

He got up and walked to me. I moved back.

"What do you mean?" I said

"Zala's on his way home, with your friends. Now it's time to bring tears into there eyes, I always wondered how delicious you looked underneath," he snickered

"I'm never going to give away Athrun's rights," I said.

"Well Ms. Cagalli, you have no choice," he said

"It's Mrs. Zala. I'm married you bastard," I said sprinting to the door. I placed my arm in the handle, when I was flipped over onto a table and the glass broke. I cried out, as he lifted me by the arm over shards of glass.

"How does it feel to be weak Cagalli, you used to be so much to the world, now look at you, a pathetic nothing? Remember your country. The country your being tortured to save with every once of pain and rejection. So much patriotism, yet your spat at on the street, people think you've gone mad as well. Why, because of me. I'm going to destroy your soul today and you triggered it," he said to my frightened eyes

"How did I trigger anything," I said

"The Prince of Zaft is on his way here Cagalli. Your words you'll find out everything today. I wonder what you are planning on telling. Well you might have to change your plans, because no one can stop you from being mine," he said throwing me on the floor.

I winced at my downfall. I registered everything he said, and realized that he was going to rape me and Athrun would come in on us in a while.

"NO!" I screamed as he came walking onto me.

"Now Cagalli plans failed, didn't they? As for this gun, I don't think it's of use," he said

I was still in shock and I could barely see with my fogged eyesight, since as my head slammed to the ground and with my headache, I thought I was on the verge of a comma.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! ATHRUN," I yelled and felt tears swarm my eyes.

I felt my top slip off and I struggle against his hold. I kneed him in the stomach and I crawled away from him, but he caught up and placed his lips on me. I grew angry and bit his tongue. I him smile and I noticed he was topless. He placed me on top of him and I used my knee to hurt him in his groin.

He growled and smirked, "Cagalli do you love me?"

"Of course, I do-" He caught my "don't" with his lips and abruptly got off me.

"Mr. Zala I can explain," he said

My eyes widened at his trick. I turned around and saw Athrun standing there broken.

"Athrun it's not what you think Manes he-" I started and met Athrun's stare and quickly placed my shirt on

"I've seen enough and heard enough. This is what you wanted to talk about then fine, but I'm keeping Aiden with me," Athrun said

"Cagalli," I heard Lacus say coming in

"Please Athrun listen. What you saw isn't true. He forced himself on me. Believe me," I said

"Then why the heck were you on top of him," he yelled

"Because…" I said, and heard a click of a gun and immediately stopped my words.

I saw Athrun in tears and he said one phrase and left, "I think this will be good for all of us, but I want a divorce."

"What Athrun you can't be serious," I said

"Aiden's staying with me. I don't plan on staying anywhere near you," Athrun said.

"Mr. Zala. I apologise, I didn't know Mrs. Zala had these feelings," Manes said. Athrun didn't say anything and left with my friends to explain what was going on and I heard all their cars drive away.

That was enough. I came up to him, slapped him and yelled out in an array of colourful language and sat down on the table.

"See Cagalli, look who hates you so much that he wants a divorce," he said

I looked up to him in red eyes. I walked up him and slapped him so hard, that it left a mark. He was astonished.

I let out a tear and said, "Rot in hell," and he smirked leaving the house, but stopped at the door.

"You're dead tomorrow," he said

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll know whose really going to die," I said

"Change of plan happened neh Cagalli," he said

I looked up and he continued, "Isn't it funny how I can change perspective in a flash. Like how I did just a few seconds ago and got your divorce happen, and used your love of Orb against you. Your love for thing Cagalli got you in this mess. Your love for Aiden, Athrun your friends. I just aim a little gun at their head and you kept quiet. You really are a funny person."

"My love and trust will hold on in the end," I said

"The end, tomorrow I plan on your end, and no love or trust is going to save you," he said, "No Athrun, Orb or the people who are so called friends."

"They aren't my friends, I know that, but they are my family. They stick up for me and believe in me, even when on the outside they seem to hate me. As for Orb, they'll save me by making sure this country is safe. And Athrun will save me by keeping our Aiden safe from harm. That Manes is how the people I love and trust will save me," I said

He laughed and left the house saying tomorrow would be it.

As the doors closed I collapsed on the ground and cried like I never did before. I felt my heart torn apart when Athrun asked for the thing, I never expected in my life. And our baby, would I never seem him again. Our baby, sign of love and our future.

Tomorrow I'd get my revenge. I'd kill him and not even my death would stop me from killing him.

I lay on the floor as more tears spilled out.

It in the middle of the night when I slept and thought how broken I was. My world was gone. My happiness was snatched away and my people and family disappeared from my life.

What I didn't know was that the phone that lay on the floor, recorded the conversation of the evening and it was currently bleeping in the house of Kira and Lacus, where my friends and family stayed.

* * *


	35. The Crash

* * *

I woke like every other morning, but this time to a cold atmosphere. I blinked my eyes to the window, where soft, white and graceful snowflake were descending to the ground. I awed by their crystal like appearance. They were so beautiful and luminous, barricading the landscape in a layer of creamy milk. 

I got out of bed, to walk over to the window touching the clear glass, as if it was never there. It cold, which slowed down the movement of blood to a gradual pace. I felt as arctic as of a sudden as if ice was pelting down the spine of my back, creating a line of frost.

I turned and started walking over to my vanity, where a picture of a blond was and two blue headed people, all smiling and holding on to one another. I smiled and wrapped my arms around myself unconsciously.

"I miss them already." I whispered as tear of sadness trickled down my face. I wiped them off, and stood up to go to the washroom.

I splashed to icy water onto my face to relieve myself of my warm and tired face, to a fresh one. Unclothing myself I stepped into the shower and gave myself a quick clean up. I wrapped a towel around my body, hiding all the scars that ruined my once flawless skin. I wore some black pants, with sleeveless shirt on top of a sweater. I examined myself in the mirror.

"Pathetic" I mumbled.

I walked down the staircase to be greeted by a no one. Of course what would I expect, I was living in a vacant house for crying out loud. It was 9am sharp, so I decided to wander aimlessly. Memories started flooding back of why I was here, why I was alone, and where was everyone?

"Athrun, you stupid jerk." I sobbed "It's your entire fault."

I stared to a wedding band. Only to be replaced five words that screamed out

"_I want a divorce, Cagalli."_

I sat on the floor. I still couldn't believe that Athrun could even suggest a thing like that. I was going to give him a piece of mind. He couldn't leave me. I'd die before that happen. Who does he think he is? That…ugh, I couldn't think properly. As for Aiden, I already knew he'd be safer with Athrun.

I decided to write a letter. I took a piece of paper and a pen and started writing all the answer my friends were still waiting for and my beloved. I finished it and slipped in one of my prized possessions. I held the letter tight. I wished I could say good bye personally, but I wasn't if they wanted to see my face. And there was the fact that, they could come after me, and I didn't want to risk them…they had their lives ahead and it was more prized then mine, and it became like that because of me. I wasn't important anymore I Orb, my county, my home. Hate or dislike is so easily proved, and the line of trust that I had with everyone was so easily broken. I sighed and knew this was it. I remembered all the times I had with Athrun and all the kisses we shared. Each one was so precious.

I looked up with a new fire in my eyes. I hadn't died yet and I wasn't going to without taking out the one person who destroyed my life. He was going to pay for ever crossing Cagalli Zala. I was going to kill Manes, and give a piece of torture so great; he'd beg me to finish him off.

I got up. My heart was racing, and I knew I was scared. Scared to realize, that I might not come back, that there was a chance I could never see my family again, Athrun and our baby, who loves me so much. Aiden gave me his support, when other doubted and I didn't want to leave him. I kissed his picture and left. I'd live for him. I'd survive, I knew I would. I couldn't leave his smiling face. My soul wouldn't bear the tears if one day Athrun would have to answer where Aiden's mother went to him.

My breathing was ragged as I slipped into the car. I felt jittery. There was a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, something I didn't want to consider.

I stopped at the end of the street and quickly stepped inside the house where I knew Athrun was with Aiden. I noticed a lot of car, meaning everyone was there. At least I could steal a glimpse of them, before I'd …no that wouldn't happen. I saw an opened window and I heard voices of them coming in. I guessed they had a bad night. I sat on the grass listening to their voices.

With Athrun...

Athrun sat in the house of his best friends. He was on the brink of tears. Aiden was sitting quietly knowing that his father was hurt, instead of crying for his mother. In that baby's head he wanted to be in his mother's arm, just to let her know that he was alright. For a baby he knew already what was good and bad.

Aiden looked around the new atmosphere he was in and saw a picture of his mother on one of the stands, with his father and himself. He yelled out and reached for the frame. Lacus came and placed him on her lap. She picked up the picture and placed it in front of Aiden. Aiden happily gurgled and touched him mommy's face. Everyone frowned at his behaviour.

"Athrun are you alright?" Kira asked

"Not really, Aiden's missing Cagalli already, same with me," Athrun said banging his hand onto his head in frustration, "She wouldn't do that me? Maybe Daniel forced her. Cagalli never did like him one bit, then how did that happen. I was so confused and said nonsense about back there. How could I ever leave her?" he laughed

Outside I smiled as tears streamed down my cheek listening to him

"Athrun calm down, we all know Cagalli well. She would very well put all her pains before, even thinking of betraying you. I mean she loves you so much. I think what she did to protect Aiden for your happiness proves how much loves you and cherishes each of your smiles," Mir said

"I bet you, the only thing hurting her right now was the look you gave her and your sadness," Shiho said

I nodded unconsciously

"We all have been horrible to her, but we still believe in her Athrun. You can't just stop. I am still confused on who believe, since we all know Cagalli well, but Daniel" Lacus said

"But Daniel, so far I've seen and heard nothing wrong from him, so Cagalli was being unjust to just hate him and treat him like dirt," Yzak said.

I grabbed the grass, they were so close.

"You're right, but all those secrets she kept form me. She told me today I'd know all her problems. If that (she wanted Daniel and not Athrun) was her problem then I gave her the solution, but Cagalli saying no, is confusing my mind," Athrun said

I wished that moment I could slap Athrun for thinking such nonsense. Why the heck would I want a stupid perverted ass?

"I still think Cagalli deserves a chance to explain her. We can do that." Kira said

"I feel jittery," Dearka said

'You're not the only one,' I thought

"Yeah, I'm having a weird vibe, that something bad is going to happen," Lacus said

"Bad, hasn't enough happened already," Mir said

"Daniel, do you think we should trust him. Do you think there was a reason Cagalli disliked him? All these questions and only Cagalli can answer them," Lacus said

"I don't know what to do," Athrun said, "Should I believe Cagalli? I know I should, but her actions, words and thoughts have upset me a lot. I think I need a few moments to think. Make that all of us. I still love Cagalli, with no doubt, it's kind of impossible to just stop because of today, but it definitely hurt me."

"And it should Athrun. We all should think. I'm just wondering why? Cagalli takes on too many burdens…that conversation with her, that I had. It seemed as if she was trying to tell me something. You guys do know her behaviour was abrupt and it started with Daniel himself," Mir said

"But she hasn't met the guy before, has she," Dearka said

"I don't think so…but she did recognize him…at the shooting," Athrun said

"Did Daniel?" Kira asked

"No, he said he never met her," Athrun said

"That's odd," Yzak said

"We've been so horrible to her," Lacus said

I shook my head. Of course you'd be horrible, I caused it didn't. Don't blame yourselves.

"We have. I haven't stopped believing in Cagalli, but because she won't say anything and does random wild things, I can't say I have to just accept everything she does," Yzak said

"Circumstance?" Mir said

"What?" Dearka said

"What did she mean by that?" Mir said, "No one can play with death."

"Did Cagalli say that?" Shiho said

"Yes, why would she ever need to play with death," Mir asked

"Bwaa!" Aiden said in his language jumping up and down

"Oh my, Aiden seem to be hyped up," Dearka said

"No, Aiden knows what's wrong with Cagalli. Damn, if only he could talk. It's funny how I can seem to see Cagalli whenever I look at Aiden's face. He definitely has Cagalli in him, the Cagalli I still love. I can't leave her. It's obvious. I would die before I'd separate from Cagalli. I don't care what she feels for that Daniel. I can compromise anything for her happiness. If she wants to leave then so be it, but I can't. It would be too hard. " Athrun said

"You stupid jerk," I whispered, getting up and slipping in the letter. How could I die leaving that dense idiot? My dense idiot, you says too many emotionally things about me. When I come back I was going to give him a piece of my mind and yell at him, until I had voice, punch him, slap him and then kiss him, until no tomorrow.

"Hey little guy, what are you looking at?" Lucas said with him in his lap.

Aiden was staring at a flashing button on the wall. Lacus looked up and said, "A message was left, probably when we weren't home."

"I'll go and see it," Kira said getting up. He pressed the button answering the question we all had in our mind.

"Mailbox 1, one new message," the machine said

"_You," Cagalli said_

"_Now come on Cagalli. Don't push it. Little Aiden's life is on the line," Manes said_

"_Fine what business. I don't' have all day," she growled_

"_So what did you think of my trap," he said seating himself on the couch_

"_A pathetic joke," she said, "So it was all a trap."_

"_Nope, you stopped half of my men," he said, "But the other half is still waiting to destroy Orb and because you unaccepted the people from entering port, they will simply call it revenge."_

"_Nice try," she said_

_He frowned, "Well see,"_

"_You know if Athrun heard you right now, you'd be shot right now," she said_

"_Oh! Zala's going to get his hands dirty. I think my act will make him believe. It's worked till now hasn't it, and your pathetic friends," he said_

"_Don't you dare say anything about them with your tongue, you don't deserve the right to say stuff without knowing the truth," she said_

"_Truth, like how Athrun doesn't know the truth about me and how I'm a killer and how you were my next target and how I threatened to your darling son to get you to comply," he said laughing_

"_They won't know anything," he said_

"_Just leave," she said_

"_I'm not done yet," he said, "I told you that you're soon going to bring tears in your eyes and that husbands or your, not to mention your beloved nation. Each and every one of them will have nothing but hate for you, and you'll be doing it. We'll your country hates you for sure and people have cried at your behaviour. As for your husband, he'll cry today. You tortured your beloved Athrun. The world doesn't trust you anymore Cagalli. And now I'm going to separate a mother from her son."_

_His footsteps moving foreword were heard and Cagalli's moving back_

"_What do you mean?" she said_

"_Zala's on his way home, with your friends. Now it's time to bring tears into there eyes, I always wondered how delicious you looked underneath," he snickered_

"_I'm never going to give away Athrun's rights," she said._

"_Well Ms. Cagalli, you have no choice," he said_

"_It's Mrs. Zala. I'm married you bastard," she said. Her running was heard to the door. Her arm touched the handle. A scream was heard and the sound of Cagalli bashing into the table and glass breaking into pieces. There was no sound of her being hurt, meaning she was held by someone, Manes._

"_How does it feel to be weak Cagalli, you used to be so much to the world, now look at you, a pathetic nothing? Remember your country. The country your being tortured to save with every once of pain and rejection. So much patriotism, yet your spat at on the street, people think you've gone mad as well. Why, because of me. I'm going to destroy your soul today and you triggered it," he said _

"_How did I trigger anything," she said_

"_The Prince of Zaft is on his way here Cagalli. Your words you'll find out everything today. I wonder what you are planning on telling. Well you might have to change your plans, because no one can stop you from being mine," he said as her body was thrown on the floor._

_A winced was heard. _

"_NO!" she screamed as he came walking onto me._

"_Now Cagalli plans failed, didn't they? As for this gun, I don't think it's of use," he said_

"_GET AWAY FROM ME! ATHRUN," she yelled _

_The sounds of fighting was heard, kick, knees and yelling._

_He growled and smirked, "Cagalli do you love me?"_

"_Of course, I do-" He caught my "don't" with his lips and abruptly got off me._

"_Mr. Zala I can explain," he said_

"_Athrun it's not what you think Manes he-" She said stopping_

"_I've seen enough and heard enough. This is what you wanted to talk about then fine, but I'm keeping Aiden with me," Athrun said_

"_Cagalli," Lacus said_

"_Please Athrun listen. What you saw isn't true. He forced himself on me. Believe me," she said_

"_Then why the heck were you on top of him," he yelled_

"_Because…"she said, followed by a click of a gun, and then she stopped talking_

_Athrun said one phrase and left, "I think this will be good for all of us, but I want a divorce."_

"_What Athrun you can't be serious," she said_

"_Aiden's staying with me. I don't plan on staying anywhere near you," Athrun said._

"_Mr. Zala. I apologise, I didn't know Mrs. Zala had these feelings," Manes said. Athrun didn't say anything and left with my friends to explain what was going on and I heard all their cars drive away._

_A slap was heard followed by and array of colourful language._

"_See Cagalli, look who hates you so much that he wants a divorce," he said_

_Another slap was heard, so loud, we knew it had left a mark_

_She said, "Rot in hell," _

"_You're dead tomorrow," he said_

"_Don't worry, I'm sure I'll know whose really going to die," she said_

"_Change of plan happened neh Cagalli," he said_

_He continued, "Isn't it funny how I can change perspective in a flash. Like how I did just a few seconds ago and got your divorce happen, and used your love of Orb against you. Your love for thing Cagalli got you in this mess. Your love for Aiden, Athrun your friends. I just aim a little gun at their head and you kept quiet. You really are a funny person."_

"_My love and trust will hold on in the end," she said_

"_The end, tomorrow I plan on your end, and no love or trust is going to save you," he said, "No Athrun, Orb or the people who are so called friends."_

"_They aren't my friends, I know that, but they are my family. They stick up for me and believe in me, even when on the outside they seem to hate me. As for Orb, they'll save me by making sure this country is safe. And Athrun will save me by keeping our Aiden safe from harm. That Manes is how the people I love and trust will save me," she said_

_He laughed and left the house saying tomorrow would be it._

_A door closed, and after that sound of pitiful crying._

End of Message

The room became quiet and hatred spread through each of their heart like wild fire, for the death of one man, by the name of Daniel.

"So he's the cause of our confusion, messing up Cagalli like that," Kira said

"I can't believe we trusted him like that," Dearka said

"She bore everything because of us, if he didn't threaten us, we would have never lost belief in Cagalli. How could we have mistaken years of friendship for someone who's a freak?" Lacus said

"And she doesn't even hate us, what a person. I'd slap myself right now," Shiho said

"I see why she didn't want to play with Aiden's life," Mir said

"Athrun?" Yzak said

"She's something don't you think. She's just too much, and I don't know whether to love or hate her for it? Of all people, I can't believe because of him, I let down one of the most loved person in my life. She thinks she can just go and take 50 million burdens and think, I won't get mad, because she believes it's too sad or that there were too many threats, then she's got something ahead of her. I love her too much to not think that. She's just too much, and I can't even hate her for that. I was such a jerk to her wasn't I? I won't even blame her if she wants a stupid divorce. I definitely deserve it don't I?" Athrun said

"No Athrun don't say that, you stuck with Cagalli till the end, and don't you dare think that Cagalli would want to leave you, she hasn't tilled now. I looked at Cagalli yesterday; she was more hurt at how you felt, then her. It makes me how little I know Cagalli. She does something with reason, and the right reason," Lacus said

"Orb needs to know the truth and realize the mistake they made like us as well. And Cagalli calls us her family. What kind of family are we, who can't even trust Cagalli after she makes little mistakes and ignore her as if, we never met," Shiho said

"I've never met anyone in this world who loves as much as Cagalli. She has a huge heart, that she gave a piece to all of us, but her love for Athrun and Aiden, is just wow," Dearka said

"How can she still love a person like me after what I said yesterday? Who knows how long she must have cried for," Athrun said

Aiden at that moment cried out, reaching out at the door. Athrun looked at his son and held him tight, after taking him from Lacus. Athrun looked at his son in the eyes and noticed something, he was pointing to the window. He went out and looked out and saw Cagalli's retreating form. She was at the gate, when she froze and turned around.

I kept on walking slowly. I really wanted to hold Aiden and cuddle in my arms. I hoped that they see the envelope. As I reached the gate, I felt a weird stare bear my back. I felt a chill tingle my back, and I turned around to see the two faces of love, I was dying to meet my eyes.

I smiled at them and mouthed an 'I love you'. I blew a kiss and through my eyes they got a message that all was forgiven and I felt tears streams down my cheek and I let out a cry as I rushed into the car, leaving their confused faces.

Athrun saw his love leave. He was happy to know she still loved him, and how she singled that there was without doubt going to be no divorce. Why did she leave and go? That confused him. Why didn't she go home? Aiden had a sad face on a literally slapped an envelope on Athrun's face.

Athrun placed Aiden on his lap and opened the worst letter of his life

_To my loved ones,_

_You might be thinking why I did these havocked events occur? Well I know that now you are in no danger, I will tell you through this letter. Daniel Manes for one is a murderer, a devil who does actions and completes task the devil would do no less. He was ordered to destroy me slowly. He started off by first by filling my head with a pathetic plan that his men were going to destroy Orb, by coming in from airlines, boats, submarines and any possible transportation machine into our country. I had no choice but to stop all entrys into this country. _

_Second he made my hatred towards him to his advantage. I took out my hatred, he bubbled up to my friends ands and turned there trust to him and away from me._

_I wanted to answer all your questions. The on I will answer is why?_

_Why did I do this? This wasn't to save my friends. I hated the people where called my friends. There not my friends anymore, but something more. My family. You people still believe in me, I know that and once after knowing the truth you'll blame yourselves for hurting me._

_Whenever I could have told you the truth in the past, I'd heard or see a gun ready to take away a part of my family from my lives. I couldn't risk Clare losing her parents, Shiho and Yzak the start of a family, and Dearka fainting when he one day hears that Mir will one day give him a child. No, I couldn't do that. I'm not that cruel, and I believe you guys would do the same, that's what we promised when we became friends._

_Aiden. That little boy, has made me cry, thinking of him. Whenever Manes would come and threaten me, hurt me, he'd come up and talk in his baby language and calm me down instantly. A mother would risk everything for the safety of her child. Whenever I'd see Aiden's face, I'd know everything would be alright, because the look he'd give me always reminded me of a jerk._

_This jerk, my jerk gave me reasons to live my life. He's a person I love very much, and I just want to hate him, for even thinking I'd want to leave him, but I never thought you'd want to someday leave me. I know I'd die before anything like that would happen and Athrun I know your thinking the same. Don't blame yourself okay. I know I've hurt you so much yesterday at the sight you saw, but now you know the truth of Manes, you must hate yourself. I said so many bad things about halves indirectly and I know since our son was one, you were shocked. _

_I did, still do and forever will love you Athrun. I still remember the first we told each other. I could never forget that day. That triggers all my memories and I kept that moment close to my heart. _

_My love for things weakened me, Manes says. I believe it makes me stronger. And it will shine today. My love will win this fight. What fight, my game with death. Now you know Mir what were the circumstance and why I couldn't play with death. There were too many risks. The risks of losing my family, Orb, Athrun, our baby._

_I might not come back today. I'm crying right now thinking, how I never could say good bye properly, but I had to finish to game of death and I won't lose it for sure, but I'm not sure that I'll make it. Manes will die and nothing will stop that. He destroyed my happiness with his act, now no more. No more pain. He won't hurt anyone anymore._

_I never did finish another why? Why me? The answer my love. My love for Orb. If I'm gone, then they'll win. Athrun find the key. The key to the truth, I might learn today but maybe not you. If I don't make it in the next two hours, look for the key I left about FLASH and stop them. I don't want more Gundams created. I don't want Aiden to be in another…please stop it from happening._

_Two hours will decide my fate. Listen for my voice and you'll know that I'll promise to come back. I love you Athrun and keep Aiden safe. And everyone else helps Athrun in the fight to protect Orb if I don't come back and take care of him. Take care of yourself and I hope to call you in two hours. The wait will be long…_

_Love,_

_Cagalli_

_Aiden take care of daddy for me and if mommy doesn't come back make sure to find a mommy that loves daddy._

Athrun read the letter out and met the tearing facing.

"I'm not waiting for her death call," Athrun said, "I'm going to find her now. I bet she's gone to kill that garbage. He's not going to even dare hurt Cagalli anymore," Athrun said, "Lacus watch Aiden for me. I'm going to bring his mother back, and hopefully not die by Cagalli's hands."

"Wait, I'm coming," Shi said

"Are you mad?" Yzak said, "Don't you dare even think of stepping outside this house."

At that moment Shiho tears came out in streams. Yzak became flustered and quickly explained to her that he didn't want to hurt the baby and that she should keep it safe inside. Shiho agreed and kissed him goodbye.

So all the men went because Lacus was taking care of Aiden Mir would be watching Shiho and helping her.

They all went to the cars and said, "Ok where we are going to start?"

"We'll track her down," Athrun said turning on the engine and zooming over the speed limits following the tracking device, while the rest tired to stay still.

I reached the cliff where I called Manes over to give him a good bye present.

"Why Ms. Cagalli how good to see you," I heard his voice say

"Ready, to see who dies today?" I said turning around

"Yes, but we better quick up, I have a busy schedule ahead, and I need you dead, to kill Athrun next and destroy Orb," he said

"FLASH, will than" I said

"Oh so you've done your research, I guess you were the one hacking into our files and stealing all the documents. You know all our secrets don't you?" he said

"I know more than that," I said taking out my gun, "It won't work."

"We plan more, how many people have you told," he said

"That's my concern" I said

"My, my your pathetic, you didn't tell anyone did you," he laughed, "I guess that cuts out my work."

"Now, I didn't say I that did I? So it's true," I said

"More real than you can imagine," he said

"You know, if I escape your beloved FLASH is gone," I said

"You said you'll escape," he said

"I do," I said

"I little voice against us. What kind of odd is that?" he said

"You're their main weapon, if you're gone, then I can stop this from happening," I said

"And if your gone, our plans will succeed," he said

"Well let's see who wins. Good or bad," I said

"I believe good always win," he said

"Yes I will win," I said

He growled and I took that moment to shoot a bullet him. It hit him on the arm and I smiled.

"Nice aim," he smirked

"If you think that was only a bullet then your wrong," I said taking a seat on the hood of my car, "Now two minutes, after that either you'll beg for your death, or you'll kill yourself."

Even he was scared by my threat. In a matter or second I heard a scream of pain. I looked and him hold a purple arm. I gave him something; I myself was disgusted to give. It was a flesh eating poison. I might have to add instant. I didn't smile at his pain and how a layer of skin from his arm disappeared in a minute, till the bone. I was cruel I know, but the fifty girl he killed. He deserved it and after the 5 pregnant women, ten babies and countless victims from him, they all knew what I gave him wasn't enough. He was disgusting.

I saw half of his face go and I looked down at the sight. I cried loudly as I felt a force in my stomach. I looked at my hand stained in blood and looked up to meet his bleeding face. He was standing with a gun in his hand laughing

"If I die, you go with me," he said shooting wildly everywhere. I fell on the ground and I felt two more bullets implant on to me. The firing stopped and I saw him on the edge of a cliff.

"Mission failure, but my target in fulfilled," he said falling of the cliff dying instantly at the collision. I moaned on the floor as I formed a puddle of my own blood. I'm alive I thought in my mind.

I climbed myself on the door, opened it and started the car. It was over.

I started up the car, wanting to immediately get home to my baby, my family and my Athrun.

I pressed on the accelerator and dialled Athrun, wanting to hear his voice. It rang and I heard him calling my name

"It's over," I said

"Cagalli I'm almost there," he said

"Athrun I'm on my way, Aiden is he alright," I said

"Cagalli I'm so sorry," he said

"No, I'm sorry. I should have taken a risk and at least have told you," I said pressing on my brake.

"Cagalli you did the right thing. I should have trusted you more," he said

"Athrun I love you," I said crying

"Cagalli what's the matter," he said

"I'm sorry, please take care of Aiden and Orb," I said

"Cagalli why are you talking like this," he said

"You'll wait for me?" I said

"Yes, but Cagalli," he said panicking

"Don't you dare forget me, and keep Orb safe and remember I'll always love you. I don't think I'll come back now," I said

"What why?" he said

I didn't say anything as I stepped on the broken brakes, crashing into car at my last word to Athrun creating a sound Athrun sobbed at the millisecond it reached his ears.

"CAGALLI!" he yelled into the phone, "please don't leave me."

I opened my eyes, looking my state. Glass shards were sticking out of my stomach and torso. My legs were dangling in my hood, and my head on the steering wheel. Luckily I heard Athrun's voice.

"Athrun," I moaned

"Cagalli!" he said, "Are you okay."

"I don't have much time," I said as the car moved forward sliding my body forward, tearing my torso more from the glass. The car would fall of the cliff into the river of rock at any moment.

"Cagalli don't say that, you're still talking," he said crying as he reached the pile up of crashed cars in front of him.

"Athrun, save Orb, make sure Orb doesn't fall. And find my key; you need it to stop the future. Promise me you'll find it Athrun. I now you will, tell Aiden I love him, and Athrun take care of yourself," I said

"I promise, where you are Cagalli?" he said going past the cars, and came down to the edge and saw many toppled cars.

"Hey Athrun," I said

"Cagalli I love you, please I want you with me," he said

"I love you too, and don't worry I keep my promises, I'll come back, I promise," I said as the car slipped falling off the cliff

"_I love you too, and don't worry I keep my promises, I'll come back, I_…" was the only thing Athrun heard before he heard a cry and turned around and saw a car fall and explode at the bottom, before it reached the and knew who it was before falling to his knees and breaking down instantly.

* * *


	36. Feuds

* * *

It had been a month after Cagalli's death. Orb had cried and sorrowed for weeks. They loved their Queen and yet, were sickened by how their trust for her broke away so easily.

Athrun had never been the same. He believed Cagalli was still alive and breathing, because she said she'd come and he believe she will. Aiden had been much quiet, he always looked in his father's eyes and asks him were his mother was, and Athrun could never bear returning the eye contact and looked away. His son was his life support, the only thing he had left of Cagalli. If Aiden had never been born, Athrun would have died long back, but he needed to keep his promise and live for Aiden, until Cagalli came back.

As long as her body was not found, she was alive in his heart.

The world was in chaos, after hearing of the death of Cagalli and Athrun persisted that she wasn't dead; he could not fight against the fact and truth of life. No person could survive that fall with bullets, a tear in the torso. It was impossible.

Athrun however didn't care what the world said, but he left that topic with one comment, "Cagalli's alive whether facts prove me wrong, but my heart knows she's alive and will come back, and I'll wait for that day."

It was late in the night and the moon was shining brightly. Currently Aiden was sleeping in his father's arms, like he had been doing for the past month. Even though he was still a baby, the little fellow knew not to bother his father and cry for his mother, because he loved his daddy very much and kept his memories of his mother in his dreams, until he could see her again, for the baby like his father knew…Cagalli was alive.

Athrun knew he could wait for his whole life for Cagalli, but people didn't want a baby to grow up without a mother. Athrun knew how it felt like, but he just couldn't bring himself to convey someone to take Cagalli's spot.

Athrun remembered crying feeling pangs of guilt in his heart, blaming that all of this happened because of him. He never did forgive himself, because he couldn't protect Cagalli like he promised. His friends or make that family kept on supporting him, making sure Aiden was watched, feed and happy. Aiden was a wise child, and knew how to act in the circumstance being faced. The times were bad and everyone knew it. Cagalli's death had brought the world in fight and they were blaming each species for the cause of accident Cagalli was in. Coordinator started hating Natural and vice versa, but what confused everyone was that the halves were neutral and blamed no one and kept silent.

Athrun was currently in his office, Cagalli's words still constantly in his mind.

"_I love you too, and don't worry I keep my promises, I'll come back, I_…"

'She'll come back. She has to,' He thought

"But did she promise," Kira said coming in.

Athrun looked up at his best friend and brother-in-law.

"You know Cagalli keeps her promises. Did she promise you that she'd come back this time, Athrun?" he said

"No," he said quietly, "but she was going to."

"She didn't though Athrun. Even I want to believe that she's somewhere out there, keeping her breaths going waiting for us, but till how long? Cagalli would always promise before hand. And she didn't this time, so you have to move on, for Aiden's sake at least," Kira said

"I can't," Athrun said

"Why?" Kira asked

"Because she's alive," he said

"How do you know, what proof do you have?" Kira said, "You can't deny the facts."

"Isn't my heart enough of a proof," Athrun said

"Not when you're depressed and want to believe she's alive, that why you can't look deep within you heart and figure out using reason if she's amongst the living Athrun." Kira said

"I need time," Athrun said

"How much, it's been a month already and you still believe Cagalli's accident happened yesterday. You can't wait your whole life Athrun," Kira said

"Give me a couple more months okay…I'll figure it out by then." Athrun said uncertainly. He knew Kira was right. He couldn't wait forever for her. People didn't want to see him sad, and it would take time for Athrun to believe she was truly gone, but for Aiden's and everyone else sake, he'd accept it.

Was Cagalli really gone?

Months had gone by and Aiden and had grown into a healthy nine month old baby.

Athrun had always dropped off Aiden at Lacus house and from there go to work. Through time he had accepted the fact that Cagalli wasn't going to come back and today he'd confess the news he kept deep within his heart and start the process of moving on. Marriage was another topic the Orb government kept on popping up. Athrun refused always, but he knew he couldn't escape from that horrid idea for much longer.

People told him that Aiden needed a mother and emotionally blackmailed him by reminding Athrun of his past and how his life must have been without one. Athrun was scared. He didn't want his son to feel that he didn't have time for Aiden, like his own father did. He knew the time would come when he'd have to wait in the aisle once more, this time on the end; it wouldn't be the person he loved.

Athrun was greeted at work with applauds of meetings, files and stupid, old politician. Now he knew what Cagalli had felt when she was young and new at this.

Times were difficult now. Feuds between Natural and Coordinators were non stop. They were still hurt by Cagalli's death and Athrun was thinking one selfish thought. They were telling **him** to move on, what about **them**.

"Mr. Zala at this rate, someone is going to make the first move and this could break out into another war," a person said

"Cagalli knew this was coming," Athrun said

"She did sir," another person said

"I guess. These feuds are happening because the people are blaming each other about Cagalli's death, but there's something odd about this. The Halves, they don't seem to be wanting any par tin this feud," Athrun said

A person came in saying, "We found Mrs. Zala's car months ago as you all remember, and someone fully expected it and we found out something strange sir. That car was shot using a gun and its brakes were broken. That is supposedly the reason why her car crashed. However, a gun…one bullet, braking through the type of brakes she had needed an accurate shoot. Someone advanced must have done this. The suspect naturally is a Coordinator."

"No," Athrun said sitting up, "I know who she met last. He was a Half and I know he broke those brakes."

"How's that possible? A half couldn't have accurately hit that spot of the car, with luck," A person said

"He was spy. He knew all about Cagalli and her environment," Kira said

"Mr. Manes, yes" A person said

"We don't know much about the Half species, sir. Their breed has been recent. People have gone through and dissected some halves, destroying a lot of their kind. We've discovered laboratories where body parts have been founds. It's disgusting," A council member spoke

"Like how Blue Cosmos once used Naturals as toys and turned them into monsters," Another spoke

"Please, that was the past. We have forgiven and those events haven't taken place since then. These laboratories…How many are there?" Kira said

"There were close to 50 discovered here on Earth. These places were where Halves were treated poorly. They were thought to be monsters. Under the treaty they were closed down, but the damage has been done," A person said

"Have Halves talked about revenge or anything like that?" Athrun asked

"No those people have huge heart and have forgiven. How Orb has treated those people, sheltered them and given them freedom, have really changed their aspect on people…until the events of Mrs. Zala presence. We haven't spoken much to them since she turned down their request for entrance," A person said

"But they knew why right," Athrun said

"Yes sir, they know why," The person replied

"Good. Times have changed. Hopefully there won't be a need to take out any weaponry and these feuds die down. All of these nations are under our treaty of peace. Use that and stop more from happening," Athrun said

"I take it this meeting is over," Kira said

"Yes," Athrun said getting up to walk out, when a person said, "Mr. Zala any chances of marriage ahead?"

"No not right now…I'll consider it, after the worlds at peace with Cagalli's death," Athrun said

"So I'll take that as a yes sir. Prince Zala does need a mother in his life. And Sir it's really good to have you accept her death," He said

Athrun wanted to say no to everything, but he was right, Aiden needed a mother. And Lacus has her hands full already. It was time to accept marriage now, but after he knew Aiden's future was secure without the whispers of war.

"Athrun!" Kira said as they were leaving

"Yes," Athrun said glumly

"So, you accept her death? Tell me honestly," Kira said

"By the end of this, with or without a war, I plan on getting married, but please don't rush me on who," Athrun said, "Aiden needs a mother and I don't want him to have a father's love alone. He needs Cagalli…I mean someone who loves him like Cagalli did."

"It's okay to remember Cagalli, Athrun. No one is telling you to forget her. We just want you to remember that you can't live your life alone. You need someone as well, not just Aiden. If like you say Cagalli does come back, there'll no one happier then us, but she never promised she would," Kira said

"I know, your right…If I believe in my love and faith that somewhere in the world Cagalli is alive, then she will stop my wedding herself, but if she doesn't than I'll truly believe she gone, but for now, she's here in my heart." Athrun said

"I'll go with that. That probably is the best you can do," Kira said "So you coming over for dinner."

"Sure," Athrun said, but till my wedding there's plenty of time to fulfill her promises. I'll keep Aiden safe, Orb safe and find her key.

A key that'll unlock secrets surprising everyone…and bring Athrun to the answer that'll answer his question for good.

'Six months have gone by without seeing Cagalli's face,' Athrun thought

Athrun drove in Kira's car to the orphanage where Lacus and him son were residing for the day. Athrun had missed his son greatly today, probably in fear of losing him with the feuds happening.

Parking along the sandy beach, Athrun stepped out and met the evening sun. Even the sun reminded him of Cagalli. Her golden hair and amber eyes shining as bright as the son. Athrun sighed and walked inside and was instantly crowded by a group of children, asking him about his day and how come he hadn't visited in a while? Athrun smiled at the children and heard sounds of the gurgle he had been dying to hear. He saw his son crawling over to his father and Athrun happily picked up his son and scooped him in his arms, enjoying the happiness of his little baby being in his arms. The smile on his face kept on reminding of Cagalli as well and he was happy that his son had his wife's smile, because at least he got to see the smile he loved most about Cagalli everyday.

"Hey little guy, missed daddy today," Athrun asked

Aiden bobbed his head up and down and Athrun kissed his son's forehead in agreement, that he missed him as well.

"Athrun how was the meeting," Lacus said entering the room as Kira kissed her and took Clair from her.

"Okay. I agreed to the marriage business and decided to do it after these feuds are over," Athrun said

"And Cagalli?" Lacus said

"She's dead and I'll believe she'll be truly gone if she doesn't stop my wedding. Simple." Athrun said and Aiden gurgled happily

"Anyways it's time for dinner. Athrun you can give Aiden his baby food after you eat okay," Lacus said

"Okay," Athrun said

Athrun sat down on a seat with Aiden sitting on his lap and the little child looked at the weird food his father was eating, which was just some spaghetti. Aiden pulled Athrun's arm wanting to try the weird disk. Athrun smiled and took a little piece of the meatball and carefully placed it in his mouth. Aiden used his teeth and ate the piece of meat instantly loving it. Aiden had a habit of eating peaches as well, Cagalli's favourite fruit.

Aiden ate a bit of spaghetti and loved the dish very much. Athrun finished his dinner and feed Aiden later on his dinner, which was pasta. Aiden loved pasta very much. After giving the baby his dinner, Athrun gave him a few pieces of peaches, to his delight.

It was late in the evening and Athrun was talking to Kira about the development of the feuds. They did calm down a bit. Aiden trying standing using Athrun's knees as support and was playing with the laces of Athrun's shoes untying them. Eventually the little boy took out the lace and gave it to Athrun and Athrun replied by congratulating the boy and giving himself a good laugh as well as Kira and Lacus.

"I love you Aiden" Athrun said picking him up and placing him in his lap. Aiden hugged his dad after he heard that sentence and gradually fell asleep afterwards.

"I should go home now Kira. I'll you two tomorrow at work," Athrun said leaving

Athrun drove home and placed his son in his crib, falling asleep later on after looking at Cagalli picture.

"I miss you Cagalli," he whispered falling asleep.

Deep off the coast of Orb, inside a ship, someone woke up and Athrun fell asleep.

She opened her eyes inside a dark room, her amber eyes adjusting to the light opened.

"Hello," A person said, "My name is Madison and you've just gotten up from a six month coma."

"Coma?" she said

"Yes came you remember who you are?" Madison asked

"Not really. Who am I? Where am I? What's happening?" She said

"I don't know much…you don't remember who you are….or how you got here?" she asked

"No, what's my name?" she asked

"I don't know. We found you floating in the ocean. You were in rough shape. You almost died a couple of time." Madison said

"Oh," She said

"How about we call you Cagalli, you look just like her," Madison said

"Who's Cagalli?" she asked

"I've never seen her face or anyone else who's in FLASH, but she's a hero in the world," Madison said

"You idolize her," Cagalli asked

"We all do. We believed in her a lot. She was one of us, but she died in a horrible crash, after turning her back on us," Madison said

"Wow! What's FLASH and who's us?" Cagalli asked

"That's top secret information. You better talk to the Capitan," Madison said

"Who's the captain?" Cagalli asked

"Well you'll see for yourself," She said leading me to a whole new world.

* * *


	37. No More

* * *

I felt my eyes flutter open into a strange room. I had wires attached over me and I felt strangely enough refreshed and empty.

"Hello," A person said, "My name is Madison and you've just gotten up from a five month coma."

"Coma?" I said shocked. five months…How did I get here?

"Yes came you remember who you are?" Madison asked

I felt my breath stop. Now I knew why I was empty. I couldn't seem to remember anything? Why? Who was I?

"Not really. Who am I? Where am I? What's happening?" She said

"I don't know much…you don't remember who you are….or how you got here?" she asked

"No, what's my name?" I asked

"I don't know. We found you floating in the ocean, five months ago. You were in rough shape. You almost died a couple of time." Madison said

"Oh," I said

"How about we call you Cagalli, you look just like her," Madison said

"Who's Cagalli?" I asked, recollecting the name. I seemed very familiar. I thought it suited me just fine.

"I've never seen her face or anyone else who's in FLASH, but she's a hero in the world," Madison said

"You idolize her," I asked, somehow I could see myself being an idol. There was something odd about this Cagalli. Me! Maybe I was her…but then how did I end up here?

"We all do. We believed in her a lot. She was one of us, but she died in a horrible crash six months ago, after turning her back on us," Madison said

"Wow, what's FLASH and who's us?" Cagalli asked. A crash, she's dead. If she's dead then I could never ask her who she was. FLASH that name seemed faint in my mind as well. Something wanted me to take a gun and shoot the lady. I was pretty shocked with my thoughts.

"That's top secret information. You better talk to the Capitan," Madison said

"Who's the captain?" I asked

"Well you'll see for yourself," She said leading me to a whole new world.

I was wearing a strange article of clothing. If was a mix between a hospital gown and a battle uniform, how'd that happen I had no idea.

"Umm, excuse me?" I said

"Yes Cagalli," She said

I smiled at that name, "Can I change please?"

"Oh sure," she said flushing, "I guess I forgot since I was so excited with you finally getting up."

I nodded. She brought me to a room. And I changed into a skirt and a top. I felt my head spin into another ship were the uniform was the same as well.

I had a feeling skirts weren't my thing, but I wore it anyways.

"You look pretty," She said

"Thanks," I replied

"I have a feeling you don't like skirts very much," she said

"No, but I don't mind wearing it. I have an odd feeling some people got me used to wearing skirt and pretty stuff," I said

"Who?" She said

"I can't remember that well. Do you think I'll get my memories back," I said sadly

"Well amnesia, has a tendency to be good and bad, but your going to recover. All you need is time," she said

I smiled, "Thanks. I'd love to go back home, wherever my home is?"

"Oh yeah, you have some stuff left," she said handing me a box.

I took it from her and saw two items inside. There was a ring and a bracelet of some sort. I took the bracelet and looked at it carefully. There were charms all around it. Weird charms, I noted, but it seemed special to me. I knew that much. I closed my eyes and tried to remember, but I found only black. There was nothing familiar in my mind, as to who I was. What was my name? I banged my hand on the floor and sat down and leaned against the wall. Madison knew how frustrated I was. Losing your memories was painful.

I looked at the second item in the box. My eyes widened. It was a wedding ring. I touched its delicate features. I looked inside it and saw an engraving, A and C for eternity. Who was A and C. Was I A or C? I knew this C was indeed me.

So many coincidences couldn't happen at once. I needed to know who Cagalli was. Why was she so familiar to me? In all of this I was married to an A. I didn't think this ring was mine.

"It was on finger." Madison said popping me out of my mind, meaning yep this ring was undeniably mine. I was married to person and my name started with a C for sure. It just knew in my heart. Who was I married to though?

A…that letter seemed so close. I could feel the name in my mind, but I couldn't seem to get it out in my mind. I could see a colour it was green. Why green though?

"Cagalli," she said snapping me out of my thoughts yet again, "We need to get going. The Capitan needs to see you urgently."

I nodded and slipped the ring on and the bracelet. I felt closer to my memories as the metal touched my skin.

We walked through the corridor of the ship. Madison was telling me all about the ship. It was called Typhoon, and was very advanced in technology. My mind flashed to a red and white ship similar to the Typhoon, but why. What did that ship have to do with me?

"Here we are, I'll call you in ok," she said entering the room and calling me afterwards. I looked around the small room, everything interesting my mind. I recognized what this room was. It was the control centre of the battleship. My stomach lurched. I didn't like this place on bit; it proved to me instantly that something was world in the world.

"Ah Miss Cagalli, you've finally gotten up I see," A lady in her mid thirties said to me, "I'm Ann Sawyer, Capitan of the ship as you probably know."

"Miss Sawyer, I'm apparently married and two what are you planning to do on this ship," I said

"My straight to the point aren't we. Well I'll just call you Cagalli, since you have no recollection of your last name. And two I'm planning on liberating the world with this ship," She said as signalled Madison to leave, "How about we go somewhere private, the crew of the ship are unsettled with this topic."

I nodded in agreement and we went to her office. I sat down in a seat and she offered some refreshments. I wasn't very hungry and refused courteously as she sat on her chair ostensibly disturbed.

"Am I going to a part of this FLASH?" I enquired

"Not if you don't want to, but we could use all the help we need," She said

"I need to know why," I said

"Lets start from the beginning; you seem trustworthy, mind you just came out of a comma. I could be filling your head with lies," She said

"I determine your words myself," I said

"After the second war, the world was finally at peace as you know for close to two years. In the duration the breed of Halves were creating, unifying the distance between Natural and Coordinator. However, the world of greed never ended; soon both species starting treating the new breed, halves, as monsters saying the world had already had enough of different people and starting treating our kind as the unaccepted," She started

"Us, you mean to say that I'm a half as well," I said utterly confused. When I looked in my mind, I realized I couldn't remember what I was either. I had knowledge of the wars and the events, but I couldn't remember a simple thing as to what I was. This was pathetic.

"Yes, more or less you are a Half, but we didn't experiment into to find out more, your blood was indeed strange and different," she said

I had a feeling she was right. The "words what am I?" ringed in my head, as I picture a scene in my mind.

_I was walking up the step and onto the lane I came across a stone, the name on the stone couldn't be seen. I kneeled down and bitterly cried at myself. Why was all this happening to me? I heard another car park up and I hid my face and sobbed. I felt warm hands surround me and a familiar scent perked my nose. I turned and cried on him, until my loud cries, because muffled hiccups. I felt a soft kiss placed on my temple calming me down completely. I heard him say, "Something bad isn't it. You usually come here when you've heard something bad."_

"_I really hate you," I said sarcastically_

"_I know, mind telling me what's on your mind?" he asked_

"_Nothing, I'm just afraid of our future I have a 50 percent of survival now, and I guess these are tears of joy," I said and decided to keep nothing from him and told him also, "I also learned that I'm not a natural, coordinator or a half."_

_He finally understood the problem._

"_What am I? A thing that doesn't belong anywhere," I said_

"_Don't you dare say that, you're Cagalli…". _

My mind came back as the Captain called out my name "Cagalli!"

"Sorry, I remembered something," I said

"What did you figure out?" She asked

"I was about to figure out who I was," I said

"I apologize, you were blanking out and I became concerned," she said sheepishly

"No problem, I think I'll figure out who I am sooner then I think," I said, "I already know my name."

"What is it?" she asked

"All I know is that my name is Cagalli, I'm married and I survived something," I said

"Do you think you're the same Cagalli Zala," She asked

"I have no clue who that person is, and she died six month ago and I was found five month ago, so I don't think so," I said logically, ignoring an odd feeling of survival.

"Your right, I do have a habit of jumping to conclusions," she said

"Anyways what did you mean by experiment?" I said

"That's why we are fighting to for a world with Freedom, Love, Acceptance, Salvation and Hope or in other words FLASH. Coordinators and Naturals have destroyed the world and tainted it in hatred and vengeance and greed. We as halves are the only ones who are equal and don't care who a person is or what a person is. We are Natural and Coordinators put together to form a mix, which is considered to people a disgust. Our kind is killed, thrown away and left out, by the same people who've created us. And those same people strapped our bodies and into laboratories and created true monsters out of us. FLASH is a group of people, who have survived the hatred of man-kind from laboratories that have cut, open, our bodies and played around with it," she said leaving tears in my eyes.

"Those bastards," I said

"My sentiments exactly," she said, "We've wanted nothing but to be accepted, but Coordinators and Naturals have still turned away from us, leaving us homeless."

"What do you plan on doing," I said

"We are first going to prove to Neutral countries the truth those Coordinators and Naturals are truly horrid. We plan on nothing, but want the world to really accept us, that is what is promised," She said, "Will you help us?"

I looked up and said, "Yes I will help, and what about fighting?"

"Well we need to provoke people so yes, there will be a bit of fighting, but not a lot," she said

"Ok, I know for a fact, I have the ability to fight. I think it's in my heart to always fight for freedom of life, love in a world, acceptance of all kind, salvation of pain, and hope for a future," I said, but why does this seem wrong?

"True words…I have faith in you Cagalli, with your help and meaning of commitment, I'm sure we'll bring this world to our way of FLASH," she said uncertainly

"I'm sure we will," I said

"Come, I shall show you to your Gundam," she said leading me to the place where they kept all their mobile suits. I didn't like the number of Gundams I saw.

I walked into a hanger and saw was awed at the Gundam in front of my eyes. I was staring and the Capitan said, "This is yours. In short it's called Memory and I'm sure you'll do well in it with all its firepower and strength. It compatible with the speed of a Coordinator and Natural and is powered by nuclear energy and we've added plenty of adjustment for the battles faced," She said

"Thanks," I said

"Do you want to take a look?" she asked, "You'll be meeting your roommates and the rest of the ship as well. Each of them have visited you, there're very welcoming."

"I've noticed," I said smiling

"That's good, I think you'll find yourself back to the control room and we'll see you them. I think you could use some time alone," she said. I nodded as she left. I went inside the cockpit. I had a feeling this wasn't the first time for me inside one. I sighed and remembered the memory I had earlier. Who was the guy?

I closed my eyes remembering, but all I got was a blur. I leaned my head back onto the seat and moaned thinking, what I have gotten myself into. This Memory mobile suit wasn't ordinary, and with my ability, it had the same power and speed an average or beyond Coordinator had. I was impressed by the mental intellectually of my kind? I knew I wasn't one of anyone, so why was I fighting with these Halves, because there way of thinking was right.

How was I sure? The Capitan could have been easily lying. I knew what she said was true, I could see it in her eyes, but she was hiding something and I needed to figure that out.

So many questions and I needed answers soon, or I would go crazy. At least I knew my name…Cagalli. Cagalli what? I let out a breath and decided to go with this battle for now, but I was going to figure out the hidden truth. I had to…and figure out who that guy was? I felt close to him for some odd reason. Maybe he could help me with my questions and tell me who I was?

Right now I was Cagalli, soldier of FLASH, soldier…that didn't even sound right, but for now that was who I was.

Who was my husband was another question. I was happy; at least I belonged to someone. How was he right now? Does he think I'm dead? I pulled my head. Great another problem, was my life full of problems? (She doesn't know how right she is)

I got out of the Gundam and walked my way to the control room, where the Captain introduced me to everyone. I was happily welcomed and I heard each of their survival stories. I was awed by their stories and dismayed at how a human could do that to another human. They all encouraged me that my memories would come back.

I knew I couldn't get too close, because I had a home and family somewhere else and for some reason I knew I didn't belong. There was somewhere else I should have been right now, but where?

I meet a lot of few people. We were in the Café and I was with Madison eating something. The TV was on and she said, "That's the minister of the Earth Alliance, we are provoking him first."

"Oh," I said dejected, "Why fight?"

"Because it the only way they will listen," she said angrily, "In the past it's always been war for peace. What peace, when those Coordinators and Natural can't accept the peace."

I look shocked as I could remember all the guns, mobile suit and nuclear fire shoot and destruction.

"Sacrifices of lives for meaningless argument, even now there feud over Orb Representative Cagalli's death, they're looking for another reason to start another war." she continued and I remembered more of the wars. I was a part pf them. I saw a brown haired boy die in my arms, but I couldn't see the face clearly.

I felt my fist tighten and I said, "Stop!" and left eh room quickly feeling restless. I wanted them to pay. Those Coordinators and Natural, they were going to pay for all the pain they've done in the past. I felt pain in my head as I could hear cries of pain and destruction plans screaming out in my head. Nuclear Bombs, Genesis, Destiny Plan.

"Haven't they had enough," I screamed and felt tears pricking my eyes, "No more wars…no more."

I heard Madison come in and apologize and I forgave her saying that it wasn't her fault and a human's greed for reigning first and number one will always hurt the existence of the future of man-kind.

You can never escape the truth of life.

"So tomorrow," I said

"Yes tomorrow will be the start of FLASH," she said

I nodded ignoring the feeling in my stomach. Right now I needed to let out my anger.

Meanwhile Athrun was busy looking over at all the feuds happening. They were going down and he was quite thankful for that. He didn't want any more gunfire going on. No he had enough of that in the past and didn't want anymore of it for the future.

There was a strange thought in his mind. What key and what was FLASH? EH had been constantly looking over everywhere about information, but found nothing. He had a feeling he needed to find the answer soon, but there was always tomorrow.

* * *


	38. It's Time to take out the Gundams

* * *

I woke up the next morning in my quarters with a yawn and got out of my bed. I was sharing a room with Madison and she was gone. We were going to plant a bomb a city in the Panama Base and then Januarius City. Provoking them to show the world that Coordinators and Natural should learn their truth.

I put on my battle suit. It was red and my helmet was different for sure. It made sure no one could see my face from the outside. Pretty useful to hide who we were.

I was currently in the cafeteria eating some decent breakfast. They served waffles and I ate them slowly. I realized that I wasn't really hungry. Madison came up and introduced me to a couple of her friends…well two of friends.

"Cagalli this is Ryan, my boyfriend of two years and this is my sister little Laura, and my other friend Ethan," She said as I shook hand with each of her friends and sister.

"It's nice to meet you," Laura said

I smiled and looked back down to my uneaten food. I took a piece of a waffle and placed it in my mouth forcing the food down.

"You're nervous aren't you?" the boy Ethan asked me

"Not really, I have a feeling I've been in a mobile suit before, but I can't help but feel that I'm missing something," I said motionless

"What do you mean," Madison said

"There's something I'm not being told simply," I said putting my tray away and walking out.

"Do you think, she'll figure it out," Ryan said to my retreating form

"I hope so, she's the only one that can help us," Laura said touching the back of her neck

Madison placed her head on the table, "If only she could remember who she was, then we wouldn't be in this."

"Hopefully she'll be back in time," Ethan said and changed his face and stood up saying, "Capitan!"

The other saluted as well and Ann took a seat beside them saying, "I want you all to prepare for the first battle soon, and any progress with Cagalli?"

They all shook their heads. The Capitan sighed and said, "Well we have no choice she's involved now and we have to use her. Hopefully she won't end up like us."

The Captain stood up and left with a frown.

"Well let's go I guess," Ethan said

"I'll go get Cagalli," Madison said, "Meet you guys in the hanger."

They nodded and left.

I was in my room looking at my bracelet. It was shining like no tomorrow. I looked at all the strange charms and tried to remember what each of them stood for, but to no avail.

"You can't force yourself to remember Cagalli. Your memories won't come back like that. Each of your memories are specials and you'll figure out soon, what all of them are okay," Madison said smiling

I nodded and said, "I guess your right, are attacking the Earth?"

She nodded and said, "There are close to about 5 ships like ours and we have one base. That's located on the outskirts of L3 or technically the debris of Heliopolis. We've used the debris as nice camouflage and Artemis has been deserted for quite some time, so we thought it'd be a perfect place for our base."

I nodded as I remembered some odd events and memories from the word Heliopolis.

A boy. I could remember a boy with brown hair and purple eyes. He pushed me into a escape pod and he thought I was a boy as well. That day Heliopolis was destroyed I knew that, so I guess I was there.

"Cagalli?" Madison said

"Huh?" I replied

"You were lost again," She replied

"I got another memory," I said

"What was it of?" She asked

"Heliopolis," I said solemnly. A resource satellite located at L 3, and controlled by the Orb Union, one of Earth's neutral nations. Heliopolis uses a traditional "Island 3" space colony design, reinforced with a central axial shaft, and the colony cylinder is attached to a mining asteroid which serves as a source of raw materials. Heliopolis is officially neutral territory, making it an attractive refuge for; however, Heliopolis has secretly been playing host to the Atlantic Federation's Gundam development project, and thus lending support to the Earth Alliance. Le Creuset's team infiltrated the colony to capture the Earth Alliance mobile suits and Heliopolis collapses. (Information from Gundams Official site, not information by me)

I sighed at least I knew what Heliopolis' history was. And how I knew

I wonder who the brown haired person was. He seemed close.

"Come on Cagalli, we need to leave," Madison said pulling me up to my feet and dragged me to the change room. I quickly changed into my battle suit and quickly went and met Madison and her friends.

I placed my helmet on my head and said, "You can't see me right."

They nodded and said, "We need to be a secret so these helmets are required."

I nodded and the Captain gave out orders that Januarius City was already done, so we needed to go now and plant our bomb. To my pleasure I was give orders to hold the prized bomb. It was nucleonic charged and one mistake and I'd be gone for sure. I went into my Gundam and turned it on checking and making sure all that all the devices were working good and my power supply was full.

I launched first and was disillusioned by the water. I turned on my Phase shift arm that was fused by an anti-beam coating. I waited for the others, before heading out. I was cued to just place it on the edge of their borders, and the other would handle the rest. The nuclear bomb was thankfully low density. Like the Cyclopes System in Alaska the bomb was maneuvered to take away on a 10 km radius as well. That destroys the spaceport of Panama.

I wondered in my mind, what they would achieve by all this. What would happen in the end?

I was yanked by Ethan's gundam and he said, "You want do die?"

"Not really," I replied and went back to the ship and the force of the explosion pushed me to move faster.

I reentered the ship and placed my gundam back to be powered up again. The Captain congratulated all of us and I left the room after she explained to us our next plan, which was fighting not bomb planting.

In Orb…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOMBS?" Athrun yelled as Kira was as well shocked

"Recent reports have said that a bomb…a nuclear bomb exploded in the Januarius City and close to three hours later in Panama. The cause is unknown sir," the lady said passing the file to Athrun

"This is bad," Kira said, "I think they've gone mad."

"This is just an excuse to start another war," Athrun said, "They're clearly planning on attacking each other. The Earth Alliance will respond to this and so will ZAFT."

"Athrun I think we need to think logically. Call up the Earth Alliance leader and the Chairman. We need to talk to them both and ask for an explanation. They're still under the treaty and can't just randomly place bombs freely," Kira said

"Kisaka, will you transfer both of the people now," Athrun asked

He nodded and within minute the screen was answer and the Chairman as soon as seeing the Earth Alliance leader said, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Do not place us as fault, we did no harm done," the EA leader said

"No harm done, you sent a nuke out and destroyed half of Januarius City," The Chairman said

"What about Panama, civilians have died in credit to your inspiring attack," the EA leader retorted

"Now Sir and Ma'am there are civil way to solve this problem," Athrun said

"I apologize Representative Zala, but the public want answers," The Chairman said

"I didn't send anyone out. Every nuclear bomb is safe within out unit and now have been taken out," the EA leader said

"The attack happened to quick, no one did fight back. We went and looked straight at casualties and repair, not attack Panama with a bomb," the Chairman said

"That's strange," Kira said

"I think Kira we need to take out our Gundams once more," Athrun said

"What do you mean," Kira said

"I think it's time we stop whoever is doing these attacks. Notify everyone and call Shinn and the other. It time we all had a talk. Thanks you for your time and watch out for more of these attacks. This is most likely the start," Athrun said

"Yes Zala," they both said hanging,

"Athrun what are you talking about," Kira said

"I believe that FLASH is behind this," Athrun said

"Your lucky Shinn and everyone are here right now, or else we would have to wait," Kira said, "I'll call them up to the manor, we'll talk there."

Athrun nodded and said, "I wonder what they want?" before getting up to leave.

Athrun drove to the manor where he was greeted by all of his friends. They were still heartbreaking about the passing of Cagalli, but they still tried to be optimistic for him.

"Hey Athrun," Luna said hugging him after close to a year, since the last time they came, "It so good to see you."

"Same," Athrun said as he was engulfed with more greetings by Shinn, Stellar, Rey, Meyrin and Auel.

"Aw," Stellar said as she saw Aiden, "Athrun you have such a cute baby.'

Meyrin shrieked and cuddled the little baby, while Aiden had red cheek at all the attention, but welcomed the new faces.

Aiden saw his father and immediately wanted him and reached his hand out. Athrun chuckled at the flustered child and took him in his hold as Aiden placed a slobbery kiss on his cheek and wanted to crawl around. Athrun let go of his son as the little baby explored his home.

"Wow, he's one smart baby," Luna said and sat down onto a couch beside her fiancée Rey.

"I agree, he definitely is a mini Athrun by looks, by a Cagalli in character," Shinn said

Athrun frowned and said, "Yeah he has Cagalli's smile."

They all sensed Athrun hurt and immediately changed the topic.

"What did you call us all here for?" Dearka asked quickly

"FLASH is beginning," he said

"FLASH?" the youngest of the group said

"I don't know who they clearly are, but they want something bad. I blame them for the attack with the bomb," Athrun said, "ZAFT and the Earth Alliance had no connection whatsoever with the attack and they as confused as us."

"Where do you think they'll attack next," Yzak asked

"I don't know for sure, but we better be ready for it. I think we're going to need power for this and fight in our Gundam. We already know they have nuclear power with them and we can't sacrifice any more," Athrun said

"The Archangel is still functioning right?" Kira asked

"Yes and the Eternal, as well as all our Gundams," Athrun replied

"I guess it time," Shinn said

There was a map on the floor and Aiden crawled up to it. He looked at the odd and touched part of the map. He saw a top ship a mini version of the Archangel and yelled and reached out for it. He sat down on the map and picked up the little toy calling for someone in his alien language.

Athrun heard his son and said, "One second, where's Aiden?"

"Right there," Stellar said pointing to the little boy. Athrun got up and went to his calling son and watched up. He noticed the little boy looking in his eyes and he saw the little toy in his hand moving from the place on Orb to Alaska. The head of the Earth Alliance was Aiden trying to tell him something. Aiden talked in his baby language slamming the toy of the Archangel on Alaska and smiled.

Athrun said, "Alaska is there next target," comprehending his son's actions and the baby nodded in agreement. Athrun smiled and said, "I'll listen to you for now Aiden. I think your getting somewhere."

He picked up the boy brought him over to where everyone else was.

Clare walked over and played with the boy happily

"Do you think there next target is Alaska?" Athrun said

"I think your getting somewhere," Kira said

"That's what I thought," Athrun replied

"What?" Luna said

"Aiden was oddly taking the Archangel ship and dragging it from Orb to Alaska," Athrun said

"Athrun how do you think a little boy would know where Orb would be on a map," Shiho said with her three month old son in her arm as she passed him to Yzak, who took the little boy immediately.

"I don't know. Aiden knows a lot of stuff. He even knew what happened to Cagalli, before I did," Athrun said, "but, his logic is usually right. I don't know how though?"

"Cagalli wasn't a natural or a half, or a Coordinator. She was something different," Athrun added, "Maybe there was something in Cagalli's blood that enhance Aiden's mind."

"I guess so," Lacus said, "Clare even thought Kira is an ultimate Coordinator, is growing up as a natural baby coordinator."

"No one really knows what happened to Cagalli when she was born," Kira said, "Most likely only our real parents know, beside that I'm pretty sure it was kept a secret."

"Life is full of unsolved mysteries," Stellar said

"I think we should head to Alaska to the time being, figure out it there are any problems. And prevent another attack," Athrun said, "We'll head back to Orb and gather information."

"That's fine with us, but where are the little ones going to stay?" Lacus asked, "Wait maybe Reverend Malchio wouldn't mind to keep a watch on them and I'll hire help of course. I think Merna would be great with the little ones."

"Then its set," Kira said getting up, "We'll meet tomorrow morning at the military port."

They all nodded and departed. In their hearts they hoped they wouldn't kill another human.

"Come one Aiden, it time for bed," Athrun said

Aiden smiled and signaled that he wanted food. Both father and son ate some dinner and Athrun packed his bags and a little one for Aiden full of his stuff. Aiden fell asleep watching his dad, but before doing so he crawled and took his mother's picture and placed it in his father's bag. Athrun softened at his son's action and said, "I miss her too."

He rubbed his son's head and said, "good night," to the sleeping boy

Tomorrow is another day.

With Cagalli…

I felt anxious and restless in the night. I felt as if I could touch my past. I sighed and sat down on my bed. Kissing the ring on my head I gently fell asleep knowing tomorrow was going to be different. Something was going to happen in just twelve hours.

I was going to destroy the Earth Alliance Base tomorrow with my Gundam in Alaska. I knew I hadn't battled in a mobile suit for a long time and I was worried that I was going to mess up. We already reached Alaska; tomorrow we'd start to battle in the unprepared base and destroy it.

* * *


	39. Directions Changed

* * *

"I hate this. I hate this," I said mumbling everywhere I went before the actually leaving my room. Taking a nice cold shower, I couldn't help but feel scared. I felt really sick as if something was coming closer to me. It was a familiar presence. Maybe it was people I knew. Would I meet my past?

I slapped my head. What were the chances of that happening? Most likely slim to none. I sat down on the floor looking at my bracelet. There were fourteen small charms adorned on my hand. A heart, fraternal twins, a hairpin, a wink, a camera, a fist, steam, pigtails, a mother, a megaphone (loud), quiet, a petal, and a pair of dance shoes. What did each of them mean? Why was I connected to each item? I had a niece whose parent started with the initials K and L.

"Cagalli!" I heard my name being called from outside the washroom.

"Yeah," I replied

"We have one hour before the attack, why don't you get something to eat, you have since last morning," I heard Madison say, "How will live or fight on with no energy?"

I came out and said, "I'll go and eat."

"You don't have your memories; it doesn't mean that you become part of the walking dead. You make new ones and live," she said

I turned and looked in her eyes, "All of the people on board this ship can't recollect anything of their past either, before those devils destroyed us, so don't think you're the only one. We've suffered and still are suffering, but now we are going to fight for all of this to end. This emptiness inside us will be gone, as soon as Coordinators and Natural learn there true nature," she said

I gaped at the girl and I saw tears come out of her eyes; all I could do was watch. I realized something, you really never are alone. I came down and hugged her and let out a few tears. My life was never going to be the same. She stopped crying a few minutes later and smiled. I smiled back and said, "Is this your first fight?"

She nodded and said, "For us, it's always a first time for everything."

"Let's go then and fight," I said

"You might not know this, but I'm scared," she said

"We all are, trust me. It easily takes a missile or a slash to take a life, but to forget that life takes a lifetime," I said

We walked to the cafeteria and I reluctantly ate something. I couldn't help but notice something strange about these people. They all seemed dead and controlled. I quickly ate my meal and Ethan came over saying, "Half an hour left."

I nodded and said, "How did you, never mind…you don't remember I guess."

He looked confused and said, "If you're asking how I got here? Your right, I don't know. Everyone is in the same position. It as if our life started on this ship."

This ship was becoming a mystery to me. Everywhere I went, I discovered confusion. I knew someone else was playing the cards, but whom and what was his motive?

"All hand prepare for task 3 of the Provoke mission," the intercom spoke

I discarded my tray and, reminding myself of my mission. Simple destroy the command centre and this part would all be over. Hopefully nothing drastic would happen and I wouldn't make a mistake. I placed my battle suit on my helmet covering my face. My face and my identity would be hidden from people, but name would always be spoken. Maybe someone would recognize my name and tell me who I was; however there was a chance that person could be lying. So the only way I could really learn who I was is through myself and a boy my age who has brown hair and purple eyes, or a person who knew what was written inside my wedding ring, or could name each person on my charm bracelet. Now how I was going to find these people would be a miracle.

I walked to the hanger and quickly modified my Gundam for aerial purposes and calculating the air density and average height monitor, I determined my energy supply and my equipment. I felt my hand receive a chock as I could remember being in a cockpit. It was red and was a clear resemblance to …a gundam…strike…something.

The Strike, I groaned. What is the Strike anyways?

There was another mobile suit. It transformed and was fully red. That Gundam and most likely the polite I knew where important, but who were they? I could see the Strike I think fighting this red gundam…A…that letter popped out in my mind screaming Aegis. That's it Aegis and Strike. I knew these Gundams, but why did I know. What was there significance in my mind? Why were they part of my memories? I snapped back to reality and quickly brushing the two mobile suits off, I continued to modify the adjustments of my Memory Gundam from water to air. I finished in a matter of minutes. The knowledge of how I did it was still lost in my head.

"You ready?" Laura said her face coming up on a screen

"Yeah," I replied and I noticed my helmet between my legs

"Nervous?" Ethan asked next

"Who wouldn't be?" I said as I slipped my helmet on my head and strapping my belt on securing my jittery stomach a bit. He wished me luck, before leaving my I leaned back on my seat. I was really nervous and was regretting to fight. For some reason my heart was pounding rapidly and I has feeling new emotions of recognition, I wondered who was on the way?

The Capitan came onto the screen last. She said, "How are you feeling?"

"Great," I said

"I apologize sending you here so fast, I know I should have helped you regain your memories, but I'm helpless. You no more then a civilian really, I can't see you as a solider," she said

"No, not at all, your reasons to fight are all true and I fight with the right not the wrong reasons. What the world has done to you is wrong and they need to realize what they have done. That's it and they need to learn to stop their ways," I said

"Yes, Cagalli only you can help us do that and nothing more," the Captain said and left

"Me," I said to the blank screen. What did she mean by that?

I turned on all my systems and launched turning on my Phase Shift armour. I had my beam rifles ready to attack. We had a total of five Gundams, and 30 mobile suits and several mobile armours. Memory, Raze, Credence and Lacerate. Ryan: Raze, Laura: Credence, Ethan: Extremity; and Madison: Lacerate. I took off after the four and wait for the ship to fire, signalling us to start. We knew the Earth Base would fall after the Control room was gone and after Ryan activated the Cyclops System. We'd use there own weapon against them.

However unknown to me, was that two ship were going to intervene and I'd face me past in metal.

The ship shoots out missile cuing us the start. I move forward attacking the Earth base detected the missiles and immediately sent out all of it forces, but we were faster and destroyed the front line in a matter of minutes and I headed out in front using my beam cannon to take out mobile suits in the sky. And using a hyper impulse cannon I took out a few ships and decided to leave the rest of the gun power waste to the others. I knew I had little time to complete me time because we didn't have enough power to destroy the Base with all the firepower they had. Once the Cyclops system was used it was over for this place and these monsters would show their true faces and learn as well as accept Halves.

I moved in twirling and taking out a couple of machine guns placed near the base. We had broken through the water border and now were on the land and I was surrounded by missiles and beams which were defected by my anti-beam coating. I closed my eyes and shoot the mobile suits down with my beam saber. I saw Ryan behind me urging me to move faster as I saw him shoot in the cockpits.

"What are you doing, don't kill them just like that," I said angrily dodging a missile.

"They're going to die anyways Cagalli, live with it," he replied coldly

If he wasn't important to Madison I would have easily let him feel what he had done. At least I gave people a chance to escape.

"What are you waiting for, move it," he said firing down more missiles and then he shot a shelter. I felt my eyes tear. I didn't want this.

Laura came after and stopped Ryan from destroying more shelters and told him, "We're here to complete our mission, not kill on the way."

"What the point," I said, "He's right; they are going to die anyways. I can't do this. I'm going back."

"You can't go anywhere, remember you're a solider and you are equipped with the power to destroy now move and do your part or die," Ryan said slowly placing his gun below my cockpit.

My hands were balled into a fist and I said, "Fine."

"Remember Cagalli, this is for their own good," she said forced

I couldn't fight against what she said. I remember a boy saying the same thing as I pointed a gun at him and he had a knife in his hand.

"_I'm a ZAFT soldier till the end," he spoke_

"Cagalli move, we don't have time. At this rate they'll die," Ethan said after

I went towards the heart of the base as the three lagged behind. I reached the control room and saw the people inside freeze at my Gundam's site. I placed targeted my hyper impulse cannon at the glass. My hands were shaking and I said, "I can't do this."

"If you don't then say good bye," he replied

As I was about to shoot the innocent people I said, "I…What did they have to…"

A force came by me by surprise and shot the cannon from my hands away into distance and exploded. My eyes widened and I couldn't move that presence was shocking. My heart rose and beat to its limit and, I noticed that a Red Gundam held on to the arm of my Memory.

I didn't know why but I felt tears fill up my eyes and they fell one by one.

"Don't you dare," the voice from the suit said

I froze at the sound of the three words and I didn't fight the person holding onto me. I couldn't remember who the person was inside the red gundam, I felt as if I knew him. Who was he? And why don't I know his name?

Another voice from another said, "Is this the doings of FLASH?"

I turned and saw the gundam bear a resemblance to the Strike, but was the pilot the same?

My team was confused by there presence as well and I was still frozen and whispered "I almost killed."

"Cagalli get a hold or yourself," Ethan said to my frozen form

"Attention, all of the pursing Gundams. We believe your intentions of this fight if fully incorrect. You people have no valid reason to take out this base or kill civilians. The bombing done by your team has already been forgiven and we the nation of Orb suggest you people to subdue your acts or faces the consequence of elimination. The killing sprees won't bring any good, but war," said the voice from the Red Gundam as he left go of my arm and pushed me away.

"We believe what we are doing is fully right," Ryan said

"What are you going to gain by this," Another familiar voice said

"The truth of people," Laura said again in a forced voice

"What is the point," I whispered falling to the ground and said and flashes of blood and those two Gundams in front of my eyes kept on coming. So the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice were the names of the Gundams.

"Who are you people?" A person from the Destiny Gundam said

"We are FLASH and we are going to succeed in this mission," Ethan said taking out another gun and shooting it at Orb, until I shot the gun out of his hands saying, "Don't."

"And your identities would be marked as killer. We won't allow you people to take away anymore of the peace gained from the past bloodshed. The world has had enough of it," The voice from the mobile suit that resembled the Strike spoke again. The other Red Gundam reminded me of the Aegis as well. Could those two tell me who I was?

"Guys this doesn't look good, we have to leave," Madison said, "Orders from the Captain."

My head started hurting and I felt picture of people barrelling into my mind, but memory was incomplete and I couldn't remember who anyone was. There names, who they were? I had empty memories.

"Hey are you alright?" Laura said surrounding me

"Do you have a reply? Are you going to withdraw" the voice from the Red Gundam said.

"What is your name," I said unknown to me my radio was on, "Madison, I think I'm going to be sick. Those people, Orb, why are they so familiar? The Strike, Aegis…their pilots know who I am? I want to talk to them."

"You can't leave," Ryan said, "Your part of this now and can't leave. You die before that and that is the condition set for all of us. Once you become a part of this, you remain a part of this, whether you like it or not."

My conversation and voice was heard by everyone in the Archangel and Eternal. They were confused as well by what I talking about. Athrun, Kira, Dearka, Yzak, Luna, Rey, Shinn, Stellar, and Shiho in there Gundams all heard it as well.

"I didn't know that," I yelled, "You can't just do that and threaten me to die," kicking Ryan's Gundam.

"You should have asked then, before agreeing," he said

"So this was all a trap, to lure me in," I said to Laura and Madison and Ethan, who were all looking down.

I laughed and said, "So you used my amnesia against me. You all know who I am? Tell me please. What's my real name?"

"It wasn't like that," Madison said, "We have to leave now. We'll give you an explanation inside the ship. We need you for the mission of FLASH"

"I don't want a stupid explanation. You'll just say another lie; I'm leaving and kill me if you can. All I am used for is your purposes," I said using my mirage collide and immediately disappearing. I didn't want to leave those voices, but I had no choice as I zoomed through the level, just above the trees and rapidly went out of view. So I was fighting and doing wrong. I needed a talk with the Captain and this time was going to be different

Meanwhile…

"That person," Athrun said in lightening speed holding onto one of the remaining four, "Who is she?"

Everyone else grabbed onto the other three mobile suits, who were struggling against their hold. Ryan managed to escape, while the other didn't bother trying they knew that it was over.

"She is nothing of your concern," Ethan said

Athrun dismissed the topic and said, "Who's your leader?"

"We don't know," Madison answered, "And why would we tell you anyways?"

"What are you going to get be killing everyone," Kira said

"Listen to this clearly because we can only say this once. Keep the information you know purely confidential. That girl is the only one who knows the truth on how to stop us. She doesn't remember a thing from her past and we found her five months ago. I can't tell you who she is, because I'm not sure myself. Just do us one thing. Stop us, because in a matter of a month, we'll create another war and we can't stop ourselves. We are controlled by someone and we don't know who. For us our lives started on our ship. No memories of our past whatsoever. Why am I telling you this is because you are friends of Cagalli Yula Zala and she might have told you about us? Find the key and help us." Madison said as she self-destructed, as the other took that moment to escape.

Kira and everyone moved out of the way far enough as the other three disappeared from sight.

"We are halves. Every one of us has scars of the treatment Naturals and Coordinators have given us," was the last sentence spoken.

"She's gone," Dearka said

"She gave us a lot of information. The only person who can help us now is that girl," Athrun said, "She has to remember her past to help us, and I'll make sure she does."

"Athrun, that girl's voice it seemed familiar," Kira said

"I think she knows us," Yzak said next, "The Strike and Aegis were your two Gundams."

"She was found five months ago. If it were six, that could have meant that Cagalli was alive," Luna said

"She couldn't be Cagalli," Dearka said, "Why would she be with the bad guys?"

"I don't think they're bad," Athrun said, "There controlled by someone greater. They want to basically provoke the Natural and Coordinator so they'll blame each other and start another stupid war."

"Where could there base be," Shiho said

"It seems that whoever there leader is want revenge from us because of what and how people treated Halves before," Kira said

"I agree, anyways the Earth Alliance Base is still in good shape, we should explain to them the circumstances of things," Athrun said

"I remember how they feel," Stellar said, "I know that there minds were swiped of all there memories and replaced with nothing, until you become mad with emptiness. We came save them I know that. The process is simple but we need to find their base first."

They all nodded and decided to first talk to the Earth Alliance Leader, then go back to Orb and look around to the key. Maybe all their answers were within that one key, but what was it.

I on the other hand docked my mobile suit and headed straight for the Captain. She greeted my happily and I said one thing, "I have had enough!"

* * *


	40. New Mission

Hello everyone

Short Chapter yet again, I'm sorry.

Well Cagalli's mission starts today and you will learn a lot of stuff in this chapter

PLEASE REVIEW! I have no clue whatsoever where everyone went. Oh yes I'd like to thank the people who did review the last two chapter, but here I am wondering that I am missing something.

Is there something wrong?

Anyways enjoy the chapter I decided to kill the suspense by updating today.

* * *

The Captain looked at me in a confused manner.

"What are you talking about Cagalli and how come you did not complete the mission?" She said ignoring my anxiety.

"You think killing people is a joke, don't you?" I said angrily, "You emotionally blackmailed me to sympathy all you people so I could do your dirty work right. You all just want to start another war don't you? Well I'm sorry, but I'm not the type of person you think I am. I won't stand this crap any longer."

I turned around to leave when she said, "You want to hear the truth don't you?"

I looked back with flamed eyes and said, "More lies."

"Don't blame us for wrongs the human mind has on us," She replied

"What are you talking about?" I said exasperated, "The human mind."

She stood with anger in her eyes as well, "I just can't believe you are the same Cagalli, who Jack wanted to be his sister," she said with tears in her eyes

"Jack?" I said with familiarization, as a thought came back and I said, "Your son!"

"Yes my son, who is still captive with the people who are controlling me," She said crying and sitting down on a chair, "I just had no choice. I mean when they threatened me that they'd hurt Jack if I didn't listen, I didn't believe them. Then they stabbed my poor baby in the stomach in front of my eyes and my motherhood forced me to agree, so they could save my son from bleeding to death. I just couldn't lose him…not him."

I kneeled down and said, "Not after your husband."

She looked up shocked, "How can you remember?"

"I get my memories selectively," I said tearing as well, "Is he okay?"

"Alive," she said sadly, "But, for him to live they make sure I listen and follow orders, before giving him another day to survive."

I fisted my hand. How could those people do something like that? A child, he was only a little child.

"I not telling you to listen or do what I say, what Ryan told you was the only way for you to see through this act," She said

"So, he didn't mean all that stuff, and I…just…left them…there," I said registering the fact, "I have to go back, I can't believe I just left them like that and Madison, was telling me that she was going to explain everything. I was so stupid," banging my head on a wall as the door opened.

"I think we escaped them," Ethan said panting, "Captain, the mission was a failure. Orb intervened."

"Thank God," Ann replied, "Where Madison?"

"She didn't make it," Laura said, "She told Orb, well not exactly Orb, but the team who knew Cagalli, about our mission and self-destructed so we could escape."

"That's good, but I think we should remember that Orb might be our next target," the Captain said.

"Ann, am I the same Cagalli Zala?" I asked

"I can't tell you that," she said, "You need to figure it out yourself on who you really our, because if I told you, you'd lose yourself in another person truth, not your own. No one can tell who you are except for yourself. You will find out all the answer by following your heart. You've done enough for us and now it time for you to figure out exactly who you are? Where your loved ones are? And make sure you go back to them. They need your help and you need there's to help us. If you want to start helping all of us, you need to help yourself first. You now who our leader is and your memories will answer all your questions."

I nodded sadly. It could have easily taken one name to answer all my questions, but I don't think I could gain or remember who I really was? I needed to this myself and I knew I would do it just in time. As for my loved ones, my family, I'd find them and go back to them and my life would be the same as before. First I needed to figure out who the two in the mobile suit were. And that group. They were from Orb, so I needed to go there.

"I guess your right. I think I should start this new mission, but I need to know one thing. Why can't anyone else on this ship remember like you?" I said

"It's because of this," Ryan said turning around and showing me the back of his neck. How come I didn't notice it before?

"It a micro chip, connected to our brains from a spinal cord controlling us and on what we should be doing. This chip blocks our memories and if we take it of we'll be paralyzed and die from lack of blood being sent to our brain. Another trick whoever our boss is put up his sleeve. We're slaves and you were lucky not to get one as you were in a comma and we said that you were about to die." Ethan said.

"Now you know everything about us Cagalli, please stop him," Laura said

I said, "Yes, I can deal liars and cheater, but if there is one thing I can't deal with, it is a bastard who uses human as toys," remembering a person who I knew was the same, but who was that person?

"Cagalli, I must say you have a knack of describing our retched leader so nicely," Ryan said.

I flushed and said, "Well, I guess I should get going. Are you peopling going to be okay?"

They all nodded and I said, "I so sorry. I didn't know and I treated you all so baldly, uh and I left you all with those other people."

They all laughed and gave me a group hug and I said, "If I left maybe Madison would still here," crying.

"It's no problem. Madison was sick of the emptiness, she in a good place now," Laura said

"But Cagalli, go to Orb, you know those people don't you. I think they'll help you," Ethan said winking.

I nodded and said, "I'll be back soon."

"Before you leave, I'm telling you one thing. That gundam is yours. Use it well." Ann said

I smiled and hugged her before leaving saying, "Nevis! That's where I met you. I was there on…a…what?"

She laughed and said "Yes, we did meet in Nevis and you were there on your honeymoon."

I blushed and said, "I think your right, umm you want to tell me my husbands name?" smirking

"Cagalli, the most precious thing to you was your husband and his happiness. You loved him very much and you were his life. He's alive only because of what you two made out of pure love. Remember he and all your most wonderful memories will come back, but I can't tell my lips our sealed and you know why?" Ann said

I nodded as I could remember Jack. I blocked away the thought of what state he was in? 'He's alive,' I thought, 'just wait Jack; your big sister will help you.'

Giving one last hug to everyone, I decided to go to where my heart was telling me to go. Or is an island nation in the southern Pacific Ocean, which possesses considerable industrial and military power despite its small size and lack of natural resources. Its assets include high technology, an abundant supply of geothermal energy thanks to its numerous active volcanoes, and a policy of nondiscrimination against Coordinators which has enriched Orb's talent pool. The Orb Union also has its own mass driver and controls its own space colony, the resource satellite Heliopolis.

I knew in my mind that I knew Orb well. That little island was very close to my heart, but why?

I packed a duffle bag of clothes the Captain gave to me and decided to travel in the Memory Gundam and hid it under water, before landing on Orb's ground. From there I'd figure out who those people were. I knew I had to cover my face as well. I didn't want attention of recognition from any random person, but from a person who I held close to my heart.

So what was my disguise? A pair of sunglasses and a hat, I think that was good enough.

I thought about Orb. I wondered how long it would take for me to remember who those people were, in those Gundams and the people in the ships. Who were the pilots the Captain and everyone else? I heaved a breath and sat down in the cockpit. The name of this Gundam was funny. Memory, I thought. It was very strange how that word was so important to me. I waved good bye to everyone and it seemed and they screamed an answer, "You'll find out your answers not just on Earth, but in a place of your husband's childhood."

"What!" I said, "Where the hell is that?"

They all smiled and waved goodbye. I saluted everyone and left. As I felt the force go up and push me into the sky. I loved the mirage collide, no one could see me and I was thankful. I didn't want any battles.

I used the jets and zoomed through the Pacific Ocean. And I felt a deep fear in my heart. I stopped and realized something very, very scary, so frightening I didn't want to think about it, as I gulped in terror.

I…didn't know how…to…swim

Now that thought was actually thought, I wondered why I didn't think about that thought before. So now that I thought the thought I thought, what was I going to do now? I sat down to think about the thought. **(My sister drove me crazy this stupid tongue twister and she kept on saying it a billion times when I was trying to sleep, so now it stuck in my head lol. Oh yeah it goes like this: _I thought a thought, but the thought I thought, wasn't the thought I thought, so why did I think so much of the thought I thought I thought_! )**

I stood mid air and moaning mentally as I didn't know what I was going to do. Hmm. Maybe there was an island close by, where I could park my small…make that colossal gundam so I could go to Orb. Why was my life so difficult?

I parked my mobile suit on a big island far off Orb and civilization. Making sure no one would find out that it was there. I sat on the sandy beach thinking about what I was going to do about my apprehension of the water.

To my lucky I was shocked to see a familiar Ethan in a speed boat riding around.

"What are you doing here?" I said

"Can't you see, the Captain remember that you were afraid of the water and knew your plan, so she sent me here to deliver you a little good bye present? What took you so long?" he asked

I flushed and said, "There were about a million islands here, I kind of got lost, plus I had to park this trash of metal."

He flushed and said, "Whoops sorry, anyways I have to go now, Captain wanted me back before the general comes to check on us," tossing the keys to me and waved good bye, before leaving in his gundam.

"Idiot," I said as I mentally reminded myself to say thanks later. I jumped into the speed boat and I brought my duffle bag of stuff and identities as I turned on the motor and held my ground as the engine sped the boat rapidly.

The waves passed through as I gently sat down and placed my glasses on and tied my hair, while the boat was on auto-pilot. I looked at my clothes and made sure they were causal enough. I was wearing a Sexy Coral Satin One Shoulder Strap Sequin Chain Top with a pair of low rise gaucho wide leg Capri pant. I think I was causal enough. My feet had casual black sandals and they were comfy.

I reached a deserted beach site and knew I had come to the right place. I left my boat randomly there and took al my belongings. I decided to wear leave the hat and just keep with the sunglasses. There were plenty of blondes in this nation and I was thankful for that. So now what was I going to do?

I noticed that those two ships had just arrived in the port. My eyes widened and I looked as they were going inside the island. Cool! I stood up and ran as close as I could to the place. I was thankful that I wasn't far from it. It was blocked and I cursed.

I decided that I'd figure it out later, now I needed some transportation, and a hotel. I went into a near phone booth and looked up some car agencies. I grinned at on near and quickly walked to it and bought a car.

Next I drove to a hotel and booked a room to stay. I was thankful that no one asked me to take of my very covering glasses. They were in fashion and were very disguising.

I thanked the receptionist and quickly used the elevator and went to my room or suite in this case. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. I guess if I roamed around, there could be a chance that I'd recognize someone, but for now I needed some clothes. I shop tomorrow and spend my time trying to find the names of the pilots.

For now I was going to eat. Now where was the nearest restaurant?

* * *

I'm finished

Who knows what i shall plan for the next chapter

I'll give you all one clue

AIDEN AIDEN AIDEN!

Look out for the next chapter, i wonder what will happen

So till next time

Samera


	41. Motherhood is Calling out

Hello Everyone,

Another chapter,

I don't think this chapter is short. Nope definately not short, but it isn't long either.

Thank you for the review everyone, because of them i was encouraged to update today.

Anywyas today Aiden get to meet someone special...what to know who right?

Well to read and find out...

* * *

Athrun docked his gundam into the hanger and sat in his cockpit sighing. That voice kept on banging in his head. It sounded so much like Cagalli, yet the radio signal was so terrible, he didn't know for sure. He missed her so much. Her eyes, hair, smiles, the way she'd look at him, her anger, her sweetness, grace in figure skating, avalanches in skiing, every little thing about her kept on flashing in his mind. Why did she have to go? Why couldn't it have been me? Athrun thought.

"Hey Athrun," Kira said, "I think you should come out now, we explained the situation to the Earth Alliance Leader and everything is now of the past."

Athrun came out with his helmet in his hand. He tossed it to Kira, who caught it and came out, taking it back.

"I know," Athrun said and sighed, "But, I can't seem to forget that girl on the field. She seems important. Never mind she is important to prevent this war from coming, and I don't even know her name."

"Don't worry, she'll come to us. I know that she'll have us. Remember those people aren't bad, they themselves want no part in this. There seems to be another part of this mystery," Kira said.

"I know what you mean Kira, I guess for now we should try to figure out FLASH and find the key Cagalli left for us okay," Athrun said and left to change out of his battle uniform. If only that female was really who he thought she was, then maybe his heart would starting beating on its own. After changing into his uniform aboard the ship his sat down in a room and sighed. Every where he looked all he could was his Cagalli smiling, angry, loving and just being herself. Sitting back on a chair, he felt all the pain and blocked memories resurface, from that battle.

Athrun unconsciously grasped his chest. His amulet that Cagalli gave him was still there, protecting him from his sadness. That stone alone held so many memories and the relationship that Cagalli and him had. All though laughs, yell, fits, slaps, tears and love coursed his mind from that little stone alone. He didn't even get a chance to say his good byes to Cagalli, hug her for the last time, or give her one last kiss. And see her blush again, but he knew it was too late, she left him. It was all FLASH's fault, he thought at first, but after today he knew it wrong to blame Cagalli's death on people who couldn't remember their own past.

They were a group of Halves…of all people halves. Now it all made sense. Why the targets were only Naturals and Coordinators and why the Halves were quiet. Did each of the families have a loved one lost to whoever was the leader? He knew when he'd get his hand on that person. He'd give him a nice and painful death, for all the lives he destroyed, for trying to taint the peace every strived for in the past and all the lost souls sacrificed and most of destroying Orb's happiness and his family by taking our Cagalli away, and hurting her.

Now that was his mission for now and that was now his aim of living, besides his son. To make sure the peace in the world stayed safe, but could there be a chance that Cagalli was alive. He'd make sure to find her body at least and if he didn't then, he'd live the rest of his life making sure that either Cagalli had a proper burial, or she was safely in their home and once a family again. He didn't care if that took a day, a week, a month, a year, or his whole life.

'I promise you Cagalli, your dream will come true and whether I may seem it or act like it, I haven't given up on you and I never will, not until I see you body with the sign of love we gave you upon it,' Athrun vowed and smiled for the first time after a long time.

Athrun walked out and was greeted by a bustling group or in other words his family.

"Athrun, can you believe what Shinn was saying," Luna said crossing her arms

"What," Athrun replied confused

"He said he was better than me today, and I decline. I clearly did more work than him," Luna said

"No you didn't," Shinn said, "I got 18."

"Uh people, how old are you?" Dearka said, "Even 5 year old acts more mature than you two."

Miriallia rolled her eyes and said, "How about we all have some lunch, we are going to reach Orb soon and you know what will happen then."

"Media," They all said in unison as Kira and Lacus joined later on and Athrun chuckled at everyone looked at him strangely.

Athrun brushed everyone and went to the control room and said, "I hope Aiden's doing well."

"Same," Shiho said and took Yzak's hand and mumbled, "How could even think of letting me leave our little baby."

Yzak said, "I told you before, that you should have stayed, but since when do you listen to me?"

Shiho sheepishly replied, "Really, I think I had my earplugs on."

Yzak groaned, and everyone laughed.

"I wonder how you two even got together," Meyrin said

"That's a good question," Shiho said, "I think it was because his stupid attitude towards girl and that he was a cute little mommy's boy and that I was a daddy's girl and that we hated each other and I tried to kill him and then he told me how much he hated me. So I never looked at him and quit, and leave the PLANTs and he came to some sense and we went out. Oh yes he always denied that he was a mommy's boy."

"But Shiho, I'm not a mommy's boy," Yzak said angrily

"Yes you are," Everyone except Athrun, Lacus and Kira said.

Yzak steamed and left angrily, with a laughing Shiho behind.

"I know for a fact, Yzak will come back in five minutes after Shiho makes up with him," Dearka said

They all nodded and decided head to the cafeteria to eat. After eating food to fill their stomach, Murre called everyone to the briefing room.

They all went and sat patiently. Mwu came in as well and sat down as well and Andrew Waltfeld.

"So was there any damage to any of the mobile suit?" Mwu asked to the group of people who seemed to be in a ghost town.

"None at all, they seemed to basically be after the control system," Yzak said

"The Cyclops System I suppose," Athrun said

"Luckily we made it in time," Kira said

"Where do you think their next target is?" Andrew asked

"It was the Earth Alliance Base this time, maybe they'll head for the PLANTs" Lacus said

"I think they'll stay quiet for now and regroup, while we try to locate their base, and figure who and how FLASH was created. I think that key should be our target to find for now. Let's head back for Orb," Athrun said

"That's fine with us," Murre said

"How long is it, before we reach Orb," Mir asked

"A few hours," She replied

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap," Mir said stretching out and leaving the room

Slowly one by one everyone left the room, until only Athrun was left alone.

"I miss Aiden," he mumbled. Right now his son was his life, and even that short separation from his son was painful. It was surprising how much love and happiness bubbled out of the little child. How Aiden's eyes would sparkle whenever he came back from anywhere and spread his little arms out to be in his arms. Aiden always managed to surprise him with something new everyday, and now when he thought about, he couldn't imagine his life without the little boy and his energy. He was glad that Cagalli risked for this bundle of life. There was a fact that hurt him greatly though.

Aiden loved his mother very much and he could see the longing in the child's eyes for his mother. Aiden would reach take a frame of Cagalli's picture and stare at it for a long time, before hugging it close his heart, kissing it and crawled to put it back. Aiden never did forget Cagalli like him.

"Athrun we're here," Lacus said through the intercom.

"I'll be right out," Athrun said

"Okay, oh yes Athrun, Aiden is waiting for you outside. That little guy made a fit to come, in his own language," Lacus said laughing.

Athrun smiled and rushed out immediately and went to see his life and bundle of joy in the arms of Merna. The little guy couldn't help but move and want to explore the new space he was in. Merna let the little guy down and the little baby crawled around everywhere. He touched everything he could reach and was standing up using a chair as support. He jumped next wanting to go up higher, but didn't know how, so the little Half sat on the ground to think, until he sensed his father. The little baby the, turned around and immediately laughed and gurgled, crawling to where his daddy was and latched onto his leg. Athrun took a hold of the little baby and immediately embraced the child I his arms.

"I miss you little guy," Athrun said

"Dada," Aiden said, giving Athrun another surprise as the little baby went to sleep.

Athrun kissed the baby on the head and said, "Yes, Aiden, daddy's here."

Everyone smiled at the scene in front of them as Athrun left, with the sleeping child

The next day…

Athrun was currently in another meeting and decided to manufacture mobile suits, sensing the arising conflicts to come and assigned Colonel Tadoka that in case if he wasn't available because of combat reasons, that he would take his place and conduct appropriate order to the nation of Orb.

Athrun spent the rest of his morning and early afternoon, with his friends, looking for a any type of key in the manor.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Dearka said in the living room

"I key Dearka, I think it's a CD or chip of some sort, but it had information. I don't think Cagalli would leave stuff on paper," Athrun said looking through another drawer.

"Where would she put it?" Lacus said sighing and sitting down

"Any luck?" Kira said coming in

Everyone shook their head. Kira sat down as well, "If I were Cagalli, where would I put something important, in case of emergencies, and for only Athrun to see?"

Athrun looked up and said, "Definitely not here."

"Athrun I think we should take a break. Let's head out to the mall and shop and eat. I think we could all use some thing to pamper ourselves on a job well done," Luna said

"She's right," Shiho said, "At least let's take a break."

Athrun sighed and said, "Fine, let me go get Aiden first, he's been stuck in his room all morning."

Everyone nodded as everyone went to the cars and drove to the mall.

With Cagalli…

I woke up late the next morning and I was very lazy to get out of bed. My mind had gone haywire from yesterday and all the walking and stress in my head, that it created on huge headache. I slept straight away and didn't even bother changing; now I regretted it.

I stretched and went to the washroom and took a hot shower, missing the news that featured Athrun and his friends coming from a battle. After actually waking up, I decided on wearing some fresh clothes. I wore trouser cut jeans with a flared hem and a Rich gold paisley print sequined bandeau top. I wore tennis shoe with contrast strips, and headed out the door to a world I was my home, but couldn't remember why?

I placed my glasses on and tied my hair up again. The streets were crowded with blondes and other colours, much to my relief. I was unnoticeable.

Grabbing some breakfast, I decided to buy some clothes, since I was out of them. I had a feeling in my gut, that shopping wasn't a favourite of mine.

I drove in my car to the closet mall nearby, which was called Seed Mall. Passing some houses, I stopped my car at a particular manor. The Orb Manor, it was huge and was the place where the Representative lived. It was a beautiful and I wanted to go inside, but decided against it.

I reached the mall in a matter of minutes and parked my car beside a really well crafted car. I touched the body of it as my mind flashed to a scene unlocked form my mind.

_I met up with a boy with brown hair and purple eyes alone and said "We need to get black bird out," since everyone had left and it was just the gang._

"_Already on it, just bring him and the gang out the back in ten," He said sneaking away. I went back and pulled a person to me._

_I said his name, but couldn't recall what it was in a tone so he would suspect me" I just have to go outside for I while, I'll be back in a few."_

_I heard him saying to some people he'd be back and I walked through the back doors into the chilly night sky. I heard people snickering behind me. I smiled and said "Hey, sharks want some dinner," laughing and turning to face my husband trying to stop me from going to the harbour. I wrapped my arms around him and said "Don't worry I won't leave you so fast."_

"_Cagalli, don't do that. Everyone come out, you guys aren't really good at hiding." He said_

_Everyone came out and we talked, on cue I covered my husband's eyes and said "Don't peek I have a surprise for you." He did as I said and a pair of headlights came out._

_The boy from earlier came out and everyone was speechless, except for a "Wow!"_

_I said "You ready?"_

"_Yes," my husband replied_

_I took out my hand and saw him, looking at him new car. He just was widened in shock. He touched the hood of it and asked "How did you know I wanted a car?"_

"_Because I love you," I replied_

_He looked at it, then me and said "Thank you," embracing me._

"_Is it a good wedding present," I asked_

"_Nope, it's just right." He said_

_I turned to everyone and waved good bye, since we were leaving for a month and I gave everyone a hug and was asked the question "We're did you get that car."_

"_I got a person to design it and they made it, and modernized it too meet his standards. I guess they did a pretty good job." I said_

"Who were all the people?" I said. I couldn't see anyone's face clearly at all, but I heard their voices. What was my husband's name, and I got him a car for a wedding present.

I looked down to the car. Was it the same one I saw in my mind? I didn't know for sure. I wondered who the owner of the car was. I could feel that same fluttering presence in my heart. I decided to go inside, because what were the chances of the car being the same.

There was something else I could feel in my heart. There was someone else I was dying to see, but whom?

I walked inside and immediately was surrounded by a crowd. I decided to do the job I came here to do? Shop for clothes, and try to find the person in this mall, who was making my heart fly and frogs jump in my stomach.

I first went to get some pants. Now I decided on getting a few only, Ann gave me a credit card with a lot of money. I wondered what I was going to do with all of it.

After buying a few pairs of shoes and a lot of shirts and some sweaters and everything, it was in the middle of the afternoon. I was currently eating my lunch. I felt that my appetite was lost. There was someone important in this mall; I had to look for, but whom. There were close to hundreds of people in this HUGE mall, who could I possibly look for?

I still had my glasses on and people glanced at me oddly at a lot of points, but I didn't mind whatsoever. I walking around the huge mall and I passed a baby store. I softened my eyes at the little items in front of me. Could this be the other thing I was missing? Was a child someone I wanted to see? Did I have a baby of my own? I sat down on a bench.

I felt something tug on the pant. I turned to see an adorable baby. He had short sapphire hair messed up on top of his head, and with the most striking green eyes I had ever seem in my life. Something oddly familiar about those eyes, as if they were from a specific memory I held dear to me. I looked around for the parent. I didn't find one. I held the baby gently in my arms cooing it. I felt attached to it at instant.

"Hello little guy, where's your mommy and daddy?" I said to the little baby who hugged me. I felt shocked as flashed came to me at once of different scenes.

I was wondering who the baby belonged to. The precious child must have had a parent. I searched around the mall asking around if someone recognized the baby. I would have adored keeping it, but it wasn't mine. The baby shuffled around my arms and quietly fell asleep. I moved around passing and sat on a bench holding the piece of delight in my arms. I wondered where it was from, which brought my to the question of where I was from.

I searched my mind yet again finding it empty of my experiences of my past. My past has been nothing of a blur ever since I woke. I found the same empty blank black space. I frowned again. I looked around leaning on the back of the cushioned bench. There was a group of people in front. A pink, blue, silver, blonde, brown, orange, and another brown haired ones, they all had concern plastered on each of their faces. I had an urge to get up and solicit what the problem was, but something prevented me from doing so, but what?

The bundle in my arms had woken and was gurgling something at me and I had a feeling I knew what it was. Holing him in my arms I walked towards the group…What happened next I would never forget.

"Dada," the little baby said reaching out. I smiled at the cuteness in this little child.

"I bet you, your daddy is the one with the blue hair," I said laughing

The little looked at me and his eyes brought a familiarity back to me.

"You know, you seem very familiar," I said, "I have to go now, little guy, why don't you go back to your daddy."

I placed the little baby on the ground and I saw him hug my leg.

"Hey I'd love to meet everyone, but I have to go to. Plus listen to this, I can't interact with people because they couldn't confuse me of who I am?" I said to the little baby, "You know I'm on a mission and I have to remember who I am? I can't remember anyone from my past," sadly kneeling down in front of him.

He talked in his baby language and I couldn't help but smile at him. I felt as if I could understand every single word he said, but I couldn't interpret him.

"I wish I could have gotten to know you, at least your name," I said and baby smiled and laughed and tugged on a string. Curious, I took out a string, which held his name.

"Aiden," I said, "What a perfect name for you."

The little baby took my hand and wrapped his hand around my pointing finger. I felt tears fill my eyes for an unknown reason and I said, "My baby," unconsciously

Shocked at what I spoke out, I immediately got up and walked. I turned and saw the baby cry and my heart cried seeing his tears, but why?

Athrun turned to the cry his ears heard before the others. In front of him was his son crying at a retreating figure. He held his son close and the baby cried some more and managed to get out of his father's hold and started crawling towards his mother.

Athrun followed, confused by his son's action and looked up and saw a blonde disappear from sight. His heart started beating and he said, "Cagalli."

He shook his head. The chance that the girl was Cagalli was slim to none, plus there were hundreds of blonde in Orb, not all of them could have been Cagalli.

"Aiden," Athrun spoke softly

The little boy sniffled and turned to his father and hugged him tightly.

"Hey it's okay, there nothing wrong, I'm here," Athrun said soothing the upset child.

"Come on let's go home, you gave me a heart attack today, when you went missing," Athrun said, unknown to him that the little child had seen his mother and crawled to her.

I held my heart and sat in my car crying my heart out, at the hurt feeling I felt in my heart. Why did that child seem so familiar to me? And that group of people…I felt as if they were mine. I couldn't see their faces clearly because their backs were turned to me.

And their voices, kept on screaming in my mind.

I had to figure out fast who was I? Before I went mad of the emptiness I felt in my heart.

* * *

Done Chapter 41, wow

She was so close

And Athrun OMG he was so close too, but i planned it, like that lol

The next chapter well there will be a kidnapping of Aiden, but by WHO!

Hmm i wonder.

Please reivew and Find out!

I'm still deciding if i should kill teh suspense instantly or take my time

I'm so evil

Anyways till next time, whenever that is

Samera


	42. 100s of People with Blonde Hair

Hey Everyone

Let's start off with a lol mariad (reviewer) thanks for giving me a good laugh and GSD, thanks for the funny review as well.

Well i updated today because all of you really wanted another chapter, so i wrote it jsut for all of you.

Anyways this chapter shall make you smile and kill me, but its all good. I love getting threats.

JOKING PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Oh yes they were so DAMN close i know, yet i just love doing that. They are going to be a meter close to each other today, and yet, will they meet. I wonder, well read to find out

* * *

I finally stopped crying and took off my glasses as well. I placed my head on the seat and closed my eyes. I heard voices coming and going away and near my car. I opened my eyes and turned to the familiar car next to me. It was still there. I put on the air conditioning and played some music on. I didn't want to go anywhere at the moment.

I heard a voice which said, "I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Maybe he was scared of being lost," A lady said

"Then why is still sad Lacus," the man said.

I turned and saw the little baby in the arms of a man who had blue hair, and a lady or Lacus beside him. Then there was another man who had…brown hair and purple eyes. I froze and jumped honking the horn and creating attention. I forgot how to breathe.

Athrun saw Aiden immediately smile at the loud noises and gurgled and Athrun himself felt a strange feeling in his heart. A stranger who heard the noise as well bent down to ask the person in the car if there was any problem.

I gulped and a person popped out asking me if I was okay and I screamed in surprise and grasped my heart saying in a high pitched voice, "I'm fine."

"You seem scared," the stranger said

I said, "Really, I didn't notice,"

"Wait, you look just like," The stranger started

"I'm sorry I don't know you bye," I said starting the car and driving away.

The stranger looked up and said, "I swear she looks just like Queen Zala."

Athrun, Kira and everyone else froze at what the man said.

"You aren't serious are you?" Shiho said

"Oh Mr. Zala it's very good to see you," the stranger said

"Mama," Aiden said crying again.

"Did she really look like Cagalli," Athrun asked

"Yep, same blonde hair," the stranger said

"There are hundreds of people with blonde hair," Stellar said

"Well yes, but she had amber eyes," the stranger said again

"There are a lot of people with blonde hair and amber eyes," Dearka said

"I don't know, but she looked like Queen Zala," The stranger said

"Did you see her hands," Athrun asked

The man thought for a moment and said, "I don't think so, but she had the same blonde hair and amber eyes."

Miriallia sighed and said, "It would too good to be true."

Athrun nodded and sighed as well, "Um Thanks Mr.?"

"Oh the names Mike, or Michael Alverio," Mike said

"Nice to meet you Mike, you probably know who I am, but this is my son Aiden and my brother-in-law Kira and his wife Lacus. That Dearka and his wife Miriallia, Shiho and her husband Yzak, Shinn and Stellar, Rey and Luna, Meyrin and Auel," Athrun said

"Nice to meet you all, anyways I have to go and meet my own wife inside, so long and I hope to see you all again," Mike said

They all nodded.

"Do you think Cagalli's alive," Luna said

"I do," Athrun said, "At least until we find her body. There could have been a chance."

"Hey!" Yzak said

"What happened," Shiho asked

"Why is it Dearka and his wife, while it was Shiho and her husband?" Yzak asked

"Because Athrun likes me more than you," Shiho said

"Well maybe, but men do rule over women and I know for a fact, I rule over Shiho, so Athrun next time, make sure you say me first," Yzak stated, leaving a red Shiho

"I guess we should all get home," Athrun said quickly, "I think Aiden's tired."

Shiho forgot about her anger with Yzak and said, "I guess your right, my baby is tired too."

"What do you mean your baby?" Yzak said

"You heard me Mr. Joule Ruler of all ladies of the world, big bastard and asshole," Shiho retorted sitting in a car, "We're heading home, we'll see you tomorrow Athrun and everyone."

They all stuffed Yzak in the driver seat and waved good bye.

"I guess I should be leaving as well. Aiden's had a tough day," Athrun said in strapping a sleeping Aiden in his seat. He said his good byes and left.

Everyone followed as Mike came out yelling, "Wait, Mr. Zala that girl had a ring and a charm bracelet on her left arm," but it was never heard.

I was currently still driving. I couldn't believe I missed my chance. I acted so stupid. Why was I scared? Who was I scared of? I was scared to the truth…no, that couldn't be it. If only that stupid idiot didn't scare me. I was just in shock, that I met that person, so easily.

Now I know who I was looking for…him. That face brought back flashes into my mind, but who was he? And what was his relation to me?

I looked at my bracelet closely. 13. That group had thirteen people as well. Could that mean…they that group were…people I knew? I held my head and said, "The pick haired girl had a hairpin, just like the charm."

"Lacus…what was her last name," I said. I closed my eyes and thought. Her name slipped right out of my mind.

"THAT'S IT LACUS CLYNE!" I said

She was previously the daughter Chairman Siegel Clyne, and was an idol with her singing. She was the Captain of the Eternal.

I smiled and remembered another thought connected, "Kira Yamato is her husband, and he is the brown haired and purple eyed guy."

I was practically jumping around in excitement, as I said, "Two down, 11 to go."

I sat down and looked deep in my heart. I could see flashes coming back clearly now. A girl with orange hair, who loved to take picture and her name, was Miriallia Haw now Elsman. There was a blonde haired male; his name was Dearka Elsman, Mir's husband. Next I could see a brunette and a platinum blonde arguing and it didn't take long for me figure out their names, Yzak Joule and Shiho Joule. I smiled at their memories. Now I knew what the fist and steam was for. Next I could see a friendly and out-going girl. She was with a quiet and reserved boy. It took me a while and a lot of flashes of memories to get their names. I realized that Luna was probably the megaphone and Rey was the quiet one. The Pigtails represented Meyrin and the mother was Auel. I could see another blonde and I immediately knew she was Stellar, but the petal was a bit difficult. I saw a boy with red eyes and I saw hate in them. Shinn, I remembered.

Now I wondered one thing. Who were all these people to me?

I lay on my bed as the picture of the little baby I met today kept on flashing in my eyes and I had a yearning to reach out to him and hold him close. I didn't even know if I was a mother, so why was attached to a child and that child specifically.

Now that I thought about it, I figured out who everyone in my charm bracelet was, except for the heart. I groaned that was the only person I wanted to know about and I didn't even know his name.

I laughed sarcastically and leaned back on the head board of the bed. I wondered who my special someone was. He seemed very sweet and kind to me maybe that was the reason I fell in love with him. I wondered if he was the sapphire haired person. I blushed and thought that made that child mine. I shook my head. There was no way such an adorable child could have been mine.

I flipped on the television and was watching the news. It should the destruction FLASH and myself had caused in Alaska, and my heart drowned at the damage and crying faces I saw. I saw that Kira make a statement explaining that situation and I knew at that moment he knew all about FLASH. I could get my help from him and those other people. The other people I remembered were there as well and I found my team of helpers…I hope. So they were that group who I met in Alaska. I wondered why and how I knew them. Were they close to me in my past?

Murrue Ramius was the Captain of the battle ship Archangel, which I could easily picture in my mind. I was on that ship in the first war, but why?

I was getting frustrated with all the answers to who or what or why I didn't know in my mind, and decided that I needed a break from all this forcing of the brain. I couldn't handle all this pressure at this rate, but that little baby Aiden; I really wanted to see him again.

I decided to head out to the beach. My mind needed some rest after releasing so many memories. I sat down on a rock, my legs dipping in the water. I was in love with this place, Orb, its scenery, beauty, tradition and people. Every thing here was so wonderful and the mix between Natural and Coordinators and even Halves all living peacefully brought my heart to soar in happiness. If only the rest of the world could be like this place, the word war would cease to exist.

I stood up and wondered whatever happened to Ann. Where was there next target? I knew I could go back anytime, but I had to figure some things out. Well there was always tomorrow and tomorrow, I'd come back here, but if tomorrow I couldn't figure out anything, I'd go back to the ship see some stuff there.

The phone rang in the Orb Manor. Athrun picked up and said, "Hello."

"Athrun, its Kira. We need to spend the day at the military port tomorrow to discuss some changes in structure of the mobile suits and give some training to rookies and tips. All for the benefit of any upcoming battles targeted at Orb," Kira said

"I'll drop Aiden at the orphanage, is everyone coming?" Athrun asked

"Yep everyone, we'll be back in the evening," Kira said

"Sure," Athrun said

"You know what, maybe after we all can spend some time at the orphanage, we haven't been there in ages," Kira suggested

"I don't mind," Athrun said

"Then we'll do that," Kira said, "I'll go now."

"Yeah, see you later bye," Athrun said hanging up and flopping down on the bed. He had an odd day, and there were more to come.

"Cagalli, where are you," he whispered before falling asleep

I woke up to my name and looked around to see no one. Who was calling me? I thought. I felt my heart do that same flutter and I smiled before falling asleep.

"Athrun," I whispered unconsciously to myself, in my dream

I woke up early the next day. My mind wasn't empty anymore. I remembered people, but still didn't know who they were.

I explored Orb with passion. I loved the fact that I knew where I was going and I had a memory flash with each place I went to. I could always see that group come into my mind and they were all smiling and laughing with me, and I wandered why? Those people were so important to Orb, did that mean I was important as well. I never did get to see the picture of Cagalli Zala, but I did see her gravestone, so I knew there was no chance that I was the same person, but what I didn't know was that her body was never found.

I decided to get some ice cream to enliven my mind. I had chocolate and I had a feeling that it was one of my favourite flavours of ice cream. I liked on the sweet goodness happily and I felt my heart drag me somewhere, as I started walking again.

I was walking along a barren street, with the wind howling as I wrapped my sweater around my body. It was getting to be much colder. I seemed that autumn was coming early.

I wondered if Aiden was dressed warmly. When did that come out? I slapped my mind. I couldn't just thin about someone else's child. That little baby wasn't mine and I shouldn't be feeling this desire.

I looked and saw the Representative or King of Orb in the military port flying a gundam. I felt a strange attraction, when I saw him. So he was the blue haired person. Aiden's father is Athrun Zala. He looked very handsome and I couldn't help but blush at his sight. I had never seen eyes so green in my life. They could have easily been compared to emeralds no doubt. Now I wondered where Aiden got his cuteness from. His mother, I concluded.

I kept on walking the name Athrun Zala never leaving my mind. Cagalli Zala must have been one lucky person to have such a beautiful family.

I reached the beach again empty again. I saw a little house in a distance, and I decided to check it out. It was an orphanage. I saw children in a clearing and I felt as if I knew each and everyone. A man came out and felt my presence.

"Hello?" he asked

"Oh hello," I said politely and realized that he was blind

"I'm Reverend Malchio," he said

"Do you take care of these children," I asked

"Yes they're orphans form war," he replied taking a seat

I frowned and he said, "What is your name?"

"I don't know for sure, but I'm Cagalli," I said

"Amnesia?" he questioned

"Yes," I said, "I was found five months ago on a ship."

"Do you remember anyone so far? If you follow your heart, it'll lead you to your loved ones," he said

"I don't even know if I have loved ones," I said, "I could easily be an orphan."

"Everyone has someone in this world," he said, "These children have me as a guardian, hope and friends like Kira Yamato, Lucas Clyne, Athrun Zala and their friends who visit often."

"Those people," I said, "I feel like I know them."

"Have you ever heard of Cagalli Zala?" he asked

"Yes, she died six months ago. She was a hero to the world," I said

"Everyone loved her in Orb," he said

"She must have been special," I said.

"She gave hope to everyone and radiated love. Especially her passion towards Orb, Athrun and their son Aiden," he said

"It's unfortunate that she had to…go," I struggled out

"I think you as well believe that she hasn't left yet have you?" he asked

"Well I don't even know the person, so how could I judge if she is alive or not," I said

"Look into you heart," he said, "and your memories; they have all your answers."

"I've looked into my heart and I don't have enough memories to say anything," I said

"Boo, baa," I heard in my ears as I turned to see a little baby crawling towards me.

"Ah Aiden you've managed to get outside," Reverend said

"Aiden, what is he doing here?" I questioned

"His father dropped him here because he was busy all day," he said

Since I was sitting the baby climbed onto my legs and I held him in my arms, feeling happiness.

"He's such a beautiful child," I said

"One of kind for sure, after all who is the mother," he said

The baby snuggled in my arms and wrapped him arms around my neck, holding me tight. I didn't think he wanted to leave me like me. I felt the little baby play with my hair and he was smiling as I saw his face. I sat with him in my lap as the baby played with my bracelet. He tugged on my sleeve and pointed to the shore.

"I think he wants to go to shore, do you mind if I take him there, I'll bring him right back," I asked

"No problem, I think he's taken a liking," he said

The children were on the other side of the house, so they didn't see me. I sat down o the shore and placed Aiden between my legs as he splashed the water with his hands soaking himself and me.

"Hey that wasn't nice," I said, as the baby gurgled happily.

"I wonder how a child likes you not have a mother, and still be so happy." I whispered

The baby in reply frowned and hugged me tightly.

I looked in front and saw someone. It was Ethan. I waved and he came over saying, "I didn't know you were a mother Cagalli?"

I laughed and said, "No, I couldn't possibly be the mother of this angel. I just met him by surprise."

'You don't know how wrong you are,' Ethan said

"Why are you here?" I asked

"You wanted to come back to the ship right," he said

"How did you know," I asked

"I don't know, I just guessed, Anyways I have your gundam here, and my own. You want to stay for a little while?" he asked

"Yes, Let me just drop him off, I'll meet you inside the ship in about an hour," I said getting up and said good bye as Ethan left. What I didn't know was the shock I was about to receive soon.

I walked back to the blind monk and said, "It was very nice to see you, but I'm afraid I have to be leaving."

"It you stayed a while longer, I could have introduced you to Aiden's father and his family. They are coming over," he said

I froze at my chance to meet them again, but then I remembered that I had to go back to the ship before it left. I groaned and said, "I can't I have places where I should be."

"It's quite alright," he said

"Anyways Aiden I have to go," I said to the baby who was holding on tightly to my neck.

"Let me help you," he said getting up and walking towards me.

I didn't want to leave Aiden, but I had too, for he wasn't mine. Reverend took the baby off me and Aiden immediately started to cry out loudly, and kept on trying to by any means get into my hold again. I felt my heart rip in pieces as he let out each cry and I said, "I'll be back, don't worry."

"I hope you do," Reverend said entering the home with the crying baby in his arms.

I shed a tear and wiped it. It may have been for a few hours, but I began to love that little baby as if he was my own. I walked silently to the shore and I looked up to the sky. It was late in the afternoon and I saw a shooting star.

I realized something; shooting stars didn't happen in the afternoon. My eyes widened and I turned and saw the star plant on the roof of the house.

I rushed to the children and told them all to run fast and they did as I said, "A bomb is going to explode now GO!"

They recognized me, but didn't have a chance to tell me and ran for their lives.

I turned and went straight to the house and was blown back by the force of the explosion. I wasn't hurt and I cried as I realized that Aiden was in the house. I saw the fallen house in front of me and I looked crazily around for any signs of the boy.

Pushing and throwing objects everywhere, I heard an array of cries. I was so thankful.

I moved quickly and saw the crying boy underneath and bunch of wood of a broken crib, bleeding and hurt. My heart panicked as the baby saw me and I grabbed a hold on him and starting running to get back to the ship to save the bleeding baby. I noticed that the children were all safe, but I remembered Reverend. I saw him standing and asking the children on what was happening. Breathing a sigh on relief, I felt Aiden go limp. I screamed and ran to my gundam which was waiting patiently away from a boulder. I saw cars come out and I kept on running with the child and opened my cockpit sitting in.

I knew it was wrong to take this child, but it could have been dying for the love of god.

I closed my cockpit ignoring screams of people as I flew away to safety.

Athrun was shocked when he saw the debris of the orphanage. Immediately he worried for his son. He stepped out and ran to Reverend and said, "Where's Aiden."

"Mr. Zala he was in his crib, when the explosion happened," he replied as Athrun went in a state of shocked thinking that his could have been dead.

"Mr. Athrun, I saw Aiden. He with that lady," a child said pointing to my running form

Athrun looked up to see and girl holding his son and opening the cockpit of a gundam. He stood up in anger as he saw his limp son in her arms as he ran to get him from her, but she ignored his shouts, and went away. Kira and everyone ran as well trying to stop her, but she left as Athrun said, "She stole my son, that little…"

"Athrun, don't worry we'll get Aiden back, you can't act like this," Kira said

"She's from FLASH, I remember that gundam. She's the one who knows all the stuff right. She's gone and went and took my son. I don't care a damn what they say. I'm going to get her for what she did," Athrun said tightening his fist. He had enough of this. They might have tried to hurt the peace in the world. Hurt his Cagalli and kill people for no reason. Now they were playing with his son's life that was it.

"Cagalli warned us of the bomb," Another child said

"Are you sure it was her," Kira asked

"Maybe, I was too scared to really tell, but she looked like Cagalli," the child replied

"No, she wasn't Cagalli," Another boy spoke

"Yes she was," Another girl retorted

"Enough all of you, I think you should come to Lacus' home, while we find you another," Kira said

"Kira, do you Aiden is okay," Athrun asked

"Don't worry Athrun. Aiden is a strong little boy, he'll be back with you before you know it," Lacus said

* * *

Well DONE, Athurn officially hate Cagalli, without knowing.

Oh i'm so evil

Sorry GSD, it was still to early for him to know,

But i have a lot of thing s planned

I wonder if there's somehting going on with FLASH

OHH SOO MANY TWISTS

And Mike, souldn't he yell earlier.

IS AIDEN GOING TO DIE!

Well till next time

Samera


	43. Unanswered Questions in PLANTs

Hey Everyone,

Well thank you all so much for the review.

This chapter shall tell you all if Cagalli think Aiden is her son or not?

If Aiden is alive?

And…some other things…wow I can't remember my own chapter. Short term memory

Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

I had finally reached the ship and immediately docked my gundam and headed straight for the doctor. I could see Aiden turning blue and I couldn't stop my tears

Just by looking at the little child, the doctor took him quickly without question and started operating on him. I placed him on a stretcher and placed him small hands on mine. Aiden had a breathing mask on and IV placed upon him as I told to wait outside.

I kept on pacing, my mind only on the little baby I just met. Even if I had known him for a few hours, he was a part of my life and had a huge impact on it. I sat down as Ann rushed quickly and saw my distressed state.

"Cagalli what happened," she said walking to me

I still had tears flowing down my cheek and said, "Ann…Aid-den, got hu-urt and ww-as spilling blood, and I," stopping my words and breaking down as Ann wrapped her arms around me as I cried.

"Hey it's okay," She said soothing me, "Everything will be fine. Every mother feels that way when their child is in pain, including you."

I looked up at her with shocked eyes and said, "What do you mean?"

"Cagalli I know you probably might not remember this yet, but you are a mother and reason you are probably attracted to that child is mostly likely because he's yours," Ann said

"But, that would mean that I am," I said and sitting back down on my chair, "If Aiden is my son, and then I would be Cagalli Zala."

"Tell me the truth Cagalli," Ann said sitting beside me, "Whenever you looked at Athrun up on any television screen what did you feel?"

"I felt attracted to him, as if I knew him, and my heart would flutter whenever he was near me," I said, "Like on the battle field, he grabbed my arm and I'd freeze and flashes would come back."

"And Aiden?" she said

"I felt as if he was a part of me and my own flesh. My heart would cry and rip apart whenever I saw a single tear in his eyes and I just didn't want to be away from him," I said

"So can't you accept that maybe in some way you could have been her?" she asked

"How could that have happened then, how did I end up like this?" I said, "You found me five months ago, not near six. I could be someone else."

"Like I said before, it's up to you really to decide who you think you are. I know who you are, but it all depends on you and what you and your heart believe. Neither I, nor anyone else can decide," she said

"But, you know who I am. What I make a wrong judgement?" I asked

"Your heart is never wrong," She said, "And thinks about it, if you can't figure it out, you have people all around you who love you."

I stopped crying and said, "I guess I do, but who planted that bomb?"

"Another FLASH ship, we were going to tell you, but it was too late," She said sadly

"That group is going to come after us though. They saw me take Aiden," I said

"Yes, but all the ships are identical, I don't think they'll target us, we didn't do anything wrong," she said

I nodded in relief. With this little baby on board, I didn't want any attacks. I pulled my knees to my chest and placed my head on top, silently praying for Aiden to be alright, and take a day of my life away, but just keep him alive.

I hear the door open and saw a bloody doctor come out and sit down.

"How is he?" I whispered

"He's weak, but he'll make it," the doctor said answering my prayers, "He had a few broken ribs and his lungs were inflamed. I noticed that the little baby had previous surgery in his lungs as well, so he needs a lot of rest. Also a loved one near him will help his recovery, which is going to take some time, especially since he's such a little child."

I nodded in agreement and said, "Can I meet him?"

"Your the mother aren't you, so why should you ask?" he said, "Like the Captain, I know as well who you are."

I nodded as he said one thing before leaving, "Keep this in mind Cagalli, that Mrs. Zala's body was never found."

I looked up at his retreating figure, frozen at the new facts I heard. There really could be a chance that the little baby, who I held close to my heart, was actually mine. Maybe I was Cagalli Zala? And that Athrun person must be really worried that I technically kidnapped his…our child.

There were too many maybes and what ifs. I had to wait until my memories came back to be certain, before I could accept that fact. Going through my memories so far, the direction of Cagalli Zala was starting. I really needed her picture, but for now I needed to keep Aiden safe.

I stood up from my seat, the atmosphere was tick in despair and I walked through the doors and immediately tried not to cry. On a little bed, was Aiden covered in wires and bandages, taking breath forcefully and slowly. I saw his chest tighten and release and I walked to him and sat down on a chair. Aiden had a very ashen and aggrieved upon his face and his hands were fisted into a ball, from the difficult breathing he was experiencing. He mouth was scrunched and his eyes were closed tightly.

I placed my hands on his hair, rubbing it as the little baby relaxed under my touch, chocking my in a strange happiness. He let him hands lose and I could sense that he treasured me so much.

"Aiden, what can I say? But sorry that I brought you away from your loved ones, I know it wasn't right, but you were hurt, I couldn't see you in any pain. I don't know why, but I starting to think that everyone is right. I can sense in some way that you are a part of me and are very close to my heart. They say I'm your mother, but I don't want to give myself false hope, unless it's true. I'm ready to become your mother, but only after I know who I am? Can you at least give me until that time? Will you let me?" I whispered in his tranquil state and I kissed his cheek bringing back colour.

"I can already say that I love you very much Aiden. Every little thing about you makes me seem so much closer to you. I can give you much, but I am going to promise you something okay. I can at least promise you that I'll never forget you and I'll come back to you and no one can stop me from doing that. Whether I am your mother or not, I know one thing, that relationship are based on feelings and we have a connection, if it's blood or not, I don't care, because I believe in my heart, that I am your mother, and no one can change that," I said again as Aiden agreed with me by whispering "Mama," as well.

"Now I should let you rest. I'm pretty sure you heard all of what I said, and the first person you see, when you wake up will be me," I said placing my head on his bed and silently sleeping.

_In my dream from my memories…_

_A girl with blonde hair opened my eyes. I couldn't her her face._

_She looked at the world around her. She was in a pretty weak shape, but managed to sit up. On one side was her dear husband sleeping. On the other was the angle that had been growing inside my womb for six months growing and she saw it for a first time. She started crying as she picked him up from the crib and I noticed that he had messy blue hair like Athrun, her skin and cheeks, Athrun's nose and ear. He looked like a duplicate of Athrun. She placed the baby in her arms and saw him getting up, and sparkling the room with his emerald eyes, which had a tint of gold. She was awed and he smiled at her making her tear some more._

"_His smile is just like his mother," I heard a voice say._

_She turned to meet Athrun's eyes, and nodded hugging the precious child in her embrace and her tears of happiness still slipping. She saw Athrun standing just as proud at their child. She smiled at him and the baby sniffed. He was hungry. She feed him her breast milk and Athrun sat there watching. He ruffled the baby's hair and sat down._

"_What do you want his name to be?" Athrun asked_

"_Well I have one name, but you first," She said_

"_No, I want your name even if it is either Tom, Dick or Harry," Athrun said_

"_Okay…Aiden," She said quickly_

"_Aiden?" Athrun said_

"_Yes Aiden, after his father Athrun," She said_

"_Sure it's perfect Aiden Zala, our baby," Athrun said as our baby finished his milk and She passed him over to Athrun, who burped him and fell asleep once more in his father's arms. She smiled at the picture and she fixed her shirt, and the gang came in with presents._

"_Oh Cagalli, we were so worried," Mir said hugging her instantly._

"_Oh he's so cute," Lacus said looking at the sleeping baby in Athrun's arm. Athrun passed him to Lacus to carefully held him, knowing that he was just out of surgery._

"_Wow, my first nephew," Kira said, after Lacus handed Aiden to him_

_She smiled as Shiho came up and gave her a hug_

"_We missed you," she said and gave her a present._

_May came in later and saw the touching moment._

"_Well this is some welcoming, but Cagalli I do expect an invitation to the party, alright. Anyways I need the name of the baby and Cagalli you have a few test, but we can do those later. I am going to take a long nap and will meet you later for the test. Oh and the little guy need to have a check up," she said_

"_His name is Aiden," Athrun said_

"_Cute name, I'll make sure to right it's meaning on his birth certificate. Aiden Zala the Survivor," She said hugging her as well and leaving. Everyone took a turn gently holding Aiden, but Yzak was the most apprehensive._

"_What's wrong dear, a baby to soft for you," Shiho said_

"_No, I just don't want to hurt it," He retorted_

"_Well, in just a few months, you are going to hold your own child," She said_

_Yzak gaped like a fish and Shiho shut him up with a kiss. She laughed at Yzak's expression but stopped, as she felt a bit of chest pain and winced._

"_Cagalli! You know you just went through hell, be a bit careful," Athrun said placing Aiden in the crib and handing me a glass of water._

"_Sorry," She said frowning._

"_Hey, it's okay, sorry for being a bit mean," he said_

_He embraced her and she was finally warm for the first time in days and happy._

_Everyone left and she met Clare before Lacus and Kira left. Clare met thier sleeping son and was excited to see another baby and kissed him on the cheek before leaving._

_She looked at Athrun, who was checking on Aiden, and gazed at him keeping his face etched in his mind. She softened at the sight. He really loved Aiden. He turned and saw her looking him. She scooted over and Athrun sat beside her and placed her on his lap and kissed her for a long time, as he skimmed on her neck placing soft and delicate kisses and pecks on her collarbone, and she moaned in pleasure and content. Coming back to her lips she finally broke from him, as he finished my biting on her neck. Biting his ear, he stopped and groaned. They fell asleep again in each other's arms._

I woke up wondering who she was. She must have been Cagalli Zala, but why couldn't I see her face. I frowned in confusion and placed a hand on my neck. The love those two had for each other had been amazing. It made me wonder if I could possibly have loved him, or he loved me. I realized that I saw Aiden's birth technically.

I looked down at the little child still sleeping and I brushed some on the strands on his eyes away. I kissed his forehead and just kept on watching him.

After a few hours, the little baby gradually opened his eyes.

I had my faced turned from him.

"Bo bo bab ba," he said weakly trying to get my attention.

I looked down at the green eyes I met and we both smiled immediately.

"Hey little guy," I said rubbing his head as the baby sighed in happiness

"Yes, I love you very much too, don't worry, I'll never leave you again," I said as I saw the baby laugh, but regretted in a touched his chest. I became worried and called the nurse who told me it was nothing to worry about, calming me.

"Be careful," I said the little boy looking around the room and absorbing the new scenery, "Now don't ignore me, you just can out of another surgery and in the same place, be a little cautious."

He met my eyes and smiled nodding his head. It seemed like he could understand everything.

"Your daddy must be worried," I said

Hearing what I said Aiden grabbed my arm and rubbed his cheek against my hand, shaking his hand in a no.

"Now don't say no, your dad loves you so much," I said, "When you get better, how about we go visit him."

Aiden let go of my arm and looking into space thinking. I could tell he was missing his dad already. Those two were really close.

"Don't worry," I said, "You won't ever have to choose. You'll have both of our loves, which is what you want."

Aiden had pure glee on his face, and I couldn't help but be happy with him. As much as he loved his father, I knew he didn't want me to go away and I was never going to…at least for now I wasn't going to. I had to save Jack and so many other things, but I didn't want this child to ever shed another tear. The thought of it made my heart already start to rip apart.

"How about you go back to sleep, you need energy right now," I said

Aiden in replied yawned and followed my orders, and I went to Ann to talk.

"Hey Ann," I said sitting down

"How Aiden," She asked

"He'll make it," I said, "But, he's in so much pain."

"Of course, after what he's been through, I can't blame him. Thankfully we have a great team of doctors who specialize for halves," she said

"Thanks god for that too, if I took him to a hospital in Orb, too much could have happened," I said, "Plus I was worried about everyone on the ship."

"What have you remembered so far," she asked

"I remember that group from Orb, but I don't know who they are to me, plus I believe that there is a chance that I could Cagalli Zala," I said

"Well I'm not going to tell you if you're right, because your getting close," she said

"I think I am, but I won't just say that I am her, until I actually know the fact from my heart," I said

"That's good enough for everyone, and Aiden," she said

"By blood or not, he is my baby, whether people want it or not," I said, "Hopefully it is by blood."

"Yes, what about that ring on your finger?" she asked

"Nothing yet, but I'll know soon enough, there must be a reason why I am attracted to this Athrun Zala, and I'll know why, but I have a strange urge to walk up to him and slap his hard on the cheek," I said

"Why?" she asked

"If only I knew," I said

"Things are getting to be complicated for us," she said

"I just knew that something was wrong," I said

"Yes, boss want Orb eliminated," she said sadly

"But why and when?" I asked

"Because of what happened at Alaska, our relief is that we aren't attacking first," she said, "that ship that took out the bombs are first to try."

"They're not going to win, they'll all die instantly with the military strength Orb has," I said

"I know, but the bastard doesn't care," she said, "It's not soon, I know that, but I don't know when they are going to attack."

"That's not fair," I said

"We all know that hopefully we'll make it through," she said

"You know what Ann," I said

"What?"

"I think I'm missing something from this big picture. I have a feeling I have an unanswered question on the PLANTs," I said

"PLANTs?" she said

"I don't know what, but I'm going to be going there." I said

"When?" she asked

"As soon as Aiden is better," I said, "I know I won't be able to take him, but can you promise me you will watch him for the while I'm gone," I asked

"With my life," she said

"Thank you," I said

* * *

Well there's the chapter

What did you think of it?

Aiden is just fine

And in the next chapter, I see if i should tell you who the leader of FLASH is?

BUT I"M NOT SURE IF I WILL

So next chapter will have an unexpected TWIST

MAJOR TWIST

There is going to be a major problem

Stay tuned to find out

oh yes reivew and i'll see you all later

Samera


	44. The FLASH Leader

Hello Everyone.

Thank you very much for the many review you all give me in you spare time, anf i'm sayign this honestly. THEY REALLY HELP me to update, because I know you all are paitently waiting for the next cahpter (cough cough Patient?) lol I wasn't going to update today, but decided against it, since my reivewer gave my 10! review for one on my chapter which shokced me so i updated and as a treat

You are all going to know the FLASH LEADER!

That bastard behind all of this and his evil plan adn thrist of revenge

You all shall also meet a knew character who knows teh reason why Cagalli has lost all her memories adn is her saviour

OH YES SHOCK SHOCK, Daniel Manes, is going to be breifly mentioned as someone inportant. How you'll see

I haven't clearly given teh MAJOR TWIST yet, but you'll figure it out soon

FOR NOW READ

* * *

"Athrun will you stop pacing, Aiden is fine," Kira said as everyone was a watching a father tear the carpet in his tension, from last evening.

"How do you know that?" Athrun asked

"Who did you see take Aiden?" Lacus asked

"I didn't really look at her, but she stole my baby, you really expect me to look at her, rather than run to take him away from wherever the heck that witch took him," Athrun replied

"Athrun remember that Aiden could have been hurt, she could have taken him to a doctor," Shiho said

"But we were there, couldn't she have just given him to us, so we could have taken him to a doctor," Athrun emphasizing every 'we and us' by pointing to everyone.

"Okay, maybe she might have been worried," Mir said

"Why, it isn't like she knew my child, the only people Aiden knows is us, not whoever she was," Athrun said

"Anyways Athrun you are just going to have to wait like everyone else, until Colonel Todaka comes and gives the location of their ships," Yzak said

"We are all worried for Aiden as well. He's part of the family remember," Luna said

"I'm sorry everyone, it's just after Cagalli, I don't want to lose Aiden as well. Without him, I can't go on. He's the one keeping my already broken heart beating," Athrun said finally sitting down and looked at Cagalli's picture.

"Hey Athrun don't worry about Aiden, he's a strong boy like Cagalli, and who knows maybe you were right, maybe there is a chance that Cagalli is alive and somewhere. Maybe Mike really saw her," Stellar said

"I hope so, but I want to know who placed that bomb," Athrun said

"Richard said he was going to come soon with that answer and from there you tell us what you want to do. You've listened to us too much. Maybe if we listened to you back then there could have been we had found Cagalli," Meyrin said

"It's okay everyone, your hearts were in the right place, and you didn't want to see me said right, that why I listened to you all. Now; however the circumstances have changed and maybe my son's life could be on the line. Who knows where and how Aiden is?" Athrun said, "Remember we never really knew what the ship looked like."

There was a knock on the door and Richard entered in with the analysis. An unknown ship had shot the bomb, and apparently it was targeted for Aiden. Luckily if it wasn't for the girl who took him, Aiden could have died. There were two ships currently 10 kilometres away from the borders of Orb and only one of them shot the bomb, either one of them could have shot out the bomb and currently both of them were enemies. They had detected nuclear warfare on both of the ships and both of them needed to be eliminated before they were shot out to Orb.

"What if Aiden is on board on of the ships?" Athrun said

They denied the fact and said, "Mr. Zala, if the mobile suit took the child onto one of the ship, would most likely go back to a base. Apparently one of the ship was doing that, so we are targeting the on that was currently still."

Athrun agreed with what Richard said.

"Let's keep an eye out on both ships, for a while, until we know for sure, that Aiden isn't on the ship that isn't moving," Athrun said

"Yes sir, but we have to be extremely cautious. Orb, wouldn't stand any nuclear armoury hitting our territory," Richard said leaving

"Should we attack soon?" Athrun asked everyone

"Let's wait a couple of days, I don't think they are going to attack immediately, plus they need to be a good distance near us, to actually plant a bomb and that to a nuclear. I don't think they'll go far with just bombs," Kira said

"I agree we'll keep an eye out for now. I don't think those people are planning to attack, plus we need to see where that Gundam went with my son, and when I get my had on her, I'm going to teach her a darn lesson," Athrun said angrily

"Chill Athrun, you haven't even heard her side of the story," Shinn said

Athrun sighed and said, "I know, it's just I'm not used to being without Aiden."

"I think we should all head home now Athrun. You haven't had any rest since yesterday. Go get some sleep. You can't accomplish anything with no energy and rest, that means you should eat as well," Lacus said

"She's right Athrun, Go home, shower, eat and for god's sake get some rest. You almost killed yourself last time, remember, when Cagalli was technically missing one night," Dearka said

Athrun flushed and said, "Fine I'll go home, and rest."

"EAT! And then rest," Stellar reminded

"Yes, eat and then rest, okay," Athrun said

They all nodded as Athrun left, knowing he always kept his words. His friends were right, he needed some rest, but how could he sleep, when his son was out there with a stranger.

At least he could try. He needed some energy, to search tomorrow and find clues on exactly where his son was, and as for finding the key, it could wait, because right now all he could really care about was the safety of his son. Tomorrow he'd try and contact that ship, because in a way those people were on their side. He'd try and figure what this big mystery…soon, because time was of the essence.

Upon arriving home, Athrun trudged inside to his house; it wasn't considered a home, without Aiden. Sitting down on the couch he took off his shoes and placed them neatly on the side. Washing his face he sat down and ate dinner. Though he was in no mood to eat, he forced it down, knowing he needed it, whether he liked it or not. Lazily cleaning up he climbed the stairs and went to his room. Stepping inside made him shiver on how lifeless the room was. He hadn't been in this room for a while. It was where Cagalli and he would sleep at night. It was their room. After that incident he mostly stayed in Aiden's room, trying to block out all the painful feelings he felt in his heart.

He entered the quiet area and went to the closet to find his pyjamas. Successfully doing so, he changed into then and sat down on the kept bed. Cagalli's scent was still in the pillows till this date, which surprised him. He could picture a moment spent with Cagalli everywhere in this room. Her happiness just radiated. He lay on his side of the bed and closed his eyes. It was time for him to really figure out, using his heart, if Cagalli was really alive or dead. He couldn't take a person's word just like that, and create false hope. He wanted to know for sure.

The past months he truly did block his heart of the fact the Cagalli had died in the accident, but did she really. He believed at first that all of this was a dream, and it was. Cagalli might have fallen from that height, but it didn't necessarily mean that she could have died. Cagalli could take anything and he forgot that point. She stood every pain, whether it was physical or mental, just for him.

How could he have forgotten that she said she would come back? She hadn't promised, but she was going to, wasn't she. And he was stupid enough to side with his brain and reason, rather than his heart.

He could hear a faint beat in his heart, one that he hadn't really felt before. It was hope and belief that Cagalli was somewhere, and probably that same person people had been seeing, but why didn't she come to him?

Was there a reason that if Cagalli was alive, she couldn't return to her home, to her family to her child…to him? And if so what was that reason?

He remembered that girl he heard in Alaska, just who was she really? She had amnesia, but whom and how did she know the truth? How did she exactly lose her memories? Why did that girl's voice remind him of Cagalli? He was sick of these unanswered questions. The weakness of not knowing the truth, he knew probably that girl felt the same way. She must have also hated the fact that she didn't know who she was, where she came from and why and how she reached to this point?

He shook his head. Why was he thinking about another girl? And that to that girl of all people, she kidnapped his son for crying out loud and he was compassionate of her and was thinking about her voice and problems.

He really needed Cagalli back. Her embrace and love was really affecting his life greatly. At least Aiden filled her place in his heart, but now he was missing and lost technically.

If this was some part of plan that bastard leader of FLASH had in mind, then he was in some huge trouble from him. He was now playing with his child, and that was going to cost him his life.

Thinking about all the problems he had right now, he fell into a horrible sleep, but his heart was calm for some reason. He knew in his heart that Aiden was with safe people and nothing would happen to him. What he didn't; however was that he was right. His son was perfectly fine and was currently in the loving hand s of his mother, who currently didn't know that, either.

I was having the time of my life watching Aiden and playing with his as he was making a very speedy recovery to my great happiness. Most of his wires were out, except for his IV, and his breathing mask was off as well. His ribs were still in the process of becoming strong. And what shined my happiness even more was Aiden felt no more pain.

The little child was currently eating some soup, and slurped the broth and pieces of vegetables and chicken in his moth happily. He was carefully sitting in my lap and I made sure he wasn't bent down as I gave him tiny spoonfuls of soup. He took his time carefully chewing the food and swallowing slowly.

"Good boy," I said encouraging the little boy to eat some more.

He needed a lot of energy at the moment, since he hadn't eaten since last evening and after the surgery he had. It was such a good thing the staff, nurses and doctor, treated Aiden so well. They were in love with the glowing baby and his cuteness just like me.

A nurse came in saying, "It's time for his medicine. It took me a while, but I made sure Aiden wasn't going to drink any yucky stuff."

Aiden clapped his hands happily and smiled, making us laugh.

She passed the syringe and bottle to me and I gave him some of his medicine, that created strong bonds on his joined rib, that were once broken and cleared his lungs, so he could breath easily.

Aiden obediently and quietly drank the medicine, without a fuss like most children would and yawned noting to us, that he was tired.

I horizontally placed him in my arms as the nurse took the empty bowl and medicine and left, after dimming the lights.

Aiden was looking at me, like he knew I was about to say something to him.

"You know Aiden, I have to go to the PLANTs tomorrow, because I feel as if there something there, like an unanswered question…a missing memory. And I can't take you along with me because you're still hurt. Now I'll only be gone for a few days, whether I find something or not okay. I promise you that I'll come back okay, so will you let me go?" I asked

I little baby nodded as if understanding me and said, "Dada dome"

I took the two words he said and he gave me the necklace he was wearing sticking it to my nose.

"Your daddy's home?" I said

I looked down and saw his sleeping form and smiled. There was and address on his necklace. Two, one was the one in Orb, and the other surprised me as it was located in the PLANTs.

"Thanks you," I whispered and kissed his forehead, falling asleep right after.

Somewhere else…

"That Orb has driven me too far," A man boomed loudly slamming his table.

"Sir, they are a neutral nation, and accept people like us and want no war," Ac adviser said

"Yes and that's the problem," the man replied, "This would have been so much easier if Orb hadn't intervened in Alaska."

The advisor nodded in agreement, knowing if he had said something wrong, he neck would be cut off.

The man on the other hand was rubbing his forehead.

"Why don't you just eliminate Orb," the advisor said

"I've already tired that, but the bitch of the Representative Cagalli, killed my best man off," the man roared

"Mr. Daniel Manes I presume sir?" the advisor asked

"Yes that stupid bastard," the man said

"What are you planning on next?" the advisor asked

"I tried killing that Zala's son, but that didn't go well, and I have no idea if the kid is alive or dead, because Zala hasn't been affected by any of this, but now I have to regroup and send my best out to take Orb. That tiny island nation hold the peace in the world and if that is gone, the world's peace will deteriorate, and then we'll strike," the man said, his eyes flashing red.

"Yes sir, how long though?" the advisor said

"In about a week, we'll attack, hopefully that won't be any problem for you right Vera?" the man said

"No, not at all," Vera said

"Good, now I shall go and take some rest, those Coordinators and Naturals will pay," the man snickered along the way.

Vera sighed in relief. He was let off the hook today. His boss wasn't really what you'd call human. Three arms, three legs, an extra ear on his head, his nose between his eyes, and this was what humans had done to him, but not just any type, a group of Naturals and Coordinators. This was the reason he hated them so much. His thirst for revenge from the people, who created him, was done long ago, but that wasn't enough for him. He thirsted for more. The destruction of the Naturals and Coordinators, and elimination of every single one, until only the species of halves remained, and then after that, he'd pop each one of their heads of, leaving only him in this universe and die after that.

Some would call him crazy, but he didn't think so his greed of distaste, strived his hate and that his heart was dyed in the colour black. He was the father of Daniel Manes, and human killed him off as well, leaving him all alone in this world, but what he didn't know was that all people weren't the ones who created what he was. Some people also loved as well. And there was once a person who did love him, but he killed her off.

People would wonder if a creature like him even had a name. Vera gave him only one mane and that was as the son of the devil. And only a person like him could have raised a son like Daniel who loved the spill of blood of humans, and toying with hearts, like his father himself.

Vera shook his mind. He knew he had to stay alive as well, for he knew how to bring the memories of the people back and how to take off that chip he had placed on everyone's neck.

He walked to his room and sat down. Only Cagalli could save them, but she had little time, for because of him, her memories were gone, and saved her from being spilt into two from his boss. At least she was alive.

He couldn't even imagine what hope would have been left if she was gone form this world.

He went downstairs, thanking his brilliance that he didn't fully take out all her memories, but hid them in her mind, so she would eventually remember. He opened up his computer and saw the progress Cagalli was going and she had close to 50 of her memories back thankfully and that too in record time. Just a few more triggers from her heart and she would soon be back.

He like Ann knew everything as well and always kept eyes out for her son. He was still stuck in the dungeons, but was still alive and breathing.

Hopefully Cagalli's family would protect Orb on that day they would attack. He knew that he needed to inform Ann of this news soon, or it could all be over. Orb was the only thing keeping** his** plan from being accomplished and if Orb was gone, everything would be gone. The nation kept the world in check and it was a simple fact. No Orb, no Peace. And once another war began, Natural and Coordinators would exterminate each other, and thus only Halves would be left. And close to ¾ halves were controlled by **him**.

He knew as well how the chips were used and he installed them first, and then appointed him to maintain his army. Thankfully he knew his plan, and used his toys against him without him knowing and one day he'd be destroyed. All he needed were two people who probably wanted his death more than anyone

Cagalli and Athrun

* * *

Yes those two..

Done

Now you all basically know who teh leader of FLASH is besides

HIS NAME

I'm not going to give it yet, it's too important that's another twist

So what did you think

Mind reivewing and telling me if teh leader is evil enough

I'm not exactly sure he he!

Okay till next time

Samera

OH YES NOW you know what Athurn is going through


	45. Let the Game of life & death begin

Hey Everyone,

Listen to this

I had such an odd day and week

First a guy crashed into my dad on Friday, the damage is like a lot!

Then today a mental person locked himself up in his house

And I can't believe I missed the special unit in Action!

The helmets

Bullet proof vests

Umm, oh yes machine guns

Oh and I lost this chapter

I found it half done, and quickly finished it

So now what a day and what a Friday

Enjoy!

* * *

It was early in the morning when I woke up beside Aiden again. The little baby was still asleep and I was so happy and proud at how mature this child was and pulled though everything without a fuss. I could feel my life coming back, and whenever I looked into this child eyes and just plainly look at him precious memories would come back, especially of a boy. He had sapphire blue hair, and at first I thought I was thinking of Aiden's dad, but when I could see his eyes, I reconsidered. I could feel that this boy was a huge part of my life…and I loved him greatly.

The problem was his name and identity. I had no clue who he was, or what he technically looked like. Hopefully I'd know the truth sooner or later.

I was walking to get some breakfast, the past few days, with Aiden, I learned what hunger was? And that I needed food in my system.

I finished my breakfast and headed back with Aiden's little breakfast, since in knew he was up. The little boy healed quickly. I entered the room and saw a nurse checking his stats and smiled as Aiden flashed a cute smile at her. I couldn't help but smile.

"You know Ms. Cagalli, he has your smile," she said leaving the room.

I felt a strange emotion in my heart, as she said Ms. Cagalli. It sounded so wrong, and I felt a sudden distaste. I saw a memory clearly come back

_I ran outside to the cool night sky. I heard a shuffle and saw a man come out. I glared at his face and moved away, but he grabbed onto my arm to prevent me from getting any father._

_"Now wait just one moment Ms. Cagalli, I haven't finished my talking with you," he said _

_"That's Mrs. Zala to you got it, and I don't have time for this," I said tugging my arm for release. _

_"Feisty aren't we, alright Mrs. Zala, but enjoy these days for now, because there won't be any soon, since you'll be somewhere else." He said leaving, but not before brushing his finger on my breast. _

_I slapped him and said, "Keep you dirty fingers away." _

_He held his cheek, smiling, "I'll get you for that." _

I gasped in plain horror coming out of the memory I just learned

Who the hell was he? And how dare he touch me? What surprised me the most was that he called me Mrs. Zala, but why? Why couldn't I remember being Cagalli Zala? Even in that memory I called myself Cagalli Zala, but why couldn't I accept it? Why couldn't I still see myself as seeing her?

There was something I still didn't know in this picture and I was going to find out. I closed my eyes and tired to remember my past as her, but nothing came. However I kept on forgetting one thing, that made it even hard to remember Cagalli Zala was me, and until I couldn't accept that, and figure out through my memories who the face and name of my husband was, I would never figure out if that fact was true. I also needed to remember her face.

I felt a tug on my sleeve; as I looked down to see Aiden smiling at me.

"I'm starting to believe that I actually am your mother Aiden," I said as he laughed

"Yes, now it's time for breakfast. Little boys need food to become big boys," I said as Aiden laughed again.

I placed him in my lap carefully since he was still very delicate and he ate some soft pancakes. He looked at the bowl of fruit I got and reached out for the small pieces of strawberries. He picked up the piece and stuffed it into his mouth and ate it happily as I remembered another flashback

_I saw Athrun came with ice cream and a blonde girl asked him if it was okay for Aiden to eat some. Athrun gave some of his strawberry since it didn't have any things inside and was smooth and creamy. Aiden loved the strawberry __flavour. _

_"Now I know why I ate a lot of strawberries during my pregnancy, you absolutely love strawberries Athrun," she said _

_"Yep, I guess Aiden got my taste of strawberries," Athrun said licking his ice cream, as she ate my own. Aiden frowned at her and pointed at the cone Athrun was eating. _

_She smiled and said, "Athrun, you stole Aiden's cone. That wasn't nice." _

_Athrun looked at Aiden and laughed holding the cone and giving Aiden licks. I was lucky Aiden didn't eat chocolate ice cream. She got up and asked, "Athrun want to get you another?" _

_"No, I'm fine," he said as Aiden finished his ice cream and he ate the cone. _

_She nodded and she threw her garbage out and joined her two favorite people, looking at the __colours of the sky changing as the sun was on its way to setting. _

"I can see why you like strawberries Aiden, but I still can't see who the girl is, who Cagalli Zala is?" I said as Aiden popped another strawberry in his mouth.

I sipped a glass of mango juice and I saw Aiden curious at the drink I was drinking

"You want some?" I asked the little baby who nodded as I found and spoon and scooped up my juice and Aiden opened his mouth widely to accept the juice. I placed it in his mouth and he closed it, and I took the empty spoon out. I looked at Aiden's face who was registering the taste. He smiled, and I knew that he like the flavour.

I continued to give him spoonfuls of juice, until the glass was finished and I said, "Well Aiden, I have to go soon. Now I want you to be a good boy and eat the food the nurses give you and drink your medicine and rest and take naps, okay?"

The baby nodded and laughed. I couldn't help but join him.

I kissed him on the forehead and said, "I'll be back soon, I promise."

The baby sighed and closed his eyes to sleep. I kissed his cheek, etching his face in my mind and left.

I walked to my gundam and made sure visit Ann before leaving, and I told her to make sure, if there was any little problem, even if Aiden wasn't eating his food, and then call her back, because she knew Aiden wasn't going to be like that without a reason. The smile on Ann's face was remarkable.

"You honestly need to accept the facts Cagalli," she said

"I'm getting there," I said, "I still need to remember everything, before I meet Athrun. He might be the key to unlocking my mind."

"You have no idea how much Athrun means to you don't you?" she asked

I shook my head, "How'd I get him, is another question that pops in my mind. I know in a way that I am that person, but I still need to be sure. I would feel horrible if I came back not complete, but empty. I prefer to have all my memories and remember everything, before going back home. Also, I don't plan on revealing myself until, that bastard of a leader is dead."

"So I'll see you soon," she said

"I should come back in a maximum of two days. My baby helped me a lot by basically showing me where I was going," I said

"Yes, he's got a lot of you in him," she said

"I hope so, I'll go now, bye," I said entering my cockpit and leaving.

I shot out of the ship and disillusioned into the scene and went straight up using my jet pack. As I passed the atmosphere, I looked at the Earth and its natural beauty.

"Wow!" I said as I quickly passed by the moon and skimmed through the debris belt. She found her escort vessel and dismounted off her mobile suit and kept it disillusioned, while floating to the transport carrier, until she came to the PLANTs. It was amazing how real everything was, since it was false, in a way.

I was also surprised to find out that my chaperon was Ethan.

"Are you a spy?" I asked him in the elevator

"Not really, I'm just bored, plus I know your going to get lost," he said smiling

"Well at least I have company," I said

"You mean servant," he mumbled, and I noticed that he carrying all of my stuff.

"Whoops," I said.

"It's okay," he said as we entered the street of a city.

"I want to get this over with," I said.

"One question, where are we exactly going?" he said

"Here," I said giving him the written address. He nodded and brought out a car from who knows where and we drove silently. I could remember this place.

I kept on bobbing my head in sleep, and I heard Ethan say, "No ones telling you to not go to sleep. We'll be there in about a couple of hours."

I nodded and fell asleep with a flashback

_Athrun drove for an hour and I kept on bobbing my head cueing I wanted sleep. _

_"You can sleep if you want. I'll wake you up when get there," He said. _

_I relaxed into the warm seat and finally sleep overtook me. _

A few hours went by and I felt someone shake me. I jerked and opened my eyes seeing Ethan's blue ones and I calmed down.

"Calm down it's just me," he said flashing another part of that same memory

_I woke up being lifted into strong arms. I woke up in a fright. _

_"Calm down. It's just me." He said _

I stepped out of the car and walked as the memory continued

_I relaxed as we walked to a soaring and beautiful mansion. It looked brand new and gave a vibe of life outside. I opened my mouth in admiration. The flowers were opening up to the dawn light and the rising sun shined the dew and the surface. It looked like on of those mystical and surreal places you never thought existed. _

"Wow," Ethan said

"It's beautiful," I said

"How are we going to get in, it's locked," he said walking to the front and opening the door.

I realized something engraved into the wall and just as I suspected a key popped out.

_He placed me down and went to look for something. Getting the key from who knows where we entered to a masterpiece. _

Everything was as I remembered it, I thought walking around the place

_"Mother loved this house very much. Neither I nor my father could sell it or give it away." He said. _

_"It looks amazing. Is this a dream?" I asked. _

_"No it's my, no soon to be our home," He said _

_"Really, you not kidding are you," I said touching the place _

_There were sheets on the furniture. I took them of to meet antique stuff that still had shine in it. I had never seen such a wondrous place in my existence. I knew I would keep visiting this place ever time I had the chance. If I did have a choice to live somewhere I would be this place, and Athrun knew that very well might I add. I went upstairs and Athrun followed I opened a door. Inside was a child's room full of toys and pictures. I could tell this was Athrun's room when he was younger. There was furnished table that was clear of any mess. A shelf of trophies and awards and a little working space, which in the middle had a box, I walked towards it Athrun eyes never leaving my intrigued self. _

_I opened the box, and out came some weird gadgets they must have been Athrun's earlier projects. There was a flying dragon that I insisted on keeping. He had a worried look on his face, even so he agreed. I later figured out why. The dragon had a knack of spitting out ash and technically barfed a lot if it out covering me in soot. Yes the face Athrun had was in pure amusement as I chased him all over the house later on spilling a jug of water on his clothes. Getting cleaned up rejecting the dragon, we continued or rather I looked around the house some more. I was clearly annoyed at him. I entered the family room and there was a portrait of the happy family. I stood there staring at it. Beside was a family tree. There were generations of the Zala family and was a spot beside Athrun name for his wife, I read the supposed empty space. _

_The love of me life who is also known as the Goddess of Victory_

_Cagalli Yula Attha. _

I reached the tree as the name was changed to Cagalli Zala.

"Hey, you okay," he asked

"Fine, just memories were refreshed," I said, "This place is really close to my heart."

"So, figure out any unanswered questions?" he asked

"I will soon. There's something in this room," I said standing up, "I have to remember more of my memories to figure out, what exactly I am looking for."

"Okay, I'll go get us some dinner, good luck," he said leaving.

I sat down curious. I felt like there was a secret in each and every part of this room, but what and where.

_I saw a girl woke to the misty breeze of departure. She was up early and Athrun was still snoozing. She kissed him on the cheek and went to look at this again before they left, but this wasn't going to be her last visit. She would keep on coming to this home and visit. She knew that is what Athrun would want too. She visited the family room and took a look at the family tree. Sometime during the week Athrun must have added the Child of Future Mr. and Mrs. Zala. She smiled and walked to the garden taking in a look, the shuttle was for noon, and the drive was long. _

_She sat and heard the shower run on. Athrun must have woken. She was already ready to leave. Her brother and sister-in-law weren't due for another two weeks and she missed them greatly. Her thoughts went back to the plaque. She couldn't imagine having a child with another person but Athrun. In as many years as she knew him for, he became her secret of happiness in her life. She clung onto to him, because she never wanted him to leave her, or her side. She felt selfish at that moment. Athrun wasn't a property that you should on; he was the person who loved her life more than anything. She brought an album with her, an album of memories. It was digital so she could update it anywhere. She placed it in the family room in the pocket behind her name on the family tree. _

"That's it," I said and got up to find that album, totally forgetting about the fact that I knew who I was. I found the name Cagalli Zala and looked behind and there it was. The album she saw in her memories, probably the key to unlock her memories.

As she looked at the disk as strange and memory came back,

_"The papers are up right. Well I'll sign them and send them to Athrun's room okay," I said turning and walking up the stairs instead of taking the elevator and I passed through each floor. I wanted to treasure everything, and the people watching me noticed. I walked to my office and closed the door so nobody noticed. I sat on my chair sinning around. It was funny how childlike I could be when I was married, a mother and once ruled and country. _

_I saw the papers in front. I flipped the pages and noticed how I had to sign a lot of pages meaning that I had to read. I sat on my chair comfortably and read each page and word carefully to make sure that there weren't any mistakes. _

_After a while I finished and closed the file. A word caught my attention. I looked at it closely. A unique name for a group, there was something wrong. I quickly signed the papers and turned onto my computer. I went to a site that seemed similar to the word. It was password blocked. I cursed and thought carefully. There was one thing Manes kept on mentioning. Taking a lucky guess I typed down a phrase. To my surprise it was accepted and I quickly looked over the document shocked at what I figured out. What if this was a joke. Maybe Manes was pulling up another trick. I was fighting two sides, so I transferred all the documents to a disk and placed it in one of my pockets. I took the file and walked the Athrun's office and opened the door to a neat room. I sat down on one the chairs and placed the file carefully onto his desk. I saw a family picture of us and I smiled at how happy we were, but that was then. _

_I placed the frame down on the table and got up to leave, but then I remembered the disk. Confused on whether put that on his desk as well, I sat back down to think. I held my head in frustration and angrily placed the disk in at the bottom of his file drawer. There done and over it. _

I slipped the disk in my pocket of the album and wondered who Manes was? How happy we were? I thought. What did I mean about that, and I remembered that all my questions were almost answered. I was indeed a mother and did I once rule Orb? Then I remembered the computer.

I turned it on anxiously waiting for it to load completely and then I had to search where that file exactly was.

It dreaded what seemed like 5 hours to only be two minutes and at last the computer loaded. I clicked on the My Computer button and clicked search. I swore as I forgot that I didn't even know the file name. I tired FLASH, Halves, all sorts of different stuff, but found nothing.

This wasn't going to be a piece of cake, since I couldn't even remember through the memory.

I sat down for a moment. Thinking about myself and what type of a person I was. I could say I was a very affectionate person, with a fiery spirit and I always believed that there is a tomorrow. I was in love with my child Aiden, and I knew I was attracted to this Athrun person, who could very well be my husband, my beloved. I knew I loved my husband very much, and I could picture Athrun being that unfamiliar blue haired man in my dreams.

'Wow, I was in love with a Greek god,' I thought to myself, then reminded, that I didn't know for sure.

I slapped myself for getting sidetracked by technically the King of Orb. I thought about the file name. I wrote randomly and still couldn't seem to find the file, and it would definitely take time to look through every single file on this computer. I couldn't even remember the date this file was given, thus making it even harder.

My mind was screaming to me at how important this dumb file was. And I continued to try. I sat down after an hour eating the dinner Ethan brought as he was currently beside me trying o crack a simple file name.

"Who knew trying to figure out a stupid file name, could have been so complicated," I said (Yes people, I lost this chapter, and gave it a random name, and it took me quite a while to find it. It was in my C drive.)

I sat back on my chair thinking…about random stuff, the wars, FLASH, Aiden, this ship, my gundam, I wondered what my future held and the world's future.

My head clicked I jumped up and type a file name. Waiting anxiously for a result I found it!

"I found it!" I screamed hugging Ethan tight, and I saw the guy blush.

"Good for you," he said patting me on the back.

I sat down again and right clicked the file, the first thing I did was copy it onto another CD, incase anything happened. Taking the disc out I stuffed it into my pocket along with my other disc and sat back down, as I saw Ethan filled in excitement as well. I double clicked the file and read the title. "FLASH as the Future" and just as I was about to read my key for Athrun the phone rang and I stopped breathing.

"Hello," I said slightly annoyed at the disturbance of my moment of truth.

"Cagalli, come back fast before this ship goes down with Aiden in it," She said.

"What," I said dropping the phone instantly, turning off the computer using the cord, grabbed Ethan and made a dash the car, as the last words I heard from Ann was

"You have seven hours," She said cutting off the phone

Let the race of life and death begin.

* * *

this is supposed to be a cliff ending

Now let's see what happens next

Athrun is going to be in deep trouble in the next chapter

Will teh ship go down, ( i should really come up wiht a name for that thing)

Oh yes, will Cagalli make it

And damn it

She didn't see the stupid album

Gosh samera you could have saved the suspense for everyone

Oh am i so creul

Don't worry all shall be seen in the next chapter

OF memories

till next time

Samera


	46. They Meet Again

Hey Everyone

I had a horrible stomach today

But i manage to update at 12:00 in the night

Just for all of you

he twist will happen

And Aiden is about to be sliced

Until...

Well you'll see

Enjoy

* * *

It was another day, while Cagalli was in the PLANTs; Athrun was pacing around in his office…again.

He was anxiously waiting for Richard to give him an answer, on whether Aiden was on that ship or not, because Orb was in a state of panic, after hearing on how much nuclear power was on that simple ship. So they needed to act, before the other team did, so Orb wouldn't fall, because he knew as well as the others, that if Orb was gone, the world's peace would vanish instantly as well. And soon everyone would start hating one another and the ending result a war.

"Athrun," Kira said running in.

"What happened?" Athrun said stopping his pacing

"One thank god you stopped pacing and two, another attack, low density nuclear attack at Onogoro," Kira said, "And last, we believe Aiden is not on that ship, because that gundam left, and two, it's not likely because we haven't had any threats. Now it's your turn to decide whether you want to attack or not."

"How much time can you give me," Athrun asked

"Half an hour," Kira said

"I'll give my response by then," he said as Kira left the room, and Athrun started his pacing once again.

Athrun sat down and really began to think about that threatening ship. They didn't have much time left and according to the fact, there could not have been a chance that Aiden was on that same ship. The possibilities were doubtful.

Athrun stood up and made his decision, unfortunately using his brain.

He walked out of his office and went through the hallways and reached the room exactly half an hour later, Kira left his room.

"Well?" Richard asked

"Well attack it, but give them seven hours, to surrender and if they pursue us before hand, we'll attack, but we won't by any means destroy that ship. I need a few answers to some questions. And only the Archangel and Eternal shall fight in this battle. I'll be going along on my own gundam," Athrun said sitting down and explaining his plan.

"Athrun, how much damage are we going to inflict on that ship?" Kira asked

"Until they surrender," Athrun said

"And if they don't," Lacus said to oppose the view point.

"Then we finish it off, but only if they clearly state a valid reason," Athrun said ending the quick meeting, "Send a message of the given time of seven hours, and most likely we should all prepare for battle."

Athrun stood up and left quickly, thankfully no one stopped him to question.

Kira looked at Athrun retreating figure and began to type the message, quickly reviewing it and sending it off, Kira left with Lacus, leaving the empty room.

Kira informed everyone to prepare for battle and everyone worked on preparing for the battle to come ahead. Murre went over the Archangel and made sure all of its weapon were in top shape and loaded. Lacus did the same for the Eternal. Kira checked the Strike Freedom and everyone followed.

Athrun himself went over the Infinite Justice. He knew those people weren't going to be easy. That ship was about twice the size of the Archangel and was still fast. It could disillusion and the amounts of mobile suit were close to 30 along with 5 Gundams. As well extra feature, they all knew how difficult this fight was going to be.

However, Athrun's mind never managed to get out of the chance that maybe there was a chance that his son could have been on that ship.

**(Now you all are wondering what ship received this Message, well here's the twist and moment of truth!)**

Ann had just come back from checking Aiden for the umpteenth time and couldn't help but think of her suffering son at the base. She was also concerned why Vera hadn't contacted her in the past week. She was becoming restless at extended day waiting for any message to pop up and tell her what that devil was planning.

Aiden reminded her so off how her son would used to act when he was younger and that's smile was definitely from Cagalli, and she could just tell by looking at that child that it was indeed Athrun and Cagalli Zala's child. The maturity of Athrun and his serene, cool, introverted disciplined self, but Cagalli's cuteness sensitivity & fiery heart, and sudden attitude. That child could surprise anyone.

Ann walked back to her office, when someone told that there was an e-mail waiting to be received.

Ann nodded and immediately checked the message, which made her shocked beyond words

_To Captain of unnamed vessel,_

_We hereby inform you, that due to the threat your vessel has inflicted upon our nation of no valid reason, to ask for your immediate surrender to the nation of Orb. After several bombing of low density nuclear attack, your ship and its attack have cross the limit tolerability. We give you seven hours to respond to this message to yield, and if we receive no reply, we are given no choice due to the safety of our people for your vessel to be eliminated. Any movement from this ship of absconding shall not be abided and our people are on hold to attack. We request a response as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Kira Yamato_

_Prime Minister of Orb_

Everyone in the control room read the message along with Captain. She was shocked beyond words. Even if she could have told the nation of Orb anything, she was not permitted and so wasn't anyone else.

"What are we going to do?" a person asked, "We can't beat their army."

"Nor, can we surrender," another said

Ann dropped her head down and said, "Contact Cagalli and Ethan as quickly as you can and transfer them over to me as quickly as you can."

"Will do ma'am," Akina said as she sat down to contact Cagalli with the radio signals.

Ann walked quickly to her office and using the intercom she said, "All hand start preparation of oncoming battle. All hands should be at their designated spot within six hours."

Turing off the intercom she sat down placing her hand onto her hand. Cagalli would probably make within the middle or the end of the battle.

"Captain we got her on the line," Akina said

"Ok transfer her here," Ann said

"Hello," Cagalli said in an annoyed voice

"Cagalli, come back fast before this ship goes down with Aiden in it," She said.

"What," She said dropping the phone instantly

"You have seven hours," She said loud enough for Cagalli to here as the line was cut and now the survival of this ship and Aiden, depended on Cagalli's voice.

"Aiden," Cagalli said she ran to the car stuffed a shocked Ethan on one side, and sat in the driver's seat.

"Cagalli?" Ethan said

"What," Cagalli said starting the engine

"One calm down and two do you know where the heck you are going to go," He continued.

I took a breath and said, "No, so what the heck are you waiting for move it," kicking him out of the passenger seat and sat there myself as Ethan angrily brushed himself off, but didn't have time to argue and quickly sat down the driver's seat and roared the engine before speeding away.

We drove for the longest hours in my life and we reached the port. I grabbed his hand and rushed through the crowd, ignoring the looks people gave me. I heard some people say my name, but I clearly ignored their voices and kept my thoughts on making sure to reach Aiden, before that group destroyed the ship. No one was going to take my baby from me.

Ethan caught up as I slowed down and I said, "How are we supposed to get back to our suits?"

He took a breath, grabbed my hand this time and ran to the end of the port and he said, "Get in."

"Is this ours?" I said

"No, but we have no time to care," he said

I nodded and entered sitting in the co-pilots seat.

I saw Ethan immediately hack into the system and open the gate to get into space, illegally. I fastened my seat belt as he flew the shuttle up and took us out into space, sounding the alarms.

Soon we had two mobile suits on our tail and I pressed on the extra accelerator, and targeted the gun surprisingly on the ship.

I first aimed for their cockpits, but thought against it, so I took out their guns first and managed to get a leg and an arm, before they started to shoot at us. I quickly took out that gun as Ethan said, "Get ready, and change."

I nodded as quickly placed my battle suit on and came back saying, "Ok I'll drive go change."

He smiled and said, "They'll be on our tail in 30 seconds, we reach our Gundams in 20, I won't make it."

"You have to," I said feeling sadness fill me

"You're the one who has to go on, you need to make it for Aiden," he said getting up and pushing me out of the shuttle as I touched my gundam.

"It was nice to know you Cagalli Zala," he said as the mobile suit sliced the shuttle destroying it instantly and Ethan as well. I couldn't but let out a few tears.

I entered my cockpit quickly, trying to stabilize myself. I stayed there and with fury in my heart. I took out the two mobile suits. Ethan, how could he?

I jerked and continued to cry, when I remembered my son. I needed to make it for Aiden. It really was me who needed to go on. I shot Ethan's gundam and flew through space. My tears for Ethan didn't stop though. He was a really good friend.

"It's been seven hours Athrun and no respond," Kira said from the Eternal

"Then we have no choice now do we? We have to attack," Athrun said getting his helmet and entering the Eternal.

And so this was it, Athrun thought, I could very well be attacking a ship with my son on board.

"Athrun," Lacus said, "We won't destroy the ship. I know how you feel. You love Orb, but we all need to remember that you could probably have a son on borad that ship, so don't worry. Nothing will happen to it, okay, we just need to leave it to a point where they will surrender."

"And if the don't," Athrun said, "You know those people won't Lacus, so the end result will be us, maybe my own hands destroying the ship."

"If we know for sure Aiden's on board, we'll leave it alone, that's a promise, whether Orb is on the line or not," Kira said

Everyone in the background agreed with Aiden.

"Orb is a thing, it can be replaced, and nothing will happen to it, as for my nephew, he's irreplaceable," Kira said

"Thanks everyone," Athrun said

"You've gone through too much Athrun. You've lost more then everyone, you can't lose Aiden as well," Lacus said

He nodded and entered as the Eternal flew first out of the port, followed by the Archangel.

Ann saw the ships approaching and had no clue what would happen.

She ordered every single mobile suit to be out and ordered the two Gundams as well. This was it. Hopefully they'd make it, at least for Aiden's sake.

I was almost to the atmosphere. I used my jet to its limit and released the ablative gel. Most of my time would be wasted in going through the atmosphere. I sat back and waited anxiously, my heart at its edge with the concern I had in my heart. I wondered if the battle had started yet. How long would it take for me to penetrate this atmosphere, and hopefully everyone was still in Orb.

Athrun launched his Infinite Justice, followed my Kira in the Strike Freedom, Shinn, Yzak, Dearka, Stellar, Luna, Rey, Auel and Shiho. Several other mobile suits launched as well.

And so the battle begins

Athrun started by taking out one mobile suit and immediately met by the army of power. Kira and the rest started as the Eternal and Archangel started attacking the ship.

Gun fires, explosion, slices and damage filled the air.

Yzak took out another mobile amour and was surrounded by three more. One attacked from behind and Shiho came and blocked an attack. They nodded at each other and started firing.

The front live was difficult to destroy, because of the experience each pilot had and the number.

Athrun took out as many as he could, to reach as quickly and swiftly as he could, without killing too much.

Kira used his DRAGOON system and rapidly took out the front line.

The Archangel fired its Gottfried, but the ship evaded swiftly, hitting it back, but missing. The front line finally collapsed and everyone already tired, headed to finish the second line, but Athrun and Kira managed to hit the ship, damaging it quite a bit.

The Archangel fired the Lohengirn and hit the ships engine and destroying parts of it.

The ship however surprised them by attacking the Eternal and destroyed the left wing and a quarter of its side with huge hyper beam cannon. Kira furious slash the cannon.

Rey came and attacked Kira and he was surprised at how advance Rey was. Shinn managed to follow and Laura came and attacked him. Athrun helped as well.

Laura did a unique trick using her gundam and Shinn said "Have I gone mad, or am I seeing doubles,"

"No," Athrun said analyzing her movements, "She's fast.

Athrun and Shinn were back to back, "So what do we do?" Shinn asked

"We watch for a pattern," Athrun said and ducked a fire from her rifle, "Ok maybe not."

"Wow, I could use a gundam like that," Shinn said

"Shinn, we're in the middle of a battle, think about something," Shiho said yelling

"Okay, there I see it," Athrun said moving forward, watching carefully and shooting at a leg and got it clean.

"Nice job," Laura said through the radio, "but you missed this," taking out his gun

"Damn it," he said and pursued the girl, but Shinn intervened and said, "I'll get her."

Athrun nodded and went to the ship and taking out two of its weapons.

There I made it out, I thought in my mind and I scanned through the Pacific Ocean, sensing that battle had indeed started. I wondered if Aiden was okay. He was on the right side of the ship. Flying in the air, I saw the smoke pilling in the as I saw pieces of mobile suits drifting.

I was almost there.

Athrun sliced threw the back and Kira said, "Athrun I'll do the left, you do the right okay."

Athrun nodded and took out his beam saber and stuck it at the end of the ship on the right side. Aiden was near the front. He cut through the ship slowly as he nearly reached the middle….

A force kicked him.

Athrun looked up at the gundam and looked at the gundam with evil eyes.

"You!" he said

"You little bastard, son of a gun, stupid jerk," I screamed breaking his saber in half and kicking his shin.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to check on the voice they just heard.

"You almost hurt my…your child you idiot," I said pushing him away

"You kidnapped my son," Athrun retorted

"So you attack the ship he's on," I said

"Well, we weren't going to damage, you needed to surrender," Kira said

"This isn't the ship that attacked you jerks, it's the other one," I said angrily

"Why the hell in the first place did you take my son," Athurn said grabbing a hold on me, "When he doesn't mean anything to you, then why take the only reason I even live in this world."

His words went straight to my heart.

"_If something were to happen to Cagalli, I don't think I could go on. When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving much advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a gentle and tender hand. A person who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a person who cares. That person as you know is Cagalli and really my world would fall apart and become wrecked. Now that the baby is coming, I think about that same question and even now I can't decide. I mean I love both of them more in different ways. I love Cagalli the most and our little guy is special too. I just don't know."_

"You loved both of them didn't you?" I whispered

Athrun didn't say anything. Shocked at what I said he let me go instead.

"I'm sorry," I said, "The house fell on him, and I ran to find him, I heard him crying and I saw that he was bleeding so much. What could I do? Even for the little moments I spent with him, I began to love the child. I went to my ship because we specialized in Halves, and I didn't know Orb so well," starting to cry.

"Ethan died today as well, and when I heard someone was going to attack this ship, all I ever thought about was Aiden. Ethan said that I had to be here at least for him, to stop you all from killing the innocent child. He had nothing to with this. He is still weak from the surgery he had, and I don't know how he is right now so please leave. I'll give Aiden back. And if you have a problem with me taking Aiden, I'm sorry; I didn't know you wanted me to leave the child there to die."

"I'll give him back, I promise, but please for now let him stay on the ship, at least until his ribs are properly joined. He's a very sweet child," I said moving away from Athrun without knowing.

"I didn't know," Athrun said

"So will you?" I said, "Don't worry, Aiden belongs in you arms, not mine. I'll contact you and arrange a meeting to give him back."

"I will, but within a week, I have to let your ship go, but listen we can't just let your group attack," Athrun said

"You think we have a choice," Laura said

"Don't make us laugh," Rey said after

"Then why and how," Kira said

"Only I know that," I said

Ann said, "Thank goodness you made it in time."

"Ann I'm so sorry," I said, "Ethan, the mobile suit. He couldn't make it in time. He called me her. I don't know what to believe. Aiden is he okay?"

"He…well Cagalli he's okay, I kept him near me," Ann said, "And its okay Ethan was tired of this life as well."

"Ann," I said

"Ann," Athrun said

"It's nice to meet you again Mr. Zala," Ann said

* * *

Oh

Done

So what'd you all think

Soo much more to come

I left another cliffie

Sorry

Let's see what happens next

Till next time

Samera

PS>>Oh yess my tummy is all better yes, so i can updatre tomorrow

Hopefully

Sorry everyone for teh kinda late update at twelve in the morining


	47. A Certain Someone

Hey Everyone,

I've still been thinking at how long my story is? I'm pretty sure, since I changed the plot a little, that it shall be 60 to 65. Not 70, because that would be too long.

I think that's okay

Here's the update

Cagalli finally accepts, something we've all been waiting for her to accepts

And love is rising in her heart about a certain someone

Memories arise, and plently of solved problems

So enjoy

Oh yes unfortuantely they don't meet yet, i gonna surprise everyone on that secret.

* * *

I went inside, that Orb wasn't going to attack anymore. I rushed inside and ran straight to Aiden who was in the Captain's office, with a nurse and was playing on the computer.

"Are you the same Ann, whom Cagalli and I met on Nevis," Athrun said

"The same physically, but unfortunately not mentally," She said sadly

"What happening?" Kira said, "Who's Ann? And what is everyone talking about?"

"One second Kira, I have no clue myself," Athrun said

"You have no idea how much I want to tell you all about this predicament, but I can't, only that girl can," Ann said

"Why, what so special about her," Shinn said

Ann smiled and said, "You'll all figure out sooner than you think. Each of you have a question of the existence of a specific girl? Well she can answer that simple question."

"Her," Shiho said, "The person who kidnapped Aiden, I mean no I don't think she really kidnapped him, maybe…I don't know."

"Oh Aiden, Thank god your okay," I said entering the control room, where everyone heard my voice, but didn't see my face. I was currently twirling Aiden in the air, and Aiden was laughing in excitement and hugged me the best he could.

"Wow, you've been good, while I was gone," I said, and Aiden nodded, "You want to see daddy?"

"Dada," Aiden said looking around.

Athrun was relived to hear his child's voice and said, "I'm right here Aiden."

Aiden laughed happily from the ship, and Athrun couldn't help but let out a few tears of joy.

"Again, Mr. Zala I apologize for taking Aiden from you. I was just…" I said knowing I really had no excuse to take him.

"It's alright, instead I should be saying thank you, maybe if you hadn't Aiden might have not been…" Athrun said kind of feeling sorry at how many bad thoughts he had about that girl.

"Don't worry, just a few more days Mr. Zala and your child will be in your arms," I said, as Aiden gave me a furious look, "Now why are you getting all angry."

"Okay, everyone I think we should be leaving," Athrun said

I felt disheartened. I didn't want them to leave, especially Athrun. I knew in my heart that he was close to me. The fact the radio still distorted my voice, making him not recognize my voice.

"Wait," I said thinking they all had a right to know this much about me.

"Yes," Athrun said, ignoring his heart wanting to just enter the ship and see who this girl was.

"I still don't have my full memories, but I need your help to defeat this leader. I don't know how, but I know all of your names, the Gundams you're on, the Eternal and Archangel. I know it's not a coincidence that I know everyone that Cagalli Zala knew, or the fact my name is Cagalli, but there may be a chance that I know where she is? If she's alive or not, but I can't do that until all my memories come back," I said, "However, when I do, you'll all be the first ones to know."

"Aiden seems to be fine, the doctor will conduct his final testing and I'll give him to you tomorrow and the same beach where I took him at 5 in the evening," I said leaving the room

"She was so close," Ann said sighing, "To accepting her truth."

"What truth?" Lacus said from the Eternal.

"The truth that bastard stole from her mind, because she killed his son," Ann said.

"What do you mean? Whose son are you talking about?" Dearka said

"I wonder if she found that disc," Ann said to herself and cutting off the radio.

"This is getting to be more confusing then I thought," Yzak said going back to the Archangel.

"At least Aiden in great shape," Mir said from the Archangel

Athrun said, "Yeah I know, but I can't help but feel that this girl is something more, then just knowing whether Cagalli's alive or not."

"Join the club," Stellar said, "She remind me of Cagalli don't you think?"

"Do you think she's," Shiho said

Everyone looked at Athrun. He said, "I don't know."

They all entered there specific Battle ship and Athrun went into the Eternal, and couldn't help but wonder why his heart soared a billion beats, whenever she talked. He hadn't heard his Cagalli's voice in such a long time, and he was too preoccupied with Aiden, to really think about her. Maybe Cagalli had been in front of his eyes all along.

I was walking away when and kept on thinking about Aiden father Athrun.

"He called me Cagalli Zala," I said to Aiden and he hugged me in reply.

"Do you really think that I'm your mother," I said and he nodded.

"Then why can't I remember you as being my son or Athrun as my husband or Kira, Lacus and everyone and my friends or…family.

"_They aren't my friends, I know that, but they are my family. They stick up for me and believe in me, even when on the outside they seem to hate me. As for Orb, they'll save me by making sure this country is safe. And Athrun will save me by keeping our Aiden safe from harm. That Manes is how the people I love and trust will save me," I said_

Save me from what? I thought. Our Aiden, meaning Aiden is Athrun and my son. That would mean I was Cagalli Zala.

"Oh Aiden," I said with him in my lap, "I wonder who this Manes is? He seems to have destroyed my world."

I saw Aiden have the most evil look on his face after hearing the name. I saw his fists clenched and I knew he didn't like the guy one bit.

"I'll ask you dad about him tomorrow, but for now you should to your tests," I said picking him up in my arms and bringing to the hospital of this place.

I opened the door and Aiden cuddled in my arms. I could tell he was a bit frightened at all the machines in the room. I held him close and sat down as we both waited for the doctor to come and check him. Aiden playing with my charm bracelet and tugged the heart saying "dada,"

I smiled at him saying, "You miss him a lot don't you?"

I felt Aiden at a loss of words. He shook his head and leaned his head on my arms and was in deep thought. For a little boy, he went through a lot.

The doctor came in a few minutes later and said, "Oh it's good to see you again Mr. Aiden."

Aiden looked up to the voice and flashed a smile at the familiar doctor and she said, "He's got a charm with the ladies."

_We were all outside enjoying the evening sky; I was with Aiden on a bench looking out at the vast garden in front. The flowers were all closing their buds for a night of sleep as the sun dropped a mist of dew on the petals. With the sun shining and sparkle the water droplets, I felt like I was in heaven. I felt shuffling in my arms and looked down to see my baby boy reaching to touch a flower. Successful he took it and placed it on my nose. I giggled and said, "Thank you Aiden."_

_He smiled and yelped a pair of arm picked him up from behind._

_I laughed at Aiden's face, which looked shocked, yet confused._

_The pair of arms turned Aiden to see the face and Aiden, immediately shown in happiness and gave his uncle a hug._

"_He's definitely got Athrun's charm with the ladies. I'm pretty impressed at my nephew," Kira said picking up the flower my son gave to me_

_I laughed and said, "I guess he does; a pure natural charm."_

"_Anyways Cagalli I'm going to bring my nephew over to Lacus, you mind?" Kira asked_

"_Nope, go right ahead, I'll be there in a while," I said as Kira nodded and left._

_I sighed and lay on the grass, the streaked sky replaced by a blanket of stars and a vortex of black._

"I see you are Kira's nephew, meaning he's my brother," I said to myself. Aiden smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Ms. Cagalli," The doctor said

"It Mrs. Zala," I said quickly and covered my mouth in shock.

"About time," she said laughing

"I didn't mean that," I said

"Why deny it any longer?" she said picking up Aiden and laying him on bed and taking off his shirt and removing the bandages.

"_Well Ms. Cagalli, you have no choice," he said_

"_It's Mrs. Zala. I'm married you bastard," I said sprinting to the door. I placed my arm in the handle, when I was flipped over onto a table and the glass broke. I cried out, as he lifted me by the arm over shards of glass._

"_How does it feel to be weak Cagalli, you used to be so much to the world, now look at you, a pathetic nothing? Remember your country. The country your being tortured to save with every once of pain and rejection. So much patriotism, yet your spat at on the street, people think you've gone mad as well. Why, because of me. I'm going to destroy your soul today and you triggered it," he said to my frightened eyes_

I gasped and took a breath. What happened in my past and just who was that person?

"Mama," Aiden said seeing my worried face,

"Are you okay," the doctor said coming over

I nodded and touched my neck; I had so many recollections for this Manes, but why? Why did he hurt me? I still didn't know why I called myself Mrs. Zala, why weren't there any memories of Athrun and I? Why couldn't I still not remember those special moments, even if I am Cagalli Zala, if I said that to Athrun I knew I wouldn't be the same Cagalli he feel in love with, because I couldn't remember. I felt weak, weak that I didn't know who I was and how I was? I did feel like a pathetic nothing who couldn't even remember her name correctly. However that Manes, how did I trigger anything?

I looked up and saw Aiden trying to get up, but he couldn't bend properly.

"Aiden it's okay. Don't strain yourself," I said coming up to him.

He relaxed as the doctor stopping to try and inquire more; she turned to Aiden and began checking him. His ribs, lungs, head. The process took quite a while as well. I saw Aiden dozing off, and I rubbed his forehead and he went straight to sleep. The doctor finished him off and said, "I'll bring his report tomorrow and make a copy for Mr. Zala," leaving the room.

I picked Aiden up in my arms and brought him to my room. I placed him of the bed and I slipped beside him placing him on my hold. Who knew when I would see Aiden again, after I gave him to Athrun? I still had Jack to think about and everyone else, and so far it would be safer for Aiden to be in Orb. And how long it would take for me to remember being Cagalli Zala, loving Athrun, Kira being my brother, and everyone else?

I thought about Athrun. His face, his demeanor, he was so well in my eyes perfect. His hair, eyes, skin, I had never in my life seen such a wonderful person.

"_Yes, Athrun the Prince of Zaft, the saviour of the PLANTs, the King of Orb, he is truly a hero among people, respected, loved, perfect. A husband, father, that Zala really is something. Lucky dog, I say. He's done nothing, yet people love him." Daniel said_

"_He's done more than what you could not have done even in a million year, you that low. And don't you dare say anything about him. What do you know anyways? Where were you during the wars," I said_

How someone could say something like that about Athrun, I wondered. He risked his life so many times for other, and only cared about the well beings of others. He'd say something to reduce the guilt of everything.

"_Cagalli," he sighed "What are you doing here so early in the morning." He lifted his face staring at the same girl, whose face I couldn't see again, with those intense emerald eyes._

_She of course had no reply, so she mumbled the only thing that came in my mind "Happy Birthday," she said with the utmost stupidity_

"_Oh, it's my birthday already is it?" he questioned_

"_Yes," she replied._

"_Do you have my present, Miss" he enquired again._

'_Oh damn' she thought._

"_Well…you see…I kind of…left it…" she stuttered aimlessly still in his embrace._

_Athrun on the other hand smiled and placed his lips over mine._

_As shocked as she was she replied as softly as she could, ashamed of herself since, like last year she forgot to buy his present, until the day of his birthday? He pulled back and kept on looking at her as if she was a new species discovered. She looked down feeling small. He leaned down and whispered "This has been an excellent birthday so far Cagalli but, it would be even better if you smiled at least once."_

_She looked up and gazed at him in marvel. She curved my lips up from the frown and gave him a huge hug. "Sorry," She said lowly._

"_You know friends never apologize to each other, and it doesn't change if their together you know," he muffled._

"_Okay, does forgive me count?" She inquired._

"_What is there to forgive, I woke with you in my arms, what could be a better present. The best present although is to know that fact that your mine forever." He answered truthfully._

"_Athrun" She whispered._

"_Hmm…" he mumbled._

"_Thank you." She said her eyes filled with tears of his honesty and love towards her. She felt on top of this world. Nothing could make this day worse, sure she had a horrible, no abused start, being with Athrun just makes her world better… each day, every hour, any minute, every one second, each breath and every heartbeat._

I sighed in my mind at how sweet Athrun was. I still couldn't see that girls face. But, I knew that she could very well be me. I gently feel asleep knowing tomorrow would be another day of surprises and answered question.

However since I was being to preoccupied thinking of Aiden and Athrun, I totally forgot about the two discs in my pockets currently unattended and forgotten.

* * *

Here Done

Not a lot happened in the chapter i know

and it was soooooo SHORT

I'm sorry about that

Anyways next chapter secret unravel and Cagalli learn the truth

what kind you'll see next

oh yes i'm dieing to say this

"Here i come Ms. Fairy Univerese"

I love Cosmo from Fairly Odd Parents

That epsiode was good

Well sorry for jumping so randomly

Till next time

Samera


	48. How Can You Love Me So Much?

Hey Everyone,

I'd really just like to say one thing

GROUP HUGS!

I know for a fact that this story would never have gone at least this far, without EVERYONE you read it and reviewed it.

People who have reviewed say such nice comments about this story, and honestly I never in my mind expected this story to be this good, that I got so many reviews. WOW! I mean 250 something review is a lot for my first long story.

To tell you the truth I don't believe my story is that good, I've read better, and compared to other people's, it's not that well written, but it's a first, so I can gradually get better right?

So for now enjoy this chapter

* * *

The next morning, the sun shined through the window and blazed my eyes. I became pretty angry that I was woken up so early. I was no longer a soldier, so I was clearly aloud to wear whatever clothing I wanted to wear. I opened my eyes to meet the rays of the sun shining into the room. I turned my face, and saw the angelic face of Aiden snuggled tightly against me. He hid his face, so all I could see was his spiky sapphire hair. I could help but look in awe at him. He was so precious. I would have hated to ruin his sleep in any way, but Aiden did it himself, by sneezing my flying off by warmth. His eyes were opened in shock and he registered what he did and laughed. I smiled at him, grabbed a tissue and wiped his nose and mouth.

It was still early, but Aiden was now wide awake and wanted to explore. He had a habit of doing that.

I placed him on the floor and he started crawling, he zoomed away and the door opened letting him escape. I fell off the bed and quickly washed my face and rushed out after him. The child was fast. I had to run, just to stay near him, as he turned a corner and started crawling some more.

"You know, this place isn't made for babies, Aiden," I said walking beside him, "And your still suppose to be resting."

Aiden sat and pouted at me and I said, "Fine, since it's early sure, but after breakfast no more."

He smiled and resumed his exploration. Somehow Aiden reached the control room, to my surprise, them I thought, since when did Aiden not surprise me?

He crawled in, and everyone welcomed him happily. I saw him crawl to the vice captain Raidon who was sitting bored, until he saw Aiden. He picked Aiden up and his face changed within a flash just by setting his eyes upon the child. Everyone else had the same reaction.

"Aiden is so loveable," Akina said placing him in his arms.

"We're going to miss you," Raidon said messing up his hair as Aiden laughed and hugged Raidon.

Even if they are controlled, they still have feelings. I can't let them go on like this, I said in my mind.

"You know sometimes I wonder, who I am really," Akina said sitting down.

I felt my heart break; realizing what pain everyone was going through. I knew this wouldn't go on like this.

"Good Morning Everyone," Ann said coming in

Everyone saluted and greeted her as well, and I said, "Any news of Jack?"

"No," Ann said shaking her head. Everyone disheartened at the pained mother.

"The man closet to the leader is Vera, and he knows how to release everyone as well. Bring their memories back. He's been keeping Jack alive and a lot of other prisoners. He hasn't contacted me in a week, and I'm beginning to worry. We need those people from yesterday, because their group is strong enough to beat him," Ann continued

"I don't know even half about FLASH," I said frustrated, "How can you all depend on me?"

"Because, you've been through tougher situation than this," Ann said, "We believe in you and our prayers during your pregnancy with Aiden showed us, how even in the most desperate situations, you beliefs and love never dies."

I was touched by what she said, "My pregnancy what happened?"

"You back only a 5 percent chance of living if you gave birth to Aiden," Ann said

I touched the wall in shock as it all came back

When I first learned that I was pregnant.

When I first told Athrun learned this truth, after he came back from the PLANTs, and our happiness.

May tell me about my disorder, when I went to get a blood test.

I saw Lacus telling Athrun learning the truth of my problem.

Then came the problems, I had afterwards.

I could feel the taste the blood I barfed and Athrun's pain and when I went into labour at the beach.

I remembered all the tears I shed. The memories of those times kept on coming in my head.

Then the memory of me first seeing Aiden, I realized that the girl was indeed me. I picked out Aiden's name. He was my baby by blood.

I went down the wall and sat the bottom, in just plain shock. I saw Aiden crawl quickly up to me and sat in my lap, trying to get me to talk, and I swallowed a breath.

I picked him in my arms and I held him my arms crying saying that he was my baby over and over again, in just sheer joy. Aiden I could tell loved that he got his mother back. He obtained his real mother, not the one in denial.

Now if I only could remember Athrun, but I knew deep in my heart that there was something special about him, and I knew there was a special memory about him for me to remember. I didn't want to break his heart, by going up to him, and he remembers everything, but I don't and he knows. How could I hurt his broken any further? He already lost me before, and became lost, and I can't remember us, Athrun and me together, in love. That feeling was gone from my heart.

I knew that no matter how much I wanted to go in front of them and be remembered, it wouldn't ever be the same, if I saw their faces hurt, deeply as I say that I couldn't remember then fully. It just hurt, knowing what Athrun would be thinking if I came up to him and just left once again.

"Hey are you okay Cagalli?" Ann said

"Don't call me that name," I said crying, "When I can't remember Athrun as a part of my life, what the point of ever saying that name to me, when our last name is lost from my mind. I'm not Cagalli Zala, because I can't remember."

"Hey, don't say that," Ann said, "Memories are the most precious things to a person. Whether good or bad, they remind us that we have a life, and lived a life. That we had a mother, father, loved ones. For you, all you memories trigger from Athrun. That name alone brings so many feelings in your heart, and I know that. When Athrun came yesterday, you didn't want him to leave. The memories with him are probably the most beautiful, and are most precious to you. I know all this for a reason, and I can't help you because only you know your memories about Athrun. His feelings for you and yours for him, everyone on this ship know one thing about Cagalli Zala, and that was how much love she had for Athrun."

I looked up into her eyes and said, "How much did she, I mean I love him?"

Everyone the smiled at that question and Ann said, "You know the answer to that question, but you loved him so much that all had only one question in our minds seeing you two. How can someone love so much?"

I knew I was blushing. The red tint on my cheek grew as I could recall, that same girl blushing, in so many moments.

"You also had a knack of blushing around him," Ann said laughing

"I could see that, but not as me," I said frowning, "In any moment I see Athrun and a girl, but I can never see her face. And with me, I can't see that boy's face."

I saw them all sadden and a message popped up from the screen.

"Is Ann there, I only have a few moments," A tattered boy said

"Vera, where have you been?" she said, "And what the hell happened to you."

"He threw burning coal at me," Vera said, "Jack is getting worse."

My eyes widened and I saw Jack, in the same condition Aiden was in a week before. I held my baby tight and immediately became angry at that beast.

"How could he?" I growled and I looked up at Ann, who was expressionless.

"I don't want him to suffer anymore," Ann said

"No," I said, knowing what she was trying to say, "I won't let you give up on him Ann. He's my brother remember and like me, he'll make it through. I need to quick up."

"He's planning a full bombed attack on Orb, in a week," Vera said later on shocking us, "And ordered us to bring the heart and brain of the survivors."

I wanted to throw up and the disgustful act the leader of FLASH wanted.

Everyone had a distasteful face on.

"Is that Cagalli?" Vera said looking inside the room

I nodded.

"It's nice to see you finally conscious, I have a lot of stuff to tell you," Vera said, "But I don't have much time, so listen carefully."

I walked up to him on the screen with Aiden in my arms, whom had his eyes glued to the man.

"That month you went supposedly missing, I managed to get you from practically being eaten by a family of sharks, and then I brought you to _his_ lab, "Vera said in distaste, "I was ordered to bring you to him, after you killed of his son Daniel Manes, after that I managed to stop him from spitting you in half, after he saw your face, and ordered you to become on of us, with the chip. I tricked him by saying you were dead, but he didn't seem convinced and had only you memories gone, before dumping you back into the sea, where you were found by Ann's ship thankfully."

I nodded, kind of shocked at him, and remembered another time, when I was attacked by sharks. Athrun ended up getting hurt.

"You found the discs?" he asked

I slapped my head and said, "I totally forgot about them," taking one of them out of my pockets.

"Good, read that over, though you don't need to, since you know everything, but look over it. You'll have an idea on what he wants and tell that team to reach L3 fast, before he strikes," Vera said as the screen was cut off.

I held the disc in my hands as the doctor came in saying that she had the report and wanted Aiden and I to go her room.

I nodded and walked to the doctor's office. She was sitting there silently and told me the Aiden was perfectly healthy, but he still should be really careful with his ribs for a while. I nodded in understanding and she gave me a copy of the report for Athrun and waved good bye to Aiden as I left.

The day passed my quickly and it was already the middle of the afternoon. I gave Aiden, some lunch and ate myself and decided that we should be off.

Everyone sadly said good bye to him and I change into my suit and strapped Aiden in a miniature version, before setting off. Aiden was playing with his helmet taking it off, and putting it on again.

"Yes, Aiden now sit back, will you," I said preparing to launch

Aiden deferentially sat back and held on of my legs. I launched and was immediately met by the clear ocean. Aiden loved being in a mobile suit as we flew around at first, and messed around, then I remembered that I had close to half an hour before I had to give Aiden back. I frowned at that sentence. He was my baby and I was just going to give him to Athrun until…wait why was I going to give Aiden back anyways. I remembered that I couldn't go back to them just yet, so I had to stay mysterious to them. At least for now, I'd come back and hopefully I'd be complete. Ever since yesterday I was dying to see Athrun. See his face, hear his voice, and see his love. I reached that same beach and landed on the shallow water. It was still deserted, like last time.

Aiden recongized this place as well and I couldn't but notice how cute Aiden looked in the battle suit. He was like a little teddy bear.

I came out and stepped onto the sand. I kept my helmet on and Aiden take off, sit on the sand and place the helmet of his lap. I laughed so hard at his action. He laughed along with me and picked him up spin him around. I heard cars parking and I turned to see that group. I saw him come out and I felt the same feeling when I saw him. My heart soared and I knew he felt the same way.

It was pretty chilly in Orb right now, and I realized that it was soon going to be winter. I saw them all in their coats. They all rushed and I opened my helmet so they could only hear my voice.

I saw Athrun come up to me, but I was kind of frozen at his site. I couldn't really understand this feeling in my heart. I felt strange.

"It's time for you to go home Aiden," I whispered in his ears, kneeling down to his level

I saw Aiden's face immediately in despair. He grabbed my leg not letting go and covered his face. I held him in my arms and then he grabbed my neck.

"Now Aiden, I don't have the time. I'll be back, don't worry," I said comforting him.

I looked up and saw confusion in his eyes. I wanted to stare into them, but I noticed that Aiden started to cry. I mentally moaned thinking that this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Aiden, you can stand pain, drink yucky medicine, without crying, now how come you can't go home without crying," I said. I saw Athrun's eyes widen at my voice and I continued, "What are you looking at, help me you idiot."

Athrun was trying his best not to laugh, but Kira and everyone else did.

I huffed and said, "Aiden sweetie, listen will you. You're a good boy right, now right now I have to get Jack back; he's in pretty bad shape. I promise you I'll come back once I get my memories back. And remember I never break my promises."

Aiden calmed down and whispered, "Mama."

"Please Aiden, don't say that," I said trying not to cry. I didn't want to leave him.

Athrun walked to me and held his arms out to Aiden, and Aiden looked up and saw his father and reluctantly went to him.

"You seem very familiar," Athrun said, "Are you…?"

"I've been getting that a lot," I said taking a seat on the ground, cutting him off.

"Why don't you take your helmet off?" Shiho asked

"I can't right now," I said, "but forget about that right now. I have news to tell you."

They all nodded.

"We have one week," I stated plainly, "Before Orb is gone."

"Okay did I hear right, or did you just say Orb would disappear in a week," Luna said

"No, you can hear right," I said smiling, "There's more."

"More," Lacus said

"Take out the heart and brain of the survivors left, is his last order for Orb," I said

"That's disgusting," Mir said

"They messed around with her brain," I said

"Whose?" Kira said

I took a breath and said, "Cagalli's"

I saw Athrun fist clench and he said, "That bastard."

"I have a question," I said

"Yes," Lacus said

"Who's this Daniel Manes?" I said

I saw them all pale.

"Why do ask?" Kira said

"I feel like he's destroyed my life," I said turning around, "He said he'd get me."

"He's dead," Athrun stated in an emotionless tone.

"Oh," I said

"Cagalli killed him," Dearka said, "He's been titled by me as the son of the devil."

"I see, after knowing who the father is," I said laughing, "What did he do to her?"

"He's the reason why Cagalli isn't with us now," Athrun said

I was shocked at what he said. I sat down and picture it all.

"The ski lodge, the murder, him saving me from a bullet, him being my body guard, he's torture, slaps, seven days, the port, the divorce, the tricks, and the…crash. It all makes sense. That's how Vera got me and took away my mind," I said clutching my head.

"Are you okay?" Athrun said, "How do you know all this?"

"But why can't I remember you Athrun," I said leaning on my gundam.

Me?" Athrun said

"Athrun I want you to look into your office drawer with all you files, there's something there," I said remembering the disc I placed in his drawer.

"What?" he asked"

"The answers to all your questions," I said, "All of you know where I'll be right, contact me there and please, and get rid of your thoughts about me for the time being. I know you all worry about Cagalli, but she's…safe, but she's lost," confused at what to accept.

"Why am I still lost; when I still have all my answers," I said sitting down.

"Cagalli," Athrun said

"I'm not her," I said shaking my head, "I'm not Cagalli."

I look up and saw his face sadden, "No don't give me that look. It's your entire fault."

"What does Athrun have to do with all this?" Lacus said

"If only I knew why she loved him so much?" I said still holding my head and sitting down, "If only I knew her face?"

"Cagalli, stop it," Athrun said

"I'm not her damn it," I said

He walked up to me and said, "I know her voice well, and I don't need to see her face. Your helmet might hide your face, but it can't hide who you really are. Even after six months you're still too much you know."

He took off my helmet and I met his eyes clearly.

"I know how your still think, that just because you can't remember, it won't change anything from my side. It's doesn't hurt me that you can't remember me, it hurts because your hiding and lost. Stop saying her or she. You know that you're Cagalli, my Cagalli so stop denying it will you?" he said.

"Mama," Aiden said in agreement.

I closed my eyes as tears slipped out.

"I'm sorry," I said

"Come back to me," he said, "I'll be waiting for you in the end, and this time I'm not letting you go."

"Athrun," I said in shock.

"I still wonder Cagalli, how can you love me so much?" he said turning around, "I got my answer today."

"I still remember as well Cagalli, when we first told each other we loved each other. That triggers all your memories remember," Athrun said from letter

_I did, still do and forever will love you Athrun. I still remember the first we told each other. I could never forget that day. That triggers all my memories and I kept that moment close to my heart. _

He left afterwards. I could tell he was hurt, whether he liked it or not. He was hurt that I didn't know how much I loved him. I could feel his tears in my heart.

I clenched and slithered down; I covered my face and noticed my charm bracelet. I tore it off and threw in on his head. I kicked my gundam and realized that hurt and I took off my suit and threw it away as well. I felt my pocket and remembered the two discs.

I took them out and tossed them away. This it all happened because of him. I hurt Athrun because of that bastard. I was walked angrily away.

Snow started to fall… and I could feel something familiar in my heart. This snow was my memory.

* * *

I better get tons of reivews for this chapter.

You know Athurn wasn't suppose to know yet, but because of a very seet commetn about my story, i decided to relvie Athrun.

Athrun knows who she is

Cagalli shall maybe remeber teh truth in teh next chapter

I don't know

Maybe i shoudl let her suffer some more

Anyways go Athrun,

See he's not stupid, he loves Cagalli adn looks at what he just said

Now if only Cagalli sees

I'll see what i do for the next chapter

Either i'll make her remember

Or oh i'll do somethign very evil

I don't know

I have two sides fighting against one another

And the bad is winning

Hmm oh well i'll see, i have 24 housr, before i update

So till then

REIVEW- you better

Samera


	49. The Scene of His Life

Hey Everyone,

I wasn't going to write the chapter today,

But i thought about it for half a day and was lazy, then decided that i should quickyl write and update

And here it is

I noticed thanks to a reivewer, that there was no real emotion on Athrun,

But to reply

There was reason and it will be explained in this chapter.

SO ENJOY!

* * *

I brushed a fleck of the falling snow off. I turned and saw the group watching me intently, but they decided to follow Athrun. I looked at Athrun, who held the charm bracelet close.

He entered his stood at his car, and I noticed that I was at a fair distance from his; I could barely see the contours of his face. I was still technically climbing rocks. I couldn't believe myself. Even after seeing Athrun, I couldn't clearly remember my love for him. I knew that there were some memories left, the most important and special ones. I wanted to smack and murder myself for being me. I was felt so stupid.

I saw my Gundam unattended and thought it would strange to leave it there sitting, I took out a remote and disillusioned it to it surroundings. Placing it in my pocket, I kept on walking on the shoreline, waiting for something, but what?

I sat down, my view of Athrun blocked by rocks. What exactly was I missing? I wondered where I first meet Athrun.

I looked at the clear ocean in front of me, the vast clear blue, and the grey clouds above, the tiny islands far away, gently disappearing from the starting fog. I could sense a storm, and I realized something. I couldn't exactly go back to the ship in a fog. Oh great!

Of all things on my gundam, they could have at least put radar on it.

The weather was still chilly and I noticed what I was exactly wearing and exotic cropped pant with sequined-encrusted wide waistband that was smocked in the back, with a bouquet knit halter top, adorned with center flower and dotted with tiny rhinestones on the straps. I had managed to change this morning in a rush. At least they matched. I was currently barefoot. I heaved a sigh as I saw it started to snow. I pulled my rhinestone zipper sweater with mandarin collar closer and tried to stay warm. I could have easily gone to there home, but it would feel weird. Going into a home, I couldn't clearly even remember, yet I had been there for most of my life.

Athrun sat down in his car

"Athrun, you don't seem pretty excited that Cagalli came back," Kira said

"I had a talk with Ann. She told me about Cagalli," Athrun said quietly.

"I was pretty shocked actually," he said afterwards, "She still doesn't remember us."

"Come one Athrun she'll come around," Shiho said

"I know," Athrun said, "She loves a guy like me."

Athrun leaned back on the chair remembering the conversation he had last night.

_Athrun had come back from the battle, and was dieing to see his son. His mind kept on flickering to that girl's voice. It sounded so much like Cagalli. It was strong, determined and full of love. He knew he would definitely ask her for a name and see her face, just to get his suspicions out of his head. His heart was saying how much she was Cagalli, and he was starting to believe it. He saw flecks of blonde from the screen, and she behaved with Aiden, just like Cagalli. The likeness between both of them wasn't just a coincidence. _

_He wanted to talk with Ann, once more. There was something missing. What truth was she talking about? Her words before leaving were strange. She was giving me a clue as well as trying to tell me something. _

"_That girl," Athrun said sitting on a chair. Just as he was about to cut down more the ship her words, made him immediately believe that she was Cagalli, but her voice, was to fuzzed. _

_She said something usually only Cagalli would say. _

_He smiled as he remembered what exactly she said. _

"_You little bastard, son of a gun, stupid jerk,"_

_She almost called his child hers and that proved to him, that she really was something more than a girl who knew about Cagalli. _

"_You almost hurt my…your child you idiot,"_

_But, she didn't accept that fact, so his dreams were too good to be true. Athrun wanted to smack himself for thinking so many cruel thoughts about that girl, when she just wanted to protect Aiden, and save him from being hurt. _

_Then why did his heart soar a thousand beats. Why did he so badly want to see the girl?_

_No matter how hard he thought, he couldn't figure it out. His thoughts shifted back to Cagalli. He'd jump at the chance to just hold her in his arms once more. Sell his soul to spend a minute with her. Take his life away to place his lips on her. _

_He tried hard to not stress himself with the people sighting his Cagalli. People telling him the she was alive. Why couldn't he find her, catch a glimpse of her like other?_

_Athrun did miss his son a lot. His laughs, smiles, hugs, crawls, little word…him. Athrun was so relieved to hear Aiden call him through the radio. He started to breath. _

_Athrun looked at his uneaten dinner in front. No matter how hard he tried, since the past six months, he never filled his stomach, quenched his thirst. Everything he did made him feel empty inside. He might have eaten in front of people, but he was never full. He lost his reason to be happy, to be alive. He was void of emotions, passions and life. He felt like as if he was in a swirled black hole sucking him deeper and deeper inside, with each heart beat he beat._

_That was stopped a week ago. For some reason he felt warm, he could see the light in his sleep, and he felt whole. There was some reason he felt life, and he didn't know why? He felt emotions and feelings once more. There was a strange swirl of energy within him, and it became stronger and stronger whenever he saw that ship, mobile suit and at Orb a couple of times. That emotion of love was the feeling he felt only with Cagalli and Aiden, but who was he feeling for?_

_At Alaska, when that person mentioned the girl who fled, he felt a strange recognition. His heart was telling him that it was her. The person you loved, but he thought it was impossible, now looking over he was beginning to accept that fact._

_How he wanted to get into his mobile suit, fly into the ship and relieve himself of the answer, but that was being to rash. _

_His heart was screaming into his mind, that the girl was indeed Cagalli, but he had no proof. If only Ann could tell him who she was and why did he feel like she was familiar to him._

_He deficiently needed to know._

_Athrun sighed and bowed his head in defeat. He would never know where his Cagalli was? Which state she was in? Was she in pain or any suffering? He just wanted all his questions answered._

_The phone rang and he looked up into the screen and picked up sadly._

"_Athrun is that you," Ann said _

"_Yes," Athrun replied plainly_

"_I think it's important for you to know this," Ann said to want seemed like in her office_

"_Yes Ann, but wait, can you please tell who this girl is? She's making me go wild in my heart with emotions I felt with only Cagalli," Athrun said_

_Ann smiled and said, "I want to show you her picture. This way I'm not telling you."_

_Athrun sat up in confusion. He saw Ann take out a picture with a girl holding Aiden in her arm. She had a smile on her face, and his son did as well. What shocked him the most was the he saw wasn't ordinary, but of someone very close to him._

_It was the face of Cagalli. The same blonde hair, amber eyes full of life and she had the same wedding band and charm bracelet on. _

_Athrun fell off of his chair in pure shock. He closed his eyes, and looked once more, as if he had seen a ghost. _

"_That's Cagalli," Athrun said_

"_Yes, she is, but," Ann said only to cut off_

"_I can't believe, wait I'll be right there. Cagalli… She's alive and she was right in front of me for the whole time. No wonder I was so full of life. That's why that voice was so familiar," Athrun said standing up in pure glee of life. _

"_Ann, can you get the gate of ship opened. I need to see her right now," Athrun said to her through the screen. He to jump around in happiness, holds her in his arms, bring Aiden back and be a family like before, cry in happiness. _

"_But where has she been all this time Ann, I mean she must have remembered me, why did she not contact me and tell that she was alive," Athrun said_

_Ann looked Athrun who looked like he gained another life, just by the news of her, being so close to him. She knew how much pain Athrun went to, and that he was getting his life back. _

_And knowing the truth she couldn't help but let out a few tears_

"_Athrun sit down," Ann said_

_Athrun had confusion written on his face_

"_Cagalli doesn't remember," Ann said breaking him apart_

"_She…doesn't… remember," Athrun said each word slowly, a tear slipping from his eye._

"_She can't remembers everyone, Aiden…Kira…you friends, but not your love," Ann said_

_Athrun was silent. He couldn't help but feel lifeless. _

"_Why?" Athrun said, "Will she be like this for good?"_

"_The leader of FLASH took her memories out; I don't know if she will remember herself as Cagalli Zala. She does accept that fact, but she doesn't remember any of it," Ann said_

_Athrun was shocked indeed, but not in happiness, but of pain, like his heart was shredded in a blender and termites finished it off. _

"_Athrun, there's always hope. She can see this girl…and how she and you loved each to her very much. She finds herself being so close to the answer, yet, she always pulled back. Maybe once she sees you, she'll remember. You might not know it, but everyone knows that Cagalli loved you very much. You were her light of life, you have her heart, her answers," Ann said, "She doesn't want you hurt."_

"_Hurt?" Athrun said_

"_She knows you're her husband. She knows she's Cagalli, and tomorrow she won't let you all see her because she knows, that you'll break knowing that she can't remember, and she doesn't want that," Ann said_

"_Then why'd you tell me, I probably would not have known tomorrow," Athrun said_

_Ann smiled, "How would you deny her voice clearly in front of you."_

_Athrun looked up knowing she was right. It wouldn't have been long, until he'd see her face. Thinking her voice, made him think of their past, and how much loved they had in it._

"_Athrun," Ann said, "You needed to know this. I know you will learn tomorrow, but she's learning to love to you, because she can feel that feeling in her heart. She's told me. Give her strength to remember Athrun. She still will need your love, hope, and trust to get her through the pain. She's dying Athrun. She want to remember you and kills herself, whenever she can't, thinking how you are spending another day without her."_

"_How, what can I do? I've done nothing. Even back then it was always her guiding me, giving me love, when Manes hurt her, I blamed her, and probably made her forget me. Isn't it better that she forget me? Find someone worthier, who loves her and would trust her more then I would," Athrun said looking down seeing the truth of him. _

"_If Cagalli heard that, she would have given you a slap for thinking such nonsense. Even I just want to give you a punch for being too stupid. No one in this world could probably love Cagalli more than you Athrun. Have you seen your eyes? The first time I saw you in Nevis, looking at Cagalli, I knew you straight of the bat that you two were soul mates. I've seen your love, your passion, your trust you have for Cagalli and it's so beautiful. You look through the good Athrun, your heart is true. Of course you have your moments, but you've always looked out for the best for Cagalli. Give her smiles; share your heart with her. Whenever I saw you two, it never was as two different people, but as one," Ann said._

_Athrun was in awe at what he said. Of course he loved Cagalli, but he never noticed the passion he had towards her. Athrun did blush at what she said._

"_Well…I don't know what to say," Athrun said _

"_Be strong," Ann said, "You need to be for her, and wait, because with a person like you who loves her so, she should remember everything like that," Ann said_

"_Thank you Ann," Athrun said honestly_

"_No need for thanks, I want to show you this," Ann said walking to Cagalli's room. She sneaked inside and showed Athrun the most beautiful scene he had seen in his life, apart from Cagalli walking down the aisle, or when Cagalli held Aiden for the first time in her arms._

_It was Cagalli sleeping with their baby protected in her arms. _

_Athrun stared at the serene face of his supposedly dead wife, but no, she was alive and just as beautiful. _

_Ann left the room and Athrun wished how he could just be there. _

"_You should have seen your eyes Athrun, they held love," Ann said_

"_I know," Athrun said, "But I don't think it-"_

"_Stop saying that," Ann cut him off sternly, "Or I'll have to slap some sense into you."_

_Athrun smiled and said, "Thank you Ann. I know what to do tomorrow. Give my angel strength."_

"_Try not to act obvious," Ann said, "Now go to sleep," motherly_

_Athrun smiled and said, "Good might."_

_The screen went blank._

"She has to remember, at least to not hurt herself," Athrun said

"What about you," Kira, "What hurts her the most are the pain you're going through."

"Of course it hurt, when a person you loved with all heart and did the same, suddenly forgets it," Athrun, "I just wish at times that she didn't love me. If I just…had been a bit more trustful, maybe Cagalli wouldn't be like this."

"Hey Athrun…of all people in the world, you deserve to be loved by her, whether you know it or not even if you can't see it. Remember Ahmed, he loved Cagalli and you would have happily given Cagalli to him, because your love for her was true. You would do anything for her happiness," Shiho said.

I could feel my heart hurt. I stood up as by now there was a layer of snow on the ground. The white fluff was so beautiful, life pieces of a cloud, gently falling onto the Earth, as the settling sun created a layer of shimmer on the ground. The sun was peaking through the grey clouds for the last time, before and disappeared in an instant.

I saw them all talking and the face Athrun had on was unreadable, but I had a strange urge in my heart, as he opened his mouth and talked.

I looked down to the ring on my hand. It was the most beautiful piece of jewellery I ever saw. The person who I was wedded to was in front of me and I couldn't remember. I wondered when and how he proposed to me. I could just imagine myself screaming "Yes!"

I couldn't help but smile, at my pathetic state. I didn't even remember being a fiancée to him, yet that guy still believed that I'd remember everything, and with his belief I knew I would.

Athrun words were still ringing in my mind.

"_I know how your still think, that just because you can't remember, it won't change anything from my side. It's doesn't hurt me that you can't remember me, it hurts because your hiding and lost. Stop saying her or she. You know that you're Cagalli, my Cagalli so stop denying it will you?"_

"I am her," I whispered, "I am Cagalli Zala, not just Cagalli."

"_Mama," Aiden said in agreement._

"I am the mother of Aiden," I said again.

"_Come back to me," he said, "I'll be waiting for you in the end, and this time I'm not letting you go."_

"I'm waiting myself to come back to you," I said, "I know that you mean so much to me, but how and just why?"

"_I still remember as well Cagalli, when we first told each other we loved each other. That triggers all your memories remember,"_

"When we first said that we loved each other," I said standing up and started to walk.

'When I first said, "I love you," to Athrun Zala' I thought, a slight flush on my cheek.

I had a smile on my lips, as my feet took me walking. I was in a trance as I felt a chill run down my spine. I felt a love spreading in my body. The love I held for Athrun. It was there in my heart and I could feel it for the first time.

I was going to my garden of hope.

I realized that my eyes were closed, opening them I cried.

* * *

Wow

What do you think

I'm almost at 50 chapters

Yay!

I shall hopefully update tomorrow

No matter how much i try, i can't seem to not update

It's like in my to do list

odd

Anyways hope you guys liked Athurn in this cahtper

Give the guy a break

And the next chapter

i'm not going to give you any clues on it.

I have a cool planand i so want to place it tomorrow

But i will say expect a shocker---MAybe!

till next time

Samera


	50. I love you Athrun

Hey everyone sorry for teh late review

But you'll like this long chapter

Well i hope you do.

The next chapter will be the one you've all been waiting for

So read adn enjoy

* * *

The moon had just come out, and the snow was still falling, covering my hair with flecks of snow. I shook my head, and looked at the plain of grass, and the tree on the end. It was an old tree and had just lost its last leaf. It bare branches stretched out looking like it had touched the sky. My footstep created a crunching noise as I stepped into the snow, wrecking the plain of milk, sparkling in from the light of the moon.

I could feel my head swirling in thought, and the smile on my face just grew.

This was the place, intact and still as beautiful as last time.

There was a fountain behind the tree, and t was spraying water from the top, higher that the tree, making the scene looks like the entrance to heaven. I let out a tear unconsciously.

I remembered this place…this tree…that fountain.

This was the place where we first proclaimed our love for one another.

_Yes the second war was over. After all the pain, deaths, fights peace once returned to this world…this time for good. I had just signed the peace treaty and most of my heart was at peace. Orb was still here and growing. People were starting to accept that there Natural and Coordinators were simply human, and nothing to it. We were taking small step, and I knew gradually this world would maintain its beauty. _

_Kira and Lacus had joined me in these steps, but there was someone special missing. _

_I shook my head from going to think about the blue haired prince who stole my heart and left it hanging in confusion. What did he want?_

_I let out a breath, as someone snapped me back to reality. I was currently in a meeting. _

"_Ms. Cagalli want do you think about the repairs globally," a person said_

"_It won't happen all at once. We need to slow down and take small steps to complete repairs. Even Orb is in a state of destruction, but we are stop and think about our consumption of the resources we have, and try to make we send as much of our goods to other places in need," I said_

"_Very well, but where are you sending your resources," the same person asked_

"_Firstly to places were it is severely needed," I said, "Places that have high status in the world and are damaged much less than other places, shouldn't be first to take care on our to do list. If they are of high status, they should be able to mend themselves, unlike other place."_

_Everyone agreed with my notion. _

"_Anyways we try our best, Orb can't save the world. We are a small nation, but our power is only separable after we look after ourselves. If we can't do that, then how can we help others," I said_

"_This meeting is dismissed," I said getting up to leave, when a person spoke,_

"_Ms. Cagalli will you be attending the peace treaty ball this evening?"_

_I turned in dismay, hoping no one would ask, unfortunately if they didn't ask I didn't have to go, but since they did, I was stuck_

"_Yes," I said sadly and left the room._

_I went to my office and quickly looked after my paper work. Kisaka was a huge help with all this junk, by reading them over and placing them into three piles: Sign, read over and make sure before sign, and not to be cared for until later. My life was pretty easy with his help, but it took a lot of his time, and he had his own life. Maybe I would appoint someone, but the only person I even asked for advice was…him. _

_I had to swallow my breath. Ever since that day, I wanted to say three simple words, but never got the chance. _

_I wondered if he had the same feelings…anymore._

_I had been dying to catch a glimpse of his face, hear his voice, be near him, but it seemed as if he just vanished. I missed him terribly. I sat down, wondering where he was. How was he? And was he happy? _

_I wanted to hate myself for having these feelings for him, but I couldn't stop my heart, even at the island. I smiled at the memory. That must have the oddest meeting of my life. Meeting an enemy, shooting him, getting tied up by him, almost shooting him again, he saves me from getting hurt, and I meet his again at gunpoint. I give him an amulet, which he wears to this date and we hug and kiss later on. I save him from killing himself, because that was just plain mad, and he becomes my bodyguard, and technically proposes to me before leaving. He becomes my enemy yet again, things went downside from there. _

_I saw him and Meyrin. They were close together. It hurt my heart a lot seeing those two, yet I prevented the green eyed monster form invading. It was wrong. I wasn't much, unlike Meyrin. Heck people think I am a boy by looks, which Athrun did. Not to mention Kira as well. My life was so complicated. I had no clue one to do? My heart was exploding with a confession. I needed to tell him what I felt, or I would never go on in life. I knew I wouldn't. It would be too hard. _

_I didn't know if I lost him. Was he still mine? Did he have the same feelings for me now? _

_I felt tears jerk up my chest. I stood up and rushed off of my office and ran to my car. Starting it up, I drove quickly to the manor. I wanted to get away from everything. I wanted to forget my life. This pain in my chest of emptiness, I just wanted it to go away. I grabbed a chain from my neck. The very ring he gave which held so many promises had disappeared, all those moments, feelings, emotions, where had they gone? _

_I stopped at a red light, thinking at how many times I wanted to chuck this ring the garbage, melt it in the fire place. I never did achieve, since it never came out of my neck, after many tries. I didn't have any heart to take it off, because I was crazy in my love. _

_How could I love a boy this much? I thought in my mind. _

_I shook my head again. As a car honked and I realized that the light was green. I pressed on my accelerator and drove until I reached my home. I had a stupid ball to go to. _

_I entered the driveway and stopped it in front of the manor and came out. _

"_Miss Cagalli, lunch is served," A maid said coming in_

"_Umm…I don't feel like," I started them remembered him and said, "Never mind, just bring it to my room, I'll eat there," smiling politely. _

_She nodded and knew that because of a boy's happiness, a promised me made to him, she'd force herself to eat._

_I looked up into quiet manor. There was no life in this place. I felt so alone here. So many times, I tried to leave it all, go away somewhere far, but I couldn't think how I'd never be free, with this confession unsaid. She wanted to scream it all out to him, but she feared of the reaction. _

_I sighed and trudged upstairs. Maybe he'd be there tonight._

_I stepped into my room and saw my lunch placed neatly on a tray, ready to be eaten. I quickly washed my hands, and ate the food in seclusion. I left the tray and went to take a shower, before changing. _

_I wrapped a towel around my body and looked at the dress I was to wear tonight. I was disgusted at it, but I knew I had to wear it, whether I like it or not. I was in a stunning gown which could have been described as a liquid organza that flows beautifully throughout the entire design. The bodice is accented with shirring along the center seam detailed with crystal embellishments as the liquid organza gathers around the dropped waistline. A beautiful circular train completed this look._

"_Why me?" I moaned, as I wore the dress._

_Merna came in late and did my hair, which reached right below my shoulder. She curled it and clipped it so half was and the other half was down. I hated balls. They made me look like a princess. _

_I pushed away from the make-up and she smiled saying, "It would matter that much."_

_I frowned and knew she was right and she put a little bit on. _

_After she was finished, I slipped on my shoes and sat down a while. The ring was still on my neck, but hidden so people couldn't see it. _

_I didn't look in the mirror, afraid to see what I looked like. _

_I looked at the time, which read five in the evening and I knew I couldn't avoid staying in this manor any longer. I had to go. _

_Lifting my feet off the ground, I went downstairs to waiting car. I slipped in the back, as the driver drove me to the huge estate where the ball was being held. I swore knowing that I had to dance with total strangers. Maybe I would vanish in the middle, no one would notice. The car stopped, snapping me out of my thoughts and I noticed that it was snowing outside. I was amazed the grey clouds realising such crystals. _

_I went inside and was disappointed that I had to leave the snow. I was met by old politicians and the same old boring stuff. _

_I heard my name being called out and I turned to see Lacus with Kira. I smiled at them and they complineted my looks._

_I blushed and said the same to them and said as well, "I really want to run."_

_Lacus told me Murre and everyone was here: Dearka, Yzak, the Minerva Crew and even Athrun, and I froze at his name. She smile and said, "You should talk to him."_

_I nodded and quickly left, knowing I needed to escape. I couldn't face him, let alone let him see me like this. I was unfortunately blocked by a disgusted person, Yunna_

"_You," I growled_

"_Why isn't it a surprise as well Cagalli," he said_

"_Aren't you suppose to be in jail, or how about dead," I said smirking_

"_Money can do a lot of things, plus I have business to settle," he said smirking as well._

"_Well, I have power, and thankfully I can do this," I said slapping him, punching him on the nose, bleeding him and last but least. I pulled the purple monkey by the hair and dumped his face in the punch bowl. When I was satisfied, I turned to see the front of the crowd looking at me._

_I took a breath to calm myself and said, "Make sure he's sent to a life time in jail, or I'll send him away for a lifetime to hell."_

_The guards took him away and the ball went back to normal. I was offered a glass of fruit cocktail and I took it in my hands. _

_I sat down on the seat and noticed people started to dance. I groaned mentally looking around and making sure, that I was at the farthest table away from everyone. I didn't want to deal or talk to anyone. If there was someone I did it was to him, but I was afraid to even do that. _

_I looked at the couples on the dance floor. _

_Lacus and Kira_

_Miriallia and Dearka_

_Yzak and Shiho, who looked both red in the face_

_Luna and Rey_

_Stellar and Shinn, I made sure to stay away from him_

_And…_

_Athrun and Meyrin_

_I felt my heart stop seeing those two. They looked so perfect. I felt my heart stop and the glass in my hand shattered, tearing both of my hands, disturbing the peaceful music and serene atmosphere. I saw people look at me and I just went blank. I stood up and my hands pooled in blood, and I closed them, stinging me and tried to hide the accident, by placing my hands behind. _

_I looked down and I heard the music start and everyone go back to what they were doing expect the couples I noticed. They headed towards me, instantly panicking me. I stood up and walked away, until I heard my name being said in shock by the blood. I squeezed my hand some more and ran for it. _

_I opened the door, and noticed that it was quiet cold. I shivered and ran a bit more into the light snow falling, which had already created a layer in the ground. I looked at my hands, which were still bleeding and I took out a piece of glass out of my hand. I winced at the pain, and decided that I'd rather choose blood, then pain. Seeing the truth in my heart again today, had been enough. _

_I placed my hands at my sided as the blood dripped staining the ground. I was in a clear plain; where there was a tree with bare branched and a fountain on the other side. The moon was out as well. I sat on the ground staring at the huge tree in amazement. _

_My body was becoming white and I placed my bleeding hands on the layer of snow and pulled out five shards of glass and letting out a few tears of pain. _

_Taking out as much as I could, I looked at the untouched snow. _

_I touched my bleeding hands into my dress, staining it in blood. I used my figure and wrote the words I had been dying to say, write and think._

_I love you Athrun._

_I released my confession and felt a strange warmness, as I saw a jacket placed on my shoulders. I took out my hand destroy the message I wrote, but I had caught my arm. The warmth that spread though my hand I knew was only of one person's. I felt his hand trace my arm from my shoulder to the place where my hand was placed about to wreck the snow. _

"_Athrun," I whispered still looking down at the snow. I heard a tear and felt a piece of cloth wrapped around one of my hands, and soon the other one._

"_I hate to see you in pain," he said, "Next time be a bit more careful."_

_I nodded, still afraid to look up, I noticed that my ring was dangling out. _

"_You still wear it," he said_

_I nodded again_

"_Why?" he asked_

_I pointed to the message_

"_Why me?" he asked again, "I don't deserve someone like you."_

_I stood up in anger and grabbed his shirt, "How dare you say that?" His jacket now in the snow._

_He smiled saying, "I missed you voice."_

_I blushed and said, "What do you think of yourself? Just go and run away after, you make me feel loved, give me a reason to smile, another day to live. How can you say that after all that we've been through you jerk?"_

_I stared into his emerald eyes, which were twinkling by the moon's light. _

"_You shouldn't say that," I said letting go of him "In fact it really should be the other way around. Looking at you I know I don't d-"_

_A finger silenced my sentence, "How can you say that? Have you taken a look at yourself? You're beautiful, inside and out with a fiery heart full of passion, love and hope."_

_I blushed_

"_You believe in yourself, even when it doesn't seem that way, and you're just. Cagalli words can never describe you alone," He said finishing off._

"_What about you?" I whispered_

"_Me?" he said, "There really isn't much, compared to y-"_

"_Another words and I'll," I said raising a fist shutting him off, "You the most gentle, sweetest guy I've ever met in my life Athrun. Your smart, risk for the good, and the only person who makes me, me," I said_

_I felt him pull me in an embrace. I let out a breath and melted into his arms._

"_I missed you," I said_

"_More than you can imagine," he said after_

"_Meyrin," I said to him pulling him away._

"_What about her?" he said in confusion_

"_Athrun, what do you what about her? You like her don't you? That's the whole reason you didn't come back to me right. I think you should go back…to her. I know I am nothing like her, so maybe you should go back to her," I said looking away from him, trying not to cry._

_I heard a laugh and turned around. Athrun held my hand in love saying, "Cagalli, Meyrin is nothing more than a little sister to me. She's already seeing someone."_

_I blush a million shades in and was speechless._

"_Even if that was the case, I'd never have those feelings for her, because my heart already belongs to someone," he said pulling me closer_

_My breath was hitched and I looked down saying, "Who?"_

_I could hear him smile, he lifted my chin up me look into his swirls of jade, and said simply, "You Cagalli, I love you."_

_I was so happy that I hugged him pushing us to the ground with me on top of Athrun. I blushed and said, "Sorry."_

_He smiled and placed his lips on mine as we shared on of the most beautiful kisses of my life. He held my waist and pulled me closer and I felt a fire ignite. _

_I also felt a tingling feeling in my nose. I opened my closed eyes and quickly got off him, leaving him confused and I sneezed. _

_I looked at him who started laughing and I punched his shoulder. _

_He controlled his fit of laughs and said, "Sorry."_

_I held his cheek and whispered in his ear sweetly, "I love you too Athrun, but I wanted to say that first," pouting._

"_You did," Athrun said pointing to the message still on the snow._

_I smiled as he pulled my hand, pushing me off the ground. I felt so warm whenever I was near him. _

"_It was a good thing I came to this ball," I said_

_He nodded and pulled me closer, "I want you to meet some people. And dance with you."_

"_But, my dress," I said_

"_There some dresses upstairs, why don't you change into one of them?" he said_

"_Am I supposed to go into this big estate alone," I said looking up._

_He chuckled and said, "Of course not."_

_I smiled and said, "Thank you Athrun…for everything."_

_He kiss temple and said, "I'll always be here to protect you."_

_I hugged him and said, "Never leave me again."_

"_I promise," he said_

"_My hands hurt," I said_

"_We should really fix that as well," he said_

_We headed to one of the rooms, and I saw a closet and said, "Am I allowed?"_

_He nodded_

_I turned to the closet, then back to him saying, "What should I wear?"_

_He smiled and chose a dress out, "What about this?"  
_

_I took it from him and said, "Maybe you should do your magic on my hands first?"_

_I saw him flush and he took out a first aid box. I sat down in front of him and placed my hands on his knee, he unwrapped the cloth from my hands. He ran a cotton ball dubbed in alcohol down each little cut, and oddly I never felt any pain. He first used a liquid Band-Aid to seal the blood from coming out, and I couldn't help but look at him. _

"_What's the matter," he said snapping out of my daze_

"_Etching your face into my mind," I said_

_He smiled and said, "Done," finishing the wrapping of my hands_

_I got up and said "Uh oh."_

"_What happened," he asked_

"_How am I supposed to change?" I asked_

_He blushed and said, "I'll go call someone."_

_He left the room and in no time Lacus came in and helped me change into the other dress. _

"_Thank you Lacus," I said_

"_Your welcome, what between you and Athrun?" she asked_

"_I love him, and he loves me," I said_

"_Took you long enough," She said_

"_What you and Kira," I said_

"_I think he needs a push," she said sadly._

"_Don't worry, you'll probably go down the aisle before me," I said _

"_You think," she said_

"_I do," I said, "I'll give Kira the boost."_

_We left and I was met by Athrun, who was with a group of people. He saw me and grabbed my arm._

_I looked at the group in front. I immediately tried to run away._

"_Athrun let go of me," I said softly so he could here_

"_Just wait will you?" he asked silently_

_I nodded and said, "Hello, I'm Cagalli Yula Attha."_

"_Of course who wouldn't know you, Ms. Cagalli," a girl with pink-purple hair said, "I'm Lunamaria Hawke."_

"_Nice to meet you," I said remembering my time in the Minerva. She was pretty close to Athrun._

"_And this is my boyfriend Rey," she said grabbing his arm_

"_Rey, Rey Za Burrel," he said simply. _

"_Pleasure," I said_

"_You know Meyrin, and that is her boyfriend Auel," Athrun said_

_I nodded and already met Dearka, Yzak, and Mir, but I was introduced to Shiho. We got along pretty well. I was introduced to Stellar and she told me who her boyfriend was. _

_I looked at the raven haired boy and immediately tried to flee again. I didn't want to be near him, worried he'd say something bad about my father again._

_I gulped and saw Shinn walk up to me._

_I saw guilt in his eyes and I calmed down._

"_Umm…I'm sorry Ms. Attha for all I had said to you back then. I realized that I was wrong," he said looking down._

_I smiled and said, "It's okay, and it's not Ms. Attha, Princess, or just plain Attha. For my friends it's just Cagalli."_

_He looked up at me in shock, and said, "How can you be like that?"_

_I had no answer, but Athrun held me close saying, "Because she's Cagalli."_

And that was the day I met my family.

That was the day Athrun and I proclaimed our love for one another.

That was the day, I started my life.

* * *

Done Doen Done

I'll msot likely update today

if not tomorrow

See you all soon

Samera


	51. I'm Finally Complete

Hey, Everyone

What a weekend I had…full of fun and excitement, especially my parent. It funny hwo they say fire and water don't go together, but my parent are alright. However the bciker like there signs are supposed to do.

It so funny watching those to especially my mom, my dad just sits there laughing his head off, as my mom tries to scold my dad, without laughing at us, who are laughing at her.

Oh life is so much fun.

Anyways back to the story, yes this is the moment we've all been waiting for…

So I'll skip the talk and say enjoy

* * *

Athrun came back to me and started helping out at Orb, much to my happiness. We had spent most of the days kissing each other than working, but Athrun knew exactly when to have our moment. Soon came his birthday and from then on my life had been so cruel yet perfect.

I realized that I was sitting on the snow and was freezing. I shook my hair and looked at the moon, which was in the middle of the clear sky above me. I looked at how clearly I could see the stars. They were so miraculous.

I could remember my life flash in front of my eyes, as I looked at each new star. That girl in my mind was indeed me and the boy I saw had always been Athrun.

I needed to see him, hold him and love him. I had been away from him for so long. I wondered how horrible he must have felt, how his life must have been. Oh and Aiden, my baby, he must have been so quiet. I smacked my head, remembering the ship and FLASH and realized that I myself denied being Aiden's mother.

I just wanted to hate myself for forgetting. How could I deny being myself? Was that even possible, never mind it happened to me.

I realized that I was close to the manor.

I remembered that I missed Athrun's birthday and remembered how he proposed to me on that day.

_He looked at me with love; I was across him, a cake being a wall between us. He leaned down was about to blow the candles when he stopped. Instead he rose and walked towards me. I confused was about to ask why didn't he blow the candles, when he placed on finger on my lips and just held my hands._

"_Cagalli," he started "I want to blow my candles out after I ask you a question"_

_He paused and started again "I've always have had one wish in my life, which was to find a person who could brighten up my life and just keep a smile on my face. I sought for a person who'd steal my heart, a girl who gave me a beautiful reason to live. After my mother died, I was broken and my life became a living asylum. I lived my life according to my father's vile wishes for revenge. Everything in my life was controlled, until you came along, and mended my broken and depressed heart and filled it with hope. You gave me a new direction, and gave me a new meaning of life. I can remember every single moment with you as if it were yesterday. We swore to protect each other and gave me an emotion I only felt with my mother. Love, Cagalli I love you more than the number of stars in the universe. Cagalli, you're the girl I want to be with, then, now and forever. Whenever, I'm with you Cagalli, I am always complete. Will you do the pleasure of being mine Cagalli? Can I have the honour of you becoming my Goddess of Victory, as my wife? Athrun proposed kneeling and opening a box, which had a ring in it._

_I was in blow and surprise. Athrun was proposing to me and I was just standing here. I was already tearing and just knocked him yelling the word everyone was waiting for._

"_YES!" I screamed in happiness._

_Athrun embraced me on the ground and slipping the ring onto my hand. I gave him a knockout kiss, taking it into a short make-out. Everyone was cheering and congratulating us, when we got up of the floor. I couldn't be more cheerful. This day more of a surprise for me then him, as we both hugged each other again. Athrun that moment blew out his candles and we all sang "Happy Birthday" to him. He cut cake and gave the first piece to me, or rather stuffed it inside. I annoyed took a piece and splat it onto his face instead. A bit angered he grabbed, and slashed his cheek, against mine, to placed icing now on my cheek. I laughed. And so did everyone else, including the birthday boy._

I ran all the way to the manor, my heart soaring in just plain happiness. I was back, alive and with the two most important people in my life waiting for me at home. I stopped to take a breath. I was still ten minutes from home if I walked. I decide to go slow and steady, still kind of in a state of shock, at how the pieces of my life were pulled together into one beautiful life.

I span around in happiness. I was finally complete. The snow kept on falling hard and I couldn't help but sneeze. I was starting to get a cold, being in the cold for too long. And the winds and my thin sweater didn't help at all. The snow was getting harder and I could barely see.

The desire to see Athrun and Aiden lit a fire in my heart, and had set my heart to run. Thinking about those was driving me out of my mind, but I knew that I loved those two too much. I lost all of my heart and senses when they came into my lives, but I was in such a beautiful place now, full of love, trust, hope and a future.

I reached the gate to my home, I was finally home. I noticed the cars parked and immediately smiled realizing that my family was here as well.

I moaned as I remember throwing my charm bracelet, I couldn't how I could have just thrown away one of my prized possessions. Oh how would I face them all?

I took a breath, a simple, but brilliant scheme in my mind. Maybe I could, find the bracelet and act like I didn't know them…for a little while.

I reached up to the opened gates. It was just the same as last time, the same front lawn, garden, which I fell into the bushes when I sprained my ankle and wanted to chop it off.

Memories like those were so close to me. The simple little memories, of Athrun, Aiden, my family, my childhood, life…my father were always close to my heart. I wondered how I could have ever forgotten them so easily. I tripped on a rock as I was about to step on the stairwell and I said, "I need to get rid of this stupid rock."

I had no injuries like last time and I stepped on the marble stairs and felt butterflies immediately flap around in my stomach. This tiny act wasn't going to last five minutes, at least I tried. Basically all I wanted to do was hold my family close. Assure to them that I was indeed alive, and like I promised, I came back and would never leave again.

I knocked on the door and to my shock and maid opened it. I shushed her immediately and said, "I know, I know, shock, but I'm here to surprise them."

She nodded happily and gave me a huge hug.

"Oh Mrs. Zala, we all missed you so much, Orb did and Mr. Zala, was so broken," she said

"I know," I said sadly, "But I'm back, but for now stick with the plan."

She nodded and brought me to where everyone was sitting so glumly. I motioned her to wait.

"I wanted to run up and give Cagalli a huge hug seeing her, but when she," Mir said.

"We all wanted that," Luna said, "But she'll be back in no time."

"She is Cagalli," Dearka said, "Scary and stupid, but a true loved one."

I smiled at Dearka.

I gave the maid the cue and she entered in confusion and said, "Mr. Zala, umm there was someone at the door, but she…"

"Let her in," Athrun said

I walked in and felt my heart flutter in warmth

"Cagalli," they all said at once

"Sorry, it's just my gundam had no radar and I was kind of lost, plus my feet brought me here and I had no clue you all lived her, I'll just," I said laughing in my head

"No wait, you can stay," Athrun said quickly.

I was about to say something when I turned around and sneezed quickly.

"Sorry, I guess I was outside for too long," I said smiling

"Why don't you change your soaked," Lacus said

"Where's Aiden," I asked

"He's sleeping," Kira said

"Is he okay, I mean you guys checked him over? He is fine," I said looking around.

"He's fine," Athrun said sadly

"And you," I asked

He looked up and I tried to hide my mischievous eyes.

"I'm okay," he said slowly

"Why don't you go upstairs? I'll show you," Mir said

"It's okay, I know where I'm going," I said walking to the stairwell, "After all this is my home."

The maid couldn't help but burst out laughing at everyone's confused faces.

She left regaining her composure. I walked up to Athrun who stood up.

I smiled at him and slapped him hard on the cheek

"How could ask for a divorce from me you jerk. After all we had been through, what do you think of yourself? Did you think even if nothing happened to me, I'd let you go that easily," I said and I saw Athrun hold his cheek.

"I promised I'd never leave you right, so how could you give on me so easily. How could you break, when I was alive all along? I even promised that I'd come back, couldn't you wait," I said and his ears picked up.

"I know I forgot, but you left me in the cold. I could have suffered hypothermia for heaven's sake. Your lucky I remembered everything you stupid, stupid idiot. What do you think it take me a decade to remember that night, huh?" I asked him punching him in the shoulder and breaking down onto his chest banging it as well.

"I love you Athrun," I said, "I missed you so much as well."

"You did make an idiot out of me," he said holding me tightly and hiding his face in my neck.

"You idiot," I cried

"I missed you so much Cagalli," Athrun said, "This time I'm never going to let you go."

"Promise me you will," I said

"I promise I will. I love you too much for that Cagalli," he said twirling me around, and as soon he let me go, I was overflowed by my family. I had tears in my eyes as I hugged everyone.

Everyone had finally settled after half an hour, rapturous that I was back. I knew they would have stayed for hours just talking to me, but I scolded them and said that it was time for them to go home, and I'd meet then all tomorrow early in the morning. They all laughed as they knew I'd be up nice and late for them all to wait. I smiled and let out another sneeze and everyone was worried that I had a cold and told me to rest.

I waved them all good bye and I knew all of their hearts were at peace.

I turned to Athrun and said, "What had you been doing?"

"Waiting for you to be free," he said quietly walking up to me.

"I'm always free for you," I said buttering up

He touched my cheek with one hand saying, "I've given you so much pain, haven't I?"

"Yes you have by loving me too much," I said

"You came back to me?" he said holding my waist

"How could I not," I said, "Remember you'd be the first to know?"

"I'm so sorry, Cagalli. If I had trusted you a little more, if I wasn't so rash, maybe," he said

"Stop it with all this nonsense," I said placing a finger on his lips, "Just kiss me."

He smiled and didn't waste any time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did to my waist. Since he was taking to much time, I started off for both of us. I placed my lips on him giving him the most passionate kiss of our lives. I grabbed his hair, as his hands went up further on my back. He nibbled on the bottom of my lips and I gave him entry as we tangoed in bliss. My mouth was on fire, but I pulled away, as my lungs were crying for air. I panted and look up taking in air, and giggled as Athrun starting kissing my neck.

"I missed this," he murmured, kissing ad nipping my neck and I said, "I missed those."

He chuckled and said, "Six months were hell."

"It must have been," I said leaning on his chest.

"Each day was like another nightmare," he said

"And for me it another day in darkness," I said, "An empty darkness."

He held me close and said, "If only I made it there a bit faster."

"Don't blame yourself," I said, "Remember you pulled me out."

"I kept on feeling your presence so many times, but I always thought it was to good to be true," he, "People even started getting ready for my wedding."

"And you said?" I asked

"I said yes, because you never promise to come back," he said

"But, I did," I said

"The line was cut off," he said sadly, "I wanted to, but the circumstances were like that."

"It's okay, I came back in time," I said

"And thank goodness for that," he said

"How's our baby," I said

"He can say 'dada' and 'mama'," he said

I smiled and said, "He's so wonderful."

"He's our son," he said

"I have no clue, how I could have ever remembered anything without him. He's so much like you," I said

"But he has your heart," he said, "Your soaking Cagalli, get changed, I totally forgot about that."

"With you, I'm always warm," I said still hugging him, and then said, "Oops I kind of got you wet."

"Let's go to our room and change them," he said pulling me up to our room.

"It hasn't changed one bit," I said walking around, "You haven't been in here a lot."

He shook his head and said, "No, I saw you everywhere in here."

I went to our closet and tossed Athrun some PJ bottoms and a muscle shirt, since it was cold and got myself pajama bottoms and a fitted long sleeved shirt. We changed quickly and I went to see our little baby. I went to the adjacent room and entered my child's room. Even if I had just seen him earlier in the day, it felt like an eternity.

I held my breath as Athrun slipped his hand in mine and said, "He missed you a lot as well. The house had been very quiet, but Aiden never showed his sadness to me."

I nodded trying not to cry and walked over to the crib, where I saw our baby sleeping in a satisfied manner, not content. I couldn't hold myself much longer, and I held the sleeping boy in my arms and kissed him on his forehead, stirring his little body in my arms. I knew he would have woken, if he wasn't so tired. Even Aiden has his days.

I said to Athrun, "I want to hold him for the rest on the night in your arms."

"That can be arranged," he said, taking me by the waist and bringing me and Aiden to our room. I was laying with Aiden on one side and Athrun on the other. I held onto Aiden and Athrun held onto me. We slept as a family that night, and each of us gained a new life and as for me I was finally home.

I was complete and never in my life felt so happy. I felt Aiden turn and snuggle into me, sensing in his dream-like state that his mother was finally his and home.

"Athrun?" I murmured

"Hmm," he said about to fall asleep for the first time.

"I love you," I said falling asleep

"Me too," he murmured into my ear and followed after.

There is a single happiness in my life, to love and be loved. I was thankful for having this happiness. I saw my world in Athrun and Aiden's swirls of emerald and only saw their eyes everywhere in the world.

The morning light of the sun, aroused my sleeping form. I opened one eye and noticed my position.

There was Aiden looking at me with his bright green eyes, comprehending that I was really here and this wasn't just another dream. I saw him flash a smile at me and he immediately hugged me in happiness. I rubbed his back and whispered, "This isn't a dream any more."

"Mama," he whispered and stuck his head up looking at his father and took and finger and placed it on his mouth signing 'Shh'.

"Yes," I whispered, "Daddy hasn't slept in such a long time."

He bobbed his head up and down and I turned to lay on my back and Aiden sitting on my lap. I let out a breath and Athrun immediately froze and relaxed.

I smiled remembering our past. Athrun was so cute in his sleep. Always what seemed like to be in a good dream? He'd pull me close whenever was about to wake up and, whenever I was still sleeping, he'd kiss my temple and wake up first preparing dinner and always doing something to make sure my morning was sweet, fresh and full of love.

Hopefully I'd spend the rest of my life like this, full of treasured moments, surprises and passion.

But above all that…

I'd have my two blue-haired King and Prince by my side, and maybe in the future a little Princess.

* * *

Yes done

so much happiness now and everyone's ok

Now the sotry is still not done

I still have some uhhh unexpected twist left

But hopefully i'll finish soon

OH YES YOU ALL BETTEER REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.

yes Athrun got slapped, lol

Atleast she didn't do all teh otehr things i was going to give him

Umm well review and i'll see you all later

Samera


	52. I Let Him Go

Hey everyone

Thanks you all so much for the review. A person said they would be happy if i stopped the story here and now, but i told another person i had plans

Yes there is going to be antoher twist

I should have called this story twisted memories

I have done so many cruel things on this story and poor Cagalli

Now enjoy this cahtper

Even though i know for a fact that GSD (reviewer) will give me another You put him at risk again!

Hopefully that give you a clue, you know reviewer should be a word in the dictionary

So now i should stop with this stuff and say enjoy

Cagalli adn Athrun are tempting each other. OHH what will Athurn do when his wife is sdeucing him

* * *

Aiden was smiling like no tomorrow and I noticed that he could crawl at an exceptional rate. I managed to squeeze out of Athrun's hold to give Aiden some food, he seemed hungry. I also noticed the little baby learning to stand, but with support.

Currently I was chasing Aiden around his room to change, while the little boy liked being in his diapers.

"Aiden, come on give your mommy a break," I said sitting down. He could crawl…fast

I laughed at how he froze at what I said and crawled to me and sat in front of my like a good boy. He reached his arms out and I held him in my arms like I used to and placed him gently on the changing table. I could feel that Athrun was arousing from his sleep and was currently wondering where I was? After knowing him for so long, his routines were natural to me, even if I had been away for some time, he didn't change one bit, expect for our relationship.

I said to Aiden, "No stay here, while I get your clothes okay."

He laughed nodding his head, as I walked to his closet, full of neat articles of clothing. I looked outside and noticed at the white wonderland. I took out a pair of jeans with a pumpkin patch double sleeve shirt. He quietly let me change him and slipped on a pair of socks and realized that I wanted to change as well. My little prince was ready. I saw him looking up at me and said, "Dada?"

I noticed that Athrun should have been up by now, where was he?

"You wait here Aiden, I'll go see where your father is," I said, placing inside the sand box in his room and said, "Now make sure you don't make a mess."

He nodded like a cherub and immersed himself with a shovel. I kissed my little baby on the forehead and said, "You're such a good boy, and I wonder how many girls will fall for you?"

I saw him make a face, as he heard what I said. He imitated someone falling and fell in the sand and laughed. I smiled at him and knew in my mind, that he was going to get a bath.

I went to our room, and saw an empty bed. I walked to the bathroom and saw that it had been just used, but was now presently vacant. I wondered where my Athrun was.

I turned around and went to our closet and saw Athrun pulling on pants.

"There you are," I said leaning against the doorframe.

"Hmm," he said looking and instantly smiled, "So it wasn't a dream."

"Dream?" I said

"I didn't see you beside me, and I thought that what happened was a dream, I guess you really came back…It's kind of amazing, that I was given another chance to be with after, after what I did," he said walking up and placing his shirt on.

I smiled and him and walked up and grabbed his unbuttoned shirt, "We went through this last night, it's wasn't your fault remember?"

He was up against a wall and said, "But,"

"Shh," I said tracing his chest, "no buts."

"Well," he said shivering at my touch

I kissed his neck and said, "Aiden's been a mini you, so sweet," and buttoned one off his button and placing my knee between his legs.

"Shouldn't you freshen up a bit," he said feeling a bit of tension at Cagalli's actions, which harden an aroused body part, but he knew that right now wasn't the best of times to be at each other, even if he was dying to.

"You're very resistant," I said pulling away and finished buttoning his shirt.

He let out a breath and said, "Good thing too, I would have taken you right now if I could, but I wouldn't want everyone to come in at an embarrassing moment."

"Aw, so sweet," I said turning to take a shower

"But," he said grabbing my arm and made me face him.

He held my face with one hand and stoked my cheek with his thumb, "I have time for this," placing his lips upon mine, taking me totally by surprise, but I responded.

"Athrun," I moaned between the kiss, "I should take a shower."

"Really," he said changing the position, so I was leaning against the wall, pecking my lips and collar bone.

"If you don't stop, I don't think we'll get anywhere," I said

"I can stop," he said pulling away, "Do you want me to?"

"You just said, people where coming over," I said stressed in sexual tension.

"Yes but in half an hour," he said

"You could a taken me in half an hour," I said pushing him away.

He chuckled and said, "I wanted to savour you, after so long."

I laughed and said, "Really."

"Really," he said

"Well I guess it's too late for that now, there's always tonight," I said

He frowned and said, "I don't think so."

"Why," I asked

"You ignored me for a whole night, last night" he said

"Oh jealous of our own son," I said

"Jealous, maybe," he said turning to leave, "But isn't that why you love me?"

"It's a piece of why I love you so much," I said, "But you know I have all my time for your needs, but I wanted to sleep as a family, last night."

"I know," he said, "Now, maybe you should go change."

"You know, you should have stayed in bed longer," I said, "Maybe we could have had time in the shower," winking and leaving.

He let out a breath. Cagalli was making things to be very, very difficult to not follow her into the shower. He decided that he would get her later, for making him so well…maybe he should go and visit his son. Athrun tucked his shirt in and realized he needed to cool down his face. He was about to touch the doorknob, but realized who was on the other side and what was she doing. He immediately decided against it and was about to turn around, when he heard a voice.

"Athrun, you can wash your face, I won't do anything," I said knowing Athrun pretty well.

He nodded unconsciously and stepped making sure to not be tempted, the silhouetted body on the other side of the shower glass.

He went quickly to the sink and cooled his face down. He sighed and grabbed a towel and wiped his face of any water remnants.

He turned to leave, when a voice said, "Athrun?"

"Yes," he replied

"Do you mind," I said

"What?" he said

"You're forgetting something," I said

"What?" he asked

"My back," I said

"What about it," he said silently, knowing exactly what she wanted

"Athrun!" I said

"Okay, okay, but you've already tensioned me enough," he mumbled

"Tension?" I asked. She laughed, "Oh that type of tension."

"It's not funny," He said pouting

I laughed so hard, that slipped and fell in the shower.

"Oww," I said rubbing my head

"Cagalli," Athrun said worried and rushed to see what happened.

"I'm okay," I said and saw Athrun open the shower door, he ignored that fact that I was naked and checked my head.

"You should really be more careful," Athrun said softly and grabbed a towel and placed it in cold water and dabbed it on my head. I stood up and he wrapped his robe around me and saw that I scratched my arm.

He put a band Aid on that and said, "At least your head isn't bleeding."

"You're so sweet," I said pecking him on the cheek.

"Did you finish your shower?" he asked

"I did, I was just teasing you," I said

He wrapped his arms around and said, "You smell nice."

"I wonder why," I said giggling

"I missed you so much," he whispered

"I didn't even know what I was missing, I can't believe I forgot you," I said

"It wasn't your fault," he said

I nodded and said, "Did you check on Aiden?"

"I'm going now," he said, "You've tortured me enough for a day."

I smiled and said, "No worries, I have plans for tonight," smirking.

"I guess, I'll have to wait for this day to end," he said leaning against the door frame.

"Go," I said pushing him out and said, "Check on Aiden, stay with him, and then come back."

He chuckled and said, "As you wish."

He walked away and wrapped a towel on my head. What a morning? I walked to the sink and tried to see where I bumped my head to no success. I went to our closet and wore my undergarments and wondered what to wear. What was I doing today anyways?

I wore a wide scoop-neck tee in a soft, lightweight, slightly sheer knit with tattoo-inspired screen prints on the front and back, with a designer wide leg stretch jean. I wore a faux-suede boot with corset detailing under my jeans. The boots were comfortable. I went to Aiden's room and saw him playing quietly the sand like I told him to and what shocked me was the sand castle he made. It was small, but a sand castle and for a child who was barely 10 months old.

"Athrun, did you make him this?" I asked

"No, I was wondering if you did," he said

I saw Aiden take his teddy bear and make it sit on top of the castle and laughed as the castle fell.

"How old were you when you made your first sand castle?" I asked Athrun and kneeled down to Aiden.

"I don't know," Athrun said, "I didn't have a sandbox in my room."

"Maybe he learned fast because of the sandbox in his room," I said,

"Maybe," Athrun said.

"Do you think we should get him checked and maybe me as well," I said

"No ones, going to _check_ you two," Athrun said in a serious tone, "You two are fine just the way you are."

I stood up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and Aiden crawled out of the box and grabbed Athrun's leg wanting to be hugged as well.

I looked down and saw Athrun picked Aiden up and the door bell rang and I said, "It must be them."

He nodded and said, "We didn't eat breakfast."

"We'll get some, by the ways what are we doing?" I asked on the stairs.

"We are going to the building, some people want to give you an apology," Athrun said

"And you as well I hope, trying get you married when I was gone for a month," I hissed

"Calm down, I wouldn't have gotten married anyways, well not like us," he said

I opened my mouth in astonishment and said, "You wouldn't love that girl."

"Nope, she isn't you," he said simply and opened the door.

"Gosh it's freezing out there," Luna said coming in

"Good morning and hello," I said to her.

"Oh right," Luna said blushing. She hugged me and said, "It's great to have you back."

"It's great to be back," I said as everyone else came in.

We talked for hours and everyone was asking me what had happened and I explained to them my whole journey from Daniel to the crash, to the comma, to FLASH, to the ship, battles, coming to Orb, Aiden, the mall, the Beach, the bomb, I didn't leave out anything.

I ate my breakfast and we all had lunch at our manor before leaving to tell Orb, that I was alive. I missed Orb a lot and its people.

We all entered our own cars and Athrun drove us to the government building. I was fidgeting with my finger and Athrun placed his hands over them.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," he said

"You think so," I said

"I know so," he said

"How much damage was done on Orb," I asked

"There were a few bombs, but nothing to severe," he said

"We should tell Ann, about me, she must be concerned," I said

"And your gundam, which you left on the beach?" he asked

"I'll use it to battle him. I wanted his base to be destroyed by his our machine," I said

"We should really hurry up with preparation," we have less than a week, before he attacks Orb," Athrun said

"I know, L3," I said

"But where," he asked

"I don't know," I said

"The disc," he said

"I left it at home, but we'll see it in your office," I said quietly

"I wonder who the guy is," he said

"Manes father," I hissed

I noticed Athrun stop talking as we reached the building. I opened the door to get out, then I quicly closed it.

"I can't do this," I said, "They might still hate me."

Athrun stepped out and opened the door for me, "You can do this, you have me and plus Orb never hated you, they were just confused at your actions."

I nodded and stepped out and said, "I want to hold Aiden."

Athrun unbuckled the little boy, but he went on the ground and laughed with glee and the white stuff on the ground and held the snow in his hand as if melted.

"This is snow," Athrun said to Aiden

Aiden nodded in understanding and crawling to me and I lifted him up in my arms.

"Let's go," Athrun said placing an arm around my waist and walking us to the building.

He opened the door and I was met with stares. I said, "Hello."

I saw them all look down in guilt and I said again, "What no hugs, no we missed you, and I thought people missed me in Orb, I guess not."

I was surrounded by apologises and hug and how they felt sad and the list went on. I told them all was forgiven and that I did this for everyone including myself. I was still the Queen of Orb, because Athrun never accepted the file and tossed it in anger. They gave Athrun an apology and I could see flushed on there faces, at what they suggested to Athrun a few weeks ago.

"Wow, it hasn't changed," I said twirling Aiden around,

"Nope," Athrun said

"Were you ever introduced to any girls?" I asked

"A few, but I dismissed them and told the people who sent them to simply back off," Athrun said holding Aiden after.

"Let's go you're your office," I said

"Sure," he said holding my hand and using the elevator and walked to his neat and clean office.

"How tidy," I said

"You should have seen it days ago, disaster," he said

"Athrun your definition of disaster is and two files on top of each other," I said sitting of his desk, as Athrun let Aiden on the floor to explore. The little boy went straight to the filing cabinet and pulled out a disc.

"Athrun, even Aiden found my key," I said and Athrun took the disc

"Smart kid," Athrun said

"He's got your brains, you're the one who made a mechanical bird, that flew when you like 5 or 6," I said

"I guess," Athrun said slipping the disc in and the light went out.

"Why that is as soon as I learn that truth something always happen," Athrun said

I laughed said, "Aiden,"

Aiden crawled and touched my leg. I lifted him in my arms. Aiden I could tell, even if he was quiet, he was slightly frightened of the sudden darkness. I held him close and I said, "Where everyone?"

"They were all downstairs," Athrun said slipping the disc in his pocket and opening the door for me and I walked along the dark hallway

"We really need windows," I said, "Don't you think Athrun?"

"Yes," Athrun said, "Cagalli come to me for a second," in a concerned tone.

"I can't see where you are," I said walking in a random direction. Aiden was shaking in my arms, "Hey its okay, mommy's here."

I could feel a strange presence behind and I ducked immediately as something bashed in the wall. I screamed as Aiden cried and quickly got up and ran for it. The presence was behind me and I heard Athrun calling me. I had bashed into a wall and hit me scratched shoulder. The next thing I knew and felt something hit me head and I grasped Aiden tightly, so no one could take him away from me. I was pushed to the ground and felt someone grasp my neck.

The world around me was getting darker and I heard whispers in my ears

"I am going to destroy your son, just like how you did to mine,"

"Slowly and painfully"

"I think your flesh eating poison was a good idea."

"Poor kid," he laughed cruelly

"Such a short life,"

I felt paralyzed and realized that I couldn't move.

"Mama," Aiden cried as I let out tears defeat and drifted into unconsciousness.

He took my baby and I could not stop him.

"Cagalli," I heard Athrun say as I touched his wound and noticed blood and tried to say something, but I was surrounded my black once more.

* * *

AWW i'm soo MEAN  
Poor Poor Aiden is in trouble again

Yes I know, wonder what'll happen to him

Oh yes he's not dead right now

But he might be

Thats damn evil him, how dare he steal Aiden

and just when they were being a happy family

I should kill him

Oh i just remembered i worte this

Uhh don't kill me

Or else i can't update

Oh yes

Aiden is so smart

well we'll see what happens next of Memories

Samera


	53. Scars of Blood

Hello People

I want to make it to 300 Reviews, before I finish this story and I need your help.

Please review my story so I can accomplish this goal. You all will have no idea how much it will mean to me if I can get to the 300 reviews margin. Though it would be so cool, to have 400, but I don't think that's going to happen.

Anyways today's chapter shall be very sad…I think sometime I write my notes before writing the story like right now, and sometime after I have written the chapter.

We'll see what happens today so enjoy.

* * *

The next thing I knew was that I was in a white room and there was a bandage wrapped around my head. I felt no life within me and I felt so weak.

I yelled out for my baby hoping what I remembered last wasn't true

Kira came in and I grabbed his shirt asking for Aiden. I looked around and noticed that Athrun wasn't there as well, then I remembered his blood and whatever colour was left on my face it was drained and I lay back stoned at the events.

"Get a hold of you, Cagalli…Athrun's alive," Kira said a bit worried

"Where is he?" I said knowing instantly that he was hiding something.

"Athrun fought off that thing, whatever it was. Gosh was it disgusting, but I don't a third arm, stabbed him in the stomach, and he fell, he heard your scream and managed to shoot the guy, thing again, then before leaving the thing shot Athrun, and punctured a lung. He's going to live, and his injuries aren't that bad, but he's pretty weak. The first he did when he woke briefly was ask for Aiden then ask about you before, the doctor placed some morphine on him, because Athrun was persistent to see you," Kira telling her what he saw from the cameras and adding light.

I grabbed my knees and cried wondering what state my baby was in?

"Kira he's not even a year old," I said sobbing on my brother as he held me close, trying to calm me down.

"My little baby is all alone, with no one to help him, and I was the one who let him go," I said between sobs.

"Hey, Cagalli don't worry, Aiden is one of the bravest boys I have ever met, he'll make it thought don't worry. We have time don't we?" Kira said

I cried less remembering my little baby boy and reduced my cries of desperation to muffled hiccups.

"I…want…to…see…Athrun," I said my chest jerking.

"You think you can?" he asked

I nodded and slipped off the bed as Kira held me for support from the dizziness. He guided me to the room where Athrun was in and he said, "Even in his state, he calls for you and Aiden."

I nodded and said, "He loves us both."

"And just when you two are back together, you guys face another problem," Kira said in an irate tone, "I wonder why you three have to face so many obstacles."

"This is life," I said, "Our life, but your support helps. I need your help Kira, please prepare the Archangel and Eternal. Athrun will be up, I know by tomorrow morning. He won't take his injury seriously and even I can't stop him. I need to help him at least wait until tomorrow, and not earlier."

"I'll do that, even I know how much you just want go inside your gundam, start it and head to L3," Kira said, "I read over the disc."

"Good, tell everyone," I said, "And I'll tell Athrun."

He nodded and said, "Take care, your head is still a bit weak, don't stress yourself."

"I won't," I said even though I wanted to incinerate every single cell in that devil's body. He crossed the civil limit and now he would die, just like his son did, and no one was going to take that chance away. FLASH was one thing. Those people were another, but messing with my little brother and MY SON, was beyond everything.

I touched my head in pain and tried to block out all my thoughts, but I just couldn't help my heart to be in so much pain. I could feel the tears of my child pumping out of my heart and I wanted to just hold my baby in my arms, soothe his worried mind.

I looked in front of my eyes and had an immediate flash of Aiden, when he was having trouble breathing. I rushed to Athrun as I noticed that he grasped hi chest in pain.

"Athrun," I said try to calm him down and he coughed, "Hey I'm right here."

"Cagalli, I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop him, from taking our child away," he wheezed out, opening his eyes.

"Don't speak," I said touching his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," he said after drinking some water, his hand on his chest

"I let him go," I said releasing my tears, "It's not your fault."

"If it's not mine, don't say it's yours," he said managing to sit up

I sobbed and said, "I'm sorry. I let us down."

"It's never you alone Cagalli, and don't worry, we'll get him back," he said pulling me in an embrace the best he could.

"You're still hurt," I said pulling away, "You should be resting."

"I should be on a ship heading to L3," Athrun said trying to get off the bed.

"Tomorrow morning," I said sternly

"But," he said

"No BUTS!" I said and grasped my head at the loud voice I used and pained my head.

"Cagalli," he said, "Okay tomorrow morning, just please rest like me also then."

"Yes," I said, "Move over, I'm not staying alone in a freaky hospital."

He tried to smile and scooted over.

"Did you know you have that morphine stuff for a reason, just inject it inside and rest?" I said

**(A/N and I know all about morphine because when I was in the hospital recovering second degree burns, I drugged myself with morphine to reduce the pain. After getting 20 shots, a person goes through plenty of pain of yes did I mention smoked lungs. I won't even start with the burns. My poor feet looking at the picture shivers. I have so many memories of that incident. Maybe I should post the story I wrote. I'll see, so now back to the story.)**

"My pain reduces just seeing you, but I think a little morphine would help," he said, "But I have to sleep after."

"It makes you sleep," I said

"Oh okay, but what about you," he asked

"I'll sleep right after you," I said, trying to not think about my little son.

Athrun grasped my shoulder and said, "Aiden will be fine, believe in him, he'll be the one to crawl back to us."

"I hope so," I said hugging him and gently falling asleep in his arms.

As soon as I fell into my dreams, Athrun gave himself some morphine, knowing he wouldn't sleep without it. Falling into a dreamless sleep, both of there heart were in sorrow in pain, just wondering how their son was being treated.

With the Devil…

He came in with Aiden dangling from his legs.

"This kid," he said, "Vera!"

"Yes sir," he said, trying not to faint from shock at what his boss had done this time.

"Do you know who this kid is?" he asked

"No," Vera said

Aiden was crying, at how he was being treated and at one point accidentally punched the man or thing in his face, angering him making him dangle upside down.

Currently Aiden was enjoying the bungee jumping and laughed

"This kid is not afraid of me," he said confused

"Well, what you are planning on doing with this kid," Vera asked a bit concerned at how red Aiden's head was.

"I was going to kill him, maybe I should do it in front of that bitches' eyes," He said laughing, "But that would take to long."

"Or you could," Vera said slyly immediately silencing himself

"Or what?" he asked

"That child could be your replacement heir of Daniel, I think he seems to be fit for that role," Vera said slowly, knowing that this was the only way to save Aiden's life.

"You know I think your right," he said, placing Aiden in an upright position. Aiden was in his mind looking around for and exit, he wanted to back to his mother and father, because they were hurt, and he knew this guy did it, but for now he would enjoy _playing_ with this evil thing.

"Umm, sir should I take him to his room," Vera asked

"Why not, Zala managed to shoot me, but I got Aiden to remove the bullet," he said smirking remembering how he tortured the 9 month old to do it.

"Are you still planning on attacking Orb," Vera asked

"Yes, we'll send out our ship in exactly two days, and then we can wait and watch the fun," he said

"Yes, sir I'll just go," Vera said with Aiden in his arms, trying not to get the little child to endure more.

"Before you leave, listen to my last idea Vera," he said

"Yes sir," Vera said

"Tomorrow I want to have a look inside Aiden's body and check his blood, he's not an ordinary Half, I can see that, and I'll compare him to that child of Ann. Bring both of them tomorrow at midnight (day after tomorrow), we'll start then." He said coldly, "If the kid can survive he'll be strong enough to be my heir, but if not, then say good bye."

Vera nodded, his face shocked with disgust. Both of them were just children.

"One question sir," Vera said needing to know

"Go on," He said

"Why did you never fix yourself," he asked

"If I did, then there would be no means to have this revenge. I want my body to show the world, while it's being destroyed what monster they are," he said

'What about you,' Vera thought, 'You nothing more then a devil.'

Vera left the room, in utter belief the child was barely a year old and he was basically going to dissect not one but two little children. It was worse enough that he went through adults, close to 50, teenager, but now he was onto children. He could still remember the cries of the people, who he kept conscious, strapped onto a table, and cut through their skin, until they died from lack of blood. All those times he wanted to scream, that he could do nothing to save those people. He could only manage so much to get out of this hell. He promised Ann, that nothing would happen to Jack, now he wasn't so sure.

He never dared to call his boss by his real name, it was to kind to say such a name to that kind of beast, but he did think about it often. How he tried to change those letters in the name, but came up with nothing evil enough.

However he did only have one name for that man and it was this

Edan Manes, Full of Fire from Hell.

Vera walked with the child in his arms. He first went to check on Jack. He the young boy sitting cross legged against the dungeon wall. His eyes were open, but they were in a void. Most people just by looking at him would think he was dead, but he knew he was far from it. This kid was injected with a strange liquid his boss gave to him; it placed him in a comma. He knew he would never let that Manes to inject anything on this child, if it was the last thing he'd do. This child was Aiden Zala, the child of the two people who were going to kill Manes and send him straight to where he belongs…seven grounds below hell.

Vera went inside the opened dungeon. He checked the boy's pulse. It was still there.

"It's time for you to wake up Jake, you have a nephew who's going to meet the same fate as you," Vera said

"Nephew," Jack cracked out like a robot.

"You're talking today I see," Vera said

Jack picked up his head.

"This is the son, of Cagalli and Athrun Zala, Jack," Vera said as Aiden's ears picked up by his parents names and he stared intently at the boy in front of him. He came off of Vera's hold and crawled to the little boy and sat in his lap, smiling.

"He's got he smile," Jack said

"Good eyes," Vera said, "You think you can eat?"

"I'll try," he responded, as Aiden hugged him and sat quietly there as Vera left

"Mama," Aiden said, "miss"

"You miss your mom, I miss mine too," Jack said

Aiden nodded and sat out of his lap and sat down facing the boy.

"Here we go," Vera said bringing some hot and fresh food, "I'll give you some in a moment Aiden okay?"

Aiden nodded and watched the boy try to eat the food. He noticed how much pain the little boy was in. He saw cut and bandages all over the guy.

He crawled up as the boy ate another spoonful and he touched a cut saying, "BooBoo"

Jack tried to laugh, but ended up paining himself and he said, "This is what I got from the evil guy who brought you here."

"I need to contact your mother and hi as well, tell them about what going to happen to both of you guys tomorrow night, well at mid night," Vera said sadly

"Let me take one wild guess," Jack said his voice sounding a bit normal, "Dissection."

Vera nodded and Aiden had a solemn look on his face.

"After hearing all the scream and dragged bodies, I'm pretty lucky to have survived this far," Jack said

"Now, there's hope, Aiden's been taken as well, and Orb is bound to come here," Vera said, "Don't lose hope, and if worse comes to worse, I'll make sure you two get out alive."

"So he will kill you, keeping all the halves lost in their memories forever," Jack said thinking of his mother, "You can't die."

Vera knew that fact as well as anything else.

"But he," Jack said pointing to Aiden, "He's just a child, isn't there anything to save him."

"Unfortunately no," Vera said, "You know the people who can save their son, if they don't come then I can say simply that there is no hope for the little guy. I'll go and convince him to at least keep you two unconscious during the process."

Jack didn't cry, because he knew this day would come, but his heart was crying for the fact that he could never say good bye to his mother, or meet his sister once more. At least he was fortunate enough to meet their son who was like him.

Vera was about to go and take Aiden, when he crawled up to Jack and fell asleep on his lap.

"Leave him here," Jack said, "I'll give him some man to man advice, before we go."

"Jack, he's just a kid," Vera said

"I know, but we won't live long enough for this, so I'll do that when we both wake up," Jack said yawning and falling asleep after.

Vera left the room; it wasn't cold in there any more.

It was early in the morning when I woke up. My head didn't have a fleck of pain anymore and I felt oddly refreshed. I looked at Athrun who wasn't breathing in difficulty anymore, but I knew he wasn't fully recovered.

I stepped onto the cold floor, which immediately placed goose bumps on my skin. I fixed the blanket Athrun was using and walked to the washroom to wash my face. I finished and went out and saw Kira come in saying that they had the preparations completed and the in would take until night to reach to L3 and till 10 or 11 to get to there base. I nodded in understanding and quickly changed. I saw Athrun wake up and I noticed that he wasn't in much pained.

"You heal pretty fast," I said

"My mother, used to tell me that," Athrun said getting off the bed and checking his wounds. They weren't deep, so they healed quickly like the stab in his stomach, was left, with nothing but a huge scar which still healing. As for the bullet, well there wasn't much left. He quickly changed and followed me to the port. Kira drove us and we arrived sombrely. No one dared talk to us knowing what had happened. I went straight to a room and tried hard not to cry. Athrun followed after me and calmed me down.

"I feel so useless," I said

"Don't say that, we'll save our baby, you know in your heart that he's still alive," Athrun said placing me on his lap and holding me tightly.

I nodded and said, "I just miss him so much."

"I know you do, and so do I, but we have to hold on for him, come let's go eat. How are we aver going to complete something without energy," he said

"Honestly Athrun, I'm not" I said

"Yes you are, now come on, breakfast is waiting," he said cutting me off.

"Fine," I mumbled and stood up to leave.

We walked to the cafeteria and I was met by my family who stood there quietly, eating as well. I realized that they must have been at it all night to finish the preparations they had technically just battled the ship. I sat down and said, "I don't think you guys slept at all."

They shook their heads and I said, "Thanks everyone, I have no idea how I could have done this without you all."

We ate breakfast in silence and they gave Athrun and me comforting words, and it really helped. I finished eating with a small smile on my face, but it soon vanished as Murre called me and everyone the control room quickly.

I ran and entered to meet the face of Vera on the screen.

* * *

You all can pretty much guess what Vera is going to say

Well i know what going to happen in the next chapter and i'm not going to give any clues

Nope

I hope you all can get me to my 300 reivew spot. I would be so thrilled if i did.

Anyways Aiden is going to play a mjor role in the next chapter adn it's going to be called

The Race Against Time

I think that title is just perfect for teh next chapter

Wonder what'll happen, Aiden's death or Cagalli and Athrun reaching in time

We'll see

Next on Memories

Wow, it kind of sound like those television shows.

Anyways till next time

Samera


	54. My Past Spoken

Hello Everyone

Firstly I'd like to say is that…?

JACK IS ABOUT 10YEARS OLD  
Cagalli met Jack, when he was 10 in Nevis, that's why he seems mature. Ok now that we have that clarified, let go on with the story.

Oh yes will they make it in time

to save Aiden or not

find out in this chapter

PLUS THE SHOKCING TWIST

I create some many twisr

Oh yes need to start my mermaid

Can't wait to post teh first chapter up.

Enjoy

* * *

"Vera," I said looking up to the familiar man on the screen

"You know him," Murre said

"Yes, he's the advisor of Manes," I said hissed, and then I ran up saying, "Aiden how is he, he isn't hurt right."

He looked a bit grim and walked to a room quietly. It was quiet dark I was looking intently at the screen, as Athrun reached near me placed an arm around my waist, his eyes not leaving the screen as well.

"He's okay," Vera said opening the metal shaft letting light into the room, and what I saw shocked me so much that I fell to my knees.

There were dead bodies, cut up, shrivelled and cakes of blood surrounding the room. I looked down immediately.

"These are his experiment," Vera said coldly.

I covered my ears and let tears out yelling, "Please, just tell me where Aiden is? I can't look at any more dead bodies, after that incident."

Athrun silenced everyone from asking what I was talking about. He held me by the shoulder and whispered a phrase and I looked back up at the screen and say two breathing people in a clean corner of the room.

"Jack," I said into the screen and saw him flinch. He looked like a used rag. He was holding Aiden in his arms and Aiden snuggled into Jack a bit more, whispering "mama"

I touched his face upon the screen and said, "What did he do?"

"Well, I must say I was very shocked seeing him bring Aiden. Aiden was crying his eyes out, and well accidentally punched him in the face, giving him a nice bungee ride. And after all the blood reached his brain, he flipped him over, I managed to get him safely in my arms," Vera said, trying not to mention the bullet incident, "As for Jack, his story isn't one of the best. If you look into his eyes, you'll see nothing. He's in an odd state of comma, and I'm still trying to come up with the antidote. Each day he is drowning more and more into nothingness, I just hope he makes it in time."

"There's something missing," Athrun said looking intently at Aiden's face, "He did something else to him."

Vera looked down in disgust and tried to say something which seemed to be nothing to be muffle.

"Vera tell us," I said sternly

Vera couldn't meet my eyes and said something that made everyone burn with an anger.

"He stuck Aiden's hand well inside where he got shot, and forced Aiden to take a bullet out."

"You just wait," I growled dangerously, "I'll kill that bastard."

I was marching to the door to go and leave, when Vera said, "There's more."

I turned and saw him sit down.

Athrun said, "What else would he want from a little child."

"You remember what he told you Cagalli," Vera said

I froze with pure terror on my face.

"No, he wouldn't honestly do that," I said running up immediately asking for an answer.

"I managed to prevent that," Vera said lamely.

"Thank goodness," I said

"What did he say," Athrun asked

Vera said for me, "he was going to destroy your son, just like how Cagalli did to his, slowly and painfully. He thinks her flesh eating poison was a good idea, poor kid, such a short life, as I recall him saying."

"That ass," Yzak said

I sat down on a chair as I felt Athrun igniting fire all around the room. I had never felt so much hatred for a person in my life, but what shocked me was the detestation I felt from Athrun. It was dark.

"First, he sends his lecher son, and destroys Cagalli's trust from everyone, take her away from he for six months, makes her lose her memories, and now he wants to hurt my son," Athrun said in the most dark voice I had ever heard in my life, "I should stab him for as many days of torture he has done in his life, but even that wouldn't be enough."

"I know your sentiments, Mr. Zala," Vera said

I let out a breath and realized something; Manes didn't kill my baby yet.

"He's planning something," I said

"Well he won't use flesh eating poison," Vera said

"Get to the point," Kira said, wondering what was going to happen to his nephew

"Apologises, he is going to give a slow and painful death to Aiden," Vera said again not looking at us.

"How," Lacus said

He took breath and again was having a lot of difficulties saying it. I was already frightened at what he was going to say.

"He has already gone through close to hundreds of body and well dissected through them," Vera said hanging a couple of the people mouth, "Revenge he says. He's already taken out the people who created him, but he thirsted for more. He strapped a victim on a table and cut through them while they were consciousness, first taking out there eyes, heart, brain and slitting their throats and slits, before finishing."

"Oh god, I can't listen anymore," Lacus said leaving.

"He's taken pictures and recorded there screams and dissection and watched them often. Of course this was before I came to him, undercover," he said

"Just answer one question," I said emotionless

"Go ahead," Vera said

"How long is it before he goes through Aiden," I said knowing exactly what he was going to say next.

I bit me tongue as I saw Athrun look at me in shock.

"He wouldn't," Athrun said

Vera nodded and said, "He's already been through teenager and young children. Jack is lucky enough to survive this far. He is going to be a comparison to young Aiden. Just watching Aiden for an hour, Manes knew that Aiden was different and want to have a closer look."

"When," I said

"At midnight, Mr and Mrs. Zala, try and make it, because unfortunately I have no power over this," Vera said, "I prevented Aiden from dying instantly, but this is beyond my control."

He turned of the screen leaving all of us speechless.

Murre walked over to the radio and ordered and immediate launch. I stood up in shock and walked out quickly and ran to a room, locked it and started crying.

I felt the Archangel launch and started to just pray that we would make it in time. I felt someone knock on the door and I let him in. I turned around not wanting to meet his eyes. Sitting down back on the chair and I wanted to throw up my quivering stomach from the worries of Aiden and Jack and the new information I just learned.

"You know what Athrun, I think I'm going to," I couldn't finish my sentence as my over stressed stomach called and I ran to the washroom and threw up my breakfast.

Athrun couldn't blame Cagalli at all for her stomach not to calm her down. He rushed to her as well and rubbed her back. She cleaned up and washed her mouth and brushed her teeth as well. The next thing he knew was Cagalli was crying on his chest.

I just couldn't seem to stop my tears. It like they were triggered. Our baby had faced so much and I knew how much he cried. I felt Athrun wrap his arms around and encouraged me constantly that Aiden was alright and that we'd get him back safely. I nodded in agreement and gradually stopped crying and fell asleep, whispering "I don't want to lose him."

He replied to my sleeping form, "I'll bring Aiden back to you if it's the last thing I do."

Even in my sleep I felt restless. I could just picture Aiden being tortured by the Manes. Jack in his form. I could feel them all calling out for me, but I was frozen and I couldn't do anything.

I woke up in a startle and felt beads of perspiration on my forehead. I lay back down on the bed oddly and noticed that I was alone in the room. I wondered where Athrun was. He had been really quiet, as if he was hiding something, and I needed to know what? It had been like that ever since he woke up form his injuries.

I slipped off the bed, feeling a bit better and washed my face before leaving the room. I felt weak and low on energy. I went to an empty cafeteria and ate some lunch. It was starting to get confusing. Where was everyone? I check the hanger and strangely enough there were only a handful of people there. I ask one person where everyone was, and they said that they reached L3 and were currently looking for the base. I felt anger at once and shouted some profanity towards Athrun. How could he leave without me? I launched immediately in my mobile suit and knew that when I'd find him I'd give him a nice kick. I disillusion into the background and searched for everyone. I saw them all scattered around and I could here there conversation.

"Again Athrun, why didn't you wake up Cagalli?" Dearka asked, "You know she'll kill you once she figures it out."

"I know," Athrun sighed, "But she was weak, and I knew that she wouldn't eat and run around if I told her, we arrived. And she could have fainted or who knows what."

"She'll still kill you," Shinn said

"You bet I will," I said kicking Athrun gundam, "How could you?"

Athrun stood still and said, "Because I love you."

"How long did I sleep for?" I said

"You never slept Cagalli, you woke up after five minutes, clam yourself then fall back asleep

I had no answer to that and said, "Find anything yet."

"No," Athrun said, "We're running out of time."

"There base couldn't be that big," I said, looking at all the debris.

"According to the disc," Kira said, "There base looks like something Manes treasured, but what?"

I was kind of confused on that, what could a vile monster treasure? He could only treasure his revenge. But what does revenge look like? Revenge had many forms, explosions, death, murder, hate, and much more, but they all had something in common, a taint of black in their heart, whether it is for a minute, or a life. Your mind would be only focused on the desire to complete that dark task.

I looked around, for something that seemed in focus. Something everyone brushed away we had only half an hour left and I was beginning to worry.

I looked around and saw something quite strange.

It was a meteor that looked completely destroyed, yet held together. It looked like it was about to break apart, yet something was holding it from the inside. I was confused and went to it and noticed that it wasn't huge, yet that it wasn't small. I knew there was something inside here, I could feel the blood.

"Athrun, I'm going inside here," I said

"Oh no you don't we're all coming with you," Athrun said

I didn't deny him, knowing I'd end up as defeated. I went out of my mobile suit and saw a hole in the exterior of the meteor. I saw Athrun grab my hand, and I smiled at him. Everyone else was behind as we took the first steps.

It was grey all around the room we were in. Spider webs and dust, made us first believe that this was the wrong place, until I saw scratches on the wall. We walked out of the room and were met by an empty hallway.

"We need to split up," I said, grabbing Athrun's arm, "I'm going with Athrun."

Everyone smiled at me and I said, "Everyone go in twos of fours, and we'll meet back her in an hours, any sign of Aiden or Jack, grab them and run to the ship."

They all nodded as I said, "Athrun and I are going that way."

We walked away first and saw the rest of the split up as well. I wanted to run; worried that we wouldn't make it in time, and Athrun sensed that. I remembered about Athrun hiding something and I said, "I wanted to ask if you were hiding-"

A hand gently pressed my mouth and I was gracefully pressed into a wall and heard guards roaming around.

I noticed how close Athrun was to me and felt my breath hitch like in the beginning. I was married to him for goodness sake and I was blushing still.

It was too dimmed for Athrun to notice and he said, "You alright."

I nodded and felt like I had a little school girl crush on my husband.

I grabbed my hand and we ran through the hallways not exactly knowing where we were going.

"How are we going to get back?" I asked as we reached another room.

"The Archangel are have tracking device on us and can visualize out steps," Athrun opening antoher door and entering.

"Were at the dungeons," Kira said throught radio.

"Any sign of them," I said

"Nope, just a lot of bodies, he might have taken them," Kira said

I noticed the time reading ten minutes before midnight.

"Athrun," I said

"We'll get there don't worry," he said entering a control room and saw video cameras.

He sat down and started typing in the keyboard and looking on the screen.

"It's going to be in his lab," Athrun said, "We'll make it in time, if we run like hell."

He memorized the path, grabbed my hand and he ran quickly through the path. I felt the time clicking in my hand; I felt Athrun stop as a guard came out in front of us. Athrun and the guard both raised a gun, when he said, "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Zala?"

We nodded and he quickly put the gun down and said, "Run."

We did and Athrun lead the way with me by his side. I felt like I was going in circle all lost and weary. I felt like I had been here before. A weird memory, a strange burst of light, but I couldn't explain it. It was odd.

Athrun bashed through the door and we saw Manes sticking a knife up and Aiden screaming in terror as Jack was trying to get out of the strap.

Athrun ran up and kicked the knife out of his hand s and stood in front, protecting our son. I felt a weird in this room. I could picture of blood streaming down. I had no clue what I was seeing.

"Welcome, you two, it's about time you arrived, but I was expecting you after I finished with your son," Manes said

Athrun locked a gun on his head, saying, "You die here."

"I'm sure I will, but my head is covered with metal, so my death is going to be easy," he said laughing.

"Everyone has weaknesses and so do you," Athrun said smirking

"If you think a couple of bullets will kill me, then your wrong, I'm made of much more than that, unlike you," Manes said turning and looking at me.

"Ah, if it isn't the murderer of my son, Ms. Cagalli," he said

"He deserved to die," I said

"Yes, that what you all say," he said, "Last time you were, you were so battered up, that I didn't know why my son found so much interest in you, now I can see why."

Athrun shot a bullet at his leg, which made him wince in pain and Athrun said, "Better keep your mouth shut."

"Protective, I see," Manes said

I was having trouble breathing. I noticed Aiden was free from him bounds and had a little cut on his belly. I felt my heart wench at his tears falling. Athrun released Jack as well, who limped over to Aiden and checked him, and while Athrun was making sure the Manes wasn't a threat.

I was on the other side of the room and the only thing the separated me from being near my loved ones was Manes.

Manes turned over to me.

"It's a shame you two had to come early, and I was just about to know the truth about your son Cagalli, that he's a thing like me. He isn't normal like us, that you are an alien just like me and him," he said making my eyes widen and Athrun was left in confusion.

"What are talking about, Cagalli is human,not athing like you," Athrun said

Manes couldn't help but laugh

"Now Mr. Zala, how would you know, you didn't witness your wife, being operates on, when she was born now did you. Her father created her. She isn't normal and you know that. She posses the SEED, something only coordinators can do and so can your son," he said

"That doesn't change the fact that she's human," Athrun said

"Human?" Manes said

I felt my head pond in pain as I looked around the room. I could see flashed of events happening in this very place and all I could hear were voices.

"Cagalli," Athrun said, "You okay?"

"You can see it, can't you," Manes said

I sat on the gorund holding my head.

"You remember this place," Manes continued.

"Don't talk to her," Athrun said walking over to her, and Manes didn't move because of the gun.

Jack reached Cagalli and Aiden called for his mother as well. I heard there voices and reached out to them, when the door from the other side opened and Kira came in with Yzak, Dearka, and Shiho.

I could hear cries and I moved away from Aiden afraid of the people surrounding me.

"She can her the cries she screamed, fell the cuts on her skin, hear the voices the changes her, picture her past," Manes said

I looked up at him and said, "Why?"

"Because Cagalli, this is the reason why I brought Aiden here. To meet the same fate you did on this date. This was the very day you became a thing of no identity. Like me, people operated on you and changed your brain and body, to make something more of you. This was where you were created and because Cagalli," he said

* * *

Oh yes major twist

Will Cagalli pull through

Will Aiden die of blood loss, joking joking that won't happen

But Cagalli, has met the answer to her question

She isn't normal

And what is the secret Athurn's hiding

Next time on Memories

I only need three reivew to meet my 300 review goal to finish this story

Come on people

We can do it.

By teh ways i still don't know how long my sotry is

I guess i'll learn if i am going to pass 60 or not

I'll see well till next time

samera


	55. Gone For Good

Hey Everyone,

Yes i know i have updated very late, very very late, and i'm SOOO SORRRYY! I've just had such a busy weekend and this week i have a lot of stuff to do as well. I was planning on finishing the sotry by the end of June and i would have, if my mind didn't die suddenly. I should update another chapter this week, but not sure if i'll finsih teh sotry this week as well. Lots of guest coming over on sunday and we need to preapre. Plus i've got a lot going on in my head, Plus i still promise to finish this story and i will, not doubt about that, it's just going to take a little longer than i had expected, but for now enjoy

* * *

"A thing," I said

"But your son, he's could be great like you," Manes said surrounded by guns.

"No," I said

"You can see it Cagalli, you know what I am talking about, you've been given a body to make your exterior seem normal, but once someone looks on the inside, they'll know you were different. Your son has your blood and the blood of a Coordinator's fused inside him, making him surpass that level of the Ultimate Coordinator, like your brother. Of course your brother's been given an identity, what about you," Mane said, filling my thoughts.

"I'm not," I said

"Denying anything won't let the facts escape. Because of your blood you almost died giving birth to Aiden, all those problems you faced, they weren't normal, didn't you doctor tell you that," Manes said laughing.

"You better shut your mouth," Athrun said grabbing onto the Manes' collar, "She has an identity and so does my son. They have their names and that is good enough for everyone. We all are ranked as one species and that is the human race, no matter how we change it, it will always be the same, for Coordinators, Naturals, Halves, Kira, my family, and to my distaste even you."

"Then you don't know the truth as well, how you're beloved was just as old as Aiden, when people thought it would be nice to change her a bit. One change lead to another and see her now," Manes said

"What difference do you see between me and her," Athrun said

Manes smirked in reply

"You don't have an answer, because you can see no difference," Athrun said, "The only difference I can see is her heart, which is so pure, a few changes could never taint it."

Manes frowned

"But, when I looked at you Manes, I see a devil, a real thing, a monster, and it's not because of changes, it because of what you have done to yourself," Athrun said letting him go and walking towards me.

"When I look into Cagalli's eyes, they only difference I see that hers shine out light, but yours are void," Athrun said

I looked up to him as he walked towards me, I could feel myself being lifted from my nightmare.

"Even a thousand deaths wouldn't let go of the thirst you're thirsting for, but you see the difference between Cagalli and everyone else is that, even after this she'll let go. It was a mistake those people did, and they'll be punished for it by the right authorities," Athrun said kneeling down in front.

I was sitting against a wall, hearing all the words Athrun was saying. They were all true.

"You okay," he asked

I looked up in his eyes and said, "I'm a freak?"

H embraced me and said, "No, you're my Cagalli."

I nodded and said, "I want to go back home."

He nodded and said, "I have no clue really what kind of death I should give you Manes."

"Who says I'm going to die today," Manes, "Or by the hands of you."

"I do," Athrun said

"What makes you think I can't kill everyone before you?" Manes said, "After I'm through with all you people, it'll just be me and Cagalli, my heir and that kid."

Athrun smirked saying, "You think so highly of yourself, but what do you have."

"I have a lot of stuff," he said, "I'll chain all of you up to watch Cagalli give into my whim and your son chopped up in front of your eyes."

"No you won't" I said standing strongly.

"Oh if it isn't Ms. Cagalli, what do you think of Mrs. Manes, afterwards," Manes said

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm happily married," I said, "Couldn't manage even catching a single girl, so you go after the married ones."

He frowned and said, "I'll show you what I can catch," shooting out a chain, wrapping it on one of my legs and pulling me at him. That happened so fast, that the next thing I knew was that a gun had locked onto my head.

"Oh, I managed to get a diamond," he said laughing, "Now Mr. Zala, what are you going to do now."

I looked to Athrun's worried eyes.

"What no speech, no differences," Manes said, "She feels soft,"

Anger surged Athrun's veins and he said, "Shoot her."

I looked dumbstruck.

"Given up on her already, Mr. Zala?" Manes asked

"That's what you think," Athrun said as Kira shot the gun out of his hand.

I was still frozen, I felt some on sting my leg and I felt paralyzed. I knew this was my cue to run, but I couldn't move.

"Athrun," I said, fear written on my face

"Let her go," Athrun said

"I did, she just doesn't want to go," Manes said slyly

"Don't listen to him," I said

"You're going to die," Manes said into my ear

I opened my mouth and he stuck his on mine, I couldn't move and felt like crying. I was knocked into the ground and saw Athrun blazing face.

He picked me up and held me close and I let out a cry.

Athrun kicked Manes in the gut nice and hard, and he I saw his face in void of emotions.

"You're still human," Athrun said

"That was disgusting," I said finally feelings a bit of warmth spread within my body.

"I think it's time for you to go," Athrun said, "For good."

"That's what you think, I still have my own secret weapons," Manes said

"You really need to accept that it's over," Dearka said

"And don't expect to be spared," Kira said, "A thing like you, whether human or not, doesn't deserve to live," shooting him in gut.

"This is for all the Halves you destroyed," Shiho said shooting him in the chest

"This is for all the memories and lives you've taken away," Yzak said shooting him in the liver

"This is for all the damage you've done to the Earth," Shinn said shooting his jewels

"This is for bombing Januarius City," Luna said shooting in his stomach

"This is for trying to kill Aiden," Auel said shooting in his lung

"This is for hurting and destroying innocent people," Rey said shooting in his other lung

"And this is for trying to taint the world's peace, taking Cagalli away from me and living in this world," Athrun said shooting his heart and head.

Manes laughed bitterly and fell to the ground lifeless.

I saw his eyes close and breathe his last breath. He was gone. I felt a tug on my knees and saw Aiden reaching out for me. I could feel movement once more and I picked Aiden up in my arms and cuddled him, saying how happy I was to have my baby back. I kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly as laughed at all the love I showered on him. I even let out a few tears, which he noticed and brushed off. I looked up at Athrun who ruffled his messy hair and held Aiden after me, while I walked to Jack.

He looked up and me and stood up since he was sitting on the ground. I noticed that he was a bit shy seeing me after all these years.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Fine, Cagalli," he said

"Are you going to give me a hug or not," I said and embraced the little brother I never had.

"I missed you lots, and so did mom," Jack said

"Me too, who knew we would meet up here of all places," I said

"We were heading to Orb, when a ship attacked our plane and the next thing I knew was that I was trapped in a cell," Jack said

"You've been through so much, but I can here as fast as I could," I said

He nodded and said, "Is mother alright?"

"She's just fine, kept on asking about you?" I said

"I missed her," Jack said

"Let's go back to her than, it's time for all of us to go home," I said

He hugged me and I said, "Anyways you have the rest of the family to meet as well."

I saw his eyes shine and he said, "I never had a family before."

"You have one now," I said, "Come," held his hand and walked up to Athrun who was amazed at my action.

He nodded and said, "I'm your brother-in-law and this is your nephew."

I smiled at what Athrun said and kissed him on the cheek, whispering, "You're sweet."

I passed Jack to Kira and held Aiden and said, "How about we go home."

Athrun was looking at the body of Manes; I touched his shoulder and said, "He's gone."

Athrun nodded and I saw a strange concern in his eyes. I said, "Athrun, do you want to tell me something?"

Athrun said, "Let's go home."

I nodded, and walked up to the door. I grabbed his hands and kissed him on the lips. We walked through the hallways and Athrun said, "Where is Vera?"

"Right here," Vera said, "I was tied up and managed to get out," panting

"It's nice to finally meet you personally," I said bringing a hand out

"Same to finally meet Cagalli Zala," Vera said shaking my hand, and looking at Athrun, "And Athrun Zala," taking his hand out to Athrun.

"Pleasure," Athrun said shaking his hand, "I really to thank you for all that you have done for Cagalli and Aiden."

"It was no problem, Mr. Zala after all these worlds need you three," Vera said

"You're free," I said

"And I have to honestly thank you all for this, I know I could not have taken him on alone, when I tried to prevent him from taking these to boys, he like I said before tied me up," Vera said

"You did you could have and were grateful for that," Athrun said

"And I'm grateful for you," I said

Aiden called us and said the same in his baby language, which made us all laugh.

"Quite the little kid, laughed in his bungee jumping ride," Vera said, "I would have been terrified, but I must say he's a wonderful child, full of life."

"No kidding, he's the child of my sister and best friend, what do you expect," Kira said

"Let's go now," I said happily, "I'm dying to get everyone back to normal, right Vera?"

"Yes, I have managed to release all the people here, no the only people left are the people on the ship and the ship that attacked Orb," Vera said

"That's good," I said, "I've gotten all of my memories now, nothing can stop me."

I turned to see Athrun leaning against a wall. I saw him looking down and I started to walk towards him. He coughed out something and I froze. He was coughing out blood.

He gripped his hands tightly and sat against the wall. I ran up calling him name and he smiled at me.

"What happening?" I said hold Athrun in my arms.

He opened his mouth and said, "I love you."

"Athrun," I said as he slipped into unconsciousness. Kira rushed over and quickly inquired about Athrun. Blood was slipped out of his mouth and Aiden called for Athrun as well. I was already crying as Kira and Yzak held Athrun and ran through the hallways to get back on the ship. I held Aiden and followed as well. We rushed through the dimmed hallways quickly returning to the Archangel which was docked onto the meteor. They brought Athrun inside and Vera asked if he could look at him. He checked his plus and veins in front of my eyes and his eyes were downcast.

"He's bleeding internally," Vera said, "But I don't know from where, something's wrong."

I was shaking in fear and said, "Will he make it?"

Athrun was pushed into an operating room with a phrase left behind, "I'm not sure."

I sat down on a chair just paralyzed. Everything had just gotten normal and this happened and of all people to Athrun. Was this what he was hiding? This was his secret. How could he not tell me of all people me? He never hid anything from me, then why now. When was going to be up he was going to have some answers to give? I knew in my heart that Athrun would never leave me. He promised he wouldn't let go and he wasn't going to now, so why was I worried. Why is my heart dying of a strange loss.

I was jolted by our baby who called me and I looked into his emerald eyes and saw Athrun. He looked so much like him: the same sapphire hair, smooth and sleek, but messy, same ears, always perked up and listening.

I let out a sigh and said, "He still is an idiot, for keeping such important news from me. Oh how could he be so damned quiet about these things, hiding them? Like that would solve everything. You hid your pain about your mother for years, and told me of all people, then why couldn't your father tell me this?"

"Mama," Aiden said, "Dada booboo?"

"Yes," I said, "He's hurt, let's go for a walk."

Aiden apprehensively nodded and I stood up with him in my arms and walked around the ship. My gundam was docked and so was everyone else's. I was told that the body was kept in the ice room of the Archangel so we could properly bury it or throw it away in the ocean. I didn't care just as long as he disappeared from my life for good. Aiden laid his head on my shoulder as I walked him around the Archangel. Eventually I came to a place which held the most beautiful memory I had of Athrun. When we first kissed, I knew right now I was blushing at the memory. It was one of the most perfect moments of my life, aside from him proposing to me, our wedding, and Aiden. This ship held so much of us in here. Coming back after destroying genesis, Athrun and I were so close to each other. I didn't want him to leave my side. Things settled down and by chance Athrun became my body guard. He was a pretty good one as well, but I didn't like the name of our relationship. I wanted it to be true to the world, but of course at that time, I was still trying to confess.

Then he happened, Yuna Roman Seiran. We had an arranged marriage, agreed by my father and I learned about it as soon as I came back to Orb. My world just fell apart from there. It was work, meeting, dealing with that retard, or trying to talk to Athrun. He wasn't much of a fan of the marriage, and so wasn't I. I'd usually fall asleep on my table of paper work, and magically end up on my bed in the morning. It didn't take long for me to figure out who that person was? Athrun of course, he'd leave trying to convince me to go to bed, but since I was so stubborn, I was given five minutes which end up till late in the night and I feel asleep from lack of energy. Athrun would let out a breath and pick my sleeping form and place me on my bed, pecking my temple before leaving. He'd arrange the papers and finish them, before heading off to sleep as well. And he said I needed sleep.

The war came and went away and that was when my life was set, with Athrun. That proclamation of our love was a bit painful, but at least it brought us closer.

My thoughts were again interrupted by Mir coming in and asking me what was going on. I bit my tongue and said, "Athrun…bleeding internally and Manes dead though."

Mir came to me and said, "You okay?"

I nodded and said, "I'm great, Athrun's will be alright, or else I'll follow him."

"You know you won't," Mir said looking at Aiden

I felt water swirl in my eyes and said, "I can't go on without him, no matter how much I try."

"It's always been you," Mir said, "Getting hurt, now for once your in the same shoes as Athrun's been in twice. It hurts to see your loved ones in pain. Athrun was hurt as well."

I knew she was right, "Yeah and I asked so much out of him."

She walked away saying, "Everything will be alright."

I nodded as she left and decided to go back to where Athrun currently was. I needed to see his face. I kind of ran along the way and finally reached the closed door, where Athrun was in. I went inside and saw him laid on the bed and Vera walking up to me and said, "He's okay thankfully, he was stabbed earlier right, well he was bleeding internally from that, because they didn't heal fully yet. From the outside they seemed fine, but he's had a lot of action toady, so mended areas burst, he need a couple of days of bed rest and should be fine, as for me I have other people to get back to normal."

I just to punch Athrun at that moment, how could he not tell me that he wounds were that serious. I thanked Vera and sat down on a chair near Athrun. Aiden was sitting on top of Athrun's legs. I knew that Aiden knew that Athrun was alright. However I was still ablaze with all this. I sighed knowing that Athrun had good intentions, but he could have died from lack of blood. And I might not have had a chance to say good bye.

I was starting to fell tired from all of today's action. At least I knew Athrun was alright and we would be together once more. I smiled knowing that our future was clear of any uneven paths, and if there were we'd face them together, with our son.

* * *

Most people didn't want this story to end, and i would have loved to go on and on and on, but unfortunatelty this story's almost done

Or is it...

Hmm i could add some nice little tricks before ending

Or not

Well see

Thank you all for the reivews

I expect some for this chapter

Oh yes MANES IS DEAD YAY YAY YAY!

But eww he kissed cagalli, yuck yuck yuck

And Athrun's all good, i didn't want to leave a cliffie, becuase the wait would be long

We'll see what happens next time

on Memories

till next time

Samera


	56. Regrets & Renewed Promises

Sorry i haven't updated in such a long time, i've been really busy with, well there's good news and bad news.

Good news: the story is almost done

Bad news: I'm planning a sequel

Hmm i think the news should be reversed, but i don't have time, need to update right. Thsi chapter indicate my sequel.

Try and figure it out

Anyways next chapter will be pretty productive.

For now enjoy

* * *

My eyes kept on closing, and I bobbed my head up and down. Last thing I knew was waking up on a clean bed, with a dark room. I noticed that Aiden was also sleeping besides me. Recollecting the events that happened last, I quickly sat up. The door opened creating a sunrise within the room. I covered my eyes from the swift alteration of light, as my pupils adjusted and looked on at the person who was on the other side of the door. It turned out to be my brother who came inside and turned on the lights. I looked down in disappointment thinking it was my Red Knight.

"You're awake I see," Kira said

I nodded and said, "How long was I asleep?"

"It's been six hours or so, you fainted outside Athrun's room, and you've had a busy day Cagalli, make that stressful as well, your head just couldn't take anymore, so…yeah," Kira said

"And Athrun, has he woken up yet?" I asked hoping in my heart that the answer would be of my desire.

Kira sat at the end of the bed and shook his head, I felt a weird and painful jolt in the pit of my stomach and said, "Is it bad?"

"He fell abruptly into a comma a couple of hours ago, Vera said it was the same drug that Manes used on Jack," Kira said

"How did… that happen, I didn't see him do anything to Athrun… then how?" I asked a bit astonished

"Now he's the only one to tell us that," Kira said, "No we've almost reached Earth, and Mane's body is in the ice room."

I nodded as the flashing face of Manes kept passing in my mind. His icky taste was still in my mouth unfortunately. I let out a breath and brushed my teeth again. I gargled my mouth with mouthwash close to ten times but I still couldn't get that distasteful taste out. I took a breath and came out the washroom and saw that my little baby was still sleeping. He reminded me of how Athrun slept, so calm and in tranquility. I kissed his forehead lovingly and tucked him in the bed and quietly left the room, making sure someone was keeping guard on my child.

I walked through the hallways in solitude, my mind kept on flashing on the events that happened not so long ago. He died so easily, that even I couldn't believe that he died. I shook my head thinking that at least my life was set back on track. Athrun, Aiden and I would once be a family again. The world was safe from any threats of war. I was knocked on to the floor by a force as the intercom said to hold on tight, because there were some unexpected meteors falling around at speed to quick to evade. I held on tight to the railings as the ship shook wildly and all I wanted was to be with Athrun and Aiden. Tears were fillings my eyes in worry of the two people you held half of my heart each.

Who should I go to first?

I clenched my fists and quickly got up to go to Aiden, knowing my promise to Athrun to protect Aiden was important. I managed to get on to my feet and dragged my feet to Aiden's room as quickly as I could I noticed several people inside. Aiden was in the arms of the guard I left and I quickly took him from the guy and held him close. I noticed that Aiden was kind of lost on the situation and kept on looking around in confusions. I sat on the ground and held him tight as the impact and crashes lessened and we were out of danger.

The ship was on red alert, with damage. I got up and ran quickly to Athrun's room and gave myself a sigh of relief seeing that the place was alright. Lacus walked by and I asked her if she could watch Aiden, which she happily did.

I walked into Athrun's room and noticed that Vera was there, with a worried look on his face.

"This is one durable bed," he said, "Didn't move during the meteor shower."

I nodded and said, "How is he?"

"He's physically fine, that's why I don't get why he's not waking up," Vera said, "I gave him the same antidote as Jack, and yet no response."

"Will…he ever…" I said

"I don't know," Vera said, "He could wake at any time he wants."

"What does he want?" I said sitting down in confusion.

"You of all people should know that," he said, "Anyways Ann's ship has reached Orb safety and I have to run some tests on Jack, try getting him awake, before I come back."

"But wait, how can I," I said as he shut the door leaving me. I had a look pure disbelief on my face. How could I wake up Athrun? What did I have? I shrugged my shoulders and sat down with my elbows on the bed and my face leaning on my palms. My eyes were closed and I gradually opened them to see my prince's face…well king's face. He looked very pale and I felt as if I was met with a lifeless body. I grew worried and held his cold hands and felt a pulse, and realized that it was their.

"I miss you," I whispered in the quiet room. Receiving no response, I laid my head on his chest and continued, "When you get up, you better get this horrid taste out of my mouth, or I'll throw up."

I sat up back again and said, "You know, after all this, I want a daughter okay? I mean not immediately, but I want a girl. Wouldn't that be nice? Aiden being an older brother to her, I'm sure he'd love her to piece. You two would become over-protective whenever a boy would come within a meter near her. I can picture us so clearly."

"Hmm," I heard a tiny whisper in the room say. I looked down and shook my head thinking it was just my imagination.

I held his hand once more.

"Get up soon Athrun, or I think I might go mad. Everyone misses you and I really want to say sorry, for being so horrible to you. Thinking that I was about to lose you, really put me through how you must have felt when Aiden was in my womb, and then the crash. I felt so helpless that I couldn't do anything to keep you by my side," I said tear leaking down my face, "I was so scared Athrun. My life froze and I don't want that to ever happen again, and I forced you to experience those moments, those vile feelings. You kept this secret from me and I don't blame you. I've kept so many things from you and like yourself; I figured them out from someone other than you."

I just couldn't face Athrun's face and turned around.

"This was our trust between one another Athrun. Were we that far from each other, because if we are I want you to know, that I don't want it to be like that ever again. I don't want anymore secrets. I don't want to know your problems from someone else. And I know you want the same. I love you Athrun…so much that even saying it isn't enough, to express how much love I for you and gratitude I share, that you are by my side," I said wiping the tears from my eyes, and preventing a sob from escaping, causing me to shake my shoulder in the jerk.

"After this is over I want to start over Athrun, not Cagalli anymore, as Cagalli Zala, as your wife, and the mother of your child, and hopefully children. But for god's sake get up, before I can't see you like this. I'm beginning to blame myself for this, and I know you'd say that it's not my fault…but can your really say that. If I kept my promise to share all my problems with you, maybe you would have trusted me enough to tell me this," I said standing up and leaned against a wall.

"Aiden misses you too," I said whispered, "He needs you…and I need you Athrun, please wake up soon."

I turned and saw his still body and cried and left the room in tears. I couldn't bear seeing him in that state. I passed the cafeteria, where my friends noticed my running form, and got up inquire the problem, but I had locked myself in a room by then, to let out my hidden pain of sadness, and this time Athrun wasn't here to soothe my crying form.

I was there for probably hours, but it seemed like an eternity to me. I was sitting in a corner of the room, my knees pulled to my chest and my head was sideways. I had gotten many "open the door," but I didn't bother answering. I was too lost in my own world. I did hear Aiden's cries and I spoke then to ask then to please watch him, because I couldn't face my baby, thinking how I could have done so much to prevent his father from being in the state, yet because of my stubborn will from the past, I couldn't help Athrun.

We had arrived Orb and I was still in the room as the ship docked. The lights were off, yet the room was too bright in my eyes. I looked at the time and noticed that close to 7 hours had passed and I was beginning to feel monotonous. My eyes like before kept flashing and blinking and the next thing I knew was that I slipped in unconsciousness as the sound of the door opening, filled my ears last.

I was beginning to feel movement in my arms, and I noticed that my hands were clenched so I quickly let lose of the fist, bringing circulation back. My mouth was dry and all I wanted was water.

With my eyes closed I felt around for a water bottle or glass. Finding one I drank the water down greedily and with a click of the glass on the table I laid back down with my eyes closed and let out a huge sigh. I could feel my stomach growl out for food, but I was in no mood.

"Athrun," I whispered, recollecting his pale face.

I was on a bed I knew that so I turned to my side and hit something. I pushed against in with a force and the next thing I knew was that my form was wrapped with two arms.

I let out a sigh and remember the only arms which the same warmth and said, "Even in my dreams, all I can think about is Athrun."

I cuddled closer to the warmth and said, "If only this wasn't a dream."

I heard a chuckle down my ear and said, "This seems so real, I must really be missing Athrun."

"Cagalli," I heard a voice say

"Five more minutes," I said, "I like this dream, go away."

"Cagalli, I kind of can't go away, since your holding on to me," the same voice said

"I can hear Athrun's voice," I said, "I must have gone mad, being away from him for so long."

"Well now I'm here right," he said

"Yeah," I mumbled and kissing his jaw, "Who's here?"

"Me," he said

"I know Athrun, you're here in my dream," I said snuggling in closer.

"Open you eyes," he said

"I don't want to, this is all going to go away," I said grasping him closely

"Trust me Cagalli, open your eyes," he said as I felt a kiss on my head.

I took a breath and did you he said. Slowly and gradually I was met with a pair of familiar eyes. I blinked checked again to reassure myself. I noticed that I was grasping onto the same person in my sleep. I was in such a shock, that when Athrun called my name I jumped off the bed surprise and land on my butt.

I rubbed my eyes and looked up to an empty bed and frowned.

"So it really was a dream," I said

"What dream?" I heard a voice say.

I couldn't help the tears starting to fill my eyes and I quickly pulled my knees and hid my face in relief. I released my tears then and felt arms wrap around me once more.

"How could you do that to me," I said trying not to sob.

"I'm so sorry, Cagalli, I didn't mean to hide this from you. I was just too worried about Aiden, to tell you, plus I didn't want to you to worry," Athrun said

"Worry, what about all the panic and mental ness you gave me when you started coughing out blood," I said in a loud voice facing my tearstained face, to his worried one.

I felt his thumb wipe my tears, and I hugged him quickly and said, "I'm so sorry, for doing so much to you."

"Shh," he said placing a finger on my lips, "I heard enough of your apologises in the room."

I flushed and said, "You heard all that?"

"Yeah," Athrun said, placing a kiss on my temple and turned me around so I could face him, "I met Aiden earlier, he was very worried for some odd reason, and I found out that you locked yourself up. I was still on the bed and tried to get up, but being in bed so long kind of left me paralyzed. I had to wait a couple hours for movement, and then I was able to get to your room. Next thing I knew was that you fell and I brought you on the bed. Honestly Cagalli, you scared the life out of me. I got Vera to check you and he said you were fine, and just tired and overstressed, all you needed was rest. Watching you, I guess I kind of fell asleep as well."

I nodded at what he told me and I said, "So you woke up after I had talked to you."

He shook his head and said, "When you held my hand."

"Oh," I said flushing

I saw him smile, and he held onto me tightly, "You know I still have some wishes of yours I need to fulfill."

My face went cherry, and I couldn't help but say, "What wishes."

He pulled away and said, "This," as I felt soft lips against mine. My eyes were closed and I by instinct wrapped my arms around his neck, as a pair of arms snaked around my waist pressing me closer to the body of my loved one. Joined like a puzzle, our kissed deepened more and I felt bliss spread through my veins once more. I had the virus of love once more.

I pulled away and leaned my head on his shoulder. He pecked my neck and said, "Our daughter might have to wait for a while."

I blushed and said, "Yeah."

"And we start over right now," Athrun said, "I'm Athrun Zala."

I laughed and said, "And I'm Cagalli Zala, your wife."

He chuckled and said, "I love you Cagalli."

"Me too," I said embracing him.

The time ticked away and I said, "At least that taste is gone."

"Taste?" Athrun said

"The ass kissed me Athrun, I almost could have gagged myself," I said, "But now only you rule all my senses."

Athrun laughed and kissed my forehead and said, "Come on, Aiden's waiting for his mother."

He slipped his hand with mine and said, "And we'll also need to get something that stomach of yours."

I giggled and said, "I guess so."

I just couldn't help but feel as if this whole thing was too good to be true. Everything seemed too surreal. I pinched myself and realized that I was in reality. This was all real. Athrun was really awake.

We walked into a room where everyone was waiting patiently for something. Upon looking at us they immediately were relieved and we were together and alright. Aiden was with Kira and he was currently playing with Clare. Aiden noticed my presence and brought out a smile I held him in my arm tightly and said sorry. He sighed and hugged me around my neck.

"Well it's finally nice to see you three back together as a family," Kira said holding Lacus by the waist.

"Let's go home," I said

"For good," Athrun said after as everyone stood up as we all walked out of the ship slowly and embraced the evening rays of sun. I couldn't see a new start of my life, and this time no one was going to take it away.

The car was parked outside and I felt Aiden getting cranky for some odd reason. He kept on shuffling in my arms and said held him in my arms and said, "What's wrong Aiden?"

I saw him let out a breath of frustration and he stuck his hands pointing to be that he wanted to lean on my shoulder. I laughed and he wrapped on arm around my neck and leaned his head on my shoulder. I didn't notice however where his other arm was pointing to.

I slipped into a seat and strapped Aiden onto his seat before that. He pouted and I kissed him on the cheek and smiled at me and sat down carefully, with no fuss.

I strapped my seat belt as I saw Athrun talk with Shinn. I leaned my elbow out the opened window.

I saw a message on a wall…that caught my attention.

It was in a riddle, but once I read the words they were forever stuck in my mind.

"Your next shall be mine"

Now I didn't even know if the message was directed toward me. I looked upon the wall to see that message vanish. My doubts were confirmed…that message was for me.

My next…what was that anyways? And whatever it was who was going to take it.

I jerked as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Athrun look at me in confusion.

"Something happen?" he asked

"Nothing," I said quickly…then said, "I saw a message on the wall, and I looked again to see it gone."

"Do you think you were imagining?" he asked sitting down in the driver's seat.

"You just woke up and you're driving a car," I said in shock.

"I guess, I mean I don't feel weak, plus Vera said I was fully healed," Athrun said

"Okay," I still unsure, "maybe I was imagining."

"Okay, but I'm here remember," Athrun said

"Yes I know," I said kissing his nose as the engine roared and we headed home, at last.

* * *

He's up and moving

They're going home

Yay

now onto the next chapter

Hope you all reivew

I'll shall be patiently waiting

OK adn like I promised i'm finishing this story

Well

till next time

Samera

NExt chapter in progress.


	57. Baby Olympics & Clean Floors

Hey People,

Guess what. The next chapter or Chapter 58 will officially end this story. I could have honestly gone to sixty easily, and added new problems, but I really….REALLY want to start My Mermaid. I'm planning to give two spoilers in the next chapter about the sequel which will clue everyone on the next and final part of Memories.

I can't believe to say this but I can't wait to start the sequel. I'm jumping in my seat. I think the sequel will be called…hmm…I'll write it in the next chapter okay.

Anyways this chapter is a pretty happy one. I said that there would be a happy ending for this story write, and there will be. Just in case people don't want to read the sequel, they'll know I left this ending happy right? Anyways onto the chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(that line thingy wasn't working)

"Aiden, honestly I have no time for this," I said stepping into his room. Currently we had arrived home last night, and we were to meet up with Ann today so I could give Jack back, who was currently quietly downstairs. I gave Athrun the job of entertaining Jack, while I had to give Aiden a bath and change him and also get myself ready. I was still in my pyjama bottoms and a tank top. My hair was in messy ponytail, and I had my slippers on. There was still snow outside and it was freezing. I turned the heater on and forgot to get my robe.

I had woken up Aiden, who cutely yawned quietly and immediately came into my arms as I placed him onto the carpet and went to his closet. The only mistake I made was leaving the door to the hallway open. I went to his closet and took out a towel and turned around to see Aiden open his eyes wide at the towel and he quickly crawled out the door.

This was the start of a little hide and seeks game. I quickly threw the towel on the counter of his washroom, and rushed to catch Aiden. I remembered that he still had his little abhor with the idea of taking a bath.

"Becoming more like your mother I see," I moaned, remembering Merna telling me of my childhood and the fits I made of taking a bath till I was roughly a kid of 6 or 7.

I saw an empty hallway was kind of shocked at how fast my baby crawled. He could definitely win the baby Olympics at this rate. I wondered if 9 month old baby could participate. I mentally slapped myself in ridicule. There were no such things as baby Olympics, plus I had to find Aiden.

I heard a little giggle and smirked and saw where the sound had come from. I went into the room and frowned seeing no sign of my little child. I heard laughing as I saw Aiden quickly slip out the room from behind the door. I laughed loudly and said, "Smart kid."

I walked slowly out and saw Aiden sitting cross-legged in the middle of the hallway.

"Give up sweetie," I said leaning of the door frame.

I saw Aiden gave me one of his sweet smiles and I said, "My cute little baby, that smile may work on your dad, but that isn't going to stop me from giving you a bath."

Aiden laughed and quickly to my surprise crawled inside his room.

This was how ended in this empty room as I ran inside.

I heard Aiden talking inside the washroom and saw him playing with his rubber duck. He squeezed the duck making a sound come out and I said, "Time for a bath."

Aiden looked up to me and nodded lifting his arms up. I smiled at him and placed him on the counter and took off his little night shirt, that kind of reminded me of what Athrun wore, expect his had little pictures on it. Taking of his bottoms and diaper, I filled up the tub.

I always asked Aiden what temperature water he wanted and as I steered he'd touched the water and tell me to stop, by tugging my pants. When that was over, I placed him in the tub and while the water was still filling and added bubbles. Aiden's face immediately shone seeing the clear spheres. I couldn't help but smile at my baby's happiness.

Once the tub was filled to the middle of his chest, I gave him some time to enjoy the bubbles, as I sat on a chair and watched him. I placed some toys in and then shampooed his hair. Washing it off, I went I placed some body wash on a sponge and clean his little body. I kissed him on the cheek as he stayed still.

I gave him ten minutes of play time before cleaning him off and wrapping him in a towel. I placed him on the changing table and dried him off and said, "Clean and smelling nice."

He laughed and relaxed on the table while I placed some lotions on and his diaper and then his clothes. It was kind of chilly and I made his clothes were warm enough. Placing little socks on his feet he was finally ready.

I brushed his hair and quickly dried it.

"Athrun," I called as I reached the staircase.

"Yes," I heard a reply on the end.

"Mind taking our prince, while your queen can take a shower," I said

I heard a chuckle and heard footsteps come up. I passed Aiden to my King, placed a kiss on his lips and Aiden's cheek and said, "I'll be down in a few," before leaving to my room.

I quickly went to the washroom, and discarded myself of every article of clothing I was wearing. I stretched and stepped into the shower and cleaned myself, feeling refreshed at every moment. I felt the dreary sleepiness of my body just wash away into the gutter like the water and was now officially wide awake and ready for action. I wrapped a towel around my head and another around my body and stepped onto the bathroom mats and went to the walk in closet connected to the bathroom which connected to the bedroom.

Unwrapping the towel from my body and dried the remaining water drops and took out a pair of lingerie. Slipping and strapping those on, I was a tad stuck on one detail. What was I to wear? My mind was blank and I couldn't think straight. Of all morning, today my mind was having trouble at finding to pieces of clothing. I heard my name being called out and I was too absorbed in my predicament to reply.

I felt a touch on my shoulder and I came out of my thoughts and said, "What to wear?"

I heard a chuckle and turned to Athrun laughing as he said, "Need some help?"

"Where's Aiden and Jack?" I asked

"With Kira and Lacus," Athrun replied as he walked across me and to my closet.

I nodded in understanding and said, "So, again why are you here?"

He turned and faced and said, "You want me out?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "I was just wondering?"

"I missed you so, I came up to see you," Athrun said

"Oh, is that all," I said smirking

"Amongst other things yes," He said turning back around and taking out a two warm pieces of clothing. They were Stylish Black Drape Front Sequin Trim Top with flared jeans.

"That was fast," I said reaching out for the clothing, but Athrun held them back.

"You do realize what you are wearing right now," Athrun said

I looked down and frowned, "Yeah."

"Well," he said holding out the two hangers of my clothes.

"Well what," I said slyly.

"Amongst other things, this was one I've been dying to do," he said placing the clothes on a chair and grabbing my half naked form, one hand holding both of my wrist and the other holding my back.

I smirked and said, "I'm stuck aren't I?"

"Yes, amongst other things," he said making me laugh.

"Amongst what other things are you dying to do?" I asked still laughing.

"This," he said sealing my mouth with his and let my wrist loose as I wrapped them around his neck pulling him close.

I let out a moan as he slipped his seduced tongue inside creating a hurricane of pleasure surging around both of us. I lost my footing and we both fell on the carpet with Athrun on top supporting his weight, his lips however never left mine.

I lashed out a fight with his tongue and I fought for revenge from my last defeat. I dominated at one point but I felt a brush on my side and immediately lost, but I didn't mind, because I had some revenge left. One of my legs was between the both of his, left unnoticed by my King. We broke off as I took the time to catch my breath as Athrun continued on with my neck. I let of a sigh of pleasure as I felt a kiss gently placed against the weak spots of my neck which Athrun knew precisely where. As he was busy enjoying my neck I was doing something evil. I softly pulled my knee up and I felt Athrun froze.

"Now don't do that, it's cruel," Athrun said looking down at my innocent face.

I didn't listen and pulled my knee up completely pressed against his weak and aroused part, and saw him let out a moan of frustration.

"Sorry, but its called revenge sweetie," I said smirking

He didn't reply and let out a sigh trying to resist his temptation and I couldn't help but let out a laugh looking at his state.

"Resisting are you," I said

"You know I have to, but we are over due," Athrun said and came off me.

I laughed and nodded and said, "There's always tonight."

"You said that last time," Athrun said in a sort of whiney tone.

"Well last time, an evil retard kidnapped our baby," I said knowingly.

"Yeah," he said holding onto my waist and his lips against my ear, "but, tonight you're mine."

"I promise," I said pecking his lips as he pecked my sensitive spot of my neck and let go.

"You're mean," I said realizing that he knew how to get revenge as well.

Athrun smiled and said, "That is what you get for arousing me and leaving me hanging in nothing but two pieces of clothing that barely cover you."

I pouted and said, "Fine."

He chuckled kissed my cheek and left.

I fell back down of a couch in a state of peace. I loved these moments with Athrun.

I got up after a while and changed. I felt all warm and bubbly, and my mind was thinking of tonight. I slipped some socks on and quickly fixed my hair and rushed outside into the deserted hallway. I reached the stairwell and slowly walked holding onto the railing because of my sock and once I reached down, all my effort were wasted as I managed to slip on the freshly cleaned floor and bashed my head onto the last stair, leaving me in the stars.

"Oh my, Mrs. Zala," I heard a maid said and rushed to me and held me up.

"You know, I think we need more carpet," I said rubbing the back of my head and trying not to faint from the pulses my head was giving me.

"Cagalli is there anything you need; I'm going to call Mr. Zala straight away," She said leaving me on the floor and racing through the living room, but all I saw was a blur.

"Water," I said quietly laying down, knowing what a bad idea that would be, "And some sleep."

"Not here," I heard Athrun say, "Come on Cagalli stay awake, how hard did you hit you head?"

I opened my eyes and said, "Advil?"

"Only if you stay awake dear," he said lifting me up and placing me on the sofa.

"But I'm tired," I said, "Five minutes?"

I felt him rub my back as he quickly asked for some stuff, but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"Athrun," I said my eyes drooping.

"Just a little longer please for me," he said, "You can sleep once your head calms down."

I smiled and said, "It doesn't hurt that much, am I bleeding?"

"No, just keep on talking to me," he said

"Good, is Aiden okay," I asked

"Freaking out in Lacus' arms, he wants to come to you," he said, "Open your mouth."

I followed his instruction and swallowed something and immediately I felt a bit of relief. It was all quiet and gradually I was starting to feel a bit better. Athrun kept on rubbing my head and sprayed something on it as well, after parting my hair and gently touching a bump forming on my little head.

"What exactly did you do?" he asked

"Wear socks," I said, "Slipped on the floor and basked my head on the edge of the last stair."

"We really need carpet there," Athrun said, as the same maid who called for Athrun let out a laugh.

I let out a laugh as well, but winced at my head pulsing and Athrun, "Calm down, no pressure to your head, you have a bruise forming."

"Ouch," I said, "How long do I have to lie down for?"

"An hour, and now you can sleep," Athrun said sternly.

"Aiden is still freaking out, bring him here first," I said hearing him calling out and yelling.

Within moments I felt a tiny form on my lap. Aiden sat down and said, "Mama Boo-boo?"

"Yes Aiden, mommy slipped and fell, but I'm okay now, you want to give me a hug," I said and felt in crawl to me and wrap his arms around my neck. I was sitting up with my leg on the sofa and my back supported by a cushioned arm.

"Athrun," I called

"Right here, you want anything?" he said and kneeling in front.

"Yes this," I said kissing his cheek, "I held onto the railing, but I felt like I was walking on ice as I touched the floor, sorry,"

He smiled and kissed my temple and said, "Be a bit more careful next time, but maybe we should just add carpet there, for future safety."

I nodded and said, "When's Ann coming and I totally forgot of Kira and Lacus."

"It's quite alright Cagalli, you were kind of dazed to noticed," Kira said laughing.

I smiled and said, "How've things been?" I asked

"They've been great since you came back," Lacus said, "We all missed you very much, but not as much as Athrun has."

"I haven't even been back for a week really, and everything seems so perfect," I said with Aiden quietly sitting in my lap and leaning on my stomach.

"Dearka and Mir are on there way as well as everyone else," Athrun said, "Ann and her crew will be meeting us here in the evening because Vera had to go and firstly put there memories back and destroy that base."

"I can't believe it's all over," Lacus said, "After everything, everyone's here and safe, the worlds at peace and we're together."

"No more Manes to deal with," Kira said, "I've had enough of those people."

"What did you do with the body?" I asked curious.

"Vera decayed it," Athrun said, "Smart person; he seems to know everything about the Manes and his tools and medicine."

"Thankfully for that, if we didn't have Vera on our side, I wonder how we could have brought everything back to normal," I said

"I guess," Athrun said, "He's been very loyal to us."

"Yeah," I said, "Do I really have to sleep?"

"Not if you don't want to but, yeah you are on this sofa for fifty-one minutes, twenty-seven seconds and 4 milliseconds," Athrun said looking at his watch.

"Thank you for being so precise," I said laughing.

I saw Aiden look at his father in confusion and reached his arm out to Athrun. Athrun took him into his arms and Aiden immediately grabbed Athrun's watch and looked at it intently. I saw his eyes shine and he said, "Bah!"

"I think he understands what you're talking about now," I said

"That's our son alright," Athrun said.

"Full of life and curiosity and happiness," I said

"Just like his mother," Kira said, "Except she's wilder."

I glared at Kira who laughed and hid behind his wife. Lacus laughed out and said, "Yes this is definitely my husband."

"Chicken," I said and cooled down, "Anyways wasn't it snowing last night. I want us all to spend some time in the fresh clean snow."

"After, 46 minutes, 1-"Ahturn said as I cut him off with a finger.

Athrun laughed and said, "I was about to say one kiss on the lips, but its okay if you don't want one."

Everyone laughed and I flushed.

"What did we miss," Dearka said coming in to the array of laughter's.

Soon Yzak and Shiho came, and followed by the rest of the family within those 46 minutes.

We all had lunch and then at noon we were all seated in the den with a warm drink in our hands, all of us cuddled with our man. We were watching a movie and the little ones were in the next room sleeping.

"Who picked out this movie," I said sipping some hot chocolate while Athrun was fondling with my neck, rather then watching the movies he was supposed to.

"I did," Luna said her head in Rey's lap who was looking at the screen.

"Why does the girl exactly have crab on her hair," I asked

Everyone shrugged and I said, "And why is the guy exactly dressed up as a cow?"

"This movie is stupid," Shinn said and got up and turned on the lights, "Let's watch Jack Sparrow."

"I love Pirates of the Caribbean," I said.

Shinn switched the DVD's and we all sat down and watched the film, even Athrun, couldn't help but watch the movie. As the ending credits came on, I stretched and said, "That was a great movie."

"I have to agree," Dearka said, "I've never in my life seen such a funny movie in my life, and a jerk."

"Pirates are great," Auel said, "Stupid, but great."

"Let me go check on the children," Lacus said leaving the room after stretching off Kira.

"I think my leg gone numb," Shiho said, "Yzak has a heavy head."

Yzak smirked and said, "I know something heavier."

"Anyone up for some snow," I asked intervening on those two.

"I'm up," Meyrin said, "Haven't touched snow, since we all went to the ski lodge."

I laughed remembering that time and couldn't help but frown.

"Yeah and that was the day, I met Manes," I whispered, but was heard by everyone.

I felt my body pulled into and embrace and I leaned quietly on the warm chest.

"It's all over Cagalli," Athrun said softly.

"Yeah," Luna said hugging me as well.

The result ended with a group hug, until I yelled out, "I CAN'T BREATHE!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll end it there for now, mostly likely the next chapter will be like 5000 words, becuase It's the great ending and it's going to take some time, but i know exactly how i'm my first story.

I really want to thank you all for reviewing my story, Group Hug!

I've gone crazy with this movie called Never Say goodbye in enlgish and I'm so watchign it on Saturday, For all you people in love with Bollywood, you know what i'm talking about. This movie is WOW

I mean Shah Rukh, Rani, Preity, Amitabh, Abhishek, Arjun, Kajol, Jon Abraham i mean having all those people in one movie is like WOW

And the songs are so wonderful,

Anyways i'm going on about nonsense, back to this stroy

Yes second last chapter

Oh my god, i can't believe this part is almost over, i can't remember the old day, when i was one chapter 3.

Anyways Review please, if you ahve any suggestion for names for the next part, feel free to advise away.

But i do have a name in mind.

But till next time

Samera


	58. A New Future

Hey Everyone,

Yes I know this chapter to a long time to update. But the thing is I wanted to end this story perfectly, so yes this chapter took some time. I really apologise for the wait, I hope I didn't make you all wait for too long.

This chapter is what i call LONG, i didn't expect to write this much but i did. Anyways i hope you all enjoy. I worked on this a long time on this, and wanted it to be just right.

Anyways i left the ending happy, in case people didn't was to read the sequel. I don't plan on the sequel be as long as this, but let's just say there are a lot of tears, and saddness. It's a strange story actually.

Anyways for now enjoy the last chapter

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I looked both ways, and walked cautiously. The snow crunched under my boots, creating a sound cueing where my location was. Both of my hands held a single sphere of frozen liquid packed tightly together. My breath was hitched and I jumped behind a green bush. I couldn't afford to get caught, as I was the only person left. I noticed two of my hunters prowling around, there eyes searching for me. I let out a smirk and fired the two snowballs in my hand at the back of there head, and crawled to safety. There was only one person left, the only person who knew my actions by heart. He was my greatest enemy in this battle, and this time he wasn't going to leave as the victor.

Now, if you all could guess I was currently in a snow war. And this match was between the ladies versus the men. The battle started out as a clean affair, until the enemy splashed a surprise array of water guns full of water just under the freezing point. Soaked by the man us ladies loved deeply, we were pretty angry that they would do something so treacherous.

We all smirked and using our charm managed to get the water guns from them, telling them that there was going to be no sharing of the bed for a week and sprayed there own weapon against them,

After that the real fight had begun. Tricks and fallen men and ladies later, it was only me and my greatest enemy left. I had only one snowball left, and the chances of finding him unarmed were slim to none, and finding him occupied at the same moment would be impossible. Of course in this world nothing was impossible.

I peaked up from a snow covered bush, there was a clear path in front of my and a forest behind. I would be safe if I reached the forest. I looked carefully both ways and saw no one approaching and quietly snuck out of my hiding situate, and walked in the clear and unprotected path. I closed my eyes awaiting a hit of anything, but felt none. I flicker my eyes and smiled. There was no one here. Releasing my held breath I was silently and as I reached the first tree, I flayed my hand upon in, as a ball of snow bashed underneath it.

I ran as quickly as I could into and deeper in the forest not looking at where I was going. After passing tree after tree, bush and bush, and tripping on root after root, I settled myself on a root of a massive tree, and sat there catching my breath. I turned around and noticed no sign of my attacker. I looked back in front and took that moment to assess things.

The light bulb in my head clicked when I realized that I had now clue exactly where I was.

A frown was on my face, and I stood up looking around, and saw trees everywhere. Now, I wouldn't care if that enemy found me and caught me, because I couldn't exactly fight back without knowing how I was going to get back.

I waited there in the open, and realized that he wasn't going to come any time soon. I decided to walk my way hopefully somewhere home, forgetting that I had technology in my pocket.

I was pretty quiet in this forest. I felt a strange allures in this place. I slapped the back of my neck, feeling something strange shiver and breath on it. I turned to see just another tree. I shook my head of silly thoughts, and continued walking to nowhere land. I let out a scream that could have been heard at least a kilometre away. I shook and took out my vibrating cell phone out of my pocket.

I answered with a shaky, "Hello."

"Cagalli are you alright," I heard someone say on the other line.

"Well, a bit shaken, lost in this big forest, and I think that's about it," I said and walked randomly somewhere.

"Well we know where you are," Lacus said, "Your on speaker at the manor."

"I see," I said and kept on walking, "Where's Athrun?"

"Right here," I heard him say closing a door.

"Hello, did you bring Aiden back inside, I don't want him getting a cold," I said

"Yes, Cagalli you wait there, I got you location, and be right there," he said.

"Why don't you all tell me how to get back, it'll be easier," I said

"No, I think I'll come and get you," Athrun.

"Well O-" I said and let froze at the sight I just saw. I took a seat on the ground and look in front again.

"Cagalli?" I heard them all say.

"I'm fine, just almost fell of a cliff," I said laughing sarcastically, "I think I'll wait for you to come here," looking down at the canyon.

"I'll be there in five minutes," I heard him say as I heard a door close.

"Mama," I heard my baby say knowing he was crawling to the phone.

"Yes Aiden," I said and felt myself immediately calm down.

All I heard after was an array of his alien language, and I couldn't help but let out a laugh. I knew he was explaining his time outside in the snow. It was strange how becoming a mother made me understand everything my little baby was saying.

"That must have been fun sweetie, so did you make a snowman," I asked the little guy who was standing quietly on the table supporting himself with the edge.

"Ba!" he said cutely as his eyes grew wide, since he let go of the edge and I gasped as he fell down. Luckily Kira was there to catch him. I thanked him and told Kira to put Aiden to bed.

The line got cut off for some odd reason.

"The battery's dead," I said looking at my phone, "Odd, I didn't even use it that much."

I lay back on the snow, my legs dangling off from the cliff. I let out a breath which turned visible and vanished a moment later. I felt my head pound for some odd reason, like it was telling me to do something. I sat up and felt a strange weakness, dizziness. Whatever is was, it wasn't new, and I felt it before. I stood right on the edge of the cliff. Looking down I felt as if I was looking down into some sort of pit of blood. I didn't know what I was doing, but I felt as if I was being pulled down. My feet slipped and the next thing I knew was that I was going to go down into the pit.

I closed my eyes, but I didn't feel myself fall.

I opened my eyes slowly and met emerald ones. I held onto him tight, shaking with terror and relief. I felt his arms wrap and soothe me down.

"What happened," I heard him whisper into my ears.

"I couldn't stop myself," I said trying not to stutter.

"You have a fever," he said quietly, "Let's go home, you've had a long day," looking down the cliff.

"Athrun," I said quietly

"Yes," he replied

"Never let me go," I said

"Never," Athrun said, lifting me up in his arms and started to walk.

I relaxed knowing I was perfectly safe with Athrun and remembered something in my pocket. I placed my gloved hands around the sphere of snow and took it out of my pocket. I threw it lightly on top of his face and said, "We win," smiling.

Athrun chuckled and nodded, kissing me on my temple lightly, whispering in my ear, "I'll get you for that…tonight."

I giggled and nodded lightly, and wrapped my arms around his neck and leaning my head against his shoulder, after kissing his cheek. In a matter of ten minutes I saw the milk covered manor in front of my eyes. I let out a breath as Athrun said two words, "We're home."

"I want to walk now Athrun," I said, as Athrun smiled and released me. A smirk came upon my face as I thought of something a bit active to do, before going in. Athrun was already walking in front of me and I took a bit of snow in my hands and, once I was satisfied with my snowball, I aimed it my lover's head and threw it. To my happiness it hit and, I took that opportunity to run for it.

"Cagalli," I heard Athrun said with a bit of a growl.

"Yes," I said hiding behind a tree.

"Let's not wait tonight," he said and I saw a snowball hit my uncovered shoulder.

I heard Athrun approach, and I was smart enough to a couple of ammo prepared. I shrieked and felt someone grab my arm. I closed my eyes waiting for impact, but none came. Instead I felt a warm pressure on my lips. I relaxed my tense shoulders, and immediately melted into the kiss. I moved closer to the source of heat, whose hands were wrapped around my waist. Gently, I felt him intensify the kiss, as his tongue leisurely ran down the bottom of my lip, requesting permission. I let out a moan in response, clearly approving and keenly opened my lips to allow him access to my mouth. Our tongues entwined and tangoed in bliss. He nibbled my lips and I moaned, "Athrun," in his hot mouth, ending our make-out, rather that a kiss.

"Yes," he said as I leaned onto the tree behind me with him in front still holding onto my waist.

"We should go inside, before I lose all control in myself," I said in a frustrated tone and leaned my head on the tree.

Athrun let out a chuckle and slipped our hands together, and we walked through the soft layer of snow crushed at each step we took.

Athrun opened the door and I felt the temperature change as we stepped onto the welcome mat. The door closed behind and, I took of my gloves and stuffed them in my pocket, then took off my coat and hung it on a rack. I noticed that Athrun was already done.

"You're fast," I said kicking of my boats, which hit Athrun by accident.

I saw him wince and little and placed the boots on a rack, while I was apologising. He quieted me in a simple gesture, by placing a single finger upon my lips, as I smiled underneath.

He started to walk the other way, when I embraced him from behind and said, "I love you."

I could feel him smile and he said, "You forgot your hat."

I took and hand and touched the top of my head, and realized that he was right. I took it off, and threw it inside the hood of my coat. Getting a bull's-eye, I placed my hand back were it previously was and said, "So, are you forgetting something?"

"I am?" he questioned mischievously, "Mind informing me?"

"You figure it out," I said hotly, and let go and started to walk away, until he gently took hold of my arm and twirled me into his hold.

I could feel myself turning red for some odd reason.

"I love you too," he said pecking my lips, "Still blushing I see, even after the fact that you are my wife."

I turned cherry and said, "Well, it's not my fault," an angry expression replacing my embarrassed one.

Athrun couldn't help but let out a laugh.

I turned and realized that the floor was a bit wet from the snow, as I stepped forward on a puddle of water; I slipped just like this morning. The circumstances changed; however because Athrun was right in front of me, so I bashed into him, making us both fall onto the cold floor, but I didn't get much impact.

"I guess today is 'Hurt Athrun day'," Athrun said laughing some more, underneath me.

I didn't even bother saying sorry, and lay my head on his chest and said, "I'm so bad to you."

"Yes, I know, yet it makes me fall more crazy in love," Athrun said letting out a breath.

"Yeah your crazy alright, and so am I," I said finally laughing.

"And so are we," I heard a group of people say behind me.

"This is a G rated house now you two, I do hope you guys aren't doing anything above that," Yzak said smirking.

"What would the children think," Shinn said.

I got off of Athrun, and said, "No we aren't doing anything above that."

"Well if you two are planning anything, the best time to do it, is when we are all out, and your little one is in his little bed sleeping," I heard a familiar voice say coming inside the room.

"Ann?" I said questioning, looking up and seeing my long lost friend.

"In flesh," she said coming in front as we both hugged.

"I missed everyone, are they alright now?" I asked

"Yes they are. Of course the first wanted to meet their family and loved ones, being away from them for so long," Ann said

"Have you met Jack yet?" I asked

"I actually just arrived here, a couple of seconds ago," Ann said shaking her head.

"Well then would you like to meet your son," I said with a soft smile.

I noticed that tears were already beginning to form in her eyes, and she nodded lightly. I brought her over to a room, where Jack was on the ground playing with Aiden and Clare. I felt my eyes water at the sight.

"Jack," I called out softly.

He looked up and placed Clare off his lap and turned around briskly and said, "Yes."

"I brought someone you've been dying to see," I said

He had confusion written on his face, and I stepped aside letting Jack see Ann. He got up quickly and rubbed his eyes as well and finally said, "Mother?"

Ann nodded finally, and kneeled down, while Jack ran into his mother opened arm, with tears in his eyes.

"I missed you so much Jack," she said crying.

"Me to mom, I stayed strong just for you, like dad," he said

"I know," she said.

I looked upon the reunion, and couldn't help but let out a tear as well.

"Mama," I heard a magical voice say, and tugging my pants. I looked down to meet a pair of jade eyes, and a smile appeared on my face instantly. I picked him up and placed him in my arm, and he hugged me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"I missed you too," I said and twirled him around in my arms.

"Cagalli," Ann said and as Aiden settled in my arm

"If you're going to say thank you are show any gratitude, then sorry, I'm not accepting any. Jack is my brother, and like any sister, I'd do anything to make sure he's safe," I said walking up to him and ruffling his hair, "And anyways, how could anything happen to Jack, when he didn't even get a chance to meet his nephew."

"You have no idea Cagalli how special you are," Ann said smiling after kissing her son on the forehead.

"Yes I am special alright. And you know why? It's because to the people who love and support me. Ann you might not know, but I really want to thank you a lot. If it wasn't for you, maybe this day would not have happened," I said

"Now, you won't let my thanks, and think you can get away with saying it," Ann said laughing, "Not on my watch Cagalli."

I laughed and said "Yep, but now it's all over. No more Manes to deal with."

"Yes Cagalli, no more Manes," Vera said coming in.

I smiled and said, "For good."

Aiden was still leaning his head on mine, I could see that he didn't go for his nap, and was tired. I rocked him a bit in my arms, and felt Aiden gently fall asleep. I let out a gasp, as I felt arms slip around my waist from behind. I relaxed instantly to the hold and leaned my head back, after laying my sleeping baby in my arm in the front.

"Is he sleeping?" I heard Athrun said peeking at our son.

"Yes, just fell asleep," I said. I heard a light flash and a click, to see Miriallia with a camera in front of her.

"Another perfect Kodak moment by the great Miriallia Elsman," she said looking at the picture, "This one defiantly a keeper, I have so many pictures of today. I'll make sure to send you all copies."

"Thanks Mir," I said and as Athrun kissed my cheek.

"This is nothing to say thanks about Cagalli; but there is still a promise I have to keep, that you have to thank me for," Mir said looking innocent.

"Promise," I said confused.

"Yes," she said, "All shall be answered soon enough."

I had a feeling I knew what she was talking about a mouthed something to her. She nodded immediately, and I couldn't help but shriek, "YOU'RE KIDDING!"

This quickly brought everyone into the room us six were in.

"What happened?" they all asked

"Oh my god Mir, I can't believe this," I said passing Aiden to a confused Athrun and went and hugged Mir.

"What going on," Dearka said, "And why are you hugging Mir?"

I tried to stop myself from laughing and said to Mir, "May I?"

She passed me her camera and said, "But of course."

Everyone in the room had confusion written on their face, and waited anxiously for an answer.

Mir coughed sarcastically, walked to Dearka and held his hand.

"Dearka," she started.

"Is it bad?" Dearka said quickly.

"No," Mir said reassuringly.

He gulped and said, "Go…on."

"Dearka, you and I…we….are…soon…going to become…parents," she said slowly

"How?" Dearka said creating a sweat drop on Mir's head.

"What do you mean how?" Mir said hotly, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh," he said in understanding, "but that means that-"

"You're becoming a father, to a baby," Mir said

"I see, okay waits one second," he said and crashed down on the floor after registering everything.

I clicked my pictures and Mir said, "How did I get stuck with him again?"

"Because you love him," Lacus said.

"Yeah, and that's the only reason why I'm even with Yzak," Shiho said

"How long do you think he'll stay out for," Stellar asked

"Give him ten minutes, if not water always works," Mir said walking away, "But I know he's happy, he's just shocked."

We all broke out laughing, and within ten minutes Dearka did regain consciousness. He scratched his head in embarrassment and I could see that indeed Dearka was happy to become a dad. We all said our congratulations, and Dearka kissed Miriallia deeply and said, "Even though I can be a jerk, not very reliable, thank you Mir for everything you've given me. I just hope I can be a good father."

"You'll be just fine," she said

"Yeah don't worry, I thought I would be too ruff on my son, so I never held him, but Shiho one day put him in my arm, and even this might sound so unnatural, but having him in my arms for the first, is a feeling you'll learn for yourself. You know in your heart that you can't hurt your own child, no matter how much you try," Yzak said.

"Yzak's right, no father is perfect, expect for Athrun. He's an exception," Kira said laughing, "But you gain this new responsibility to protect in your heart, that no matter what your child just makes the world seem a bit brighter, when he calls "dad," smiles and you, you feel no regrets, no worries, just stronger."

"I'm no exception Kira, no one's a perfect father, but you can try the best to be. Babies don't come with manuals, but time passes and you learn that this is your child, your flesh and blood, and you of all people know who your child is? What he wants? What he desires? You know all of this, as soon as you gain this experience. When Aiden first came out of his operation, the first thing I wanted him to see was me, not a white hospital room, because I love my child. A baby is a new love, a new experience, a new life. No matter how sad or down things are, a child will in you heart be everything you ever need or want, aside from your beloved, and the person you gives you the chance to experience this joy and life." Athrun said holding Aiden closely and looking at him for throughout what said, until the last bit, looking at me.

"That was so beautiful," Luna said.

"Thanks," Dearka said, "I think I'm pretty convinced not to worry now."

"Yzak," Shiho said walking up to him, "You're such a softie," pecking him on the nose.

"I have no clue what to say?" Lacus said, "I never knew how Kira felt as a father, until today."

Kira picked up his daughter and kissed her on the cheek and said, "Yeah I know I love being a dad, but Lacus how you feel toward Clare is nothing compared to me."

He hugged Lacus, as I walked over to Athrun.

"You know I think you could be considered an exception," I said smiling and looking down at Aiden and brushed his hair softly.

"No," Athrun said, "The only one who could ever be an exception with no doubt is you."

I looked up and said, "I don't-"

Athrun pecked my cheek silencing me and said, "you may not be perfect at everything is true, but as a mother Cagalli, you, your love, your motherhood, is more perfect and loving then anything else in this world."

"You talk too much," I said blushing.

"You know Shinn," Stellar said tugging his shirt.

"Yes," he said wrapping am arm around her waist.

"I want a baby right now," she said as Shinn collapsed on the floor.

That say was the start of a new chapter of all of our lives, of a new beginning, of a new hope and new memories. All the past the pain, was forgotten, no scars of those circumstances were present. This was our time of happiness, of smiles and laugh, all together as one, as a family united.

3 years and a few months later…

Currently I was lying on my bed with Athrun arms wrapped tightly around my waist, and his head snuggling on my neck. We were both sleeping soundly and the curtains danced from the wind coming through the opened windows. I woke to the sounds and saw the sun shining in. I let out a sigh of happiness, and snuggled into the warmth that was holding me.

I heard little footsteps come to the door. I immediately smiled as the doorknob turned and I saw a little child come through the door. The little boy was wearing footed pyjamas and a toy in his hand, which was a teddy of Athrun's gundam. He looked at me with bright and toddled his way over. He put his toy on the bed first, and climbed onto the bed and into my arms.

"Good morning mama," he said cutely in his voice

"Good morning to you too baby," I said and kissed his cheek as he laughed.

He stopped and kissed my cheek as well and then said, "Daddy still sweeping (sleeping)?"

"Yes, and he has a grip on me," I said hugging him close

"Mama, do that kissy twingy, it will sawe you," he said thinking hard.

"Now mommy can't do that in front of you now can she?" I said giggling.

He nodded and covered his eyes.

I let go of Aiden, knowing that he never peeked and was a good boy. I turned around into Athrun's arm and kissed his lips. I felt Athrun immediately relax under my kiss, and let loose of my waist. I parted my lips from him and kissed his jaw slowly getting off the bed, and to my patiently waiting child.

"You dwone mama?" he asked with his eyes still covered.

"Yes, come on now, time for breakfast, your daddy will be up in a few," I said and slipped on a robe, and said to Aiden at the door, "Wait for downstairs ok?"

He nodded and left quietly.

I went to the washroom and did my business in there and stepped in the shower quickly. I couldn't believe that three years had passed since the death of both Manes. Everyone had tied there knots with there lover, and Miriallia have birth to a beautiful girl, with her hair and Dearka's eyes. She was such a little sweetheart, and Dearka loved her very much. I could see how special his daughter was to him. Lacus was pregnant again, and was expecting her son in a few months. The Hawke's' and their husbands were still waiting for the right time to have children.

The PLANTs and the Earth were in peaceful terms, and there was no hatred or detest between each blood. At least I hoped there wasn't. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my form and one around my head. I stretched my body out and walked into our bedroom from the washroom because of I left my slipper there. I slipped them on and looked on the bed, and saw it empty. Confused, I looked out the room for my technically missing husband. 'I'll look for him later,' I thought, and walked to the closet and took out some clothes after I wore my undergarment. I slipped on my pant, and realized that there was a hole in one of the leg. I groaned and took them off and tossed it somewhere randomly.

"Hey that wasn't nice," I heard someone say

"Yeah," I said not comprehending the voice and went to look for another pant.

I realized what had happened and I turned around to meet my husband only in a pair of boxer and the pant I had thrown in his hand. He had a smirk on his face of mischief. He quietly walked towards me and, I happily waited to expect the usual outcome of the smirk. He shocked me and said, "Here," and walked through the door into the washroom.

I was gaping at his action, and had a grin on my face as well. I'd give him a shock of his life tonight.

I rubbed my bare stomach, sighed and changed. Finishing with my hair, I left the room and quickly went to a patiently waiting Aiden, who was reading a little book, the gundam toy on the table. I smiled and walked up to me and kissed his of the cheek and said, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"What you mwake mama," he said and then put his book down, "You mwake yummy food."

I laughed and said, "Why thank you baby, so you'll eat whatever I make?"

He nodded and I said, "Even Brussels sprouts?"

His face changed to a distasteful and reluctantly nodded, but then smiled and said, "Bwussel swouts are for dinner mama, not bweakfast."

"Yes, you're right, so no Brussels sprouts for breakfast them," I said ruffling his spiky sapphire hair and putting an apron on and walking into the kitchen and turned on the stove. Athrun and I did all of our paper work at home, and either one of us of both at times, would go to the meetings, so we could spend our time with Aiden.

I turned on the stove and decided to make some omelettes. Mixing the eggs, veggies and spices, and the rest of the ingredients, I mixed them up and placed a bit of it on the pan and opened the drawer to take out the spatula. I let the omelette cook for a few minutes then flipped it around. After doing that for a couple more minutes it was done and I placed the fresh cooked food on a plate and continued on. In a while I had breakfast on the table and I cleaned up before sitting.

I saw Aiden look hungrily at the food and he said, "Mama, fwood smwell yummy."

"Thank you," I said smiling and placed a plate full of breakfast in front of him.

He was about to eat when he looked up and said, "Where's daddy?"

"Right here," A male voice said behind me. I didn't bother looking to see who the voice was since I already knew. He walked to the table kissed an open part of my neck and sat down beside Aiden.

"Good mworning daddy," Aiden said and spread his arms out for a hug, which Athrun happily gave and sat back down.

"Food smells good Cagalli," Athrun said

"Yes it does," I said plainly and filled my plate not looking at him.

I could see Athrun and Aiden frown at my behaviour and Aiden said, "Mama, you mwad at daddy?"

"Ask your dear daddy that," I said and started eating quietly

"Daddy what dwid you do?" Aiden said kind of angrily.

"What did I do," Athrun said, "I didn't do anything."

Aiden turned and looked at me closely and started giggling and said, "Daddy, you dwidn't gwive mama her good mworning kiss."

At what he said I blushed deeply red, and thought how Aiden would know such a thing. He didn't know how true his statement was

Athrun chuckled as well and he said, "I think you're right Aiden," getting off his chair.

"What are you doing…I don't need a kiss from you…and I'm fine…"I said turning my cheek even more red.

I saw Aiden already cover his eyes, and look at the other side. Athrun walked up to my hair kneeled to my height and placed his lips on mine giving me and sweet, yet passionate kiss.

He broke away and quickly sat back down and said, "All done."

I glared at Athrun and said, "Just you wait Athrun, I'll get you…this evening."

"This evening," he said confused.

We finished our breakfast and I picked up the dishes and placed them in the sink. I said, "We are going the Lacus' house today, get ready you two, and Athrun get Aiden ready."

I huffed and sat down. I was so angry at Athrun and that to for no reason. But I knew exactly why. I got up and let out a breath.

"We're ready," Athrun said holding our son in his arms and I smiled. Athrun put Aiden on the ground and he ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Mama, sowwy (sorry) if I dwid anything bwad," he said with a sad expression on his face.

"Oh Aiden, you did nothing wrong and there's no need to say sorry. How can a good boy be bad?" I said kissing his forehead, "Let's go."

Aiden held one of my fingers we walked together to the door and as I opened the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw sad emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry Cagalli," he said looking.

I smiled and kissed his cheek and said, "I'm not angry at you, never was, it's just that I…"

"You?" he said questioningly.

"This evening," I said and slipped my hand in his and walked to the car.

We reached the Yamato House and enjoyed the day with them and I finally did tell them about the arriving guest.

"Cagalli!" Athrun said shocked, "You aren't kidding right?"

"Big bwother," Aiden said jumping around happily and Kira and Lacus gave their congratulations. Athrun was still accepting the fact, but within moment he swept me in his arms and hugged me lovingly.

"Surprise," I said and hugged back.

"I love you," he said

"I love you too Mama," Aiden said hugging my leg, "I'm gwoing to love my wittle brother owr swister."

Well all hugged and I said, "I love you both too…I mean three."

I knew this child would be a special person in my life. I knew I would love this child a lot, and keep it very close to my heart. I finally saw my life go back into place. Even in these three years, I hadn't felt complete, as if there was something missing, but when I learned about the growing child in my womb, I finally felt whole.

I was ready for anything…nothing could ever go wrong as long as I had Athrun, Aiden and this baby by my side.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So that the end people, the end of memories

**Well there is a sequel; I think I'm going to call it either Deceits, or Circumstance. Whatever it is the title will be like this: Memories: Deceits**

Anyways here's are a few spoilers:

_"Mommy, I'm going to die right, please kill me now, I want to die by your hands."_

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Zala; your child didn't make it. You can never become a mother again."_

_"I'd rather die then ever think that a person as despicable as could ever be even called a mother."_

_"Cagalli, I'm sorry," Athrun said and feel to the ground motionless._

_"And that was the end," I thought._

Well five phrases are enough right I'll just give you one last idea: **_The person behind all this is one of the last people you'd expect._**

I got 61 people who reviewed my story. And I want to say a huge THANK YOU to all these people, because I couldn't have done it without all your comments:

845, J-C Athie, Childish Hentai, ZiAoZRayZz, ovp, Cari-Akria, daisukiasu'n'caga, cheekylips, Maeye, x3megurl13, kiuna'yukina, lalalalale, Genny-chan, solitaryxrose, Kristine, meowz, MoonStarDutchess, Lacus18, Pochi, Sunflower Seeds, LuchiaSakurai, meows, Kitty-Kat90013820, sweet girl, dustoflove, outlanders, Ksenon:'(, 45, lunarstar07, greentea, Apnea, syaoran.warrior, chimy, mairi, GSD, aina, maraid, Princess Attan, frostedteardrops, addiction, HaroTaro, artec, lily, cloudy thoughts, chims, Shadow-Naka, annomyous, -, TheCritic18, chimu, kawaiiemogirl, XXXXbbrat25XXXX, d0rkface, Kira's-gurl, suzushi, Freyrin, TK

From those people, there are others who boosted my will to right, and added my stories on to there favourites. I want to say thanks to those people as well.

-Strata's Tsunami-, Apnea, AsuCaga4Eva, Cari-Akira, Childish Hentai, Genny-chan, HaroTaro, KairiYuna, Kira's-gurl, Kitty-Kat90013820, MoonStarDutchess, Panny-Son-Breifs, Princess Attan, Shadow-Naka, TheCritic18, cheekylips, cloudy thoughts, d0rkface, icedragon17, juucolate, kogasgal27, lac-le, mariad, guibyi, suzushi, volleyballtap, x3megurl13

As well, the people who added my story to their alert list again thank you very much.

-Strata's Tsunami-, Apnea, Athrun's Precious Rose, Cari-Akira, Childish Hentai, Genny-chan, HaroTaro, KairiYuna, Panny-Son-Breifs, Shadow-Naka, ZiAoZRayZz, cheekylips, cloudy thoughts, d0rkface, dustoflove, icedragon17, sandmaiden, syaoran.warrior

THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH, I DO HOPE FOR YOU ALL TO READ MY SEQUEL, IT'S GOING TO BE A GREAT STORY...I HOPE. I HAD A GREAT A TIME WIRITING THIS STORY, AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AS WELL.

Till next time

Samera


End file.
